PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS
by valerae
Summary: A veces la vida te pone pruebas para poder demostrar cuan fuerte eres, Candice White quien era una mujer exitosa profesional y personalmente, no conoce el significado de la palabra fracaso. Sin embargo, el destino le tendrá una sorpresa preparada y deberá volver a empezar. NOTA: DOS CAPÍTULOS ARRIBA INCLUIDO EPILOGO!- SEGUNDA PARTE "REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS" EN PROCESO
1. Chapter 1

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS.

PRÓLOGO

La exitosa Candice White de 39 años vivía una vida de ensueño, tenía un alto cargo en una de las compañías de publicidad más importantes del país, era exitosa, rica y formaba una familia maravillosa junto con su hija de cinco años quien era su pequeño rayo de sol y su esposo Albert Ardley a quién amaba por sobre todas las cosas y con quién había estado desde siempre.

Ella conoció a Albert en la universidad, él estudiaba odontología y ella publicidad, desde el principio fueron inseparables, por ello cuando terminaron sus estudios el matrimonio parecía ser el siguiente paso, juntos habían sobrepasado infinidades de problemas y luego de casi veinte años seguían amándose como el primer día.

En el diccionario de Candy no había cabida para la palabra fracaso, sin embargo el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa cuando su vida da un giro inesperado y descubre que Albert tiene un affaire con una chica de veinticinco años y termina abandonándola.

Insegura y sintiéndose menospreciada es como debe volver a empezar, salir nuevamente y conocer gente será un desafío sobre todo cuando se encuentra por todas partes con Terrence Grandchester un hombre enigmático y endiabladamente guapo que es además absolutamente exasperante.

¿Podrá Candy superar sus miedos y dejarse llevar?


	2. Chapter 2

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO UNO

La alarma a un lado de mi cama comienza a sonar y es el único impulso que necesito para ponerme en pie, hoy será un día maravilloso, como lo son todos mis días. Amo el día lunes, la mayoría de la gente lo odia pero yo no; lo amo. Es el día en el cual puedes empezar un nuevo y energizante trabajo o puedes continuar con el que ya estabas haciendo y eso en el mundo de la publicidad es lo más importante, siempre estar en el corriente, debes estar al tanto de la contingencia ya que eso es lo que vende.

Con agilidad me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hasta el baño de mi habitación matrimonial, luego de cepillarme los dientes y decidirme si usar falda o pantalón para el trabajo; me doy una ducha renovadora, al salir del tibio ambiente del baño, observo mi cama y en ella veo que mi esposo aún se encuentra acostado, el muy perezoso no tiene intención de levantarse. Me acercó a su lado y busco su rostro que se halla debajo de una rebelde mata de pelo que cae sobre su frente y le cubre los ojos. Es tan guapo, siempre que lo miro parezco una chiquilla boba, llevamos juntos casi veinte años y sigue siendo un bombón.

Amor, Albert- toco su mejilla- Hora de levantarse, me dijiste que tenías una cita ¿recuerdas?

Abre los ojos como si fuera lo más difícil del universo- Nena, ¿Qué hora es?

Son las siete y media. Despabila rápidamente y se pone en pie.

Me quede dormido- dice angustiado revisando su ropa, a menudo le pasa.

Tranquilo, no te vayas a accidentar haciendo todo tan rápido- parece un torbellino antes de entrar a la ducha, esbozo una sonrisa y termino de arreglarme, me miro en el espejo y me gusta lo que veo, siempre me he considerado una mujer guapa, mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos son verdes como dos grandes piedras preciosas, soy de contextura menuda y solo me hace un falta un poco de maquillaje, solo para cubrir un par de pecas que tengo en la nariz, para estar lista.

Me he decidido por un traje de falda y bléiser color beige que me encanta, debajo uso una blusa con unos pequeños detalles de encaje y mis zapatos son de tacón aguja en color blanco. La imagen para mí es muy importante, soy directora del departamento creativo para la empresa en la cual trabajo y tengo que estar a la altura del cargo.

Salgo de la habitación sin antes mirar nuevamente el espejo y voy directo a la habitación de mi hija Antoniette, tiene cinco años y ya está en kindergarden, es una niña hermosa rubia como yo pero con los ojos azul cielo de su padre.

Me acerco hasta su cama y la despierto con un beso mientras muevo de su lado su osito de peluche favorito.

Despierta, mi nena- le susurro, mientras ella abre lentamente los ojos

Le acaricio y beso su frente, ella es mi más grande tesoro me demoré mucho en concebirla ya que siempre había puesto mi carrera profesional primero, a veces aun lo hacia, me había costado hacerlo porque fue casi un año fuera de la empresa, pero no me arrepentiría jamás de la decisión de tenerla.

Busco en su armario la ropa de colegio, mientras veo que se pasa la mano por sus ojos mientras bosteza largamente.

Mami, hoy iremos al zoológico ¿te dije?-

Claro, cielo- no debo olvidar firmar la autorización para que salga de la escuela, me repito mentalmente, lo había olvidado me la entregó el viernes y aun no lo hacía

Quiero ver a los animales- dice muy emocionada, levantándose de golpe- le diré a la maestra que me saque muchas fotos para que después me veas.

Se acerca y me abraza, miro su rostro que me entrega una sonrisa amplia y cargada de amor.

Por supuesto, amor, estaré esperándolas- beso su mejilla- bueno te bañe anoche así que ahora solo nos vestimos.

Mami, yo soy una niña grande, ¿puedo vestirme sola?- pregunta totalmente confiada de sus palabras

Está bien, pero me quedaré acá a tu lado en caso de que necesites ayuda-

Mi pequeña asintió y comenzó a vestirse, me sorprendía siempre era tan independiente y despierta para su edad, siempre lo había sido desde que era una bebe; había aprendido a caminar cuando tenía diez meses de vida y los pañales los había dejado al año.

Me da mucho orgullo verla crecer y me gusta incentivarla para que ella conozca y haga todo, claro siempre pendiente, mientras estoy. Aunque debo admitir que no estoy mucho pero bueno mi trabajo también es importante y no puedo descuidarlo demasiado.

Termina de arreglarse después de un rato sin mayor dificultad pero tuve que asistirla en algunas ocasiones, termino de peinarla y la llevo hasta la cocina para el desayuno.

De la cocina se desprende un olor delicioso, mi nana Pony ha trabajado con nosotros desde antes que naciera Antoniette y es un miembro más de la familia, es una mujer de cincuenta y tantos, su pelo ya refleja en parte su transición hacia una edad mayor pero conserva la vitalidad de una persona joven. Me sonríe cuando nos ve llegar y noto que mi esposo aun no baja a tomar desayuno.

Buenos días señora-

Buenos días Nana Pony- miro el reloj y ya son diez para las ocho de la mañana, llegaré tarde, bueno exactamente no, mi horario comienza a las ocho y media, mi oficina se encuentra a solo cinco minutos en carro y tengo que pasar por el cole de mi hija antes que queda a una cuadra de la casa pero yo siempre tengo por costumbre llegar por lo menos quince minutos antes, soy la jefa y debo dar el ejemplo a todos.

Buenos Días mi niña- veo como Pony se acerca a mi Anto y la saluda, mi niña por su parte se aferra a sus piernas mientras le da los buenos días, está claro que la ama y estoy feliz por eso. Agradezco tener el apoyo de mi nana, sin ella no hubiese podido trabajar y ser la persona que soy hoy.

El señor aun no baja señora- si lo había notado pienso cuando nana interrumpe mi letargo

No, pero en un momento lo hará, no creo que desayune nana estaba un poco atrasado-

Me sirvo el café y como una rebanada de pan blanco sin nada, no tengo mucha hambre y pronto viene una reunión importante a la que debo asistir impecable, por lo tanto siento que necesito estar en plan de dieta.

Albert baja las escaleras casi corriendo, ya son las ocho de la mañana y mi hija ha terminado sus cereales, lo miro de reojo mientras se arregla la corbata frente al espejo de la sala.

Nana, nos vamos- le doy un beso y espero a que Antoniette se despida de ella

Que le vaya bien Señora Candy-

Gracias, nana-

Me acerco a Albert que está en la puerta de la casa, impaciente puedo ver que tiene unas ganas increíbles de salir rápido de allí.

Señor, ¿le preparo algo de comer?- pregunta Pony.

No, gracias nana- contesta apresurado- ¿estas lista?- su mirada se dirige a nosotras.

Si- afirmo- Antoniette se suelta de mi amarre y lo besa.

Abre la puerta de la casa y es cuando escucho a Antoniette relatándole que hoy iba a ir un paseo al zoológico.

Oh por Dios- exclamo en voz alta.

¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta mi marido

He olvidado firmar la autorización de Anto, no me demoro nada-

Lo siento, no puedo esperarte- la manera en que la dijo me dio a entender que se había molestado en serio, no lo puedo creer, como es posible que se discuta por algo así.

Solo será un segundo, ¿Qué te pasa?- le digo también molesta mientras me doy la vuelta, pensando que la discusión había terminado ahí y finalmente él me esperaría .

No puedo esperarte Candy, la reunión es en diez minutos y no alcanzo-

No me da tiempo para responder porque veo que se dirige con rapidez hasta su auto, lo monta y arranca.

Quedo con la palabra en la boca y con un signo de interrogación gigante en la frente, trato de no darle mayor importancia y entro en la casa para firmar la dichosa autorización.

Antoniette se queda esperando en el umbral mientras firmo, no me demore más de cinco minutos en hacerlo y fui al garaje en busca de mi auto.

Mami, ¿Qué le paso a Papi?- pregunta mi hija mientras la llevaba al colegio

Nada, mi amor, estaba apurado-

No me gustó lo que dijo- dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Me llamo la atención su comentario- ¿Qué dijo?

Se enojó y dijo una palabrota, lo sé porque el tío Stear me ha dicho que eso no se dice- Stear es mi hermano menor, ingeniero de profesión es también el padrino junto con su esposa Paty de mi pequeña, siempre se han llevado bien y me agrada que tengan una relación tan estrecha.

Bueno, quizás se molestó un poco pero ya se le pasará- le dije tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

Sí, yo he notado a papi extraño, ya no se ríe como antes- fijo la vista hacia delante, esta conversación no es algo que quisiera hablar con ella.

Tranquila, amor- aparco y me bajo para despedirla- tú no te preocupes, papi tiene mucho trabajo por eso anda así, vamos que hoy lo pasarás increíble, quiero muchas fotos- beso su frente- te amo mi nena.

Yo también mami- la veo juntarse con sus demás compañeros y subo en el auto, sí he notado a Albert extraño, pero lo más probable es que sea por el trabajo, eso debe ser.

Llego a la empresa a las 8:20 am de todas maneras llegué más temprano, trabajo para Épica publicidad, una empresa fundada hace más de veinte años y la cual es una de las más importantes del rubro, está encargada del marketing de reconocidas empresas y fue la verdad un lujo que luego de haber hecho mi práctica profesional en este lugar me hayan dejado de forma permanente y a pesar de que comencé siendo la asistente de la asistente, gracias a mi perseverancia y trabajo duro he logrado llegar al puesto que tengo ahora como jefa del área creativa.

Buenos Días Señora Candy- me saluda amablemente Robert el portero

Buenos Días- subo por el ascensor aéreo que tiene el edificio y que me otorga una imagen maravillosa de New York en esta época del año, es Diciembre y la nieve ya está comenzando a hacer su aparición, amo esta época del año porque es cuando más trabajo hay y cuando puedo explotar de mejor manera mis habilidades.

Llego hasta el piso numero dieciocho junto con mi oficina hay una serie de cubículos de todos los administrativos justo al final de un largo pasillo en donde saludo a un gran número de gente, se encuentra mi despacho, entro y me sigue detrás mi secretaria María.

Buenos Días, jefa- me saluda con su particular sonrisa- Acá tiene su café y el periódico del día.

Muchas gracias- elegí a Maria para ser mi asistente por su responsabilidad y compromiso, sé que puedo contar con ella, a pesar de que llego temprano, ella siempre está acá cuando llego. Tomo un sorbo de mi café y reviso la prensa, mientras ella me da un resumen de lo que ha quedado pendiente.

Bien, entonces manos a la obra- le digo apenas terminamos nuestra pequeña reunión.

Señora Candy- me dice antes de salir de mi despacho

Dime- le contestó mientras escribo un par de cosas en la computadora luego de ponerme los anteojos con los que trabajo-

Nuevamente llamo aquella mujer preguntando por usted- dijo casi en susurro.

Era un mes ya que venía recibiendo unas llamadas anónimas, había bloqueado un par de números entrantes pero la verdad es que seguían llamando de diferentes canales, trato de no darle mucha importancia en este negocio la envidia y la competencia están a la orden del día no me sorprendería que fuese algún rival tratando de asustarme.

¿Qué dijo esta vez?- pregunte

Solo se rió y dijo que usted no tenía idea-

Bueno, bloquea el número de teléfono y la verdad Maria no le demos más vueltas ¿Vale?, tal vez es solo una psicópata telefónica, de todas formas en recepción no pueden pasar sin una orden y no hay problemas con ello-

Entendido, jefa, me retiro-

Muchas gracias-

Saco mis lentes y pongo la punta del marco entre mis dientes, me parece raro que llame una mujer a mi oficina pero no puedo pensar que puede ser, elimino el pensamiento y me concentro plenamente en el trabajo.

Son las dos de la tarde y es mi hora de almuerzo, generalmente no salgo de mi oficina para almorzar pero quedé con una espina clavada desde que tuve la discusión con Albert en la mañana, no peleamos mucho y la verdad es que su actitud fue por decirlo poco extraña. Le pido a María que me comunique a su consulta que solo se encuentra a unos minutos de mi empresa. Al instante me informa que no fue posible localizarlo ya que su secretaria dijo que no estaba disponible.

¿Le dijiste que lo llamabas de mi parte?-

Fue lo primero que dije- contestó a la brevedad María,

Me quedo pensativa un momento y recuerdo que ella no ha salido a comer- por favor ve a almorzar, muchas gracias.

De nada Señora Candy-

Tomo mi teléfono y busco su celular y lo marco creo mínima unas tres veces pero no hay respuesta, nuevamente hallo todo muy raro, no creo que se halla enojado tanto así como para no hablarme más.

Salgo de la oficina y veo que en la mesa de María esta la ensalada Cesar que siempre pido de almuerzo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en mi rostro por tener una empleada tan eficiente.

Soda dietética- digo en voz alta- perfecto.

Vuelvo a mi oficina y me dispongo a comer, aun me tiene pensativa todo el asunto con Albert no sé qué puede haber sucedido, hemos tenido peleas ridículas claramente pero que me deje con la palabra en la boca y este inubicable.

Termino mi almuerzo y lo boto en el recipiente de basura que tengo en la oficina, miro el reloj, ya son más de las tres de la tarde, María ha vuelto de su descanso y se encuentra en su escritorio preparando el trabajo para la tarde, mientras yo me concentro de lleno en afinar los últimos detalles para la campaña publicitaria de una reconocida marca de zapatillas.

Son casi las seis de la tarde y no he recibido noticias de Albert, le deje si un mensaje de voz donde le pedía por favor que cuando le fuese posible se comunicase conmigo, sin embargo nada. Hoy había decidido quedarme un rato más allá de las siete que era mi hora de salida, por tener otras cosas en la mente no había podido trabajar a plenitud en lo que tenía que hacer.

Tocan a mi puerta y veo que entra Archibald Cornwell a mi oficina, siempre tan bien vestido y con ese cabello marrón que lo caracteriza, él ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde la universidad junto con su esposa Annie a quién conoció gracias a Albert y a mí, ya que ella también estudió odontología.

Al principio yo sabía que Archie estaba interesado en mí, sin embargo yo nunca le di a entender que podía ganarse de mi corazón eso ya lo había perdido, Albert era mi todo ya para ese entonces, pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos y fue así que en una cita a ciegas conoció a Annie, una chica preciosa de cabellera negra y ojos azules que se robó de inmediato su afecto. No hay un día que no me agradezca por habérsela presentado, ya llevaban más de diez años juntos.

Hola Candy- dijo acercándose para darme un beso

Hola ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu departamento?- Archie era el jefe del área de telecomunicaciones y distribución de la empresa.

Bueno, terminando lo último para lo de las zapatillas-

Si yo estoy igual- le dije haciendo un puchero- hoy me quedaré un rato más para poder avanzar, ha sido difícil.

Sí, pero no vine a hablar de trabajo en verdad-

¿Sucede algo?-

Nada grave, no te preocupes- sonrió- es solo que en dos semanas más daremos el Baby Shower para Cristopher y bueno venía a darte formalmente la invitación a ti y Albert por supuesto.

Es cierto, Annie ya iba a cumplir ocho meses de embarazo- Claro, no hay problema, estaremos allí-

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas simpáticas invitaciones en forma de biberón con cinto azul y me las pasó.

Annie, insiste en que entregue esto- admitió con algo de vergüenza y orgullo al mismo tiempo.

Son hermosas, gracias Archie-

Bueno, me voy, mándale saludos a Albert- se acercó y me abrazo un momento- nos vemos

Está bien, nos vemos-

Claro si es que logro comunicarme con él pensé tomando asiento nuevamente.

Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos cuando sonó mi teléfono y veo que en la pantalla decía "Amor", vaya hasta que se dignó a hablar.

¿Aló?-

Candy, te llamo para avisarte que llegaré tarde hoy-

Mi mente dio mil vueltas, ni siquiera un ¿cómo estás?- Perdón, no he sabido nada de ti durante todo el día- escucho como resopla por el otro lado

No seas melodramática, he tenido mucho trabajo es todo y ahora tendré que ingresar a una operación de emergencia por lo que llegaré tarde-

Tenía unas ganas indescriptibles de recriminarle pero me contuve no es algo que deba hacer por teléfono- Bueno espero que te vaya bien, nos vemos luego

Gracias- fue su escueta respuesta-

Te amo- le dije como tratando de salvar en algo el dialogo inerte que estábamos teniendo.

Sí, yo también- y cortó.

Lo conozco muy bien, sé que algo pasa por su cabeza, lo más probable es que tenga problemas en la consulta o quizás sea una especie de crisis de los cuarenta, desde que cumplió cuarenta y uno es que ha estado más raro de lo común. Eso debe ser, debe estar angustiado por su paso a las cuatro décadas. Bueno, ya hablaremos sobre el tema y le buscaremos solución, no hay cosa que sea imposible para Candice White.

Son más de las nueve cuando decido que ya fue suficiente trabajo por hoy, apago mi laptop y estoy prácticamente sola en la oficina, solo acompañada por las personas de mantenimiento.

Jamás, a menos que sea muy importante, le pido a María que se quede conmigo, sé que ella tiene dos niños pequeños por los cuales se desvive. Por lo tanto la había despachado a las casi quince minutos para las siete.

Termino de arreglar mis cosas y paso al baño de mi oficina, retoco un poco mi maquillaje y trato de luchar en vano con mi cabello que a estas alturas está un poco desordenado por la gran cantidad de rizos que tengo.

Me encanta es solo que a veces quisiera cortarme al rape y deshacerme de él, lo tome como pude en una cola pero de todas formas caían rizos rebeldes cerca de mis ojos, no había crema para peinar que aguantara las horas de trabajo.

Baje por el ascensor hasta llegar al vestíbulo y me despedí de Paul, el portero nocturno.

Llegué hasta mi auto y arranqué el motor pero al mirar hacia atrás para poder salir de la zona de aparcamiento un rizo cayó sobre mi ojo derecho y no me di cuenta que un auto iba saliendo al lado, sucedió rápido y le había pegado un buen topón al carro contrario.

¡Oh Dios!- no fue tanto el golpe, pero me baje de inmediato a ver como quedo mi auto.

Gracias- expiro en voz alta al ver que solo era un rallón, levanto la vista hacia el otro vehículo pero no había rastro del accidente, se trataba de un mercedes negro y la verdad es que comparado con mi carro que era más bien pequeño, era imposible que sufriera algún daño.

Me acercó hacia el conductor quien ya se había bajado, al mirarlo quedé de una pieza era un hombre demasiado guapo, vestía un traje gris con corbata negra, su pelo estaba revuelto, era alto e imponente, realmente no pasaría desapercibido por ninguna parte por su estampa pero lo más increíble eran sus ojos, de un azul penetrante de color como el mar con pequeños destellos de verde, sin embargo la magia acabó de golpe ya que en ellos podía ver reflejado su enojo.

¿En que estaba pensando Señora?- no sé porque me pareció un insulto que me llamara así.

Disculpe, no me di cuenta- parecía un cordero pidiéndole a un león que no la mordiera, yo no soy así me dije mentalmente pero es que su mirada de verdad intimidaba.

Me examino un momento y sonrió- Bueno, si conociera lo que es un cepillo, no se habría atravesado en mi camino.

Me sonrojó su comentario pero de ira que se creía este idiota- Señor, no tengo problemas con mi imagen, gracias. Me parece que esa no es la discusión acá. De todas formas veo que su carro no ha tenido mayor inconvenientes por lo tanto no creo que pase a mayores.

Si, debo agradecer que chocara contra su pedazo de chatarra- dijo con aires de engreído

Conté hasta diez y en reversa para calmarme, no iba a ponerme a discutir con el troglodita que tenía enfrente- Bien, entonces no hay nada más de que hablar supongo.

Su autito si sufrió daño, me parece que debería darle el número de mi aseguradora para que lo repare- dijo tratando de sonar amable pero simplemente no le resultaba.

No es necesario, fue mi culpa- no le di más chance y me apresuré hacia mi vehículo para marcharme-

No le haría mal peinarse de vez en cuando- volvió a espetar soltando veneno.

Idiota- masculle entre dientes cuando subí al auto, para mi desgracia escucho lo que dije.

Puede ser, pero no ciego- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Trate de sonreírle para seguir con mi camino y vi cómo se acercaba a su auto para marcharse también, lo que me faltaba discutir con un extraño como no tenía suficiente con mi marido.

No volví a pensar en el imbécil del mercedes negro durante mi trayecto a casa, cuando llegue volví a mirar el rayón que no era de más de 4 cms, suspiré, mañana tendría que llamar para que lo arreglaran.

Por el problema que tuve eran más de las diez de la noche cuando llegue y la casa estaba en silencio, subí sigilosamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Antoniette, mi bebe estaba profundamente dormida, le di un beso de buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Prendí la luz y note que Albert aun no llegaba, quise llamarlo pero recordé que estaría en una operación de emergencia y desistí.

Con toda la calma del mundo me desvestí y me puse mi pijama, quería esperar a Albert despierta e intentar una reconciliación, la verdad es que no siempre estoy dispuesta a estar con él íntimamente, el trabajo me absorbe mucho y me encuentro cansada casi siempre.

Cepillé mis dientes, y tome el libro que tenía en mi lado de la cama, empecé a leerlo y era tan entretenido que no me di cuenta como paso la hora. Albert se asomó por la puerta a eso de la una de la madrugada.

¿Estas despierta?- dijo cuando entro por la puerta.

Si, te estaba esperando-

No era necesario- dijo mientras colgaba la corbata y se disponía a sacarse la camisa.

Yo creo que sí- dejé mi lectura de lado y me acerqué a él, tome sus manos y trate de desabotonarle la camisa pero él se alejó, Ouch! Aquello dolió- solo quiero que no peleemos por tonteras.

Candy no tengo humor para discutir-

No quiero discutir solo quiero que conversemos, ¿Te sucede algo, te noto extraño?- me miro con sus ojos azules cargados de un sentimiento que no pude descifrar

No ocurre nada, solo estoy cansado-

Con respecto a esta mañana- dije yo repentinamente

Fue una idiotez, olvidémoslo, para la próxima no me hagas esperar de más y todo arreglado-

No podía creerlo o sea me culpaba de todo y además esperaba que lo tomara con tanta tranquilidad- Sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo, estuve pensando en ti todo el día, sé que fue una tontera pero no quiero que discutamos más eso es todo- me acerque nuevamente y lo bese, esta vez correspondió a mi muestra de afecto, sin embargo no por mucho tiempo.

Estamos bien, me daré una ducha- se retiró sin que yo pudiese decir una palabra más y la verdad tenía la sensación de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Me tragué la frustración de haber sido rechazada por mi propio marido y me acosté, cerré mis ojos y luego sentí cuando salía de la ducha y se acostaba a mi lado.

Lo sentí lejano y aquello no me gustó, era solo una etapa repetía en mi cabeza, todo se iba a solucionar Candice White siempre arreglaba todo.

Estimadas lectoras:

Este es mi nuevo trabajo espero de todo corazón que les guste, subiré capítulos con la mayor frecuencia que pueda, espero de todo corazón que esten bien y quiero agradecer por sus muestras de cariño por mi enfermedad es algo raro pero vamos, tengo mucho por lo cual vivir! :D Bendiciones a todas y las quiere mucho Valerae!


	3. Chapter 3

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DOS

Estoy sentada en mi escritorio, ya es miércoles, mitad de semana, debo tener el trabajo completo para el día viernes y estoy mentalizada en ello; es una campaña importante, bueno todas lo son pero esta otorgará mucho prestigio ya que a raíz de esta pueden surgir muchas más de compañías reconocidas mundialmente.

No he pensado mucho en el problema con Albert, la verdad es que seguimos enfrascándonos en discusiones y casi no hemos hablado. Sin embargo, hoy le recriminé que no haya tomado en cuenta lo que Antoniette le estaba diciendo.

Estábamos en la cocina terminando el desayuno, cuando la niña le contaba animada que había ido al zoológico el día lunes, ella no lo había visto y quería compartir lo que había sido su paseo con él. Pero Albert parecía no notar lo que estaba diciendo, estaba con el periódico pegado en la nariz y no se dignaba a bajarlo para poder ver las fotos que ella le enseñaba.

Debo admitir que aquello era para sacarme de mis casillas, una cosa es que tengamos problemas en nuestro matrimonio aunque ¿los tenemos realmente?, bueno en fin pero otra cosa es que deje a mi hija con esa cara de decepción en el rostro porque su padre no le toma la atención que merece. Me guarde la rabia porque jamás he discutido en frente de la niña con él y apenas la dejamos en el colegio me apresuré a recriminarlo.

No debiste haberla tratado así, ella te estaba contado lo que había hecho y estaba muy emocionada-

No sé de lo que hablas, siempre exageras todo- dijo conduciendo y poniendo cara de fastidio.

Albert, no sé lo que te sucede pero no eres el mismo, nuestra hija te mostraba las fotos de su primer viaje fuera de la escuela y ni siquiera la miraste- le dije tratando de sonar enojada pero también razonable.

Vamos, es solo un viaje, hará muchos más. Tú siempre haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua- dijo apretando los dientes

Sabes, ya me está hartando que no se pueda hablar contigo en serio, de verdad que no sé qué te sucede, quiero ayudarte pero no te permitiré que ahora ignores a tu hija como lo vienes haciendo conmigo- justo había aparcado al frente de mi oficina, así que baje a toda velocidad para no seguir discutiendo, no quería seguir pensando en ello.

Eran las doce del día cuando recibí un mensaje de parte del:

_**Llegaré tarde hoy… Albert.**_

Miro el teléfono y me dan ganas de arrojarlo contra la pared es el tercer día que hace lo mismo y no podemos conversar sobre lo ocurrido, llega se acuesta y luego se va.

La situación es por decirlo menos rara, respiro profundo; reclino mi cabeza en la enorme silla que adorna mi despacho y trato de pensar en los buenos momentos, no dudo del ni un segundo sería incapaz de hacer algo que me dañara. Sin embargo, sé que hay algo en su corazón y quiero descubrirlo. Decido dar el primer paso e ir a verlo para la hora del almuerzo me parece que es lo mejor que puedo hacer y tendremos tiempo de conversar sobre lo que sucede de una vez por todas.

Son la una de la tarde con treinta minutos, si quiero llegar antes de que salga de la consulta, debo marcharme antes. Una de las ventajas de ser jefe es que de todas maneras puedes manejar a tu favor los horarios de salida, entrada y almuerzo y ahora decido aprovecharme de esa garantía.

María- la llamo mientras me ve salir por la puerta-

Si, dígame-

Saldré a comer afuera, no te preocupes por mi almuerzo- veo que guarda un paquete en su escritorio al parecer ya se había adelantado en comprármelo.

Sí, no hay problema jefa-

¿He recibido alguna llamada?-

No- pero justo en el momento que lo dijo sonó el teléfono, que inoportuno.

Habla la asistente de la Sra. Candy, Buenas Tardes-

Ah, claro, un momento por favor- María me tiende el teléfono y tapa el auricular.

Es el Señor Leagan-

Él es el gerente de la empresa, aquel que nos trae los posibles acuerdos que podamos tener en el futuro, debo contestar la llamada, hago el ademán y contesto ahí al lado de María no volveré a la oficina porque si lo hago no saldré nunca.

Buenas Tardes Neal-

Hola Candy, solo llamaba para saber cómo iba todo-

Bien, todo perfecto-

Quiero recordarte que la campaña de la marca de zapatillas es muy importante porque de eso depende la firma del contrato con la empresa multinacional de Retail-

Sonrió para mis adentros, ¿este hombre cree que podría olvidar semejante responsabilidad?, la firma con la empresa GG retails, es el acuerdo más importante que tendrá Epica en todo lo que lleva en el rubro.

Hacer la campaña es además un desafío si es que conseguimos el acuerdo, bueno obvio que lo conseguiremos.

Estoy mentalizada en ello- le respondo

Así me gusta- siento como sonríe por el otro lado-

Neal Reagan es un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, tiene el pelo cobrizo pero ya se le asoman algunas cana, no es muy agraciado y lo peor es su sonrisa porque no puedo evitar pensar que es la sonrisa de un potencial psicópata, de todas formas conmigo no ha sido mal jefe, si un poco exigente pero aquello me agrada lo que odio es cuando me dice aquel apodo.

Bien, mi estrellita millonaria- a eso me refiero rodo los ojos al escucharlo- vamos a superarlo, nos vemos pronto con el resultado.

Sí, nos vemos Neal, Adiós-

Le paso el auricular a Maria y me apresuro a salir lo más rápido posible del lugar. La consulta de Albert está a más o menos dos cuadras de mi oficina, en el edificio Imperio.

No voy muy deprisa pero con la suficiente rapidez como para llegar al destino en diez minutos, miro mi reloj y son las trece cincuenta, perfecto; pienso, lo encontraré para almorzar.

Me apresuro y subo al elevador antiguo que tiene el edificio, es casi un patrimonio y ha sido restaurado, siempre me ha encantado el olor a antigüedad que tiene, no sé porque pero recordé el día en que Albert y yo vinimos a ver su consulta por primera vez. Fue hace casi diez años y recuerdo que entramos, revisamos los implementos y fue tanta la emoción que terminamos haciendo el amor encima del escritorio.

Voy subiendo hasta el piso número diez y de todas formas pienso que las cosas han cambiado mucho ya no somos tan apasionados como antes, aunque en verdad esa fue la única vez que nos desinhibimos más de la cuenta, ambos somos muy recatados a la hora del sexo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y entro en el portón de vidrio que dice consulta del Dr. Albert Ardley, en el mesón me encuentro con su secretaria Luisa, quien me mira con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Buenas tardes, Luisa- trato de sonar natural pero la verdad es que su cara me ha impactado.

Sra. Candy- dijo demasiado nerviosa para mi gusto.

¿Está ocupado mi marido?- ojeo un poco la consulta y veo que no hay pacientes esperando.

Si… Si está con un paciente ahora-

Podría por favor avisarle que estoy acá para almorzar, no me importa esperarlo-

Veo que responde con dificultad un escueto, claro. Pero de todas formas algo huele mal, no soy una persona paranoica pero la forma en que se está comportando Luisa me da todas las herramientas para pensar que pasa algo raro.

Veo que se da la vuelta para hablar y ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia me acercó para escuchar cómo le dice, sí, señor-

Cuelga y dirige su mirada hacia mí y no puedo descifrar bien que es lo que tiene en ella-

El doctor dice que no va a salir a almorzar porque se encuentra ocupado-

¡Ah no! Esto es el colmo, es mi marido, no espero mayor explicaciones y me abalanzo contra la puerta de la consulta, sintiendo como Luisa trata de detenerme y es en el momento en que abro aquella puerta que hubiese deseado haberla escuchado.

Albert estaba subiéndose los pantalones mientras una chica que no debe superar los veintitantos esta recostada en el sillón odontológico en una posición que más bien era para otro tipo de sillón de especialista.

Ahí lo sentí, algo se quebró, perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio. Lo miro mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo enmarañado, ese gesto que tanto amaba y ahora lo que estoy sintiendo ni siquiera calificaría como odio, busca su camisa que yacía tirada en el suelo y trata de llegar a mí pero en un movimiento lo esquivo, no tengo palabras, no tengo forma de actuar.

Siempre es pregunta recurrente ¿qué harías si encontrarás a tu marido siéndote infiel?, creo que la respuesta sería que me tiraría en contra de la zorra que me lo está quitando y en contra de él, arañando, pataleando pero mi cuerpo no responde a estimulo, creo que como todo en la vida debes vivirlo para sentirlo.

Lo único que puedo escuchar en mi cabeza es porque a mí, porque a mí, Antoniette….

Respiro profundo, mientras veo la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de la chica, no le doy importancia pero si debo admitir que me dolió su comentario cuando se acercó descaradamente a mi marido y le dijo, ahora entiendo porque estabas conmigo, teniendo a semejante vejestorio en casa.

Debería haberle tirado el pelo y haberla arrastrado por todo el lugar por su comentario pero de nuevo no tenía respuesta. Sentí como mis ojos se agolpaban de lágrimas contenidas; me acerqué finalmente a Albert y tuve la fuerza suficiente para levantar mi mano y soltarla en medio de su mejilla.

Hablaremos en casa- dije con la voz entrecortada- no voy a ventilar nuestra vida privada más de lo que tú lo has hecho.

Miro de reojo y veo que Luisa se toma ambas manos ya que la puerta de la consulta permaneció abierta y ya había llegado incluso un paciente de mi marido.

No iba a armar un escándalo, aunque por dentro mi otro yo me presionaba para que lo hiciera. Sentía que iba a perder la cabeza.

Espere alguna respuesta de su parte pero de boca de Albert no salió sonido alguno, solo vi cómo se acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada por mi golpe y apartaba a la muchacha de su lado cuando ella intento acercarse para ayudarlo.

Tome mi cartera que había botado al suelo producto de la impresión que había vivido y me di la vuelta, levanté la cabeza y salí digna de aquel lugar. Me monte en el ascensor y no sabía si gritar, reír o llorar al recordar lo que había estado pensando antes en ese mismo lugar.

Salí del edificio como una completa muerta en vida, no pensé en volver a la oficina, aunque quizás sería lo mejor un poco de trabajo me despejaría, mi refugio pensé.

Empiezo a caminar entre la multitud con la cabeza gacha y de manera errática, no sé qué hacer, me siento absolutamente perdida paro de pronto y no me doy cuenta que alguien venía detrás y se ha tropezado conmigo.

Hey cuidado- me dice y aunque siento que reconozco quien es, solo atino a levantar la mirada y ahí me encuentro de frente con el idiota del mercedes negro.

Pero, si tenías que ser tú- me dice sonriendo cínicamente- despeinada- susurra y no sé por qué pero a pesar del insulto me gusto su voz aterciopelada.

Trato de avanzar y no tomarle atención, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, pero siento que me toma del brazo.

Oye pídeme disculpas que sea-

No me toques- le digo entre dientes y la verdad no se cual habrá sido el nivel de mi mirada pero me soltó enseguida.

Baja la guardia, fierecilla no es mi culpa que andes con síndrome pre menopaúsico-

¡¿Qué?!- sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar y si antes no había hecho un escándalo con mucho gusto lo haría ahora- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así idiota!, no te conozco, no me interesa y déjame en paz, arruinas todo, ¡arruinaste todo!- grite enardecida y no me di cuenta que lo último no iba dirigido a él sino a Albert.

El extraño se queda observándome por un tiempo con evidente cara de preocupación, bien, pienso, un hombre atractivo me mira como si necesitase una camisa de fuerza y alrededor varios dieron la vuelta ante mis cinco minutos de ira.

A ver fierecilla, parece que no es tu día ¿necesitas algo?-

Quiero empezar a llorar, pero no voy a hacerlo enfrente de alguien a quien no conozco y aparte a quien le he gritado como loca de patio.

No, quiero estar sola, nada más-

Tengo la impresión de que se ha preocupado por mí pero lo encuentro por lo bajo irrisorio, lo trato pésimo y aparte no lo conozco ni siquiera se su nombre.

Bueno, no nos hemos presentado- dice de repente, lo detengo en el acto.

Mire, señor, no me interesa su nombre; no es por ser grosera pero la verdad los encuentros con usted son por lo menos tormentosos- no sé por qué pero sonríe ante mi comentario, ¿se burla a cada instante de mi torpeza?- es mejor así, sin identidad, le reitero mis disculpas y adiós.

Doy vuelta y sigo con mi camino, siento su mirada pegada en mi espalda pero no me sigue, no tengo ánimos para seguir pensando en ello aunque hay una sensación extraña, por cinco minutos olvide a Albert y me enfrasque en una discusión con ese extraño que aunque era un idiota de tomo y lomo, me llevaba al límite de mis emociones.

Doy una vuelta por un parque cercano, subo una pequeña colina y me siento en un banco que tenía una vista preferencial de la ciudad, miro mi reloj y ya eran las dos cuarenta y cinco. Decidí que iba a volver a la oficina, no iba a permitir que esto me dejara fuera de lo que más amo que es mi trabajo.

Lágrimas rebeldes rodaron por mis mejillas, no podía permitir que mi matrimonio fracasase, no era posible.

¿Puedo perdonarlo por algo así?- susurre mientras pensaba en todo, son veinte años con él, Albert es mi esposo, el único hombre al que he amado, voy a darle una oportunidad de explicarse y veremos qué pasa.

Me devuelvo a la oficina y saludo a María como si nada, deben delatarme mis ojos verdes que han perdido un poco de su brillo.

No me doy cuenta y ya son las seis de la tarde, estaba metida en el proyecto y solo me despertó un mensaje de parte de Albert.

_**Estaré en la casa a las ocho para hablar… Albert.**_

Suelto el teléfono y aunque haya estado metida en el trabajo, he pensado también en lo que hablare con él, le voy a proponer terapia de parejas, es importante que solucionemos esto.

A las siete de la noche cierro mi laptop y salgo rápidamente de la oficina, apenas me despido de María quien también baja por el ascensor conmigo, aunque ella me hablaba algo en relación al trabajo.

Me apresuro a tomar un taxi para llegar a casa rápidamente, me tomo unos segundos antes de entrar y veo que las luces de la biblioteca están encendidas.

Abro la puerta y mi pequeña corre hacia mí para abrazarme, mi pequeña no, sufriría mucho si nos separamos; pienso en ella y eso un motivo superior para dejar pasar esto.

Mamá, mamá, llegaste temprano- me dice estirando los brazos para que la tome, al hacerlo besa mi cara y yo la de ella.

Sí, mi amor-

¿Y papa?- siento un escalofrío solo al pensar en su persona.

Llegará pronto- le digo sonriendo- ahora cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Antoniette se explaya en contarme todo lo que hizo, desde lo que me comió hasta que nuevo aprendió-

Nos dirigimos hasta la cocina, no había comido nada pero la niña iba a comer su cena y la iba a acompañar.

Mientras estábamos sentadas en la mesa, miro hacia un punto fijo y me siento perdida en mis pensamientos, al despertar pude ver que Pony me miraba con cara de preocupación, en ese momento supe que debía compartir con ella lo que estaba pasando, me levante para poder hablar con ella un poco más apartada de donde estaba Antoniette.

Sin embargo justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca, escucho la puerta abrirse y se que es Albert que ha llegado a casa. Pony, en su infinita experiencia, me mira, seca mis ojos que ya habían derramado un par de lágrimas y me anima a encontrarlo.

No la dejes subir, aun- le dije en susurro

No se preocupe- me responde.

Camino hacia el umbral de la puerta y salgo hasta la sala, Albert estaba en frente de la escalera, paso por su lado y le pido que subamos a hablar arriba, la tensión era atroz, casi sentía que iba a perder los estribos. Entramos en la habitación y él cierra la puerta, el silencio continuo por segundos que parecieron años, finalmente lo veo inspirar para comenzar a hablar.

Candy… yo…- se raspa la garganta- creo que ya sabes lo que ha pasado.

No claro que no, me digo internamente- necesito que me expliques, porque te has enredado con esa chica, creo que merezco eso ¿no?, una explicación, como fue, no se- calma me repetí mentalmente

Bueno- tomo asiento en el borde de la cama yo no quise hacer lo propio y permanecí de pie- hace dos meses fueron de la universidad a pedirme asesorías y ayudantías para alumnos destacados, fue ahí que la conocí-

¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunte de inmediato

Veinticinco y bueno ¿qué importa eso?- preguntó molesto

No, prosigue-

Nunca pensé que pasaría algo así, solo se dieron las cosas-

¿Por qué?- pregunte tratando de obviar su confesión.

Candy ya no teníamos lo mismo, los trabajos, tu trabajo sobre todo-

¿Perdón? Me vas a culpar a mí de esto-

Bueno, tú has descuidado todo-

Estaba indignada- Solo estoy tratando de alcanzar de mis metas

Pero en el proceso abandonas todo-

Eso no es cierto-

Jamás lo reconocerás, eres como una pared y la verdad es que yo ya estaba harto de eso, Stephanie…-

Ah ese es su nombre-

Sí, llegó y me iluminó la vida, era lo que necesitaba-

Siento que por sus palabras la conversación está tomando un giro que yo no esperaba ni quería.

Podemos solucionarlo Albert, haremos terapia- trato de acercarme pero él solo mueve su cabeza de un lado para otro. Nuevamente, el silencio reina por un periodo que parecen años.

Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, he decidido irme con ella-

Y ahí está el terremoto final, las palabras que acabaron con mi orgullo y con mi vida.

No puedes hablar en serio-

Jamás ha sido tan en serio- replica al instante.

Las lágrimas ya no se detienen y comienzan a rodar desesperadamente por mi rostro, mientras siento que un hoyo me succiona.

Pero, son veinte años, ¿Cómo puedes tirarlos por la borda así?- mi voz suena un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de otra cosa-

Estoy con la cabeza gacha y levanto la mirada al escucharlo decir eso- ¿Qué cosa?

Suspira largamente- Que ya no te amo, estoy enamorado de ella.

Oh por Dios, podría haber sido más estúpida de no darme cuenta, busco apoyo en una silla y tomo asiento.

No hay más palabras que decir, no voy a rogarle que se quede.

¿Qué va a pasar con la niña?-

Lo arreglaremos- dice parándose finalmente- enviaré a mi abogado y lo resolveremos como debe ser.

¿Qué le dirás ahora?- le pregunto mientras veo que abre el armario y saca su maleta negra gigante.

Solo que me voy de viaje- contestó rápidamente- hay que mantenerla al margen de esto ¿no crees?

Por supuesto- le respondo- pero con el tiempo hay que explicarle todo, ella no vivirá engañada.

Asiente y lo veo doblar su ropa, no puedo creerlo, no podía quedarme ahí y esperar a que terminase, me levante y entre en el baño de Antoniette para refrescarme el rostro, salí lo más presentada que pude y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Pony y Anto habían preparado galletas y sonreían, mire a mi pequeña, tengo que ser fuerte por ella.

Pony no se atrevió siquiera a tocarme solo por mi rostro descubrió que las cosas no estaban bien.

Tome asiento y vi como rellenaban los bizcochos con manjar, alrededor de media hora después Albert entro en la cocina.

Señora Pony, vengo a despedirme de mi hija-

¿Para dónde vas papi?-

Me voy de viaje, muñeca-

¿Cuándo vuelves?- la pregunta inocente de mi niña quedo suspendida en el aire ya que él no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria que darle.

Pronto- le dije, ambos mantuvimos la mirada y él solo asintió, observé como la abrazaba y besaba su pelo y luego se despedía de la señora Pony.

Vamos a dejarte a la puerta- dijo entusiasmada Antoniette.

Sentí que seguía cayendo en el pozo sin fondo, camine inerte detrás de ellos quienes iban tomados de la mano.

Adiós preciosa- le dijo una vez en el umbral de la puerta

Adiós Papi- le respondió con un beso-

Fijó su mirada en la mía y dijo por última vez adiós, Antoniette movía su mano en señal de buena suerte y una vez que el auto arrancó mi corazón ya no pude más con la pena y me arroje en los brazos de mi nana Pony a llorar, lo único que pude escuchar fue la voz de mi pequeña que decía.

No llores mami, papi no se ha ido para siempre-

**Chicas: **

**Un saludo a las que me mandaron un review, se agradece siempre y me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Esta historia es la vida en verdad, estas cosas pasan y este capi fue intenso. Bueno un abrazo a todas y gracias por sus buenos deseos. Nos vemos! Valerae!**


	4. Chapter 4

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO TRES

He sobrevivido al día número tres en el infierno, es viernes el último día de la semana y hoy tengo que presentar el proyecto de la zapatilla que llevo cerca de un mes preparando, a pesar de que las circunstancias son adversas, confío en mi trabajo, siempre lo he hecho.

Aún recuerdo la cara que puso María al verme llegar el día jueves a la oficina, no era yo misma. Creo que había gastado el total de lágrimas que podían salir de mis ojos en por lo menos dos años en una sola noche; tenía la nariz roja y usaba unos lentes oscuros para disimular los dos montículos carmesí en los que se habían convertido mis esferas verdes.

Entré rápidamente en la oficina y me senté en el escritorio, di la vuelta con la silla y espere a que ella entrara para nuestra típica reunión diaria.

Señora Candy- gire nuevamente y no tuve valor para sacarme los lentes pero si para esbozar una sonrisa.

Buenos días, María- dije con el tono más tranquilo que pude entonar, pero era claro que algo no andaba bien y no era un buen día, agradeceré una y mil veces su reacción porque a pesar de que se notaba que tenía ganas de preguntar lo que había pasado no lo hizo, siempre he tenido una confianza única con ella, es mi mano derecha se puede decir que mi amiga.

No voy a preguntar, solo quiero que sepa que estoy acá para lo que sea- debe haber sido la sensibilidad del momento pero sentí que sus palabras calaban hondo en mi pecho. Te has puesto a pensar que muchas veces cuando algo va a ocurrir en tu vida una simple respuesta puede afectarte, por ejemplo es muy común que cuando compras o vas a algún lado te digan casi por cortesía, "muchas gracias, que le vaya bien", nunca nos ponemos a pensar en eso hasta que esas palabras toman un significado mayor, que sucede si se lo dices a alguien que va a someterse a algo en lo que pondrá en riesgo su vida. Es lo mismo en este caso, que importante que te digan que estarán para ti, porque eso es lo que más necesitaba ahora, apoyo y comprensión.

Muchas gracias- sentía que más lágrimas querían salir pero como había dicho ya no me quedaban.

Bueno a trabajar entonces- dijo ella casi cortando el tema y eso me hizo sonreír dentro de todo.

Aquel día había trabajado incansablemente en el proyecto, pero decidí irme antes a la casa, bueno María de todas formas insistió en ello.

Llegué a aquella casa y la sentí tan grande y vacía, me dolió solo entrar y recordar todo lo que había vivido ahí por más de diez años. Lo único que me hizo volver a la realidad fue mi niña, que apenas escuchó que llegué se abalanzo hacia mí para abrazarme y darme, me repito mentalmente que debo ser fuerte por ella y para ella pero a veces es tan difícil, sobre todo cuando preguntaba a cada instante por Albert y él había decidido desaparecer ni siquiera la había llamado para saber cómo estaba, creo que está demasiado ocupado con su nueva novia para preocuparse por su hija.

Hago un gesto de fastidio de solo pensar en él con ella y que en su eventualidad la situación terminara afectando a mi Antoniette, es por eso que decidí mandarle un mensaje hoy en la mañana nada del otro mundo, solo

_**Antoniette ha preguntado por ti, te pido por favor que no la descuides. Candy.**_

Sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta de su parte, me pareció extraño pero bueno ya habría tiempo para discutir aquello, ahora me costaría incluso poder verlo a la cara.

Ya era mediodía en una hora más iba a presentar la campaña de la zapatilla, para la cual había estado trabajando con todas mis energías, a pesar de sentir que seguía cayendo en un abismo de dolor me incorporé y puse mi mejor cara para enfrentar lo que venía adelante. Inspiré profundo y cerré mis ojos por un momento para concentrarme, estaba en medio de mi meditación cuando un golpeteo a la puerta me despertó de mi letargo, no sabía quien era pero lo más probable es que fuese Archie ya que María no me había dicho nada.

Pase- se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver a mi mejor amigo, no le había contado lo sucedido con Albert la verdad es que por miedo de romper a llorar en la oficina, así que intenté disimular lo mejor posible mi pena.

Buenos tardes Candy- se acercó y me dio un abrazo que amenazó con romper mi coraza.

Hola Arche- dije con un hilo de voz- toma asiento, ¿Sucede algo con Annie?

No, la verdad es que… vengo a hablarte de algo- se rascó la cabeza y reconocí ese gesto tan propio como de nerviosismo, sabía que se venía algo importante.

Mira Candy, ayer en la noche llegó Albert a casa- mis ojos empezaron a moverse descontroladamente al escuchar lo que me decía, en mi mente solo decía debes mantener la calma y las apariencias

No me ha mencionado nada, supongo que fue a ver a Annie-

Sí- respondió rápidamente, se mantuvo un silencio un momento y luego me miró directamente a los ojos- lo sé todo… Albert ayer nos contó.

Sentí como la pelota que tenía en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande y me dejaba sin aire, no quise negarlo ante él, Archie ha sido mi amigo hace veinte años y no quiero hacerlo, agaché mi cabeza mientras una lagrima rebelde se salió de mis ojos, casi al instante la atrapé y recorrí mi mejilla con la mano.

Lo siento mucho Candy- dijo él muy afectado- pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

Yo, ¿Qué exactamente les dijo?- estaba segura que no había sido capaz de confersarles a ellos sobre su relación extramarital con esa chica.

No hubo necesidad de que nos dijera nada- dijo Archie poniéndose de pie- mira, no sé qué estaba haciendo ayer, llegó a la casa y empezó a decir que tu habías sido muy mala con él, que tu tenías la culpa de que hubiesen terminado por tu trabajo y porque descuidaste todo, y la verdad es que yo traté de ponerme en su lugar; hasta cierto punto lo entendía pero luego recibió un llamado y contestó muy amoroso, Annie y yo nos miramos con cara de ¿Qué sucede aquí?.

Fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta de que había una chica esperándolo en el auto y lo peor de todo fue que él quería que la conociéramos- en ese momento su forma de hablar cambió y ya no estaba relajado como al principio sino que indignado.

Lo encaré y le dije que eso no iba a pasar, que ese era su asunto. Busco apoyo en Annie pero la verdad es que ella estaba más desilusionada de él, de lo que estaba yo, solo le dijo que se fuera y que no hiciera tal de llevarla porque para ella su única esposa eras tú.

Todo lo que Archie me decía parecía increíble, eso quiere decir que Albert no había esperado ni siquiera un tiempo prudente y ya quería presentarles a todos nuestros amigos a su amante- Archie, agradezco de verdad lo que me cuentas ¡Dios!- me levante de mi silla y camine hasta la ventana, sentí que él se acercaba, me dio la vuelta y me abrazo nuevamente.

Annie, me pidió que te mandara este abrazo- comento mientras yo ya estaba empapando su traje con mi llanto- tu sabes que como ya está en lo último del embarazo no puede salir de casa por orden médica y quería esperar a que yo hablara personalmente contigo para poder llamarte.

Si, lo sé, no te preocupes; muchas gracias- me aparté para buscar unos pañuelos

Él se dará cuenta de que ha perdido a su familia- dijo Archie y las lágrimas no querían detenerse- te ha perdido a ti que eres una mujer muy valiosa.

Yo, gracias Archie pero ahora no quiero hablar más de esto ¿Vale?-

Claro- dijo Archie- pero te repito estamos aquí para ti, estoy muy enfadado con él por pensar que la vida es tan fácil, es como si fuese otra persona.

Claro, pensé; estando con esa chica lo más probable es que quiera hacer las cosas que hace una persona de veinte, rodé mis ojos ante el pensamiento.

Bueno Candy, te dejo, mucho éxito, sé que tienes tu presentación hoy, te deseo lo mejor-

Claro, amigo y gracias de nuevo- me dio un abrazo de oso nuevamente y se fue.

En cuanto cerró la puerta analicé con claridad lo que me había, lo que había hecho se sintió más traición que nunca, si es que aquello era posible. Como se atrevía a llevar a su amante para allá cuando ni siquiera llevábamos un día separados, estaba hirviendo en furia por su comportamiento, revisé mi teléfono y me di cuenta que aún no contestaba el mensaje que le había mandado. Todo eso hizo que me enfureciera aún más, tome mi cabello y baje la cabeza tratando de sacar paciencia desde lo más profundo.

Señora Candy- era María quien me llamaba desde la puerta.

Dime- por la cara que puso al verme supe que no era mi mejor momento-

Lamento interrumpirla pero acaban de llamar de la sala de juntas, dicen que en 5 minutos tendrá que presentar la propuesta.

¡Oh por Dios!- exclamé, dame un respiro por favor, veo como María se acerca y saca el pendrive con la información y la presentación, me despabilo, tomo mi carpeta con los apuntes y me dirijo al baño para retocarme, María está a mi lado en todo momento e incluso me ayuda con la imagen.

Necesito que entres conmigo María- le dijo de repente- si hace falta algo

Claro- me responde.

Bien, vamos entonces-

Caminamos hasta la sala de juntas que se encuentra dos pisos más arriba y siento que voy caminando por el pasillo de la muerte, mi mantra en estos momentos es "mi vida privada no se mezcla con la profesional" y espero que nada me afecte al momento de presentarla.

Entro al despacho que es casi como todo el edificio de color blanco y con una gran mesa en el centro rodeada por sillas, donde ya se encontraban el dueño de la marca, representantes legales de ambas empresas y mi jefe Neil Reagan, junto con Archie y los demás jefes de departamento.

Neil se paró para recibirme y me llevo hasta donde se encontraba el presidente de la compañía.

Señor Franklin, ella será la persona que hará de su producto el más importante a nivel nacional, le presento a Candice White- estire mi mano para saludar al hombre con aire asiático y de casi mi estatura, que me daba aquella mirada que a veces se le daba a las mujeres en este rubro, antes aquello no me hubiese desconcentrado más bien hubiese sido un incentivo pero dada mi situación actual me afecto más de lo que debería.

Buenas Tardes Señor Franklin- traté de sonar lo más segura posible.

Buenas Tardes Señora White- apretó mi mano con extrema sutileza y desvió la mirada- veamos qué es lo que tiene preparado.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, me pare en frente de todos para comenzar con el relato mientras María preparaba el equipo audiovisual.

_Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo,_ me repetí a mí misma, mientras sentía que me sudaban las manos.

Comencé con la presentación y todo fluyó como tenía que ser, discutí sobre porque el producto y su campaña tenía que ser transversal y poder llegar a cualquier estrato de la sociedad y veía como mis acotaciones y propuestas eran bien recibidas por todos incluso por el Señor Franklin, estaba confiada con todo, hasta que vi la diapositiva donde hablaba sobre el impacto en la familia del producto y en pantalla gigante apareció una foto de Albert, Antoniette y yo corriendo con las zapatillas.

Lo había olvidado, siempre en mis presentaciones dedicaba un espacio a ellos porque eran lo más importante y siempre los ponía de ejemplo.

Vi la foto y sentí que me caía en el abismo nuevamente, estaba fuera de control y no podía hablar, ver aquel retrato me partía el corazón en millones de pedazos y estaba en blanco.

Y en ese momento, pensé que mi vida profesional estaba terminando también.

¿Candy?- escuche que Neil me hablaba pero yo solo miraba hacia un punto fijo en la imagen de la que fue mi familia.

Estaba inmóvil y fue en ese momento que sentía la mano de alguien en mi brazo, era María.

La señora Candy me está cediendo la palabra- dijo ella nerviosa- esta parte la voy a disertar yo.

¿Candy, me puedes explicar esto?- mi mirada viajo desde Neil a María que suplicaba en silencio que le siguiera el juego.

Claro, es que María, es mi mano derecha y le he dado esta parte de la presentación para que demuestre su buen trabajo-

Neil miraba con recelo a María y ante aquello yo solo esboce una sonrisa, mientras veía que Archie me miraba preocupado.

Bien, con ustedes María Lane terminará la última parte de la presentación-

Quería largarme de allí lo más pronto posible pero no quería levantar más sospechas ni especulaciones, así que me quede hasta el final de la presentación.

Finalmente, termino no fueron más de 5 minutos los que María tuvo que cubrirme y la verdad ni se notó, en todo momento alababa mi trabajo y como habían sido mis ideas las expuestas en esa propuesta. Me sentí orgullosa de ella y a la vez enojada conmigo misma porque no había podido terminar con mí trabajo y eso me frustro más que cualquier otra cosa. Al terminar Neil se acercó con el Señor Franklin para darme la noticia de que el trato estaba cerrado, de hecho al Señor Franklin le había encantado.

Muchas gracias- solo pude articular ya que Neil de todas formas lanzaba dardos con la mirada.

Te espero en mi oficina en veinte minutos- me dijo antes de retirarse.

Archie se acercó y apretó mi mano con fuerza para solo decir- felicitaciones- no hacían faltas mayores apelativos en este caso.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos solo María y yo, lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a ella y abrazarla, para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí. Literalmente me había salvado, aunque aún no sabía que iba a decir Neil al respecto.

No pude contenerme más y le conté todo lo que me había pasado, ella fue mi contención y mi confidente, me dijo que la vida continuaba mientras me pasaba un pañuelo.

Sentí que teníamos una conexión, ella era madre soltera y con su esfuerzo había sacado adelante a sus hijos, me sentí tan débil.

Yo entiendo que las cosas pasaran- dije en medio de lágrimas- pero es tan difícil.

Lo sé, pero también sé que saldrá delante de todo-

Gracias María- se levantó y empezó a caminar por la oficina.

Si quiere podemos salir un rato después del trabajo- me dijo- si no se ofende claro.

¿Salir?, pensé-¿Dónde podríamos salir?- le pregunte.

A tomarnos una copa, ¿le parece?-

La verdad es que necesitaba un trago, pero ahora que lo pensaba no había salido a tomarme una copa en casi diez años, se me desfiguro un poco el rostro ante esto y María lo noto.

No es necesario, jefa, si la incomode-

No, no te preocupes es solo que hace tanto tiempo que no salgo a tomarme algo que- lancé un bufido y sabía que tenía acceder a su invitación- está bien, salgamos.

María era unos años más joven que yo y aunque no salía todas las semanas, sabía que tenía un grupo de amigas y se divertía. Me pareció interesante salir, aunque fuese una sola vez con ella, al fin y al cabo solo sería una copa.

Llegó la hora de la reunión con Neil y fue exactamente lo que había pensado, me consulto por mi decisión de haber puesto a María y no le pareció en absoluto.

Mira Candy, te conozco hace cuanto, ¿7 años?-

Si-

Sé que algo te sucede y sé que es un problema familiar-

Tengo un problema pero no afectará mi trabajo- respondí a la defensiva.

Ya lo ha hecho- dijo él- si tu asistente no hubiese terminado como lo hizo, lo hubiéramos perdido.

No puedes basarte en suposiciones-

Seré claro contigo, te necesito al 100%, la campaña con GG será enorme, pero no empezaremos hasta dentro de dos semanas-

No sé dónde iba con lo que me estaba diciendo.

Quiero que te tomes ese tiempo libre para descansar-

¿Qué?- sentí que llegaba hasta el infierno- No puedes hacerme esto.

No te has tomado tus vacaciones, considéralo así- me di cuenta que estaba dando por terminada la conversación, yo me mantuve sentada frente a él-

Neil, no quiero pensar que esto es que no volveré a trabajar-

¿Estás loca?- me dijo con asombro- es todo lo contrario, te estimo demasiado como para tenerte acá con tus problemas, por favor velo como un tiempo para sanarte.

Está bien- no entendía del todo las razones pero me levante y salí de esa oficina, pensando que de verdad ahora necesitaba un trago.

Llegó el momento de salir del trabajo y llamé a Pony para avisarle que llegaría más tarde, para mi sorpresa ella se alegró al saber que saldría con María a despejarme.

¿Esta lista?-

Claro-

Como iba a beber decidí dejar el auto en el estacionamiento de la oficina y viajar en taxi, aunque me hayan mandado de vacaciones igual podía ir a buscarlo luego.

Nos dirigimos a un bar a unas cuadras de la oficina llamado Bar Q, era un lugar oscuro con música de fondo y muchas mesas donde había personas conversando.

Me sentí fuera de lugar, hace tanto tiempo que no iba a un lugar como este, pero María me indicó que nos sentemos en la barra, la verdad ahí me tranquilice un poco. Ella pidió un mojito y a mí se me ocurrió una Piña Colada.

Conversamos de todo y de nada, me reí con sus anécdotas, no podía creer lo bien que lo estaba pasando; iba por mi tercera Piña Colada cuando el teléfono de María sonó.

¿Sí?- su rostro cambió un tanto a preocupación- Bien, bien, gracias.

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

Uno de los niños, tiene un poco de fiebre y me tengo que ir-

Oh, vamos entonces-

Pero no se ha terminado el trago- me señaló la copa casi llena- no se preocupe, yo iré sola, disfrute de su trago.

Está bien- dije y la abrace para despedirme, tome asiento y seguí tomando mi copa, giraba la pajita y fije la mirada a la banda que tocaba una canción Bosa Nova, comencé a moverme un poco en mi asiento ya que la melodía era demasiado contagiosa.

No me di cuenta, cuando una mano toco mi hombro, di un respingo y me di la vuelta para ver quien había sido, increíble fue mi sorpresa.

No puede ser- dije con aparente fastidio, el idiota del mercedes.

Hola, despeinada ¿Cómo estás?-

Me irritó pero a la vez sentí un calor extraño al escucharlo- Bien, y porque sigues diciéndome, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿10?

Sabía que tenía unos treinta y tantos, pero de todas formas ese aire arrogante lo hacía ver mayor, soltó una carcajada.

Me gusta decirte esas cosas porque te irritas de inmediato-

Tú me irritas, siempre te apareces en peor momento-

¿Porque?, ¿tienes una cita?- apunto hacía el vaso vacío que María había dejado.

No pude evitar reírme por dentro, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, pero no iba a darle en el gusto- Soy casada, ¿no lo ves?- le dije señalando mi anillo

Vi en sus ojos un destello diferente como de ¿desilusión?, no podía ser- Vaya, no lo hubiese imaginado, así que estas con tu esposo.

No, estoy sola pero ya me voy- terminé de golpe mi trago y llamé al camarero.

Espera, no te vayas todavía- se sentó al frente y yo no entendía que estaba pasando.

¿Qué sucede?-

No nos hemos presentado- dijo con galantería- mi nombre es Terrence pero puedes llamarme Terry.

Yo me quede en silencio, no iba a decirle cual era mi nombre lo único que deseaba era mantenerme lo más alejada de los hombres posible.

¿Y bien?-

Bien, ¿Qué?- le respondí enfadada.

No me has dicho tu nombre- sus ojos brillaban y su pelo se veía aún más claro con la luz ultravioleta que otorgaba el lugar, llevaba ropa casual no el traje con el que lo había visto antes y tenía que reconocer que aquellos jeans llamaron mi atención más de lo que debían, note que aún tenía su mano en mi brazo y que el calor que había sentido antes se estaba concentrando en aquel lugar, sin embargo no quería demostrar nada de lo que sentía

No hay nada que…- sin embargo quede con la frase entrecortada porque por la puerta del bar pude ver a Albert con su amante, mientras entraban tomados de la mano y sonriéndose.

Sentí ganas de vomitar, me tambalee un poco cuando me levante del taburete y sentí como unos brazos me tomaban para afirmarme.

¿Estás bien?- desvíe la mirada para que no notara que había visto a mi ex marido con su flamante amante.

Sácame de aquí- logré articular mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Hey, no sé ni tu nombre, no acostumbro a irme con mujeres de las que no se nada- dijo con algo de gracia pero su hermosa sonrisa se borró al ver mi cara de súplica.

Por favor, no bromees, solo ayúdame a salir de aquí-

Bueno, vamos- me incorporó y empezamos a salir del local, en todo momento me aseguré de que Albert no notara mi presencia, de todas formas estaba muy ocupado mirando el cuerpo exuberante de la chica que tenía al lado como para notarlo.

Al salir comencé a caminar en dirección a la calle para tomar un taxi, ni siquiera recordaba que iba con compañía.

Oye, espera- se sentía agitado cuando se acercó al lado mío- no te veo bien, permíteme y te llevo a tu casa.

Claro que no, dijo mi subconsciente, podría ser un asesino serial o quizás que cosa, pero en el fondo había algo en su manera de verme que hacía que confiara en él, me considero absolutamente idiota pero me rendí ante ello.

Está bien- llegué a su auto y me monté sin pensar en nada más, cuando subió y arrancó sentí que escapaba de aquello que me hacía daño, como tan mala suerte de encontrarme con él ahí.

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla pero la oculte mirando por el vidrio hacia el paisaje, podía sentir la mirada de Terry pero no me atrevía a verlo a la cara.

Solo converse con él para indicarle el camino a mi casa, agradecí en el alma que no me hiciera más preguntas, aparcó en frente y yo me dispuse a bajar a toda velocidad.

Muchas gracias, Terrence-

Terry- me corrigió

Bien, Terry-

No quiero presionarte ni nada- se quedó pensativo- despeinada sin nombre.

El comentario me hizo sonreír, su mirada intensa y azulina invadió la mía mientras siguió hablando.

Sé que estas casada, no lo tomes a mal- lo vi sacar una tarjeta desde su ropa- pero si quieres conversar algún día, llámame.

¿Por qué hace esto?- pregunte, de verdad necesitaba saberlo- Ni siquiera me conoces.

Lo sé, pero se nota que necesitas ayuda y como sigo encontrándome contigo en todas partes, bueno por algo puede ser-dijo un tanto nervioso.

No respondí y baje lentamente del auto, cerré la puerta y volví a agradecerle, Terry solo asintió y echó a andar el motor.

Candy- dije en un susurro- me llamo Candy.

**Hola Chicas: **

**Acá un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, perdón si no actualizo con demasiada frecuencia pero no la dejaré botada jamás, lo prometo. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron review por el capitulo anterior, es la vida la que se discute en este fic, estas cosas pasan y soy creyente de que al termino de una relación uno se equivoca más que el otro pero es responsabilidad compartida, mi pensamiento al menos. Un beso y un abrazo de parte de este Terry que se viene...ajajaja. Valerae!**


	5. Chapter 5

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO CUATRO

La luz del sol me golpeó directo en los ojos y los abrí perezosamente, era sábado y el primer día de mis geniales vacaciones impuestas. Me di la vuelta y comencé a mirar hasta el techo meditando sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Después de despedirme del "idiota del Mercedes", perdón Terry, entré a mi casa la cual yacía en silencio, el alcohol me tenía un poco mareada así que me dirigí hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, receta que había escuchado para evitar la molesta resaca y lo había conseguido; no me dolía para nada la cabeza.

No podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de mi ex marido con su amante, felices; jamás podré entender como puede ser tan fácil para alguien olvidarse de uno para estar feliz de la vida con otro; supongo que el amor cuando no es lo suficientemente fuerte es así de voluble y se diluye con mucha facilidad.

Subí las escaleras y llegué hasta la habitación de Antoniette, mi niña estaba durmiendo, tan tranquila, tan ajena a todo lo que ocurría; quería pensar en cómo evitar causarle el dolor que sentiría al enterarse que su papá se había ido para formar otra familia. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en mi rostro, "claro, otra familia"; era lógico que por la forma inmadura en que se estaba comportando no estaba pensando en tener responsabilidades ni mayores preocupaciones.

Me acosté al lado de mi bebe y acaricié su cabeza, ella despertó solo para observarme y luego volvió a quedarse dormida, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y no pude evitar llorar en silencio a su lado.

Luego de un rato, me levanté para irme a mi habitación, entré y como había sucedido antes un suspiro desde lo más profundo se me escapó al ver aquella cama tan grande que ahora tenía que llenar yo sola.

Me senté y nuevamente pensé en lo que me estaba ocurriendo, hasta cuando tendría este sentimiento de autocompasión, odiaba sentirme así y odiaba sentir que las lágrimas salían a cada instante de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas. Inspiré profundo y me saqué la chaqueta de un tirón, por mi tozudez noté que cayeron al suelo mis llaves y un pedazo de papel, me agaché para recogerlo y me di cuenta que era la tarjeta que me había entregado Terry, decía Terrence Grandchester, el nombre se me hacía familiar pero no podía recordar de donde y bueno en la tarjeta no había más que eso y su número telefónico.

Deseche al instante la idea de llamarlo porque simplemente no necesitaba contacto con otro hombre por ahora, primero tenía que superar mi fallido matrimonio si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

Sin embargo, cuando me estiré en mi cama y cerré mis ojos lo primero que vi fueron los suyos, tan azules y penetrantes que parecían la mezcla perfecta entre un cielo estrellado y un mar enardecido, recordé como me llamaba y tengo que admitir que aquello me causaba gracia, _despeinada_, susurré, _idiota_ y me levanté para ponerme la piyama para dormir.

Sí, ayer había sido un día lleno de sorpresas algunas desagradables y otras no tanto; me levante para ir a ver a mi pequeña Antoniette que aún no abría los ojos.

Hola, mi amorcito- le dije acercándome dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mami- me dijo mientras bostezaba exageradamente; se levantó para darme un abrazo, desde ayer en la mañana que no la veía y extrañaba abrazarla- ¿llegaste?

Por la pregunta note que aún estaba media dormida- Mi niña, es de día hay que levantarse, ¿Qué te gustaría de desayuno?

mmmm…- comenzó a meditar por un momento- ¡panqueques con manjar!- dijo emocionada levantándose de la cama.

Está bien- le dije guañendo un ojo- vístete y te espero abajo

Los fines de semana intentaba ocuparme yo del desayuno, almuerzo y cena en la casa, aunque estuviese cansada o salíamos a comer afuera; era la instancia para compartir en familia y además eran los días libres de Pony.

Mientras hacía la mezcla de los panqueques, me puse a recordar que desde hace varios fines de semana; Albert salía con la excusa de algún trabajo a último momento u operación de emergencia. Ahora todo cuadra, aquellos días prefería ir con su amante a algún sitio en vez de estar con nosotras.

Termine de preparar el desayuno en compañía de Pony que había entrado a la cocina, siempre desayunaba antes de salir en su día libre pero notaba algo especial en su mirada esta mañana.

Señora Candy-

Si, dígame- contesté mientras esperaba que hirviese la tetera.

¿Usted no necesita que me quede acá hoy?-

No, es su día libre por favor, no se preocupe-

Es que usted me preocupa- me dijo tomando mi brazo

Su gesto hizo que me dieran ganas de sucumbir nuevamente a la pena- muchas gracias- descanse mi mano sobre la suya

De verdad que lo agradezco pero no es necesario, no puedo privarla de su tiempo libre-

No sería nada Señora, usted es muy buena y se lo merece-

Gracias- respondí con un hilo de voz- Pony, ¿mi hija a preguntando algo?

Ella bajo la cabeza y puso ambas manos en el frente- Todos los días pregunta por su papá, porque no llama o ha sabido del, que donde está.

Tape mi boca con la mano para reprimir un poco la emoción que me producía, saber que mi niña estaba con esas preocupaciones.

Hable con ella, Señora- me alentó Pony

No sé cómo hacerlo- dije casi quebrándome

Encontrará la manera de explicarlo- me sonrío y yo solo asentí mientras me secaba los ojos con una servilleta, en ese momento entró Antoniette a la cocina y me dispuse a darle su desayuno.

Mientras la veía comer sus panqueques con tanto entusiasmo, recordé lo que me había dicho Pony y era verdad en algún momento tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle todo, no con lujo de detalles pero sí lo más importante.

Pony se fue a eso del mediodía y yo le pregunté a Antoniette que donde quería ir, me dijo de inmediato a McDonalds, una vez cada cierto tiempo, no me parecía mal llevarla a comer ahí así que nos vestimos y salimos en taxi hasta mi oficina primero, necesitaba recuperar mi coche que había dejado el día anterior ahí.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al Mall más cercano para comer su ansiada Cajita Feliz.

Antoniette lo estaba pasando genial, había juegos para los más pequeños así que después de comer comenzó a trepar por todos lados y entro incluso a una piscina llena de pelotas.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando por fin pude sacarla de ese lugar, obviamente con un globo de Peppa que era su dibujo favorito, aquello no podía faltar.

Íbamos caminando hacía el auto cuando vi que miraba a una familia que iba unos pasos más delante de nosotras y se quedó en silencio mientras observaba como el padre tomaba a la hija en brazos para llevarla en los hombros. Se me partió el alma ver su carita de desconcierto cuando pregunto.

¿Dónde está papa?- un nudo en la garganta apareció y amenazaba con quedarse ahí.

Está lejos- pude contestar

¿Porque ya no llama?-

Ahí supe que tenía que hablar con ella, claro que iba a ser así, los niños no te preparan para estas conversaciones importantes, ellos solo hacen las preguntas porque no entienden o no le dan a las palabras más significado que el que tienen.

Debe estar ocupado-

¿Ya no, nos quiere?-

No, tu papa te quiere mucho- le dije acuclillándome enfrente de ella para hablarle- nunca lo dudes.

Ella asintió y me dio un abrazo- Quisiera hablar con él.

Cuando lleguemos a casa lo llamamos, ¿bueno?-

Eso la tranquilizo un poco y volvió a hablar sobre el kínder, con una sonrisa en el rostro, claro que cuando pusimos un pie en la casa me recordó que quería hablar con su papá. Tome el teléfono de la sala y lo llamé al celular, sonó unas cuatro veces y no contestó, Antoniette me miraba con cara de expectación y yo solo quería que él contestara pronto hubiese sido el colmo si no me contestaba ahora, sin mencionar que el mensaje de ayer no tuvo respuesta.

¿Aló?- el sonido de su voz me devolvió al momento y sentí un escalofrió al escucharlo, como odie eso.

Hola Albert-

Candy, ¿Qué quieres?-

Rodé los ojos ante su pregunta a la defensiva pero me contuve de contestarle algo porque vi que Antoniette me miraba impaciente-

Mira, alguien quiere hablar contigo- le pase el teléfono a mi niña y ella lo saludo.

Hola papi-

Estuvieron hablando un momento, ella muy animada contándole muchas cosas pero el momento se volvió tenso cuando ella le pregunto que cuando volvería, era claro que él le decía que no volvería pronto.

Antoniette me miraba directo y me paso el teléfono- papa quiere hablar contigo

Si, dime-

¿No le has dicho nada a la niña?- me lo dijo con reproche y aquello ya no pude soportarlo, le pase el teléfono a mi hija para que se despidiera de él y le dije que se fuera a buscar un juego de mesa mientras yo terminaba de hablar.

Oye, no se que te pasa, ¿crees que es muy fácil explicarle a una niña de cinco años que nos abandonaste por otra?-

A ti te dejé pero a ella nunca-

Ah ¿sí? Y porque no la has llamado entonces-

Se mantuvo en silencio por un rato,

He estado ocupado-

Claro, ocupado con tu amante, eso haz hecho-

Mira, Candy si tú quieres el papel de víctima, está bien pero no empieces con escenas-

Eres un imbécil, no puedo creer que te hayas convertido en un ser tan diferente de la noche a la mañana-

Sé que estás despechada pero ese es tu problema, solo me interesa mi hija- sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí, no podía creer que me estuviese tratando con tanta dureza siendo que él había cometido el error.

No quiero seguir escuchándote, pareces un adolescente de verdad, si tanto te importa nuestra hija; espero que podamos arreglar un régimen acorde de visitas y por supuesto que tu no la descuides para nada-

Se lo que tengo que hacer, mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo el lunes-

Está bien-

Y Candy, yo deje de quererte a ti, no a mi hija-

Lo sé- que pretendía con hacerme más daño del que ya había ocasionado, no lograba descifrarlo, rompí en llanto con esa llamada, todo, todo me dolía y tenía ganas de desaparecer. El teléfono volvió a sonar y tuve recelo hasta de contestar pero sin remedio lo hice.

¿No me has humillado lo suficiente?- dije a la defensiva

¿Hija?- era mi madre la que llamaba, no había hablado con ella desde la semana pasada antes de que pasara todo esto- Candy, ¿estás bien?

Para mi madre siempre seré alguien a quien proteger, había perdido a mi padre Bill White muy pequeña y ella había hecho un trabajo excelente formándonos a Stear y a mí en las personas que éramos ahora, sin Erika White no seriamos nada y a sus 63 años se mantenía jovial y siempre atenta de nuestras necesidades.

Mamá- seguía llorando, tratando de evitar que se notase por el teléfono pero era obvio que ella se había dado cuenta.

No me digas nada, voy para allá-

Mamá, no es necesario- pero antes de que pudiese decir más, ella ya había cortado el teléfono.

Tengo casi cuarenta años pero para mi madre siempre seré su bebe, claramente ha dejado que viva mi vida, pero la sobreprotección es su sello; recuerdo cuando Stear se casó, fue difícil bueno es que mi hermano es un hijo de mamá, sonreí al recordar como salía a acusarme cuando jugábamos y yo le ganaba.

Volví con mi pequeña y jugamos un rato un ludo Disney, un juego muy entretenido con fichas y con un dado para pasar por diferentes estaciones. En varias oportunidades quise volver a llorar pero me contuve por mi bebe.

Como a las dos horas tocaron el timbre y supe que mi mamá había llegado.

Hola mamá-

Hija- me abrazo con fuerza y yo le devolví el abrazo.

¡Abueliii!- Antoniette nos interrumpió y se lanzó a los brazos de su Mami Kika, como le había dicho desde pequeña.

Hablaremos luego- me dijo mientras Antoniette la llevaba hasta la sala para mostrarle el rompecabezas de princesas que estaba armando.

Compartimos la cena, las tres y mi mamá me dijo que se quedaría esa noche con nosotras para poder hablar conmigo.

A eso de las diez de la noche, Antoniette ya estaba acostada y luego de leerle un cuento se quedó profundamente dormida. Me quede un momento más a su lado, tomando fuerzas para lo que se venía.

Baje y vi que mi madre me esperaba en la sala con una taza de té en la mano, me senté en el sofá a su lado y comencé con mi relato, ella no podía creer lo que le estaba contando, la verdad es que Albert siempre le pareció un hombre atento y bueno; no lo idolatraba ni mucho menos pero no lo creía capaz de aquello.

Hija, lo siento tanto-

Sí, yo lo siento mucho más- dije tratando de sonreír ante el comentario, pero hace un rato que ya había empezado a llorar recordando todo.

¿Antoniette sabe que ya no volverá?-

No he tenido valor para hablarle más allá de lo justo y necesario, hoy habló con él y este me recriminó por no decirle nada-

Pero es un estúpido- dijo enojada- claro para él es fácil, se va y te deja a ti con toda la responsabilidad de explicarle a tu hija de cinco años que su papa es un caliente de mierda y se ha ido de casa.

Mi mamá siempre tan gráfica y directa para hablar-

Si, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y fue solo para decirme cosas horribles, no puedo creer que aquel fue mi esposo por 19 años, es una persona totalmente distinta- cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano sobre ellos.

Tienes que desahogarte, hija, llorar, gritar- me dijo moviendo sus manos- está bien.

Tengo que mantenerme fuerte por Antoniette-

Me acabas de decir que te dieron tiempo libre en el trabajo, tomate un par de días para ti mi niña- me abrazó y me puso en su regazo, no importa la edad que uno tenga nunca habrá algo más reconfortante que ser contenida por el ser que te dio la vida, acariciaba mi cabello mientras hablaba- mira, no digo que dejes a la niña pero que te parece si te quedas unos días en mi departamento y yo me quedo acá con ella.

No puedo hacer eso, Albert se fue y ahora yo, la verdad es que siento que ella se confundiría más-

Tienes que hablar con tu hija, créeme que los niños ahora son más receptivos, ¿crees que ella no se ha dado cuenta de tu pena?-

Sopese sus palabras y halle verdad en ellas, puede ser que mi niña se halla dado cuenta pero no me convencía del todo para dejarla unos días.

Aunque sean tres días para que estés tranquila, patalees tal vez puedes salir con alguna amiga o algo, sería un tiempo para ti-

No sé, mamá-

Piénsalo-

Y la tarea quedó suspendida en el aire, no sabía si era lo correcto pero claramente el destino me daría la respuesta al otro día.

Estábamos mi madre, Antoniette y yo en el comedor cuando mi hija me hizo una pregunta que me hizo estremecer.

Mamá, ¿tú estás triste porque no está papá?- miré de reojo a mi madre no para pedir ayuda pero si para buscar apoyo en su mirada.

Solo me entristece que tu estés triste, mi amor-

Mi papá me dijo que ya no iba a volver a la casa-

Maldije mil veces al imbécil de Albert porque ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirlo a la cara solo por teléfono-

Mira mi nena, es verdad- respiré profundo mientras sus ojos celestes se llenaban de lágrimas- papá y yo no estaremos juntos más.

¿Porque?- me dijo.

Por qué a veces los papas están mejor separados que juntos, ya que así pueden cuidar mejor a los hijos, sin peleas ni malos ratos-

¿Tú ya no quieres a mi papá?-

Claro que sí, él es tu papá, me ha dado lo que yo más quiero en el mundo que eres tu pero no para seguir juntos-

Vi que en sus ojos había mucha confusión y pena por la conversación que llevábamos, no podía soportarlo.

¿Seguiré yendo a clases?- pregunto luego de unos segundos que parecieron años, su pregunta me llenó de infinita ternura, mi angelito era totalmente ajeno a lo malo de este mundo no había para que llenarle la mente con mayores cosas, ya cuando fuese grande, quizás ella sabría toda la verdad pero ahora lo iba a enfrentar a su ritmo.

Claro que sí, mi niñita- contesto mi mamá- ¿te gustaría que tu mami Kika, se venga unos días acá contigo?

Le pregunto mi madre de la nada y yo espere la respuesta de Antoniette.

¡Siiiii!- contesto ella al instante y ahí note que había cambiado su estado de ánimo, aunque aun podía notar el dejo de tristeza que le trajo toda la noticia, sabía que sería un trabajo duro pero tenía a mi familia de mi lado para apoyarme.

Mamá, ¿mi mami Kika se quedará con nosotras?-

Claro- le dije con una sonrisa.

Y tú vas a trabajar entonces- me dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Mi mamá se acercó a ella y le dijo- tu mami va a trabajar unos días, así que no la verás mucho.

Bueno- dijo Antoniette y se paró para darme un beso.

Quedé un poco para adentro con su respuesta, fue como si fuese algo regular.

No te asombres- me dijo mi madre- ella está acostumbrada a que te ausentes.

Aquello me hizo sentir peor.

Tomate este tiempo, Candy, medita en lo que ha pasado; sé que tu trabajo es importante pero tu hija también lo es-

Ella es lo más importante- conteste de inmediato.

Solo te pido que lo analices, no es normal que a su edad no te eche de menos, eso es porque has estado ausente más de lo que deberías-

Miré un punto fijo y decidí que iba a seguir el consejo de mi madre, sería en parte mi terapia.

Está bien- le dije- me iré a tu departamento unos días.

Te hará bien, créeme- me abrazó y suspiré profundamente.

Al día siguiente había preparado mi maleta y llevé a mi nena al Kindergarden para después dirigirme al departamento de mi madre.

Ella vivía en un exclusivo complejo de apartamentos en el centro casi de la ciudad, el lugar era hermoso aunque cómodo para una persona sola como lo era mi madre o un matrimonio de recién casados.

El departamento está en el piso catorce que resultaba ser mi número favorito, al entrar me sentí muy acogida, había fotos de toda mi familia, de Antoniette y de Anthony el hijo de Stear y Paty por todas partes.

Estaba decorado claramente por una mujer con colores pasteles y tonos medios amarillos, me acomodé en el dormitorio principal y me acosté un rato, no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando recibí el llamado del abogado de Albert, le dije que se entendiera con George que era mi abogado, le di su número y llame a George para informarle que estuviese atento y que me informara cualquier cosa.

Al rato después me llamo Paty muy preocupada, claro mi madre ya le había contado todo.

No sabes cuánto lo siento- me dijo- Stear también está muy afectado, quiere matarlo.

No es necesario- tome aire- son cosas que pasan, las estadísticas no acompañan en estos casos.

Bueno quiero que sepas que te quiero y estamos para ti-

Claro, muchas gracias-

Continuamos charlando un rato, almorcé y me relajé bastante haciendo prácticamente nada, aunque tenía que admitir que en ocasiones me picaban las manos por llamar a la oficina y saber cómo iba todo.

No fue necesario porque María se comunicó conmigo para saber cómo me encontraba, me informo un poco de novedades pero me advirtió que la próxima vez no me diría nada, ya que no iba a llenarme de información cuando lo que tenía que hacer era descansar.

El resto de la tarde, me la pase en la cama y dormí mucho, las últimas noches habían sido un infierno apenas había pegado un ojo, no soportaba estar en aquella cama donde había estado tantas veces con mi marido y ahora estaba sola.

La casa completa me traía miles de recuerdos, miré mi mano y note que el primer recordatorio era mi argolla de matrimonio, jugué con ella unos segundos y con mucho dolor la saqué de mi dedo, no iba a seguir alimentando aquella farsa.

Eran las siete de la tarde y llamé para preguntar por mi nena, hablé con ella un rato por teléfono y me encantó escucharla, conversamos un rato y luego decidí que me iba a dar un gusto, quería comer algo especial de cena así que me dirigí al supermercado más cercano y compré de todo para hacerme una cena exquisita.

Volví con una cantidad considerable de bolsas al parecer, me entusiasme y compré comida como para un regimiento.

Llegué a la puerta del departamento, y al dejar las bolsas en el suelo se me resbalaron las llaves y se deslizaron hacia el siguiente departamento, note que chocaron contra los pies de alguien, lo más probable quien vivía ahí porque estaba de pie frente a la puerta.

Me acerqué rápidamente agachándome para recoger las llaves y la persona también se agacho fue en ese momento que ambos chocamos al intentar cogerlas.

Disculpe- dije al levantar la mirada y casi morí de la impresión.

¡Despeinada!- me dijo él sosteniendo el llavero en la mano, las había alcanzado primero- Sigo encontrándome contigo.

Buenas noches- le dije fríamente- Si, así parece.

Bueno, ¿Qué haces por estos lados?-

Perdón, no he comenzado una conversación con usted, ¿Podría por favor pasarme las llaves?-

No te enfades, fierecilla, se notan más las pecas de la cara-

Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?-

Ese no es el apelativo con el que me describiría una mujer precisamente- su mirada estaba cargada de doble sentido y de arrogancia, tengo que admitir que aquello me pareció absolutamente fascinante.

Eres un arrogante, pásame mis llaves-

Toma- me las entregó y me sorprendió que no saliera con algo más.

Así que ahora eres mi vecina- me dijo cuándo me devolví a.

Yo estaba demasiado preocupada abriendo la puerta y después tomando las bolsas como para contestar.

Déjame y te ayudo- me dijo tomando un par de bolsas, las más pesadas.

¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar?-

Vamos, he ayudado a la Señora White con las bolsas antes- me dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras entrabamos- además no soy un asesino o algo así.

Pero un acosador si- no sé porque aquello salió de mi boca.

El solo sonrió- créeme que han sido casualidad, nuestros encuentros, ¿eres familiar de la Señora White?

Sí, soy su hija- respondí rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta que aún estaba abierta indicándole la salida.

Bueno al menos ahora tengo tu apellido- dijo cuándo paso a mi lado.

Lo voy a dejar claro- le dije- soy casada y no me interesa.

No estoy tan seguro de ello- dijo acercándose, mi respiración se acrecentó y no sé porque sentí que me latía a mil por hora el corazón.

Créelo- le dije desafiante.

Me he dado cuenta que no llevas anillo- me susurro- eso me da esperanza- me sonrió y salió del departamento, dio media vuelta y antes que cerrara la puerta me dijo.

Nos vemos luego, despeinada White-

Adiós- le contesté con fingido fastidio porque tenía que reconocer que ese hombre siempre me sacaba una sonrisa cuando lo veía.

Estimadas lectoras:

Acá va otro capi de la historia, espero que les guste a mi me ha encantado escribirlo para ustedes, les mando un beso y Terry un abrazo de oso, gracias por los Review, me encantan sus comentarios

**Iris Adriana, Claus mart, Skarllet northman, yaya (conozco la ciudad y hace poco fui por eso lo utilize, jajjaaj), dulce Lu ( Amiga, Terry tiene casi la misma edad de Candy pero es un soltero empedernido jejej ya lo conoceremos mas), Becky70 ( gracias por acompañarme, un abrazooo), Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester ( si, es mi historia espero te siga gustando, gracias), Celia, Yomar, .**

Peace and love, Valerae!


	6. Chapter 6

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO CINCO

Habia pasado la primera noche en casa de mi madre y ya me sentía renovada, el cambio es bueno, la tranquilidad otorgada por ese lugar que no contenía recuerdos purificaba mi alma y le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba mi corazón.

Recordé la noche anterior y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, no podía negar que Terry le había dado un momento de alegría a mi vida, es loco pero discutiendo con él me sentí bella nuevamente, era claro que estaba coqueteando conmigo y aquello me impactaba, él; con su irreverencia y sus encuentros furtivos, se estaba convirtiendo en un aderezo que me endulzaba la existencia, ahora cuando más lo necesitaba.

Inconscientemente me hallé queriendo saber más de él, y se me ocurrió que ya que había mencionado a mi madre sería bueno preguntarle a ella si sabía algo más.

Tome desayuno y llamé a mi casa para alcanzar a hablar con Antoniette antes de que se fuese al colegio.

Hola mamá-

Candy, hija cómo amaneciste?-

Bien-

Antoniette está perfecto, Quieres hablar con ella?-

Claro- escucho que la llama y se acerca al teléfono.

Hola mami!-

Hola, mi amor- mi niña me contó animada lo que había hecho y como una pequeña mujercita me sorprendió al decirme que esperaba verme pronto y que estuviese muy bien, se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y emoción.

Ay Candy, no quiero que sigas llorisqueando- me dijo mi madre cuando tomó el teléfono.

Sí, me impresiono con mi hija, eso es todo-

Ella es inteligente, no hay que subestimarla, ella estoy segura, te dará fuerzas también para salir adelante-

Sí, lo sé- se generó un silencio y quise preguntarle por Terry, dudé un segundo pero la curiosidad era más fuerte- madre, me he encontrado con un tipo que es tu vecino, dijo conocerte.

Hablas del joven Terry!?- preguntó con exclamación, la forma en que lo dijo me hizo suponer que tenía doble intención.

Sí, aunque yo lo conocía como el idiota del Mercedes-

Cómo? - me preguntó interesada y brevemente le conte de las veces en que lo había visto, sentía como sonreía a través del teléfono.

Es un joven adorable y muy bien parecido, claro que es más fácil que la tabla del 0, siempre lo veo con una mujer distinta-

Tenía que ser así, pensé, era claro que por su atractivo y desplante era todo un casanova- Entonces es soltero...-lo dije casi para mi misma.

Claro, ahora que lo pienso eso es lo que necesitas hija, un hombre guapo que te haga pasar un buen rato-

Ay, mamá, estoy recién terminando mi matrimonio -

Y qué? nadie te ha dicho que te cases nuevamente, podrías tener un par de revolcones y listo-

No podía creer que fuera mi madre por el teléfono - tengo que terminar esta conversación, te dejo.

Vamos hija, Piénsalo si quiera-

Adiós, mamá- corte el teléfono y me lleve el auricular a los labios, solo de imaginar lo que mi madre me estaba insinuando, imposible, batí la cabeza y eliminé pensamientos, un hombre era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

Hace más de un año que no salía a correr y la verdad era que lo echaba de menos, me encantaba la sensación de libertad que te ofrecía el aire golpeando tu rostro mientras dejabas todos los malos pensamientos atrás mientras corrías.

Me puse mis tenis, mi ropa deportiva, ajusté mi cronometro y salí del departamento. Mientras esperaba el ascensor miré el departamento de Terry de reojo, me imaginé que no debiese estar ahí puesto que debía tener, pero bah qué me importaba a mi que hiciese ese tipo.

Bajé hasta al lobby y miré hacia ambos lados antes de decidir por donde ir, quería comprar una botella de agua en el camino y vi que había un pequeño parque a solo unas cuadras, comencé mi trote lento pero a medida que en mi mente se agolpaban pensamientos negativos fui aumentando la velocidad y ni siquiera me detuve a comprar el agua, pasé de largo luego habría de comprarla, tenía puestos mis audifonos y escuchaba a todo volumen las canciones que tenía en mi ipod, no tuve tiempo de cambiar el repertorio y a veces entremedio aparecía más de alguna que me recordaba a Albert.

Sentí que por inercia las lágrimas empezaban a caer, aaarrrgh ahí estaba de nuevo ese dolor punzante, habí llegado al parque cuando levanté la vista para observar el azul del cielo, fue justo en ese instante que sentí que alguien paso a mi lado a toda velocidad.

Pero, que...?- me detengo porque el ventarron que dejó a su paso casi me bota, me saqué los audifonos y veo que el hombre se da la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

No puede ser, tu?- era Terry y aunque fingí estar enojada, no pude evitar notar lo atractivo que se veía con una sudadera ancha que dejaba al descubierto los musculos bien definidos debajo de sus grandes brazos y que por lo ancho de la prenda invitaban a mirar más allá. Su pelo tenía tonos casi rojizos a la luz del sol y sus ojos brillaban a raíz del despliegue de ejercicio fisico al que se estaba sometiendo. Se acercó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, por un instante me perdí en la fascinacion de hombre que tenía en frente, ni siquiera Albert era tan atractivo como él.

Hola despeinada, despistada- ahí estaba su tipica broma y no se poque pero una sonrisa genuina se dibujo en mi rostro al escucharlo.

Hola- le respondí secamente.

Cómo estás? -

Bien, gracias- no quería entablar conversación la verdad es que me asustaba lo que me pasaba estando a su lado, a veces sentía que podía caer bajo el hechizo de su sonrisa y claro luego de saber que era un mujeriego empedernido, no tenía la más minima intencion de convertirme en una más de la lista.

Vamos, te acompaño a correr?- me dijo poniendose de frente, cerca tan cerca que podía senti el olor su perfume mezclado con un olor a hombre que me llenaba los sentidos.

Me sentía agitada y no estaba segura que fuese solo por el ejercicio. Era su cercanía.

Desvié la mirada y le contesté de la unica forma que se me ocurrió en ese momento, con un movimiento de hombros. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero él me perturbaba.

Empezamos a correr en silencio y era obvio que no se mantendría asi por mucho tiempo.

Estaba sedienta ya y me arrepentí mil veces de no haberme detenido en el negocio a comprar antes, sequé el sudor con mi brazo y noté que Terry me pasaba su botella con agua, agradecí el gesto porque de verdad lo necesitaba, tomé el agua con ganas mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad, sentía su miraba mientras empinaba la botella.

Se acercó un poco más a mi, y me dijo casi en un susurro.

Saber que mis labios también han tocado esa botella, me encanta- y me cerró un ojo, casi me atragante con el agua.

De donde sacas esas cosas?- le dije devolviendole la botella.

De aquí- me dijo señalando su pecho

Lo miré suspicazmente y me detuve un momento- ya lo sé todo de ti Terrence Grandchester, eres un mujeriego.

No lo describiría así- dijo sin cuidado- yo diría que soy un amante de las mujeres.

No tienes verguenza- le dije con reproche.

Porque? Soy soltero y puedo hacerlo, nunca ofrezco más de lo que puedo dar-

Y eso te funciona?- le dije enarcando una ceja.

Aunque no lo creas, una mujer agradece la sinceridad ante todo-

Si, puede ser- sin darme cuenta nos dirigiamos de vuelta al departamento enfrascados en la conversación.

Bueno, despeinada, tu sabes de mi, pero yo no sé nada de ti-

Guarde silencio mientras entrabamos al lobby y caminabamos hacia el ascensor, entramos y ambos marcamos al mismo tiempo el botón numero 14, sentir el roce de sus dedos fue como tocar fuego, aparté mi mano de golpe y miré hacia el frente, la tensión se podía palpar en el aire.

No hay mucho que contar en verdad- tenía que hacer algo y romper el hielo.

No lo creo- me dijo mientras sentía que su mirada me penetraba- tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.

Y qué se supone que dicen mis ojos?- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos descendimos, la tensión se mantenía hasta que llegamos a mi puerta.

Tienes un dolor muy grande en tus ojos- me dijo apartando un mechón de pelo y el contacto piel con piel amenazó con romper las barreras- quisiera saber de qué se trata.

Tragué saliva mientras lo escuchaba, tuve el impulso de decirle todo.

Pero no quiero presionarte, voy a ser claro- me dijo tomandome de los hombros- quisiera conocerte mejor, no me importa nada más que saber de ti.

Porque yo?- le dije en un susurro, la verdad es que mi vida era un desastre y acá enfrente tenía un hombre hermoso diciendome que le interesaba.

No lo sé, solo lo siento- se acercó y deposito un beso calido en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos para disfrutar la caricia que se prolongó más de lo que se debía.

Candy?- la voz de Albert interrumpió y me separe de un tirón de Terry.

Me di la vuelta y vi como Albert me miraba desde la puerta del ascensor estupefacto.

Estimadas lectoras :

Primero que todo, disculpen lo corto del capi es que escribo desde mi celular, actualmente estoy hospitalizada puesto que mañana me someto a una intervención quirurgica de corazón, quisiera pedirles que me manden toda la buena vibra y bendiciones, por esta razón no publicare en un tiempo pero no se preocupen no abandonare la historia, lo prometo.

Agradezco como siempre los comentarios las quiero mucho y les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos venos a la vuelta.

Valerae!


	7. Chapter 7

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO SEIS

Lo primero que pasa por mi mente es ¿Qué diablos hace Albert aquí? Y luego noto como su mirada endurecida golpea con la de Terry, siento como si estoy entremedio de un episodio malo de alguna novela barata.

Lo más ridículo de todo es que Albert llegue con esa actitud, pero bueno hombres; nadie los entiende.

Albert, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Karla me dijo que estabas acá, o sea que dejaste a nuestra hija sola para venir a reunirte con tu amigo-

Por favor que alguien le dispare a este hombre pensé, como es posible que sea tan descarado, la poca decencia tiene nombre y es Albert. Veo como Terry no aparta la mirada de él y cuando nombra a mi hija la dirige a mí, lentamente suelta mis hombros los cuales aún mantenía entre sus manos.

No sé porque pero necesito explicarle lo que está sucediendo, sin embargo lo único que quiero hacer en estos momentos es sacar a Albert de su vista y que podamos hablar sin problema. Miro a Terry; no puedo descifrar sus ojos y eso me atormentó por un instante.

Luego nos vemos Terry- le dije- Albert ¿Por qué no entramos? No es necesario hacer escándalo en el pasillo-

Abrí la puerta del departamento y entré rápidamente sin mirar a Terry nuevamente, Albert me siguió y cerró suavemente.

No pude soportar su falta de sentido común, y me dí la vuelta dispuesta a dejarle claro todo lo que pienso.

¿Sabes Albert?, he sido muy decente con todo lo que ha pasado, podría haberte hecho cualquier cosa pero no lo hice, ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de esa forma?- le dije con toda la rabia y tranquilidad que pude.

Mira, me equivoque en elegir las palabras- admitió- pero no puedo creer que estés aquí y no con Antoniette, llegué a verla hoy y me dicen que te has venido para acá-

Mi madre, me aconsejó venirme para acá unos días, no tengo porque darte más explicaciones al respecto-

Oye es a mi hija a la que estás abandonando-

¿Perdón?, escúchate por favor, escúchate lo patético que suena que; tu sobre todas las personas del mundo me digas eso-

Sabía que en algún momento me ibas a sacar en cara lo que hice-

¿Creíste que nunca te pesaría?, lamento decirte pero si en una semana que te has ido solo te has comunicado con ella una vez, créeme que cuando ella crezca te va a pesar mucho más-

No me amenaces-

No lo es, querido, es la vida; tú preocúpate más de ella y luego hablamos-

Un silencio perturbador quedo suspendido luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, levanté el rostro para mirarlo y me di cuenta que aun sentía algo por él y aquello me dolía demasiado, el corazón es tan idiota; debería poder borrar cualquier vestigio de sentimientos luego de una traición pero simple y lis llanamente no puede.

Miré detenidamente su rostro, sus ojos azul cielo aún seguían ahí pero ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes, noté que en todo momento evitó el contacto visual conmigo y aunque ninguno de los decíamos adiós era obvio que quería largarse de aquí lo más pronto posible y yo no quería verlo más.

Levantó la vista y finalmente se encontró con la mía, se ablandó por un segundo pero luego volvió a su actitud de macho alfa.

Me voy, espero que estés con la niña pronto-

Lo mismo digo- le dije acercándome a la puerta para abrirla.

Espero que ese tipo no se haga falsas ilusiones contigo-

¿Por qué?- le dije sosteniendo el pomo para abrir.

Se acercó lentamente y me susurró directo en la cara.

Una de las razones por las que pasó lo que pasó es porque eres frígida, cariño, pero no te preocupes hay mujeres que les pasa-

No podía creer que saliera con eso en estos momentos, su lengua viperina tenía que hacer acto de presencia y dejarme con un insulto más del repertorio que nunca pensé escucharía del, pero está vez es distinto, supe por su cara de satisfacción que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo así que antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices, esboce una sonrisa.

Con esa clase de comentarios me doy cuenta que jamás supe quien eras, intelectualmente tienes la misma edad de tu amante, adiós Albert-

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al sofá, sopese lo que me había dicho; a pesar de mostrarme segura en mi respuesta y la verdad es que lo estaba, me afecto de todas formas.

Había estado dándole vueltas a ello, ¿qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese accedido cada vez que me lo pedía?, pero Albert siempre fue tan metódico que la vida sexual también lo era, él ha sido el único hombre en mi vida y no tenía punto de comparación.

Recuerdo que un día estábamos hablando con Annie y ella contaba todas estas cosas que hacía con Archie y la verdad es que me llamó mucho la atención, sin embargo Albert quería hacer las cosas rápido y en base al poco tiempo que teníamos.

Todo se convirtió en rutina y esto llevó a que ya hace meses no tuviéramos relaciones íntimas, el ascenso en mi trabajo termino por sepultar cualquier oportunidad de encuentros ya que llegaba cansadísima a la casa y los fin de semana los pasaba con Antoniette.

Al final yo también había sido participe de todo, sin embargo él no tenía derecho a engañarme de esa forma, hubiese sido mejor terminar la relación antes.

Me recosté en el sofá y llamé a mi madre por teléfono.

Hija, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Supiste quien anduvo por acá?-

Si, vino recién-

¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?-

Nada, la verdad es que llegó en una actitud muy prepotente, yo estaba afuera con Terry y casi monta una escena de celos ¿puedes creerlo?-

Claro que si, Terryto es un bombón, lo debe haber enloquecido verte con un hombre mil veces mejor que él-

Rodé mis ojos y esbocé una sonrisa- Bueno, el tema es que luego me reclamó por no estar con Antoniette.

Sinvergüenza, después de que te abandona por unos pechos y trasero, ¿Qué se cree?-

Bueno, discutimos y luego se fue-

Hay hija-

Mira, tal vez tiene razón y ya basta de buscar mi yo interior, necesito estar con mi hija-

Mmm, ¿Por qué no le preguntas al administrador del edificio si hay un apartamento disponible?-

Sí, había pensado en ello, quiero irme de esa casa-

Claro que sí y sería hermoso que vivieras cerca de mí con la niña-

Me gustaría-

Bueno viviendo ahí también tendrás a guapetón más cerca- mi madre comenzó a reír por el teléfono.

Claro- le dije tratando de no sonreír también me agradaba la idea de ver a Terry seguido.

Bueno hija, te dejo-

Bien, mama, besos, más rato llamo a Antoniette-

Sí, salió a comprar con Pony a la esquina-

Ok, adiós mamá-

Adiós hija-

El reloj de pared marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, yo aún estaba acostada en el sofá ni siquiera me había preparado algo de comer.

Me levanté perezosamente y caminé hacía la cocina, no era necesaria la huelga de hambre y necesitaba alimentarme creo que he bajado un par de kilos después de lo que pasó y ya era delgada antes de aquello. No quiero parecer poco saludable.

Me preparó un arroz con curry y un trozo de carne, acompaño todo con un vino y prendo la televisión de la sala, dispuesta a almorzar mientras veo una buena película.

Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre interrumpe mi momento, me levanto para abrir y veo a Terry al otro lado de la puerta.

Hola, vecina- me dice con una media sonrisa, al parecer su sentido del humor se mantiene intacto.

Hola, ¿Qué necesitas?-

Veo que me extiende un objeto con su mano- Me preguntaba si tuviese una tacita de azúcar que me pueda dar.

La verdad es que el viejo cliché me hizo sonreír y lo invité a pasar, él no se hizo esperar y entró dejando la taza en la repisa que conectaba el comedor con la cocina.

Se dio vuelta y se apoyó en el respaldo con las manos cruzadas, podía sentir el calor de su mirada golpeándome pero por alguna extraña razón no podía devolverle el gesto.

Terry, yo…- quería hablarle un poco de lo sucedido y quería contarla que pasaba en mi vida, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conozco tengo una confianza especial con él.

Mira, despeinada si no quieres hablar, está bien-

Primero que todo, ya sabes mi nombre así que no es necesario que sigas con el apodo-

El sonrío- Claro, ¿Cómo era de nuevo?

Candice White, ese es mi nombre, mis amigos me llaman Candy-

Terry se acercó un poco y extendió su mano – Un placer conocerte, Candy, Terrence Grandchester alias Terry para ti.

Tome su mano y sentí una corriente pasar desde la punta del dedo hasta el último pelo de mi cabellera rizada, mantuvo mi mano contra la de él más de lo necesario y yo ni hice ningún esfuerzo por soltarme estaba totalmente hipnotizada por la profundidad de su mirada pero algo en mi mente me hizo despabilar y darme cuenta que a pesar de la inminente atracción que sentía por él, debía decirle la verdad sobre mi vida antes de que cualquier cosa aconteciera, si es que algún día pasara.

Terry- me liberé de su amarre- me pediste saber de mí y bueno te lo diré.

Me llamo Candice White, estoy casada y tengo una hija-

Ambos tomamos asiento en el sofá mientras yo seguía con mi relato.

El hombre que acabas de ver es mi marido Albert Ardley, hace una semana y un poco más que estamos separados- mi voz se quiebra un poco pero logro recomponerme más no puedo seguir hablando.

¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?-

Respire profundo y miré un punto fijo- Me ha engañado y me ha abandonado- solté de golpe.

Bueno- sentí que carraspeó- ¿Cuántos años estuvieron juntos?

Más de veinte años-

Wow, eso es mucho tiempo- me di la vuelta para mirarlo y noté que sus ojos estaban pensativos.

¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunte al verlo descomponerse por un momento.

No, claro que no- tomó mis manos entre las suyas- quiero que sepas que mi atracción por ti es verdadera- acomodando un mechón rebelde que caía en mi frente.

Gracias- le dije sinceramente- pero ahora solo podría ofrecerte mi amistad, Terry.

Lo sé, para ganarse a un ángel como tú hay que luchar y eso haré- dijo con su particular sonrisa, podía sentir su aliento acariciándome el rostro suavemente mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

No pude hacer más que sonreír y en un acto increíble me sonrojé, hace mil años que no lo hacía pero aquel hombre lo había conseguido, no sé si estaba lista para estar nuevamente con alguien pero haberlo conocido había sido sin duda de lo mejor que me ha pasado en este último tiempo.

Escuché a ricitos de oro hablar de tu hija- me dijo interrumpiendo como siempre con su irreverencia.

¿Ricitos de oro?, ¿Qué tienes que ponerles apodos a todos?- comencé a reír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía ante su comentario, la verdad es que me resulto de lo más gracioso.

Pareces un niño pequeño, poniéndole a todos apodos-

¿Un niño pequeño?- rió solo en espíritu, la verdad es que al ser casi un señor de las cuatro décadas no he perdido mi sentido del humor.

Está bien, creo que eso me falta en realidad- dije un poco triste- también estoy en el final de mis treinta y hay muchas cosas que he dejado de lado.

Sé que me siento apenada ante mi comentario y bajo un poco la mirada, he pensado mucho en todo esto. Como ya no me divierto o como he dejado las cosas importantes como Antoniette de lado.

Vamos no estés triste- en un acto inesperado lleva mi mano hacia sus labios y la besa, creí que iba a morir por el calor que sentí cuando lo hizo- Cuéntame de tu hija- me pidió y sentí que podía perderme en su mirada con mucho gusto.

Aparté mi mano y la junte con la otra para hablarle de mi pequeña- Bueno se llama Antoniette, tiene cinco años y es la niña más inteligente, hermosa y cariñosa de todo el mundo, mira-

Me paré a toda velocidad y busque mi celular para mostrarle las fotos que tenía guardadas.

Heredó la belleza de su madre- me dijo sonriente, noté que pasaba las fotos una por una con mucha atención.

¿Tú tienes hijos Terry?- ante mi pregunta, dejó de mirar las fotos del teléfono y me lo entregó.

No, claro que no- me respondió y paso por mi lado dándome la espalda, me di cuenta que la pregunta le había incomodado pero no sabía por qué.

¿No eres casado cierto?- a aquello sonrío y se dio la vuelta.

No, soy un soltero empedernido ¿recuerdas?- me guiñó el ojo.

Sí, claro- dije convencida pero hasta cierto punto por el matiz grave que había tomado la conversación.

Bueno, creo que debo irme- dijo de repente.

Está bien- le respondí acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Espero verte pronto, Candy-

Espero que llegues bien a tu departamento- le dije con una sonrisa, él también sonrió y antes de cerrar se acercó y sentí como me atraía hacia él con su mano pegada a mi nuca.

Sentí como todo mi ser temblaba ante su contacto, suavemente deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla y me dijo al oído- hasta pronto.

Me liberó lentamente de su amarre, y cuando lo hizo pude pronunciar un- hasta pronto- de igual manera.

Al cerrar la puerta me dirigí al sofá y vi la comida que ahora estaba fría, hasta el apetito había perdido al encontrarme cerca de Terrence Grandchester, ¿que será este efecto que provoca en mí?. No lo sé y no creo tener el valor para descubrirlo.

**Estimadas Amigas:**

**Estoy de vuelta de mi pequeño viaje, la cirugía resulto excelente, aun estoy en proceso de recuperación los cuales son seis meses mínimo pero de a poco estoy retomando mi vida, el trabajo no se para cuando por eso lo primero que he hecho apenas he podido es escribir. Espero que de ahora en adelante sean mas recurrentes los capítulos.**

**DE VERDAD QUIERO AGRADECER DE TODO CORAZÓN SUS MENSAJES, LOS LEÍ TODOS Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE SU BUENA ONDA Y BENDICIONES TAMBIÉN COLABORÓ A QUE TODO SALIERA BIEN, UN ABRAZO A TODAS, SE LES QUIERE:**

_**myrslayer, litzie, gladys, CORNER, maria1972,Yomar, Guest, Ana, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Claus Mart, Guest, skarllet northman, Karysthel, Celia, Meztli, ladygmimi, Guest, gadamigrandchest, LizCarter, Guest, Iris Adriana, Kira Anima, Laura Grandchester, Becky70, Dulce Lu, Mirna, , zucastillo, Analiz, Nena abril, Alesita77.**_

**Nos leemos en el próximo, Valerae!**


	8. Chapter 8

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO SIETE

Era miércoles en la tarde cuando recibí la llamada de Annie.

Hola Candy-

¡Annie!, ¡Que sorpresa!-

¿Cómo estas, amiga?-

Bien, dentro de lo posible- dije con un pequeño suspiro.

Candy cuanto siento todo, Archie me contó que te había dicho lo que sucedió el otro día con Albert-

Sí, me dijo-

Bueno, no sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de él y de todo lo que ha hecho contigo-

Créeme yo lo estoy más-

Se produjo un silencio y sentí que Annie no sabía que más decirme con respecto a esto- amiga, lo superaré- le aseguré

Lo sé, mira por mientras te quería recordar que el sábado tendré mi baby shower y obviamente necesito que vengas-

Claro, disculpa si no estaba en mis pensamientos pero es que entre todo lo había dejado un poco de lado-

Sí, no te preocupes, con tal de que estés acá-

Por supuesto-

Bueno, un abrazo, querida nos vemos-

Hasta el sábado-

Colgué y traté de no entrar en pánico, había olvidado completamente el baby shower del bebe de Annie, tenía hasta el viernes para comprarle algo y hoy no estaba en mis planes salir de compras, de hecho estaba arreglándome porque iría a casa a ver a mi nena y mañana tenía que hablar a primera hora con el administrador ya que había un departamento disponible en el piso 15 que estaba en alquiler.

Bien, sentía que con el cambio de espacio me iba a sentir mucho mejor, la casa se me hacía enorme para estar sola con mi hija.

Llegué a la que en poco tiempo dejaría de ser mi casa y al llegar a la cocina veo a Antoniette embarrada con harina, estaban preparando unos pasteles con mi madre y Pony.

¡Mami!- mi pequeña salto encima mío y yo la besé mientras giraba con ella.

Hola, mi amor, te he extrañado mucho-

Yo también, mami ¿Ya has terminado el trabajo?-

Aun me falta un poquito- dije mirando con complicidad a mi madre.

Está bien, mami, mira lo que estoy haciendo- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el centro de la cocina.

Hola mama- le dije dándole un beso

Hola hija mía- me abrazo con fuerza y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

Hola señora- escuché a Pony que me saludaba.

Hola Pony- también me abrazo con mucho cariño y agradecí con una leve sonrisa su gesto, me di cuenta que ellas tres hacían que me sintiera en casa, a pesar de que aquella estructura para mi ya no lo era más.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con ella y me quedé a dormir, fue gratificante cuando llego la hora de acostarse.

Y entonces Dorothy volvío a su casa en Kansas- estaba con mi hija quien yacía acostada en mi regazo, su respiración era acompasada estaba claro que mi interpretación del cuento del "Mago de Oz" la había hecho dormir como un angelito.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos este espacio, es tan simple pero a la vez vital, compartir algo tan trivial como un cuento con tu hija puede hacer la diferencia y mejorar considerablemente la relación que tienes con ella, el apego es fundamental.

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de otra cosa, desde ahora íbamos a ser mi hija y yo para siempre, es verdad si Dios quiere continuará su relación con su padre pero ya no será lo mismo puesto que los momentos trascendentales los vivirá conmigo, las charlas de adulta seré yo quien se las daré. Será un camino arduo y largo pero será hermoso porque mi hija lo recorrerá conmigo.

Me despego de su lado y me dirijo a la que era mi habitación, me siento en la cama y exhalo e inhalo profundamente, aún estaban fotos de Albert y yo juntos y con Antoniette decorando el lugar.

Tomo entre mis manos el retrato que correspondía al día de mi matrimonio y sin querer una lágrima rebelde se desprende de mis ojos.

¿Estás bien, hija?- pregunta mi madre desde la puerta.

Claro- dije mientras disimuladamente me desasía de la lágrima.

Ha sido difícil, lo sé- se acercó al ver que aun sostenía la foto entre mis manos.

Sí, no sé cuánto tiempo más dolerá-

Mira hija- tomo mi mano mientras se sentaba conmigo en la cama- Sé que superarás esto, eres fuerte y sé que después podrás rehacer tu vida.

Eso lo dudo, mamá-

Pero ¿porque?-

Mamá por favor, tengo casi cuarenta años, además ahora debo preocuparme de Antoniette-

Candy, hablas como si te estuvieses muriendo o fueses una anciana con demencia senil, o sea si tu estas vieja que queda para mí-

Bueno desde que mi padre ha muerto tú no has rehecho tu vida-

Sí, quizás no me comprometeré con un hombre de nuevo pero yo me siento joven, tu padre se fue hace casi diez años y no creas que me haya dormido en los laureles durante este tiempo-

Mi boca casi se cae al piso, mi madre me estaba confesando que ha tenido aventuras, no importa la edad que uno tenga de todas maneras escuchar eso es por decirlo menos desconcertante.

Mamá-

Hay hija no seas mojigata, una mujer también tiene necesidades y sé que tu tendrás la necesidad de que te amen y tu amar realmente-

Es un poco difícil, la verdad-

Aun estas en la etapa de negación querida, ya verás que después cuando llegue alguien que te mueva el piso, no pensarás lo mismo-

Sin querer la imagen de Terry se vino a mi mente, definitivamente ese hombre me movía más que el piso y despertaba en mi sensaciones que yo pensaba estaban extintas.

Hablando de hombres que mueven el piso- me dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa, casi adivinando mis pensamientos- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Terryto?

Nada, solo acordamos ser amigos-

No te lo recomiendo como pareja la verdad; porque desde que llegó a vivir ahí que he visto un desfile de mujeres salir de su departamento-

¿En serio?- dije tratando de disimular que imaginarme eso me ponía ¿celosa?

Sí- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Hace cuánto que vive ahí?- de pronto quería saber más de él.

Hace como seis años o un poco más-

¿Y a que se dedica?-

No lo sé, creo que es gerente de una empresa pero al parecer es un negocio de familia, no estoy segura-

O sea su familia debe ser conocida- dije sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Wow, menos mal que no te interesaba, parecías periodista, tanta pregunta- comenzó a reir.

Ay mamá, no; solo que quiero saber más de la persona que vive a tu lado-

Claro- me dijo sonriendo aun.

Además de que se me ha insinuado un par de veces-

Candy, ¿de verdad?-

Si-

Supongo que no le correspondiste- dijo con tono de afirmación más que de pregunta.

Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera lo conozco-

Conócelo hija y si pasa algo bueno deja que las cosas fluyan-

No quiero volver a sufrir-

Por favor Candy, no te digo que te cases con él, hablo más en otro sentido- su sonrisa pícara, me hace mirarla con cara de espanto- no seas tan estirada, hija, eres joven- tomo mi rostro en sus manos- eres preciosa déjate querer, y quiérete a ti misma de una vez por todas, con Albert estabas encerrada en una burbuja.

Claro que me quiero- dije defendiéndome.

Creo que tienes que pensarlo un poco más, tu vida a tus ojos era perfecta paso esto y siento que estás cayendo en un precipicio, la vida es más que tener a un tipo al lado pero si se da la posibilidad de dejarse llevar con alguien por qué no tomar esa oportunidad-

Tienes razón, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá-

Te comprendo, hija, bueno me voy buenas noches- se acerca para depositar un beso en la frente.

Buenas noches, mamá.

Acostada envuelta solo por el silencio de la noche volví a recordar las cosas que Terry me ha dicho y todo lo que ha pasado. Por el momento estaba conforme con tener su amistad, la verdad es que más que un interés amoroso eso necesitaba ahora un amigo o confidente, cerré mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él en mis pensamientos, tan azules como el mar en día y noche, bravos y calmos, sus ojos que me llenaban de paz y a la vez de deseo. Su profundidad me hizo caer en un dulce y reparador sueño, aquella fue la primera noche en la que me dormí pensando en Terrence Grandchester.

A la mañana siguiente, levante a Antoniette, la peine y la prepare para ir a su Kinder, estaba con mi madre, Antoniette y Pony, quien ahora se quedaba en la casa algunos días, tomando desayuno.

¿Hablaste con el administrador?-

Sí, me dijo que había un apartamento libre en el piso 15, de hecho hoy concertamos una cita para verlo-

Que bien, me alegro-

Sí, yo también ya no quiero seguir acá-

¿Le informarás a Albert?-

Sí, bueno no venderé la casa ni mucho menos, solo que no la ocuparé más, tenemos que ver todo con los abogados que ya están trabajando en el divorcio-

Claro-

Pony nos miraba con cara de preocupación, ante la conversación sobre el nuevo departamento.

Pony, no te preocupes no pienso dejarte ir- le dije tocando su mano- esperaba que tu vinieses con nosotras según la descripción que me dieron tiene una habitación más que espero puedas ocupar.

Claro, señora yo no quiero dejar de trabajar para usted-

Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

¿Nos vamos a cambiar de casa?- pregunto Antoniette, mientras terminaba su leche y se había dejado un bigote de la misma, me acerqué para limpiarla y me agache en frente de ella.

Sí, mi amor, nos vamos a vivir cerca de la abuela-

¿Iré al jardín de todas formas?-

Si, seguirás yendo a tu jardín tú abuela o yo te llevaremos todos los días-

Ah bueno- dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarle la carita.

Me alegro, hija, ahora vamos- tomó su mochila y se despidió de Pony y mi madre con sonoros besos,

Mientras íbamos camino a su jardín seguía haciendo preguntas referentes al cambio de domicilio y note que se emocionó con la noticia, un cambio de aire nos haría bien a ambas la verdad.

Iba camino al departamento de mi madre cuando llamé a mi abogado, me informó que ya la próxima semana podíamos firmar el acuerdo de divorcio, Albert accedió a darme la mitad de los bienes del matrimonio para terminarlo lo más pronto posible, en temas de manutención tampoco habían muchos inconvenientes, el único pero era que él no aceptaba el régimen de visitas establecido ya que solo quería pasar con Antoniette dos días domingo al mes.

Mi abogado me explicó que podíamos llegar a otro acuerdo durante la próxima semana cuando fuese la reunión, Albert seguía haciendo daño. Acorde la reunión para el día martes, a primera hora; no había razón para estirar más el chicle.

Llegué al complejo de apartamento y me dirigí a hablar con el administrador,

Buenas tardes Sr. Harrow-

Srta. White, llega justo a tiempo-

Sí, gracias-

Caminamos hasta el ascensor y ascendimos hasta el piso 15, al abrir la puerta supe que aquel era el lugar donde quería estar.

Era espacioso, quizás dos o tres veces más que el de mi madre, contaba con tres habitaciones dos de ellas con baño privado, la cocina era del mismo estilo americano con una gran abertura que daba al salón.

Al entrar al departamento te encontrabas con la que sería la perfecta sala de estar, estaba vacío pero era lo suficientemente grande para adornarla a tu gusto.

El balcón tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad aquella que tanto me había gustado en el apartamento de mi madre.

Bien, dígame que le parece-

Me encanta- le dije al Sr. Harrow sin dudarlo.

Bien, si gusta le puedo traer el contrato de arriendo para que lo firme ya-

Sí, me encantaría-

Nos dirigimos a su oficina, el Sr. Harrow extrajo el documento de su caja fuerte.

Disculpe, ¿sabe algo del dueño del apartamento?-

Claro, es una señora mayor se llama Alicia Berrefield, tiene una serie de departamentos en este complejo pero por su edad me ha solicitado poder hacer todo el papeleo con usted-

Sí, no hay problema-

Bien, firme acá por favor- asentí y firme en la parte delineada.

Debo solicitarle el primer mes por adelantado, de garantía-

Sí, ¿puedo hacerle una transferencia?-

Claro- me paso el número de cuenta y todo quedó arreglado, de un momento a otro sentí que de cierta forma estaba tomando las riendas de esta nueva vida, soltera otra vez.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí al departamento que estaba ocupando, quería comer algo ya era la hora de almuerzo. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando siento una mirada que me calaba la espalda.

Hola, despeinada- su voz penetró incluso más profundo que su mirada.

Rodé mis ojos por el apodo y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo pero la verdad quedé en blanco, se veía maravilloso en una polera apegada de manga corta y unos lentes de sol que se ajustaban perfectos a la forma de su cara. No pude evitar mirar que sus jeans también se ajustaban perfectos a sus muslos.

Hola- dije disimulando el impacto que me había causado verlo en esa facha- Terry.

Hace dos días que no te veo, ¿andas escondiéndote de mí?- me preguntó con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Claro que no, fui a ver a mi hija y me quedé con ella, ahora vine a ver lo del departamento que quiero arrendar- de pronto me di cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta- baah, no tengo porque darte tantas explicaciones.

Levanto sus manos en gesto de que él no tenía la culpa de mi verborrea- me agrada de todas formas, que me lo digas todo, quiero saber todo de ti-

No creo que te interese tanto-

Te equivocas Candy, me interesa todo de ti- se había acercado bastante y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Lo odio; él se ve tan tranquilo y yo podría hacer un agujero en el piso con el movimiento nervioso de mi zapato.

Traté de serenarme, me repetí Candy tienes 38 años, no te comportes de 15; pero su proximidad era demasiado tentadora, trastabille y me libre golpeando suavemente la puerta con mi espalda.

Bueno, ahora voy a almorzar, si me disculpas- me di la vuelta para salir del enfoque de sus ojos.

Pero apenas abrí la puerta me detuvo y se acercó a mi oído.

Permíteme invitarte a almorzar- su aliento logró ruborizarme nuevamente, tragué saliva y asentí.

Está bien- cerré la puerta nuevamente y lo volví a enfrentar.

Se había distanciado un poco pero seguía con su postura estoica delante de mí, tengo que reconocer que aquel hombre me despierta incluso parado sin hacer movimiento.

Conozco un lugar genial, ¿vamos?- ofreció mi brazo pero pasé por su lado, si lo toco soy capaz de no soltarlo más.

Llegamos a un restaurant italiano muy cerca del complejo de apartamentos, era acogedor y pequeño. Me gusto el ambiente hogareño, los manteles tenían motivos escoceses en color blanco con rojo y estaba decorado con una bandera de Italia, al igual que muchas fotos y pinturas de diferentes ciudades del país de la bota.

Nos sentamos en un rincón en una mesa para dos, Terry pidió ravioles con salsa boloñesa y yo la lasaña. Él solicitó una botella de vino también, le dije que no era necesario pero insistió.

Quiero agradecerte por aceptar mi cita- comenzó diciendo mientras esperábamos el pedido y yo no lo podía creer.

No es una cita-

Claro que sí- me dijo testarudamente- yo te invité, aceptaste, tomaremos vino, nos conoceremos mejor, es una cita- lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Bueno, puede ser- respondí ¿acaso caí en su trampa?, tú querías Candy, me respondí de inmediato- pero no terminará como todas tus citas- aseguré poniéndome la máscara nuevamente.

No quiero que termine, no será la única- me dijo confiado de sus palabras.

En ese momento el mozo llego con la botella de vino y nos sirvió una copa a cada uno, esa pequeña interrupción era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba saber más de él y no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

¿A qué te dedicas Terry?- pregunté cambiando el tema.

Sonrío y tomo un sorbo de la copa de vino, sus labios sobre el cristal y luego el movimiento de su cuello al pasar el líquido a través del, pasaron como en cámara lenta. Es oficial, me estoy volviendo loca.

Soy gerente de una empresa familiar, la verdad soy más accionista pero como puedes ver no tengo una rutina diaria de trabajo-

Sí, me he dado cuenta- rodé los ojos pensando en que nunca lo había visto en plan de trabajo.

Oye, escucho la palabra holgazán en tu tono, ¿a ver?- dijo divertido

Nada, no te conozco lo suficiente-

Sí, no te preocupes es solo que ahora estoy en vacaciones, digamos que mi fuerte son los negocios y las campañas publicitarias, soy ingeniero comercial con mención en marketing-

Mira, yo soy publicista también tengo un magister en Marketing-

Parece que somos más parecidos de lo que creía- sonreí y en eso llegó el mozo para servirnos la comida.

Ahora bien, no me gusta mucho hablar de trabajo, menos cuando estoy de vacaciones- soltó de repente.

Te comprendo perfectamente-

Menos cuando la compañía es mucho más interesante- me dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

¿Puedes parar con tu acto de Romeo?, sé de tus técnicas de conquista, conozco a los de tu clase-

¿A ver y como somos entonces?- preguntó recargándose en el asiento y con la sonrisa pegada en sus labios.

Llenan de palabras bonitas para poder meterse en los pantalones de las mujeres y luego botarlas-

¡Wow! Hablas como si se tratará de inocentes palomas, jamás he estado con alguien que no haya querido y jamás he ofrecido algo que no puedo dar-

Es claro que conmigo quieres lo mismo-

Puede ser-

¿O sea no lo niegas?-

Vamos Candy, somos adultos, tú me atraes- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos- y me gustaría ser más que tu amigo, eso es todo; pero si por ahora tu no quieres, está bien-

No voy a querer nunca, yo creo- sabiendo que las palabras que salían de mi boca eran mentira.

Eso está por verse- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Nuevamente sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, pero lo disimulé con la servilleta. Continuamos comiendo el almuerzo y ya que estaba fuera de casa pensé que sería un buen momento para ir a comprar el regalo al bebé de Annie.

¿Harás algo después de esto?- me preguntó mientras estábamos en el postre.

Sí, tengo que ir a comprar un regalo para el baby shower de mi amiga-

¿Si quieres te acompaño?-

No creo que sepas comprarle un regalo a un bebe- le dije divertida.

La verdad, no, solo quiero estar más tiempo contigo-

Si sigue así me arrojaré a sus brazos sin aviso- está bien, gracias.

Llegamos a un reconocido centro comercial en la parte céntrica de la ciudad, recorrimos un rato sin éxito, quería algo hermoso para el bebe de Archie y Annie, así que no me iba a quedar con lo primero que viese.

A veces no ocultaba la sonrisa de mi rostro, porque podía notar que era objeto de miradas de parte de otras mujeres, es que Terry se veía y tenía que reconocerlo irresistible con la ropa que llevaba.

Iré a comprar una bebida ¿Quieres una?- me dijo despertándome

No, gracias luego- respondí.

Bien, espérame aquí-

Lo vi alejarse a uno de los locales, mientras estaba sentada en una de las plazoletas dentro del recinto, la verdad ni siquiera me di cuenta que venían pero justo en ese momento Albert y su novia, se pararon a pocos pasos de mí, ambos con un helado McFlurry en su mano. No sabía si llorar y reír por la escena.

Hola Candy- me saludó Albert.

Hola- le dije tratando de no hacer contacto visual y no generar conversación donde no tenía por qué haberla.

Señora, ¿a mí no me saluda?- vi como la hiena, perdón, la chica me hablaba- no tiene modales parece.

A ver, señorita no tengo porque saludarla, no la conozco-

Con razón, vieja estirada y amargada-

Stephanie- Albert le llamó la atención pero parecía más un "estoy de acuerdo" que un "cállate la boca".

Sentí unas ganas de agarrar esa cabellera rubia y trapear el piso con ella, no puedo rebajarme me repetía, no puedo, ¡Ah! No puedo soportarlo, levanté mi dedo para decirle- escúchame bien…

Quedé a la mitad porque sentí como una mano me agarraba de la cintura, su calor atravesó la fábrica del vestido que llevaba y en un movimiento demasiado rápido me dio la vuelta para quedar atrapada enfrente del rostro de Terry que aún me sostenía solo con una mano y su brazo, mientras en el otro llevaba el envase de Coca Cola que había comprado.

Me afirmaba con fuerza y me miraba el rostro desde mis ojos, posándose sobre mis labios, automáticamente mi lengua paso por los míos para mojarlos porque de repente habían quedado secos.

Compraré otra luego, cariño- me dijo antes de arrojar el envase al suelo y acercarse lo suficiente para envolverme con ambos brazos, rápidamente sentí como sus labios cayeron sobre los míos en un beso que me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre, solo podía sentir la humedad de su boca sobre la mía y sin darme cuenta comencé a responderle porque su boca sabía a miel, sabía a pasión, sabía a vida. Su lengua rozaba la mía y yo había perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio, lo único que importaba era esa boca pecaminosa y tentadora que ahora hacía estragos sobre la mía, liberándola de la sequía en que permaneció durante un buen tiempo.

Con mis dedos comencé a jugar con el pelo de su nuca, mientras él continuaba besándome, ni siquiera me di cuenta si Albert y la niña esa seguían ahí, en mi mente no había nadie más que Terry.

**Estimadas lectoras:**

**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un review como siempre.**

**Un beso para todas las que mandaron por el anterior, para las que leen anónimamente también.**

_**Norma Angelica, Becky 70,kira anima, Aly, Darling Eveling, skarllet northman, 2alypams, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, LizCarter, ladygmimi, , Mirna, Celia, Alesita77, Claus Mart, Laura Grandchester, gadamigrandchest, Dulce Lu.**_

**Gracias nos leemos en el próximo, Abrazos de Terry para todas! Valerae**


	9. Chapter 9

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO OCHO

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escena subida de tono, si no es tu tipo de lectura te recomiendo te abstengas de leer, muchas gracias y disfruten el capi.**

Mis brazos apretados en su cuello, sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Sin duda este ha sido el beso más intenso que he vivido jamás. No quiero abrir los ojos de este casi sueño despierta.

Siento como Terry rompe el contacto de a poco cambiando la intensidad del beso por una serie de ligeros roces que creo me excitan más que el avallas ador encuentro experimentado antes.

Tenemos audiencia- dice a mi oído.

Abrí los ojos y noté que Albert aún estaba ahí con su "novia", el beso con Terry debe haber durado unos segundos pero me pareció eterno. Al estar completamente separada no sabía que decir, supuse que lo lógico sería presentarlos, creo.

Albert, él es Terrence Grandchester, vecino de mi mamá-

Ya veo- dijo Albert con una cara de veinte metros, lo conocía lo bastante como para notar que estaba molesto, nuevamente me dije interiormente que no había alguien más caradura que él.

Me incliné a Terry y le dije, Él es Albert Ardley, mi ex marido- era primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y se sintió como cuando liberan a un preso del pasillo de la muerte.

A regañadientes le dio la mano a Terry cuando este se la ofreció y vi como los nudillos de ambos se ponían blancos ya que ambos apretaron con fuerza, rodé mis ojos ante esa actitud de "yo soy mejor que tu" pero a nivel cavernícola. No pude evitar verle la cara a la novia de mi ex, literalmente se le había derretido el helado y miraba a Terry como si estuviese viendo al último hombre en la tierra y necesitara con desesperación aparearse con él para preservar la especie.

Lo más gracioso de todo, fue que se pegó a Albert para que Terry la saludara y este ultimo la ignoró para seguir en su guerra de egos con mi ex esposo.

Yo soy Stephanie- se atrevió a decir una vez que ambos hombres se separaron.

Bien, por ti- le dijo Terry.

La cara de decepción fue monumental al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a no recibir toda la atención masculina posible.

Ambiente tenso una vez más, ninguno hacía movimiento como para salir de esa situación, de un momento a otro sentí la mano de Terry en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo.

Bueno, Albert, Stephanie, un gusto pero estamos algo retrasados-

La mirada suspicaz de Albert golpeo contra la mía mientras asentía.

Está bien, nosotros también nos vamos ¿Irás al baby shower de Annie?-

No te incumbe pero sí, claro- contesté aunque no sentía deseos de hacerlo, pero siempre digna hasta el final.

Supongo que te veré a ti también- dirigió su mirada a Terry y por dentro quedé perpleja ¿Qué?, no, no, no, no; ni siquiera sé que va a pasar con Terry después de aquel beso que hemos compartido y ahora ya lo está comprometiendo para ir a una fiesta con mis amigos más cercanos.

Claro- dijo Terry sin siquiera mirarme y apretándome con más fuerza.

Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en mi rostro.

Yo también iré Terrence- le dijo Stephanie mientras se pasaba el pelo nerviosa por detrás de las orejas, estaba carcajeándome en mi interior, la niñita estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Terry mientras Albert la tenía de la mano.

Adiós- dije rápidamente porque si me quedaba un segundo más era capaz de decirle a Albert que era un idiota de primera clase no sin antes reírme en su cara.

Nos alejamos de la plazoleta y deshice el abrazo con Terry apenas pude, no sabía cómo comenzar una nueva conversación, quería esperar a que estuviésemos tranquilos para poder hacerlo y estando en un centro comercial no era la mejor opción, así que decidí que el silencio sería lo indicado por ahora pero la verdad es que era más que insoportable.

Bueno, ¿Haz decidido, que comprar?-

Terry, me trajo de regreso a la tierra con su pregunta, había olvidado por completo lo que me había traído a este lugar en primer lugar y la verdad es que antes de todo el asunto con Albert ya tenía pensado que comprar.

Claro- le dije- aunque tal vez tú también quieras comprar algo.

Terry se detuvo en seco.

Sabes que decirle eso lo hice para ayudarte- su respuesta me decepciono de cierta manera, a veces somos tan complejas, en el fondo si quería que me acompañara es solo que aún no habíamos definido los términos de nuestra relación, ¿relación?

¿Tú no quieres ir?-

¿Tú quieres que vaya?-

No importa lo que yo quiera, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-

Por favor, Candy, son tus amigos de siempre, claro que tu opinión es lo más importante, no te vayas por la tangente y contesta la pregunta-

Dios, hombre insoportable ahí está desafiante y obligándome a mí a decidir siempre.

Si, supongo- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Bien, entonces iré- noté que su mirada dejo la mía para posarse en mis labios, mojó los suyos con su lengua como si pudiese saborear lo que había sucedido minutos antes y tuve la impresión de que volvería a besarme y lo deseaba, deseaba que aquello sucediese nuevamente; se acercó a solo centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento agitado nuevamente me golpeaba, cerré los ojos para recibirlo solo con mis sentidos pero antes de que posara sus labios contra los míos, sentí que se distanciaba.

Allá hay una tienda que vende cosas para bebés, vamos- al abrir los ojos veo que se dirige hacia aquel lugar, me siento rechazada y lo sigo sin decir palabra.

Entramos a la tienda y compramos los regalos para el baby shower, para este tipo de cosas me gusta comprar cosas prácticas por lo que le llevó una saca leche y una máquina que mantiene los biberones temperados por mucho tiempo, para que no tenga que calentar y luego enfriar la leche.

Salimos del centro comercial y nos subimos al auto casi por inercia; en el trayecto me preguntó si quería algo para comer pero la verdad es que tenía el estómago hecho nudos así que al instante respondí que no, que prefería irme a casa.

No pretendía seguir con la ley del hielo una vez que estuviésemos allá, quería conversar con él de lo que había ocurrido; consideraba que era importante, además no puedo ser una chiquilla y esperar a que él sea quien se refiera a todo.

El problema era que no sabía exactamente qué decir, una parte de mi pensaba que me estaba inventando todo, tal vez solo me besó para sacarme del embrollo con Albert y la novia, mi corazón dolió al pensar en esta posibilidad ya que aquel momento para mi había sido demasiado sublime como para pensar que para él no significó nada, todo iba a depender de lo que hablara con él. Recordé las palabras de mi madre, tendré que dejarme llevar.

¿Encontraste departamento entonces?- Terry me preguntó de repente.

Sí, es hermoso- agradecí que me haya sacado de mis pensamientos.

Seremos vecinos-

Así parece-

A veces tengo que el presentimiento de que me acosas- dijo sonriendo.

Claro- le dije sonriendo también con ironía- no soy como tú.

¿Cómo yo?-

Claro, te apareces en todos lados, creo que tú me acosas a mí-

Soy culpable- dijo sin ningún pudor.

¿Qué?- le dije asombrada por sus palabras.

O sea- comenzó nervioso, nunca lo había visto así- no te he seguido, ni nada- me reafirmo al ver mi reacción- pero si tuviese que elegir a alguien para acosar sería a ti, eres fascinante.

Claro, una mujer a quien le ponen los cachos, casi de cuarenta y con una hija a la cual ha dejado de lado por su trabajo- dije mirando por la ventana al paisaje.

No puedo creer que te definas de esa forma Candy, para mi eres maravillosa y eso que te conozco hace poco-

¿Maravillosa?- le dije incrédulamente.

Lo eres, lo sé- me dijo tomando la mano que mantenía cerca de él para dejar un suave beso en ella.

Gracias- atine a decir totalmente conmovida, ni siquiera Albert me había dicho algo tan hermoso, es tan simple y a la vez tan complejo que una sencilla palabra pueda llenarte de tanto, pero a veces solo basta eso para sentirte mejor.

El resto del camino hasta el complejo de departamentos fue en completo silencio, pero esta vez a pesar de que aún quedaban cosas por conversar no fue incómodo. La verdad los silencios con Terry no lo eran, siempre son intensos, imprevistos, llenos de esperanza; quisiera adivinar lo que pasa por su mente, sentirá lo mismo que yo, y la verdad es que ni siquiera yo podría definir lo que siento.

Subimos por el ascensor, y al estar adentro recordé nuestro beso; de pronto el lugar estaba más caluroso de costumbre, se me hacía peligroso unir en la misma frase "espacio cerrado" y "Terry, yo a solas"; sin embargo no iba a moverme de mi sitio aunque sintiese que moría por tocarlo. Disimuladamente lo miré y él parecía relajado y compuesto, como podía estar así mientras yo entraba en combustión espontánea

El martirio termino al llegar al piso, por fin. Caminamos hasta mi puerta y él se detuvo conmigo.

Bueno, lo he pasado muy bien- me dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento en el bolsillo- Espero que se repita, ¿te parece si cenamos mañana?

A decir verdad, me gustaría que habláramos ahora- le dije con seguridad.

¿Sobre qué?-

Sobre lo que pasó en el centro comercial- le dije a regañadientes, como no entendía la indirecta.

¿Y qué pasó Candy?- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

No voy a caer en tu juego- le respondí, algo nerviosa ya que su presencia tan cerca me intimidaba.

¿Cuál es ese?- me dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos un mechón de mi pelo y los rizaba para luego soltarlo.

Podemos hablar como gente civilizada, por favor- le dije guardando la compostura.

Se acercó a mi oído y pensé que me desmayaría cuando sentí que depositó un beso en él, antes de hablar.

Si entro a tu departamento ahora, lo último que haremos sería hablar- una corriente de 1000 KW me atravesó el cuerpo al imaginarme la implicancia que tenían esas palabras, sabía a lo que se refería pero como podía contestar a eso. Me mordí los labios y cerré los ojos porque él continúo dejando besos a lo largo de mi mejilla, al abrirlos me di cuenta que se había detenido a centímetros de mis labios.

Solo te diré que no lo hice por salvarte de tu ex, sino porque quería hacerlo hace tanto- dijo rozando su nariz con la mía.

Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de comentarle lo que pasaba por mi mente es como si me leyera, en ese momento me asusté y aunque hubiese dado lo que fuese por volver a besarlo me aparté; él ni se inmuto por mi cambio repentino y mi distancia.

Está bien- me dijo- entiendo, conversemos.

Gracias- abrí la puerta de mi departamento y pasamos, respiré profundo, le ofrecí un café y me dijo que prefería un té, le dije que se sentara en el sofá por mientras.

Me demoré una eternidad en la cocina, tenía que serenarme no quería decir algo que no fuese conveniente.

Volví y le pasé la bebida caliente, la probó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, no pude evitar recordar aquella lengua danzando al compás de la mía y nuevamente sentí ese calor que ya me era familiar.

Mira, Terry, agradezco que me hayas ayudado con Albert- comencé, no fue la mejor frase que pudiese haber empleado pero era un comienzo.

Ya te dije, que lo hice porque quería y mucho- me dijo manteniéndose en su sitio pero mirándome fijamente.

Bajé la mirada porque la suya me intimidaba.

Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad- le dije una vez que recupere la tranquilidad.

¿No quieres que vuelva a pasar?- me dijo casi ofendido.

Te he dicho que no quiero involucrarme con nadie y habíamos quedado en ser amigos solamente-

Podemos ser amigos- respondió de pronto y nuevamente me desilusionó su respuesta.

Bien-

Pero será difícil- acorto la distancia en el sofá- porque no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo.

No pude soportar su sinceridad, aquello era el mejor afrodisiaco, comenzó a besar mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos.

Y sé que tú también lo sientes- siguió mientras me acariciaba la rodilla con la punta de los dedos.

Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para que fijara la vista en él.

Candy, yo quiero tener algo contigo, si tú quieres podemos ser amigos y algo más-

Mis ojos se perdían en sus esferas zafiro mientras hablaba.

Yo sé que no buscas una relación estable y seria, pero mi deseo por ti es tan grande que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras con tal de conocerte y estar a tu lado, solo déjate llevar-

Rozó sus labios con los míos por largos segundos de a poco fui cediendo y yo besé sus labios, mientras abría la boca para permitirle mayor acceso, el sabor de té con limón que había preparado yacía ahí y sabia a gloria, cuando sentí su lengua rozar la mía supe que aceptaría su idea pero no estaba segura si el costo de lo mismo sería beneficioso para los dos.

El beso aumento en intensidad y sentí como delineaba mi cuerpo con sus manos, subiendo desde mi cadera hasta el cuello, lentamente rozando el borde de mis senos. Mis manos exploraban sus brazos varoniles y trabajados, mientras nos acercábamos más al punto de que pude sentir su erección contra mi muslo.

¿Qué dices entonces?- me dijo agitado.

Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, y mi frente reposaba sobre la de él, mi respiración estaba descontrolada.

Acepto- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sentí que sonreía y volvía a atacarme con un beso mucho más fiero que el primero, sentí como su cuerpo iba cayendo sobre el mío en toda la extensión del sofá y casi instintivamente abrí mis piernas para recibirlo. Su mano se apoderó por completo de uno de mis pechos para masajearlo por encima de la blusa.

Automáticamente comencé a gemir por su toque, sus manos grandes comenzaron a desabotonar mi prenda lenta y sensualmente mientras nuestros labios se mantenían unidos. Sin darme cuenta mi brasier se encontraba expuesto, agradecí que haya sido uno de mis mejores porque él se mordió los labios al verme.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó hasta mis suaves y firmes pechos y los lamió por encima de la prenda íntima, aún no había contacto piel con piel y ya sentí como mi intimidad se humedecía por el tacto de su lengua.

Su mano se dirigió a mi entrepierna desabotonando mis pantalones para poder tener acceso y rozar con mis dedos por encima de mis bragas.

¡Oh Terry!- gemí cuando sentí como presionaba contra mi montículo de placer.

Candy- me dijo mientras seguía ejerciendo presión y reposaba su boca sobre la mía- dime que lo quieres.

Oh Dios, ¡sí!- decía mientras sentía que movía mi braga para tocar sin obstáculos y provocarme un placer desorbitante.

Continúo con su dulce tortura mientras besaba con mayor fuerza mis senos, soltándolos de mi brasier con la dedos expertos de la mano libre para tirar de mis pezones, sentí de a poco que explotaba Terry movía sus dedos cada vez más rápido y yo comencé a moverme de igual manera, las convulsiones se prolongaron por unos minutos hasta que por fin alcancé el éxtasis con un grito que murió mientras me besaba con furia.

De a poco fui recuperando el aliento, y noté que él me estaba vistiendo, yo yacía inerte aun en letargo alcanzado por mi orgasmo.

Está bien, por ahora- me dijo cuándo le dediqué una mirada de pregunta por su actuar.

No es justo que tú- le dije pero me besó con fuerza.

No quiero que nos acostemos en la primera cita- me dijo sonriendo.

Ni siquiera hemos tenido una- le respondí.

Él solo se limitó a sonreír, había olvidado que la salida a almorzar para él había sido una cita.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá nuevamente, sentados de frente como si lo que hubiese ocurrido no hubiese pasado jamás, pero no me sentí ni rechazada ni nada, se sintió ben.

Bueno entonces somos ¿amigos con derechos?- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sí- me sentía de veinte años menos, Terry me hacía sentir así, llena de vida.

Se acercó y me dio un beso rápido.

Disfrutaré poder hacer esto, cada vez que quiera- me dijo sonriendo mientras me volvía a besar.

Lo abracé y mientras acariciaba su espalda pensé que si hacíamos esto no quería tener que compartirlo con nadie más.

¿Seremos exclusivos?- le pregunté.

Sí, por supuesto, solo imaginarte con alguien más me dan ganas de vomitar- sonreí porque nuevamente concordábamos y eso lo hacía más increíble.

Nos quedamos sentados evitando un poco el contacto físico, solo conversando sobre nada y todo. No quería sentir más que lo que sentía por él, no estaba en mis planes volver a enamorarme y bueno Terry tampoco parecía estar en ese plan.

Vimos una película mientras ordenábamos comida china, estando con Terry sentía que compartía con mi compañero y amigo, bromeábamos pero a la vez estaba esa atracción que hacía que la relación fuese tan emocionante.

Al momento de despedirnos me tomó y me apoyó sobre el mesón de la cocina, su boca hambrienta se devoraba la mía y parecía no querer soltarla nunca más. Luego de varios minutos se fue dejándome con un manojo de pensamientos.

Quedamos de cenar al día siguiente, quería volver a estar entre sus brazos. Aunque agradecía que no hubiésemos llegado a tener sexo ahí porque aun debía asimilar todo y lo más importante no quería arrepentirme después de lo que estaba haciendo.

No éramos nada, no había compromiso, era perfecto. Jamás había hecho una cosa así por lo tanto no sabía que esperar, solo recordaba las palabras de mi madre y que habían sido repetidas por él, _déjate llevar_.

**Estimadas Lectoras:**

**Primero que todo disculpen la tardanza aún estoy media delicada de salud y no había podido escribir como quisiera, segundo agradezco enormemente su apoyo y sus comentarios con el fic de verdad que es una delicia saber que les ha gustado, espero que sigan igual hasta el final. Nuestros protagonistas han comenzado lo que será su relación por ahora. **

**Disculpen si no las saludo individualmente pero espero que este no sea el único capi que recibirán durante el finde así que ahí tendré tiempo para saludarlas a todas.**

**De todas formas les recuerdo que las quiero un monton, son mi motor para seguir en esto que me encanta,**

**Un abrazo de Terry y nos leemos muuuuuuy pronto! **

**Valerae.**


	10. Chapter 10

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO NUEVE

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual explicito, si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura te aconsejo abstenerte de leer. Muchas gracias.**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el ánimo por las nubes, esperaba con ansias el momento para poder salir con Terry en la noche, no quería pensar que fuese una cita sino más bien una salida de amigos.

Llamé a mi madre a primera hora y hablé con Antoniette por teléfono, mi nena me contó cómo le había ido en el kínder y que había hecho un regalo para mí, porque me ama mucho.

Sus palabras me conmovieron hasta la medula, mi hija es el más importante en mi vida y tomando en consideración todo, quería ser para ella, lo mejor posible.

A eso de las once de las mañana recibí un llamado de María, ella no me había llamado en todo este tiempo ya que según sus mismas palabras, quería que estuviese tranquila y pudiese tomar este tiempo libre para desconectarme de la oficina; y bueno ha resultado pero todo gracias a Terry.

Sra. Candy, todos preguntan por usted- me decía María.

Sí, los he recordado a todos- una mentirilla blanca no le hace daño a nadie.

Claro que sí- me dijo María con ironía, me da gusto que me conozca tan bien.

¿Alguna noticia sobre la campaña que se viene?- pregunté interesada

La verdad, solo que se hará cargo uno de los gerentes de la empresa y que al parecer lo tendremos trabajando aquí en el edificio porque quiere supervisar todo lo referente a la campaña-

Mmm, bueno mientras no se meta en mi trabajo más de la cuenta-

No lo creo, usted es la mejor en esto-

Bueno, te dejo María-

Está bien, Jefa-

Hey, María- estaba dubitativa no sabía si preguntarle o no, pero me complicaba el hecho de que me sentía como un pez fuera del agua con todo el asunto de Terry.

Sí, dígame-

Este, María, tu sales con hombres ¿cierto?-

Pues, claro, no estoy muerta y soy soltera-

Bien- mantuve silencio por un largo tiempo.

¿Jefa?-

¿Sí?-

Tenía una pregunta-

No, olvídalo-

Sentí la sonrisa de María a través del teléfono; Enloquézcalo, a los hombres les encanta eso-

No, no es para mí- traté de rectificar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No se avergüence, y hágame caso, usted tiene como volver loco a un hombre, hágalo-

Me ruboricé y agradecí que no estuviese en frente, para tener casi las cuatro décadas me considero absolutamente novata en esto del romance y conquista.

Está bien, María, gracias-

De nada, para eso soy su asistente-

Casi al instante de haber finalizado la llamada, mi teléfono vuelve a sonar esta vez era Paty la esposa de mi hermano Stear quienes se encontraban de vacaciones pero que han regresado para el Baby Shower de Annie.

Paty es lo más cercano a una amiga con experiencia que tengo ya que antes de casarse con mi hermano, estuvo de novia con dos chicos más que iban a la universidad con nosotras, eso sí cuál de los dos más pelmazo que el otro.

Su personalidad era muy distinta a la de Annie y aunque era una dueña de casa excelente, también era una persona con la que se podía conversar de cualquier cosa sin recibir un reproche de mal gusto. Ella era buena consejera, alguien que te escuchaba, era como un sacerdote pero sin sotana.

Candy, quisiera verte para conversar-

Me gustaría también Paty, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a almorzar conmigo?-

¿Todavía estas en el departamento de tu madre?-

Sí, y pronto me vendré con Antoniette para acá he alquilado uno justo en el piso de arriba-

Bien, me parece excelente, yo llevo la carne para el almuerzo y el vino-

Genial, te espero entonces-

Nos vemos-

Comencé a ordenar y hacer aseo, para esto decidí ponerme más cómoda, un pantalón de buzo y una polera apretada serían la tenida perfecta para poder moverme al ritmo de la música mientras pasaba la aspiradora por doquier.

Ya era la una de la tarde cuando un golpeteo en la puerta me hizo pensar que Paty había llegado por fin para preparar el almuerzo.

Paty…- dije abriendo la puerta, sin embargo como un huracán veo a Terry que se abalanza sobre mí para levantarme y atraparme contra la pared más cercana. Su boca pegada a la mía mientras más que besarme me desarma.

Mis piernas están alrededor de su cintura y yo le respondo de la misma manera, apasionada casi necesitada, no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que nos vimos y el deseo se ha vuelto más poderoso que antes.

Gimo sobre su boca, y él rompe el beso para descender por mi cuello, mientras yo le tiro el pelo por las sensaciones que me da su tacto.

No podía esperar a la noche para hacer esto- me dijo rozando su nariz con la mía, ese era su gesto cuando quería bajar la intensidad.

Mmm, mmm- escuchamos el carraspeo de una tercera y nos liberamos, no me di cuenta pero la puerta había quedado abierta y Paty había alcanzado a ver la escena muy comprometedora entre Terry y yo.

Con algo de vergüenza, me acerqué a Paty para saludarla.

Hola- la abracé y ella correspondió.

Hola- me dijo y me llamó la atención que no se encontraba para nada escandalizada con lo que vio, de hecho le parecía divertido y la puedo entender, debo parecer loca con mi cabellera rubia toda despeinada.

Eh, Paty este es Terrence Grandchester, vecino de mi mamá-

Mucho gusto- saludo Terry y ella lo saludo de la misma forma.

Bueno, Candy nos vemos más tarde ¿vale?- dijo Terry dirigiéndose ya a la puerta.

Claro- le dije- hasta más rato.

Antes de cerrar la puerta le dediqué una última mirada, cargada de lujuria mientras me pasaba la lengua por los labios repasando el beso anterior. Esboce una sonrisa al ver su cara de perplejidad ya que no podía responder de la misma manera teniendo a Paty de frente.

Cuando me di la vuelta para enfrentarla, Paty me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué fue eso?- me dijo exageradamente- Me quedé en que el malnacido de Albert te engañó y ¿cuando apareció ese príncipe en la ecuación?

Bueno, no es precisamente un príncipe y bueno, es más bien un amigo con quien tú sabes-

Pero amiga, eso es perfecto, te servirá para olvidarte del idiota aquel y la verdad es que es divino-

Sí, es divino, pero es más que eso ¿sabes?- Paty me miró con cara de alerta- es tierno, además de muy inteligente, es gracioso me gusta que me haga reír.

A ver Candy, yo creo que no deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones-

No me las hago, tranquila-

Es que creo que para que esto funcione tienes que verlo como es, un tipo estupendo con el cual lo vas a pasar increíble pero ya está-

Claro que sí, solo será sexual-

¿y qué tal?- me dijo con sonrisa picarona.

Paty, que diría Stear-

Nunca comentaré contigo como es él-

No, gracias- levante mis manos- no quiero saberlo.

Pero él no está acá, dale si somos amigas-

Estábamos en la cocina ya preparando la comida y yo cortando el trozo de carne, para poder hacer un Chap Sui.

Bueno, la verdad es que aún no pasa nada- dije tranquilamente siguiendo con mi labor- recién empezamos ayer.

Pero hoy van a salir-

Sí, a comer-

Eso quiere decir que hoy si pasará algo-

Puede ser o puede ser que no-

Por favor, el tipo te desvestía con los ojos-

Me reí a carcajadas, Me gustaría que lo hiciera- le dije a Paty.

Supongo que tienes un par de bragas decentes-

Ay, ¡Paty!-

Mira, Candy estuviste casada mucho tiempo y bueno se pierde la costumbre a veces pero es bueno eso de ponerse sexy de vez en cuando más que para él para ti, el arte de la seducción yo creo que va más en una, si tienes veinte kilos demás pero tú te juras divina, serás la más divina para el que sea-

Sí, puedes tener razón-

Vamos, te ayudaré después de almuerzo a escoger algo para aniquilarlo esta noche, tengo hartas ideas sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que le gusta a Stear-

¡Aaaaah! No quiero escucharlo- dije tapándome los oídos- puedes tener un millón de años pero nunca estarás preparada para escuchar las aventuras y desventuras amorosas de tus padres o hermanos.

Bueno, pero de todas formas veremos que se puede hacer-

Luego del almuerzo que quedó exquisito y de habernos tomado toda la botella de vino, comenzamos a buscar lo que sería ideal para mi cita en la noche.

Rebuscando dentro de mí armario Paty me dijo que tenía un serio problema a la hora de escoger ropa, era toda demasiado formal.

Pues claro, lo que más ocupo es ropa formal-

Si, está bien; pero no puedes aparecerte hoy con un traje de dos piezas, tienes que ir con un vestido-

Tengo un vestido pero en casa, es él que ocupe para la fiesta de navidad el año pasado-

Mmmm, puede ser pero mejor algo nuevo- miro su reloj- son las tres y media vamos a una boutique por acá cerca, no nos demoramos nada, aparte en este estado no podemos manejar-

Oye, no estoy borracha-

Yo tampoco pero es ley 0, ¿recuerdas?-

Está bien-

A quince minutos del complejo de departamentos estaba una boutique llamada "Style", era ropa juvenil, hace más de diez años que no me ponía algo así.

Paty insistió en que comprara un vestido gris ceñido al cuerpo que terminaba en punta por delante y que por atrás tenía escote y apenas me cubría el trasero.

Te ves demasiado regia- me dijo

¿Te parece bien?-

Claro, además que no tenga escote adelante esta excelente porque es mejor dejar a la imaginación-

No nos demoramos nada en comprar y en salir de vuelta al departamento, Paty me dio un par de consejos para lo que sería el maquillaje y el peinado. Estaba acostumbrada a vestirme y maquillarme apropiadamente para mi trabajo, pero no a ponerme el lápiz labial rojo intenso que ella me había exigido usar.

A eso de las seis de la tarde y una botella de vino más; Paty me dejó para poder comenzar a arreglarme, estaba nerviosa, lo admito. No sé dónde me llevará Terry ni que haremos pero lo que sea de seguro será divertido.

Con total tranquilidad comencé el ritual que significaba arreglarme para la salida, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que hice esto. Imágenes de hace un año y unos meses vinieron de golpe a mi mente, celebrábamos un año más de casados con Albert y había reservado como siempre en el lugar donde me pidió matrimonio. Todo tendría que haber salido perfecto, como todos los años; sin embargo, en esa oportunidad Antoniette llegó a casa con Varicela y fue imposible salir como planeado.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar la actitud de Albert aquella noche, la niña estaba ardiendo en fiebre y de a poco se llenaba de pintas, por lo que me quedé con ella toda la noche. Por supuesto, esto le molesto ya que no pudimos pasar la noche juntos como había sido planeado.

Como no dimensioné su egoísmo, hasta con su propia hija. En aquel instante no sopesé el trasfondo de su molestia y palabras de queja; de hecho hasta lo entendí. Ahora no hago más que recriminarme, debería haber sido yo la que terminara nuestra relación desde mucho antes.

Eran las ocho de la noche y ya había llamado a casa para desearle buenas noches a mi pequeña e indicarle a mi mamá que desde el domingo empezábamos la operación mudanza. La segunda semana de mis impuestas vacaciones sería un caos, ya que tendría que estar al pendiente de cada detalle para dejar el nuevo departamento excelente.

Me veo una vez más al espejo y escucho el timbre de la puerta, sé ahora con seguridad que es él quien está detrás y mis piernas tiemblan al pensar en el recibimiento que me dará.

Abro la puerta y creo que deje la mandibula en el suelo, Terry; si era posible, se veía más guapo que nunca en un traje gris con corbata negra; su pelo un poco desordenado le daba un aire de sensualidad sin precedentes que combinaba con el brillo de deseo que desprendían sus ojos azules intensos. Sus labios ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, eran perfectos; me sonrojaba de solo recordar lo que esos labios habían hecho sobre los míos y sobre ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

Sin darme más tiempo para pensar, tomo mi cabeza y la acercó hacía para nuevamente quitarme el aliento con un beso. Cada vez que lo hacía era un nuevo descubrimiento, porque esta vez no fue con un hambre feroz, sino más bien con una pasión contenida y no sé cuál de las dos me enloquecía más. Porque tomaba mis labios con los suyos como si se tratara de lo más delicado del mundo, sentía que no solo mi cabeza pero mi cuerpo entero ardía con el leve roce de su boca.

Hola amiga- me dijo una vez que nos separamos, yo aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras una sonrisa de esas idiotas se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Hola amigo- le contesté finalmente encarándolo.

Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, y los suyos sobre mi cadera, su expresión cambio de golpe al notar mi vestido.

Que coincidencia, vamos del mismo color, te ves hermosa- me dijo mientras sus manos que aun reposaban sobre mi cadera me apretaban posesivamente, incluso levantaba un poco la tela del vestido.

Solo asentí, la sonrisa de idiota aun dibujaba en la cara y la complementé mojando mis labios.

Voy a buscar mi cartera- me solté de su amarre y caminé hacía la mesita de la sala, dándole la espalda. Al darme vuelta note que me miraba como cazador a su presa.

No debiste hacer eso- me dijo mientras se acercaba-

¿Qué cosa?- dije fingiendo inocencia.

Vas a matarme, lo único que quiero ahora es abrir ese vestido a tirones y cogerte en cada rincón de la casa-

Quede perpleja; contesta, contesta, contesta.

¿Porque no lo haces?- le dije acercándome lo suficiente como para que mis pechos chocaran con sus pectorales, desafiándolo.

No juegue con mi paciencia, Srta. Despeinada, le he prometido una salida y soy hombre de palabra- lo amarro con mis brazos y jalo de él para besarlo pero antes de hacerlo, desvió mi camino hasta su oído, antes de decir algo paso mi lengua por toda la extensión de este para terminar mordiendo el lóbulo, siento que sus manos me aprietan con más fuerza y juro que puedo decir un leve temblor en su respiración.

Esperare que lo hagas entonces- le dije y sin darle tiempo para responder me dirijo hacia la puerta.

¿Vienes?- pregunte al ver que se había quedado en el mismo sitio, me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado y se acerca a mi lado.

Los dos podemos jugar sucio Srta. Despeinada, espero que sepa en lo que se está metiendo- me amenaza serio pero puedo notar el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

Luego del intercambio nos dirigimos hasta el ascensor, nuevamente aquel lugar donde sentía que me sofocaba cada vez que estaba sola con él. Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida, Terry apenas entramos a ese lugar me tomo de la cintura con una mano y comenzó a descender lentamente hasta dejarla a la altura de mis nalgas, luego volvía a subir, esta vez solo usando los dedos. Ese toque tan sutil me encendía y él sabía exactamente lo que hacía porque mantuvo la vista en el frente, con expresión seria. Quería matarlo, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de abalanzarme sobre él y terminar haciendo de todo ahí mismo.

Por fortuna, llegamos al hall del edificio y nos separamos nuevamente recuperando así el auto control. Decidimos ir en taxi para que así Terry también pudiese beber algo,

¿Dónde vamos?- pregunté mientras esperábamos que llegara el radio taxi.

Tenía pensado comida Thai ¿Te gusta?-

Nunca he probado-

Bueno, pero si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar-

¿Japonesa?-

Sí, me encanta-

Bien, vamos allá entonces-

En eso llegó el auto, Terry le indicó al chofer y nos llevó a un restaurant Japonés muy concurrido que era famoso por su preparación de Sushi envueltos en palta (aguacate), jamás lo había probado y me parecieron exquisitos, para beber ordenamos Sake que es un licor típico Japonés.

Esto hay que tomárselo con cuidado- me advirtió Terry- tiene más grados de alcohol que un aguardiente.

Está bien- le dije probando un poco, se servía en vasos pequeños casi como un shot de Tequila. El líquido caliente me atravesó la garganta, no tenía mal sabor pero iba a esperar para servirme otro.

¿Qué tal?- me dijo sonriendo por mi cara, la misma que pones cuando chupas un limón.

Fuerte, lo pensaré para probar otro-

La chica que estaba el otro día con Ricitos de oro…- comenzó de repente

Sí, por ella me ha dejado, ¿esa es tu pregunta?-

Sí, me alegro que lo haya hecho-

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

Solo un idiota como él te cambiaría por alguien tan básica como esa niña, te mereces mucho más-

¿Alguien como tú?-

Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas- dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado y tomando mi mano de la mesa.

¿Qué esperas obtener de esta relación, Terry?-

¿A qué te refieres?- me dijo tomando otro sake.

Bueno, supongo que esto será sin involucrar mayores sentimientos-

¿Eso es un problema?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

No, sabes que no ando en busca de algo así ahora-

Me parece bien, yo tampoco-

La conversación nos llevó a un punto que no estaba segura si quería explorar pero ya que había hecho la pregunta.

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- le pregunté de golpe.

Él se carcajeó- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

Curiosidad-

No creo en eso del amor, me gusta como he llevado las cosas hasta ahora y no creo que eso las cambie; creo que tiene más que ver con el ego- respondió seguro de lo que decía, incluso sentí envidia de que tuviera tan claro su estilo de vida, sin embargo había algo en su discurso que no me convencía del todo- Supongo que tu si estabas enamorada de Ricitos…

Sí, eso pensé pero creo que hace tiempo que ya no sentía lo mismo por él-

¿En serio?, ¿Que te hizo darte cuenta de eso, aparte de que te haya dejado por la Barbie Malibu?- preguntó mientras se servía otro sake.

Si estuviese enamorada de él, no te desearía como lo hago- le dije tranquilamente, pero noté que él casi se atraganta con la bebida.

No juega limpio, Srta. Acosadora- me dijo acercándose a mi asiento y apretándome la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Su mano subía y bajaba delineándome el muslo, me serví rápidamente un nuevo trago de Sake, ya el primero me estaba haciendo efecto pero no me importaba necesitaba que el licor me diera valor para seguirle el juego.

El segundo trago fue en efecto más poderoso que el primero, sentía que la desinhibición se apoderaba de mí y tenía unos deseos incontrolables de mover mi cuerpo.

Quiero bailar- le dije mientras Terry me seguía acariciando.

¿De verdad?- asentí y le sonreí- Sus deseos son ordenes, entonces.

Pedimos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a un club cerca del restaurant, mientras entrabamos sentía que el alcohol seguía apoderándose de mi cuerpo, estaba ardiendo.

Compremos algo para beber-

¿Beber?, ¿Estas segura?-

¡Claro!- le dije entusiasmada

Bien, ¿cerveza?-

Prefiero una botellita de vodka manzana-

Bien, vuelvo enseguida-

Me da un beso rápido y lo veo perderse entre las personas que esperaban para comprar un trago, el lugar es muy entretenido y a decir verdad no me siento fuera de lugar, hay personas de todas las edades y la música que tocan es una mezcla entre noventas, ochentas, y actual. Mis caderas comienzan a mecerse al ritmo de una canción que reconozco pertenece a Ne Yo, haber escuchado la música de María me sirve de sobremanera en estos momentos.

Cierro mis ojos, esperando a Terry y continuo moviéndome; al cabo de unos minutos siento el aliento de él sobre mi oreja, me ha rodeado con sus brazos por mi cintura y está siguiéndome en el vaivén sensual que me hace seguir la música.

Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, toco su cuello con mi mano para poder atraerlo a mi boca y besarlo mientras seguimos moviéndonos, el momento es tan excitante que no quisiera que terminase jamás, me despierta el hielo de las botellas que tenía entre sus manos y que ya han pasado la tela del vestido por lo fuerte que me tenía agarrada.

Doy la vuelta y me pongo de frente;

Gracias- le digo tomando la botella y bebiendo un sorbo del licor.

De nada- me dijo atrayéndome hacia a él para continuar bailando.

Solo me sujeta con una mano porque con la otra tiene su cerveza, pero es suficiente porque se mueve divinamente; su cadera se junta con la mía y quedamos más pegados de lo deberíamos, el movimiento se hace más intenso siguiendo el ritmo de la música que ahora ha pasado a ser mucho más sensual y provocativa, a quien engaño podría ser una canción de cuna pero si es con Terry con el que bailo se vuelve de inmediato en una fuente de erotismo increíble.

Levanta mi cabeza y nuestras cabezas quedan pegadas frente con frente, con mi mano libre paso mis dedos por dentro de su traje rozando su camisa, puedo sentir su musculatura firme aunque lleve ropa puesta y no puedo evitar seguir explorándolo de esta manera hasta acariciar su espalda.

Como reacción a mi toque, Terry me aprieta aún más a su cuerpo y puedo sentir su erección rozándome el vientre, lo miró y él pasa su lengua por mis labios. Creo que voy a perder la razón.

Me besa, fieramente, me aprieta y siento su mano descender hasta mi derrier, me va a tocar el trasero acá en medio de la pista de baile. Quiero que lo haga, estoy absolutamente fuera de mí, me muevo seductoramente rozando su erección intencionalmente, pero él no baja la mano por el contrario, comienza a bajar la intensidad del beso y luego de depositar una serie de piquitos, vuelve a concentrarse en su cerveza.

¿Vamos a sentarnos?- me dijo al oído.

Claro- respondí de mala gana, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito; estaba jugando como dijo que lo haría.

Encontramos un lugar y nos sentamos tan cerca que no se notaban que eran dos personas en la mesa.

Un chico puede venir a dejarnos lo que queramos-

Oh, qué bien- no tengo que sonar frustrada, lo último que quiero es dejarle ver que le ha dado resultado, lo que hizo anteriormente.

Seguimos conversando y bebiendo, su pierna rozaba la mía, ya quería largarme de ahí pero él no decía nada, la verdad es que parecía estarlo pasando genial.

Solo quería irme a casa y tenerlo solo para mí, durante todo el rato había estado haciendo cosas pero al cabo de unos segundos terminaba, dejándome con ganas de más.

Decidí que tendría que buscar mi revancha como fuese,

Voy al baño- dije mientras me paraba- vuelvo enseguida.

Ten cuidado-

Claro que sí- le dije con una sonrisa, cuidado de que en todo caso de ¿caerme y romperme la cabeza?

Llegué al baño de mujeres tambaleando, de hecho tropecé al entrar para mi fortuna estaba vacío así que pase dignamente, una vez que ya estaba lista se me ocurrió una idea que en esos momentos me pareció brillante.

Saqué de mi cartera la tarjeta, que Terry me había dado una de las veces que nos vimos y le envié un mensaje.

_**Necesito tu ayuda en el baño, Candy**_

Me asomé por la puerta y vi que al recibir el mensaje, inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió dónde estaba.

¿Candy?-

Acá dentro-

¿Estás sola?-

Si-

Siento que abre la puerta pero yo estoy en una de las casetas,

Ven, por favor-

¿Qué te pasado?- me dice abriendo la puerta del sanitario.

Apenas entra me encuentra de pie y sé que ha descubierto que todo fue un engaño para estar a solas con él.

Sr. Grandchester me ha provocado toda la noche, ahora recibirá un pequeño castigo por su actuar-

Sonríe y cierra la puerta, mientras yo le beso el cuello; puedo sentir su respiración y como cada vez que mis labios hacen contacto con su piel esta se altera más y más.

Lentamente me hago camino depositando besos a lo largo de su fuerte pecho y abdomen, Terry me acaricia el pelo y yo voy descendiendo de a poco, hasta toparme con el botón de su pantalón, lo desbrocho, bajo la cremallera y puedo ver sus bóxer casi a punto de explotar. Beso el contorno de su cintura antes de bajar por completo su ropa, me encuentro de frente con su virilidad, aun no se encuentra del todo despierta pero es suficiente como para enloquecer a cualquiera. Lo observo, pasando mi lengua por los labios y notando que solo por eso parece cobrar vida.

Candy- me dice jadeando- no es necesario.

Pero queda en nada lo que me estaba diciendo porque paso mi lengua por su extensión haciendo que exhale fuertemente y me tome el pelo desesperado. Lo lamo, repetidas veces porque me parecía exquisito por el solo hecho de que pertenecía a él. Lo tomo con mi boca y lentamente succiono la punta.

Candy- me dice absolutamente extasiado.

Pongo mis manos y me afirmo en sus piernas, estoy sentada en un retrete con el pene de Terry en mi boca, los gemidos de placer que me da me indican que estoy haciendo una buena labor y aquello me excita de sobremanera. Jamás había hecho una cosa así antes, pero me sentía poderosa por ser yo la que le estaba brindando tanto.

Mi boca empieza a trabajar con más fuerza hacia delante y hacia atrás, pasando por toda su extensión a veces levanto la vista para poder observarlo, él mantiene los ojos cerrados y los labios casi ya amoratados de tanto morderlos.

Oh, Candy, voy a correrme- me dice mientras siento un líquido cada vez más espeso salir de su miembro, aumento la velocidad y aprieto con más fuerza;

Dios, Candy- me sujeta con fuerza, mientras corre por mi garganta el resultado de su liberación, apenas ha terminado y ya me levanta la cabeza para besarme despiadadamente, los sabores se mezclan, su sabor, el licor, la pasión, todo se convierte en un elixir de agua bendita. Aún se encuentra con expuesto pero parece no importarle, además que noto que su erección empieza a cobrar vida nuevamente.

Vámonos- me dice agitado- necesito hacerte el amor como se debe.

Lo ayudo a vestirse, en todo momento me toca y me besa.

Esta ha sido definitivamente la experiencia más erótica que he vivido jamás, nos vamos rápidamente del club y llegamos al complejo de departamentos. En el ascensor casi nos comimos vivos, hubieran sido demasiadas experiencias por una noche pero aún estaba media pasadita por el alcohol, y pensaba, bueno que más da.

No sé cómo logré abrir la puerta, con Terry besándome el cuello y apretándome en todo momento. Me sentía mareada pero no estaba segura si era por la excitación o por el alcohol.

Sentí que Terry me llevaba en brazos hacia la habitación y con maestría se sacaba la ropa para quedar al descubierto, me apretaba los labios al verlo; era tan perfecto verlo ahí sin camisa, fue como si prendieran fuego en mis entrañas. Me puse de pie para desvertirme pero al hacerlo, sentí que toda la habitación daba vueltas.

No esto no puede estar pasando, mis ojos se cerraban fuera de mi voluntad y lo único que veo es oscuridad.

**Estimadas Lectoras:**

**Acá les va un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y sigamos leyendonos. Les mando un abrazo gigante a todas, me encantan sus comentarios!.**

**Dulce Lu: Gracias por el comentario nena, espero te siga atrapando la historia, queda mucho todavía. Un abrazo!**

**Iris Adriana: Gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos! un abrazo!**

**Mirna: Gracias por tus palabras y buena onda! Un abrazo, espero te siga gustando lo que leas, nos leemos!**

**Claus Mart: Sí, Albert decidió y al parecer ahi no mas pos, tipico. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Norma Angelica: Saludos amiga, gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos! un abrazo!**

**Roesia: Gracias por tu comentario! Nice to have someone who talks in other language following my story, please enjoy it! **

**Kira Anima:Acá va un nuevo capítulo, un abrazo gigante y bueno se lo merece Albert jajajaj.**

**Goshy: Gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas disfrutando el fic, está escrito con mucho cariño para todas. Saludos!**

**Brisi: Muchas gracias, espero disfrutes el capi. Saludos! **

**LizCarter: Es que Terry es uff! Saludos y espero leerte pronto! Un abrazo!**

**Flaissh: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, un abrazo gigante y Vale es mi nombre así que todo bien!. Un abrazo y espero te siga gustando el fic.**

**Skarllet northman: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, sí al Albert le falta pagar todavía jajaja. Un abrazoo!**

**Becky70: Gracias por tus palabras, un beso gigante y espero sigas comentando por el fic, un abrazo amiga!**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Gracias siempre por tus palabras llenas de cariño, las recibo como con todas con los brazos abiertos. Espero te siga gustando el fic! Un abrazo amiga!**

**Gladys: Hola! Gracias por tu comentarios y buena onda para el fi y para mi. Sí entiendo tus palabras, pero solo como aclaración no me refería a como lo escribí sino más bien a que me demoré un poquito más en subir un capi nuevo. Un abrazo y espero te siga gustando!**

**Un abrazo para las lectoras anónimas también y espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo. Besos de Terry para todas! :D**

**Valerae!**


	11. Chapter 11

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIEZ

**Este capítulo contiene escenas con contenido sexual, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, te advierto te abstengas de leer. Muchas gracias!**

La luz de día me golpea en pleno rostro, despierto aun media mareada, reconozco que estoy en la pieza del departamento de mi madre pero ni idea de cómo he llegado. Esto me pasa por beber tanto cuando no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Me miró la ropa y veo que tengo puesto mi pijama, tan inconsciente no estaba si logré cambiarme, pensé.

Para mi sorpresa, no me duele la cabeza, ni me siento con una resaca de los mil demonios. De a poco los flashes de la noche anterior atacan mi mente, los sakes, el club, los vodkas, el baile… el baño…

Me pongo colorada de pies a cabeza al recordar lo que sucedió en el baño, no sabía si llorar o reír como una histérica; no podía creer lo que había hecho y como lo había hecho.

Los recuerdos se detienen luego de ese momento; ¿Y Terry? La vergüenza se hace eco, lo más probable es que me dejo en la puerta y se marchó debido a mi estado deplorable. Tal vez no quiera saber nunca más de mí, tal vez ni siquiera me quiera hablar.

Me siento a lo indio y escondo mi cabeza entre las piernas, me sentía como un avestruz y aquel era el hoyo donde quería esconderme.

Veo que despertaste- el sonido de su voz me hizo levantarme de golpe, enfrente de mi cama estaba Terry solo con una toalla colgando de sus caderas, con el pelo mojado y el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

Se acercó e instintivamente me doblé hacia atrás,

¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije una vez que estuvo solo a centímetros, se había acercado para besarme.

Primero- me besó- buenos días- me dedico una sonrisa hermosa

Hola- le dije nerviosa pero respondiendo a su sonrisa.

Lo de anoche fue entretenido- se sentó frente a mí.

¿Nosotros…-

Bueno, no del todo- me dijo con una sonrisa picarona, sabía que se refería al evento en el baño.

Disculpa por todo- sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

¿Estás loca?, fue increíble; pero sin tomar tanto ¿ya?- me toca con el hombro jugando

Qué vergüenza- lo miró con cara de trágame tierra.

No te preocupes- besó mi frente- ocupe tu baño y bueno fui a mi casa por mi cepillo y una toalla, no quise ducharme allá para no dejarte sola tanto rato-

Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa, me acerqué lo suficiente como para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y besarlo.

Lo besé con ganas hambrientas, deslicé las manos por la extensión de su espalda desnuda, sentí que me apretaba más fuerte hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Su boca paseaba desde mi oído hasta mi cuello, mientras yo rozaba desesperada mi pecho contra el suyo.

Sé que te duchaste recién- le dije.

No importa- respondió agitado contra mi boca.

Duchémonos juntos- propuse y él sonrió.

Me levantó y se hizo camino hacía el baño; me dejó en el suelo para poder desnudarme con tranquilidad, mientras me sacaba la parte de arriba de mi pijama, depositaba ligeros besos en mis hombros.

Mis pechos estaban expuestos y todo mi ser gritaba su nombre, le facilité el trabajo dejando de lado mis pantalones y mis bragas. Ni siquiera las miró, sonreía porque recordé lo que me había dicho Paty, al parecer mi cuerpo en sí era el mejor afrodisiaco.

La toalla yacía tirada en el suelo y pude observar en todo su esplendor, su virilidad lista para recibirme. Note que sus ojos se oscurecían al mirar mi desnudez completa, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Eres perfecta- me dijo antes de besarme nuevamente y prácticamente empujarme dentro de la ducha. El contacto piel con piel era exquisito, su color unos tonos más bronceada se fundía con la palidez de la mía, levanté una pierna para facilitarle el acceso; a lo que él abría la llave para que el agua nos empapara. Sentir el movimiento de su boca contra la mía al mismo tiempo que nos bañábamos hacia que la experiencia fuera por decirlo poco sensual y excitante.

Podía sentir su miembro golpeando la pared de mi intimidad y sentía como crecía en mi interior la necesidad de tenerlo por completo dentro de mí. Su lengua comenzó a lamer mis pezones, no me creía capaz de aguantar un minuto más.

Terry, por favor- supliqué mientras él continuaba saboreándome.

Rozaba mi sexo con la punta del suyo, un calor incontrolable comenzó a hervir en mi vientre pero él no hacía el movimiento para entrar definitivamente, continuaba torturándome en la entrada, los gemidos de placer se perdían con el del agua corriendo.

Me mantenía con los ojos cerrados porque no podía soportar lo que estaba sintiendo, era más que cualquier cosa que había experimentado antes.

Candy, abre los ojos- me pidió jadeando, apenas hice lo que me pidió, tomo mi otra pierna y me levantó apoyándome a la pared y al hacerlo, me dejó sin habla brindándome una estocada certera y profunda.

Mantén tu vista en mí- me dijo mientras mantenía un ritmo acompasado y sus manos apretándome el trasero - ¿Te gusta?- dijo mientras se mordía los labios.

¿Gustarme?, sentía que me partía en mil pedazos, era increíble.

Sí, Terry- le dije entre gemidos.

Me besó nuevamente y siguió penetrándome con fuerza, ya no podía más la sangre estaba agolpada en mi cabeza y necesitaba la liberación, que estaba segura pronto llegaría. Su juego previo me había dejado ad portas de lo que sería el orgasmo más potente que he sentido en toda mi vida, no pude soportar inclinarme hacía delante y hacia atrás, mientras convulsionaba alrededor de su miembro.

Dios, Terry- dije aferrándome con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras sentía que él también llegaba al clímax.

Candy- dijo casi gritando, cuando su cuerpo encontró el alivió dentro del mío.

Permanecimos unidos sintiendo el agua atravesar nuestros cuerpos por unos instantes luego de haber hecho el amor, Terry besaba mis hombros y mis mejillas, yo acariciaba su nuca, sus brazos y su espalda.

No he usado protección- dijo de repente, mientras escondía el rostro dentro del hueco de mi cuello.

No te preocupes- mientras me liberaba de su amarre con delicadeza- tengo un dispositivo.

De todas formas, fue irresponsable de mi parte-

Vamos Terry- tome sus manos y besé sus nudillos- somos adultos, sabía lo que hacía sino no lo hubiese iniciado.

Me abraza y besa mi frente, poniéndome debajo de la regadera y echándome jabón en la espalda, dejo que me enjabone por completo para luego pasar sus manos con la esponja por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo.

Sentí su erección sobre mi trasero mientras me tocaba pero no hacía movimiento más que el de asegurarse que quedase lo más limpia posible.

Sus dedos hacen maravillas en mi cabeza mientras me lava mi pelo, sintiendo lo resbaloso del shampoo que ha impregnado el ambiente de un olor de manzanilla y jazmín.

Me encanta tu pelo- me dice mientras termina de enjuagarlo.

Ah- me di la vuelta- ¿no que era un desastre?- le dije sonriendo- despeinada me llamas.

Así es como me gusta en ti, me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi Candy- dijo serio mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Le respondo dándole un beso que hace que ambos perdamos el aliento y al terminar lo abrazo, dejando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras una sonrisa de esas idiotas, se dibuja en mi rostro.

Terminamos de ducharnos y salimos para vestirnos, no quiero pensar de más en lo que me ha dicho, no quiero darle más vueltas al hecho de que _le gusto._

Claro que le gusto, pero eso no significa nada más; él mismo ha dicho que no se involucra más de la cuenta, y lo tengo claro; yo tampoco lo haré, aunque en el fondo sé que también me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Me vestí más rápido y salí hacia la cocina, quería preparar algo de desayuno. Me decidí por té y tostadas con huevos y tocinos. Simple y rápido, estaba terminando cuando Terry apareció abrazándome por detrás.

Huele delicioso- me dijo con la nariz pegada a mi pelo, no sabía si se refería al desayuno o a mí, quiero pensar que fue a lo último.

Ya está listo- le dije con una sonrisa, me dio un beso rápido y tomo asiento, mientras yo servía.

Gracias por todo- le dije de repente.

¿A qué te refieres?-

Bueno- me puse nerviosa- por la salida, por lo de hoy, por quedarte acá y cuidarme.

Nada que agradecer, despeinada- me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Vas a seguir con eso?- le respondí molesta.

Claro- respondió acercándose para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios- despeinada apasionada- me dijo en susurro.

No pude evitar mirarlo con ojos, de ya está bien has ganado, y sonreírle de vuelta.

Terry no pensaba irse para su departamento, estaba instalado en el sofá mirando televisión y la verdad es que no me molestaba, para nada.

Eran las doce del día y decidí llamar a mi madre para saber de Antoniette, y también hablar con mi pequeña. Me dirigí a la pieza para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Hola mamá-

Hola hija-

¿Cómo están?-

Todo bien, ¿Quieres hablar con la niña?-

Sí, por favor-

Siento que la llama y sus pacitos se escuchan cada vez más cerca del teléfono.

Hola mami- me dice efusivamente.

Hola mi nena, ¿Cómo te has portado?-

Muy bien, me he sacado dos estrellitas y caritas felices-

Wow, te felicito mi amor-

Mami, ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?-

Mi nena, mañana sin falta te veré y bueno desde ahí no nos separaremos más-

¡Ya!, mami, ¿Papi dónde está?-

¿No te ha llamado?-

No y mi abuela dice que no sabe dónde está-

Bueno, papi, debe tener mucho trabajo, cariño pero tú sabes que él te quiere mucho; voy a buscarlo para decirle que te llame ¿Vale?-

Bueno, mami, gracias-

Nos vemos mañana entonces-

Por supuesto mi amor, te amo mucho-

Yo también mami-

Mi madre se vuelve a poner al teléfono,

¿Sabes algo del inadaptado ese?-

La verdad, lo vi hace dos días y de ahí nada más-

Es un maldito, la niña no hace más que preguntar por él, debe estar demasiado ocupado con la nueva adquisición-

Bueno, hoy lo veré de todas formas, es el baby shower de Annie y él estará ahí de seguro-

Nunca va a reconocer lo poco hombre que es pero que al menos responda como corresponde con su hija-

Si, hablaré con él, mamá mañana empezaré con la mudanza; necesito que si puedes ayudarme-

Claro, hija, ni siquiera me lo debes pedir-

Hablaré con Stear también-

Claro-

Bueno, nos vemos mañana-

Adiós, hija, tranquila y nos vemos-

Gracias, mamá-

Tenía tanta rabia, al parecer lo que le dije el otro día le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por otro. Una cosa es que me haya sido infiel, haya roto los votos de confianza conmigo pero otra cosa era que estuviese haciendo sufrir a mi hija, eso no podía perdonárselo.

Arrojé el celular con fuerza y rebotó en la cama para caer en el suelo, el sonido del impacto hizo que Terry llegará rápidamente a la habitación.

¿Qué sucede?-

No es nada, se me cayó el teléfono- le dije mientras lo recogía del piso y me sentaba en la cama.

No te creo- se sentó a mi lado y me tomó las manos- ¿malas noticias?

Albert- dije con una nota de fastidio.

¿Qué hizo ahora ricitos de oro?-

No se preocupa por Antoniette, ni siquiera la llama-

Anda con la escobita nueva pues Candy-

Terry, no es chistoso-

Pero es verdad- dijo defendiéndose, me abrazó y yo descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.

No puedo entender como a un hombre le puede importar tan poco su propia sangre- dije con resentimiento- todo por un par de piernas.

Es un error- me dijo Terry- está cometiendo un error.

No- le dije poniéndome derecha y mirándolo fijamente- nunca podría estar con alguien que fuese capaz de dejar de lado a su propia hija por un capricho, amor o lo que sea.

Veo que Terry, fija su mirada y su respiración calmada, se descontrola un poco, lo veo tragar saliva y me vuelve a abrazar con fuerza.

Su actitud me desconcierta, porque se habrá puesto así, quizás fue la rigidez de mis palabras, lo más probable es que soné demasiado dura pero es verdad; nunca lo perdonaría.

¿Almorzamos?- me dijo al oído- Hoy lo verás, ahí tendrás la oportunidad de decirle las cosas a la cara.

Claro, lo haré-

Yo estaré contigo- me dijo tocando su frente con la mía- como el buen amigo que soy.

Ambos sonreímos y nos paramos para prepararnos algo de almuerzo.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya estábamos llegando a casa de Annie para el baby shower, no eran muchos los invitados.

Por parte de Archie solo estaba vivo su padre, pero por motivos de trabajo él no podía asistir. Por lo tanto solo éramos unos cuantos amigos, y los padres de Annie, que ya eran personas de avanzada edad.

En la puerta nos recibió Annie, quien ya no podía más con su panza de embarazo, se veía hermosa Cristopher era su primer hijo, les había costado mucho concebir por lo tanto todo lo relacionado con el embarazo era un acontecimiento.

Noté que Annie no se mostraba extrañada por la presencia de Terry, después de lo que habíamos hablado con Archie sobre Albert pensé que lo lógico es que ellos se molestaran si se me ocurría llevar a alguien a la fiesta, por muy amigo que fuese.

La respuesta a mi interrogante se hizo presente cuando Paty se asomó para saludarnos,

Hola Candy-

Hola Paty-

Hola Terry ¿Cierto?-

Sí- dijo él brindándole la mano para saludarla.

Annie, este es Terrence Grandchester, un amigo y vecino de mi madre.

Un gusto, felicitaciones- dijo Terry.

Gracias- respondió Annie, tomando la mano de Terry- pero pasen por favor.

Las dos me tomaron para quedar un poco más atrás de Terry quien ya entraba al salón de la casa.

Candy, Paty me contó todo- me dijo Annie- me parece bien, ese hombre está como quiere.

¡Annie!- la reprendí- Archie te puede escuchar.

Estaré embarazada pero no soy ciega- me dijo riendo, mientras Paty reía también.

¿Y ya paso algo más Candy?-

Sí- dije cortante no quería hablar más de la cuenta de mi relación con Terry.

Bueno, disfrútalo, pero recuerda que de todas formas no te ilusiones más de la cuenta-

Lo sé- dije rodando los ojos- solo somos amigos con ventaja.

Ambas rieron y nos dirigimos a la sala, donde estaban Archie, Stear y un par de amigos de Annie de su trabajo.

Saludé a Archie y me contó que en la noche había hablado con Albert y él les había solicitado poder asistir con su nueva novia. Annie que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Terry y yo, dijo que no había problema; pero no sé si estoy preparada para estar en el mismo metro cuadrado con mi ex y la mujer por la cual me abandono.

Todo estará bien- me dijo Terry a mi oído.

Hola hermanita- me saluda Stear.

Hola- nos abrazamos fuerte, me gusta hacer eso con Stear es como abrazar a mi papá, se parece físicamente y tiene las mismas formas.

¿Cómo te ha ido con todo?-

Tranquila- le respondí

Note que miro de reojo a Terry que no se movía de mi lado,

Ah, Stear, Archie les presento a Terrence Grandchester, un amigo y vecino de mi madre-

Ambos hombres saludaron a Terry con una mirada escéptica, aunque se mostraban impresionados con mi repentino invitado, le dieron la bienvenida como las personas cálidas que son y lo incorporaron de inmediato a la conversación.

Estábamos riendo, mientras Paty y Stear nos contaban anécdotas de su último viaje y de cómo mi hermano se había intoxicado por comer todas las excentricidades del lugar y había pasado los últimos días encerrado en el baño del hotel.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y al rato veo entrar a Albert, con su novia tomados de la mano. El ambiente en la sala era tenso, solo Archie y Annie se acercaron a saludarlos y noté que la chica los miraba con mala cara.

Era el colmo o sea llegar con actitud arrogante donde apenas te quisieron, lo encontré la guinda de la torta. Mis ojos estaban fijos en ellos y Terry lo notó, sentí que puso su mano posesivamente en mi cadera para atraerme a él y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

Albert se acercó a saludarnos, Stear apenas le devolvió el saludo y Paty hizo lo mismo. Cuando llegó donde estaba yo; lo primero que hizo fue mirar la forma en que me tenía agarrada Terry para luego dedicarnos un esquivo hola, solo de cortesía que fue devuelto de la misma manera.

La novia, ni siquiera se acercó, solo logré divisarla a lo lejos, se devoraba a Terry con la vista mientras se metía una aceituna en la boca para chuparla seductoramente.

Terry solo dio vuelta la mirada y rodó los ojos, mientras yo me partía de la risa por dentro.

La fiesta en sí estuvo exenta de polémicas, no hubieron problemas de hecho lo pasamos bastante bien, jugamos a beber los biberones y medir la panza de Annie. Sirvieron un coctel y tragos, yo bebí agua, después del bochorno de la noche anterior, no pensaba beber en un buen tiempo.

Me parece bien que no bebas- me dijo Terry mientras sostenía un vaso con bebida, él estaba conduciendo y tampoco iba a beber- quiero que estés lucida, porque apenas estemos solos, no te dejaré en paz.

¿Es una amenaza Sr. Grandchester?-

No, solo te estoy informando-

Ambos reímos y podía sentir la mirada de Albert clavada en mi espalda en todo momento, tenía a la niña colgada del cuello y de todas formas se tomaba el tiempo para mirarnos a través del salón, aquello me incomodaba pero no porque sintiese algo por él aun, sino porque me hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche, casi todos los invitados se habían ido y yo decidí pasar al baño un momento para poder irnos.

Terry se quedó con mis amigos, sin embargo antes de llegar a mi destino fui interceptada por Albert, que se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

Candy-

Albert- le dije- que bueno que podemos hablar.

¿Ah sí?-

Sí, necesito saber por qué no llamas a Antoniette, la niña a preguntado mucho por ti-

Mañana iba a llamarla-

Rodé los ojos, caradura

Por favor Albert, pone un poco de tu parte; te he pedido mil veces que no dejes a nuestra hija así-

Está bien, prometo cambiar mi actitud-

Bien, gracias, ahora discúlpame pero necesito ir al baño- traté de hacerme camino pero me detuvo por el codo.

Veo que estás feliz-

Bueno y ¿a ti que te importa?-

Veo, que para ti nuestro matrimonio no significó nada-

Por favor, un arma para matar a este hombre, me da vergüenza ajena, como es posible que diga eso cuando fue él quien incluyo a una tercera en la ecuación.

Albert, no me hagas reír-

Supongo que te lo estás pasando bien con él- se acerca peligrosamente y siento el aliento etílico golpeándome el rostro.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dedicó una mirada de furia y trato de pasar pero me impide el paso- Córrete por favor.

Me da la pasada pero antes de que pueda entrar al baño, escucho que Annie le habla.

Albert, tu noviecita está haciendo escándalo en el salón- se va inmediatamente con Annie y pienso que el baño puede esperar, los sigo.

En efecto, Stephanie estaba bailando seductoramente encima de la mesa de la sala, en completo estado de ebriedad e insinuando no solo a Terry sino también a Archie y a Stear.

Stephanie, ¿Qué haces?-

Albert, cariño, bailemos- le dijo poniéndole las manos en el trasero y moviéndose al compás de una música inexistente.

La situación me da pena, de verdad siento lastima por Albert, a regañadientes la sacó de encima de la mesa se disculpó con todos y se la llevó de la casa a toda velocidad.

Apenas escuchamos el portazo, los hombres comenzaron a reír desaforados, mientras que nosotras nos lamentábamos, y claro que sentía eso; a pesar de todo era el padre de mi hija.

¿Ahora tenemos una anécdota o no, Grandchester?- le dijo Archie a Terry cuando nos despedíamos.

Claro, ahora no me sentiré fuera de lugar-

Todos despidieron con cordialidad a Terry y esperaron volver a verlo, las chicas me cerraban el ojo, y bueno mi hermano que me conocía muy bien se dio cuenta que entre él y yo había algo más que una simple amistad, pero lo único que me dijo cuándo me iba fue que me cuidara mucho, además prometió ayudarme con la mudanza al nuevo departamento.

Eso fue muy divertido- me decía Terry mientras llegábamos a mi departamento.

Sí, claro- le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Terry comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla y a besarme el cuello, apenas se cerró la puerta.

Oye, ¿tú no piensas irte a tu casa?- le dije en tono de broma.

¿Para qué?, si todo lo que quiero lo tengo aquí- me dijo antes de atraparme en un beso avasallador, todo mi cuerpo respondió de inmediato y nuevamente caí en sus brazos.

Esta vez me desnudo lentamente, mientras mis manos recorrían desde su rostro hasta el borde de sus pantalones, en ocasiones fijaba la vista en sus ojos azules que estaban ya oscuros de deseo por mí.

Yacíamos acostados besándonos, sin ninguna barrera entre los dos, me dio vuelta para quedar de espaldas hacia él, en esa posición atrajo mi pierna hacía su cuerpo, mientras su mano bajaba desde mis senos hasta mi intimidad. Con delicadeza comenzó a juguetear con el botón que me brinda placer.

mmmm- gemía ante lo que él me provocaba, sus labios pegados a mi oído.

Candy, te deseo tanto- me dijo jadeante.

Yo también- le respondí con un hilo de voz, los movimientos de sus dedos en mi humedad se hacían cada vez más rápidos y yo sentía que perdía la cordura de a poco.

Retiró los dedos, volteó mi cara para que lo mirase y depósito un beso en mis labios, saboreando con su lengua los míos, mientras me penetraba con fuerza y yo sentía que no había placer más grande que el que me estaba brindando en este momento.

Muévete- me exigió mientras me penetraba y yo solo seguí sus órdenes porque en aquel momento, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por él, me tenía a su merced era completamente suya, así como él era completamente mío.

Movía mis caderas cada vez más rápido y cada una de sus estocadas me hacía temblar más y más, estaba próxima a llegar al climax, cuando de golpe me cambia de posición quedando de frente.

Quiero verte, quiero ver que te hago gozar- jadeó, su frente sudorosa golpeando la mía, mientras seguíamos moviéndonos en ritmo frenético. Sus dedos expertos volvieron a posicionarse sobre mi vagina apretándola, rozándola.

No pude soportarlo más y gimiendo, mirándolo de frente, dije su nombre mientras explotaba en un millón de pedazos.

Al instante lo veo hacer lo mismo,

Ohh Candy- se desploma entre mis piernas y no quedamos así por minutos, solo acariciándonos y besándonos luego de haber experimentado ese maravilloso clímax al mismo tiempo.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos hecho el amor esta noche, ya está aclarando y cada vez que cierro los ojos, dormito para volver a sentir este deseo por él.

No me importa lo cansada que esté durante el día, hace tanto tiempo no me sentía así de viva. La cabeza de Terry permanece apoyada en mis pechos y yo lo acarició lentamente, no puedo volver a dormir.

Miro el reloj, las ocho treinta de la mañana, no es tan temprano, de hecho ya es hora de que me levante y empiece a preparar lo que será la operación mudanza.

Me muevo ligeramente para no despertarlo, y entro en el baño para ducharme. Luego me cambio de ropa, aún está dormido, no lo culpo debe estar agotadísimo, me río internamente al recordar las cosas que hemos hecho esta noche pero aun no es suficiente, creo que jamás será suficiente con él.

Preparo el desayuno, cuando escucho ruido detrás de mí.

Buenos días, preciosa- me dice girándome para arrebatarme el aliento con un beso.

Hola- le digo sonriendo- ¿Quieres desayunar?

¿Te importaría si me baño primero?-

No, claro que no-

Iré a mi departamento, para poder cambiarme de ropa y no tardo- me da un beso rápido y lo veo salir por la puerta.

Que me sucede, incluso el que se haya ido un instante me da una presión en el pecho, no quiero sentir algo más por él, pero parece inevitable.

Recuerdo, como ha aparecido en mi vida, las veces en que me ha hecho reír siendo que lo único que quería era pegarme un tiro. Se ha convertido de a poco en parte de mis días, y ahora de mis noches.

Bloqueo mis pensamientos, es imposible, no lo permitiré.

Al regresar le explico que hoy empezaré la mudanza hacia el nuevo departamento, se ofrece a ayudarme y no puedo negarme la verdad es que una mano más nunca sobra.

Nos despedimos porque yo necesito ir a buscar a mi madre y Antoniette, le digo que en cuanto necesite algo lo llamaré, nos besamos largamente y me voy hacia la que pronto se convertirá en mi antigua casa.

Entró y no veo a nadie, me dirijo a la cocina y encuentro a mi madre con Pony y Antoniette,

Hola mi nena- le digo a mi hija que se lanza a mis brazos- te he extrañado mucho,

Yo también, mami-

Hola mamá- saludo a mi madre todavía con mi hija en brazos.

Hola, hija- mi madre me mira de pies a cabezas, o por favor acaso soy tan transparente que ha notado algo raro.

Hola Pony-

Hola, Señora-

Bueno, comencemos de inmediato, hay muchas cosas que ordenar para irnos al nuevo departamento- dije efusivamente a lo que Antoniette contestó con un ¡Yay!

Pony ayúdala con sus juguetes y ropa por favor-

Claro, Señora-

¿Usted tiene lista sus cosas?-

Sí, Señora-

Bien-

Pony se va con Antoniette dejándome sola con mi madre quien aún mantiene su mirada suspicaz clavada en mi rostro.

¿Te has acostado con él?- me dijo después de un rato de inspección,

Mamá, silencio que te pueden escuchar-

Lo sabía- me dijo casi triunfalmente- hija, no sabes cuánto me alegro.

Bueno, solo somos amigos que hacen eso-

Candy, estoy segura que para él no es así-

No creo, mamá-

Bueno, de todas maneras, me alegro, pásalo bien, te lo mereces-

Sonrío, necesitamos ponernos manos a la obra con lo que respecta a la mudanza.

Ya han pasado cinco horas en las cuales, hemos clasificado y empaquetado, las cosas más importantes, por el tamaño del departamento es imposible llevarse todo, así que solo nos llevaremos lo esencial.

El auto va cargado y además he contratado un camión para que nos llevemos lo más grande, de todas maneras creo que me tomará uno o dos días más para dejar todo completamente listo.

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos, Stear está esperándonos junto con Paty y el pequeño Anthony que de inmediato se junta con Antoniette, llamo a Terry para decirle que ya estamos acá pero su teléfono está desviado al buzón de voz, lo intentó nuevamente pero es el mismo resultado.

Me preocupo, por lo que voy a su departamento, pero ahí tampoco obtengo respuesta.

Bueno, tal vez tuvo que hacer algo urgente, dejó mi paranoia y me dispongo a acomodar todo en compañía de mi familia.

Ya son más de las diez de la noche, hemos ordenado los dormitorios, la cocina y parte de la sala, casi está completa, solo faltan los sillones y parte del comedor.

Después de hacer dormir a Antoniette, me relajo sobre mi cama, me he comprado una cama nueva para dejar atrás la que compartía con Albert, otra de mis estrategias para dejar el pasado donde debe de estar.

Tomo mi teléfono y casi por inercia llamó a Terry por tercera vez, me contesta algo apurado.

¿Aló?-

Terry, ¿Estás bien?-

Sí, disculpa es que tuve un problema-

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

Sí, ábreme la puerta para poder besarte, llevo deseándolo toda la tarde-

Me dirijo hasta la puerta del nuevo departamento y antes de que pueda decir algo, me toma el rostro y me besa desesperado.

**Estimas lectoras:**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste ustedes saben lo escribo con mucho cariño. Agradezco todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, a las lectoras anónimas también y disculpen que no las salude individualmente pero es que estoy en el celular y me cuesta por acá. **

**Espero sus comentarios y falta mucho todavía, un abrazo, las quiere mucho,**

**Valerae!**


	12. Chapter 12

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO ONCE

Su boca devora la mía, la necesidad que puedo percibir me traspasa cada fibra de mi ser; siento que nuestro contacto es liberador para él y para mí, quiero enredarme en su cuerpo y no soltarlo jamás.

Han pasado menos de doce horas desde la última vez que lo he visto pero es cierto que lo he echado de menos y puedo jurar, por la manera en que sus manos se agitan delineando mi cintura y mis caderas, que a él también le ha parecido una eternidad.

Siento su boca abandonar la mía para hacer estragos en mi cuello, repasa con la lengua el camino dejado por sus labios, siento la sangre hervir por cada rincón, especialmente en mi entrepierna que de a poco va a anhelado su tacto.

Sus dedos acarician peligrosamente mis senos, solo un leve roce de sus manos, me enciende. Sin embargo mi parte racional me indique que lo detenga, primero porque aún tengo fresco el recuerdo de su desaparición y lo extraña que me parece, y segundo porque recuerdo que no estoy sola, en cualquier momento puede despertar Antoniette o Pony, no quiero que me vean así.

Comienzo a darle toquecitos en los hombros, él continúa besándome ya ha llegado al escote, aplico toda la fuerza de voluntad para liberarme de su amarre, la verdad es que no lo quiero hacer.

Terry, para, por favor- le digo jadeante, soltando la pierna que tenía agarrada a la altura de su cadera.

¿Qué sucede?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿No quieres hacerlo?

Claro que sí- le dije mientras lo besaba rápidamente, no podía hacerlo por más tiempo sino sucumbiría al poder de su mirada penetrante que me envolvía.

Es que no estoy sola- dije casi en susurro- Mi hija está durmiendo y la nana, también está.

Me liberé completamente y me crucé de brazos, tenía que hacerlo porque el alcance de sus avances me había dejado un poco desorbitada.

Lo siento-dijo luego de un momento de meditación- es solo que ahora ya no puedo contenerme cada vez que te veo.

Su proximidad me afectaba, estaba de frente, muy cerca; tocaba tiernamente un mechón de mi pelo y lo enroscaba, sabía que adoraba hacer eso.

Me pasa lo mismo- le dije mirando detenidamente sus labios que estaban un poco hinchados por nuestro encuentro anterior.

Sonrío y me abrazó, reposo su cabeza a la altura de mi oreja, y beso lentamente mi cabello.

¿Crees que te puedas arrancar a mi departamento?-

No creo- le respondí, no iba a dejar a Antoniette sola la primera noche que dormía en este lugar que era prácticamente extraño.

¿No hay forma de que pueda convencerte?- siguió ahora dando pequeños mordiscos en mi oreja, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de ser suya donde fuese y como fuese, no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

No puedo, Terry- contesté, pero en vez de dejar de excitarme de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo no se detuvo y siguió besándome, llegando hasta mi boca.

El ritmo no era frenético como el beso que me dio cuando entro en la casa, sino más bien era pausado casi como una dulce melodía que se apoderaba de mis sentidos, fue largo, no menos apasionado pero sí más controlado y me encantó.

Te besaría toda la noche- me dijo una vez que terminó y junto su frente con la mía.

¿Mami?-

La voz de Antoniette me hizo retroceder a toda velocidad, mi pequeña estaba abrazada con su osito con una mano y con la otra se refregaba el ojo aun adormilada.

Mi nena- me acerqué para tomarla en brazos.

No quiero dormir solita-

No, claro que no, yo estaré contigo- le dije besando su frente.

¿Quién es ese caballero?-

Busque a Terry con la mirada y lo hallé mirando por la ventana del departamento, sin darse la vuelta para ver a Antoniette.

Es un amigo de mamá- le respondí y luego de que ella reposara su cabeza en mi pecho, me dirigí a Terry

Si quieres me esperas- le dije- la haré dormir y después podremos hablar.

No- dijo apurado- no te preocupes, yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego.

Pasó por mi lado y noté que quiso darme un beso en la boca pero dudo y terminó por depositar uno en la frente, para salir luego rápidamente del departamento.

Me abracé con más fuerza a mi niña para llevarla a su cama, me acosté con ella y me quedé pensativa, hay algo extraño en el comportamiento de Terry, tal vez no está acostumbrado a los niños.

De todas formas, bajo las condiciones de esta relación entre ambos no podía exigirle mayores explicaciones, habíamos acordado en ser monógamos; ahora lo único que debía hacer era confiar en él.

Me dijo que habían sido problemas, tal vez algo relacionado con su familia, bueno lo más probable es que no sea nada.

Mis ojos se cierran de a poco y sucumbo al sueño, lo último que alberga mi mente es el recuerdo de los besos de Terry y la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, recordar sus palabras y la forma en que me hace sentir es suficiente para disipar cualquier duda y disconformidad por el momento, caigo rendida en un sueño profundo con la imagen de su hermosa sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó la rutina típica de la semana, arreglo a mi hija para el kínder y me presto a llevarla, Pony nos sirve el desayuno mientras yo leo una revista de publicidad.

Mami, no quiero todo el pan-

Bueno, pero comete todo los cereales, dale-

Esta bueno-

Preparo la lonchera con su merienda y salimos justas para llegar al kínder, no sabía cuánto me iba a demorar tomando en consideración el trafico matutino, pero la verdad es que el cambio no era tan drástico, resulta que la mayoría de los vehículos iban desde adentro de la ciudad hacia al centro por lo tanto resulto expedito conducir en sentido contrario.

Saco a Antoniette del auto y nos vamos de la mano hasta la puerta de su salón, mi niña me da un beso y yo la despido deseándole un excelente día.

Sra. White- escucho la voz de la maestra de Antoniette que me llama

Srta. Margaret, ¿Cómo está?-

Bien, gracias y ¿usted?, hace días que no la veía por acá-

Bueno, sí, mi madre ha estado con Antoniette estos últimos días-

Quisiera hacerle una pregunta, espero no ser indiscreta-

Claro-

Antoniette ha insinuado que su padre ya no está en casa, ¿podría preguntar porque?-

Bueno, es verdad, nos estamos separando-

La cara de la maestra cambia por completo y puedo ver el gesto de compasión en su rostro.

Lo lamento mucho, quiero que sepa que apoyaremos a la niña en este momento-

Muchas gracias, es importante para mí siendo que ustedes están con ella por gran parte del día-

Sí, entendemos ese rol que cumplimos en la vida de nuestros niños, espero que usted este bien también-

Sí, ya está pasando lo peor, lo estoy superando- no puedo evitar recordar a Terry al decir esas palabras.

Me alegro, Señora Candy, bueno me tengo que ir, hablamos después-

Muchas gracias por su ayuda Señorita Margaret, nos vemos luego-

Salgo de la escuela de Antoniette y me dirijo nuevamente a mi antigua casa, hoy seguiré con la mudanza; tengo que llevarme un sofá y algunos muebles para completar el cambio en su totalidad.

Mi celular suena y veo que es Terry quien me está llamando, contesto de inmediato.

¿Aló?-

Hola Señorita despeinada, ¿en qué estás?-

Estoy en mi antigua casa, esperando al camión de mudanza, hoy terminaré con eso-

¿Te faltó mucho?-

Bueno si hubiese recibido la ayuda ofrecida por "cierta persona", quizás ya hubiese terminado- bromeo con él pero al mismo tiempo le lanzo la indirecta.

Lo lamento tanto, déjame compensarte, hoy seré completamente tuyo y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo- esa frase guarda demasiada amplitud, me ruborizo solo de pensar el alcance que tienen aquellas palabras, sé que lo hace a propósito, el Sr. Yo no pierdo lo hace otra vez.

Pensé que siempre lo hacía- le respondí desafiante y sé por el cambio en su respiración que mi respuesta le ha llamado la atención, parece que ambos podemos jugar a esto.

Lo escucho inhalar profundo para luego decir- ¿Dónde me quieres entonces?

Espérame en el complejo de departamentos, el camión llegará en 15 minutos y ya está todo embalado; en una hora estaré por allá-

Bueno, me avisas entonces-

Claro-

Te espero, ansío ver en que puedo servirte-

Se me ocurren un par de cosas- río como idiota por el teléfono-Nos vemos, adiós-

Cuelgo, y espero pacientemente a que llegué el camión, el que afortunadamente llega antes de quince minutos y gracias a que no eran tantas las cosas no nos demoramos más de media hora en salir de allí.

Antes de salir de la casa, di una repasada a los recuerdos que esta misma alberga no estoy segura de cuando sucedió pero el dolor punzante en el pecho ha disminuido, creo que lo que he podido ver en esta última semana en relación a Albert y su novia, además de lo que estoy viviendo con Terry; de verdad me han transportado a otro nivel, donde ya no me siento a llorar por lo sucedido sino a seguir hacia adelante, aquí no he dejado de respirar solo he sufrido un traspié que estoy segura lograré superar.

Llegamos y lo primero que hago es llamar a Terry para que nos ayude a entrar las cosas, estoy en el hall del edificio esperando cuando siento unos brazos que me rodean, indiscutiblemente sé que es él, su aroma se ha quedado impreso en mis sentidos y puedo reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia, su olor me embriaga al igual que su contacto.

Hola- me dice al oído, me doy la vuelta y antes de responder, le doy un beso cargado de diferentes sentimientos, por una parte la emoción de tenerlo acá de frente pero además gratitud porque después de salir de la casa que compartí con Albert no puedo evitar pensar que Terry me ha ayudado a no caer rendida ante las circunstancias, sin él, quizás sería más difícil aún. Sé que nota la ansiedad de mis labios porque empieza a sonreír entre medio como sorprendido por mi reacción.

Wow, que recibimiento- aún me tiene abrazada y nuestros rostros están frente a frente, le dedico una sonrisa de esas que te empiezan en una oreja y terminan en la otra.

Hola, es solo que me da gusto verte- una voz sensual se apodera de mis cuerdas vocales y reconozco que es el efecto de su cuerpo junto al mío que me hace reaccionar así.

A mí también- nuestras miradas fijas, nuestros cuerpos unidos era imposible no sentir con ese contacto tan íntimo, pero a la vez tan simple algo más, veo que su ojo izquierdo se inquieta parpadeando, mientras frunce el ceño y suelta de forma automática el amarre que tiene conmigo.

Bueno te ayudo entonces ¿vamos?- despierto de lo que acaba de suceder, el cambio repentino de tema me ha dejado aturdida, de verdad que en ese breve instante he sentido algo más entre él y yo, tengo la certeza de que aunque él lo haya sentido su distancia me indica que le restara importancia, puesto que él no está interesado en tener ningún otro tipo de relación conmigo y estoy de acuerdo.

¿Y tu hija?- me pregunta una vez que entramos al ascensor.

Está en su Kinder, la fui a dejar hace un rato-

Hay un silencio entre nosotros, me da la impresión que pregunta por Antoniette por mera cortesía, aquello me disgusta, no porque tengamos una relación informal, significa que me agrada que él se muestre nervioso e incómodo con el hecho de que tengo una hija, ella es y será mi prioridad.

No quiero que pienses que me siento incomodo con tu hija- es como si me hubiese leído la mente, aquello no deja de sorprenderme- es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a los niños.

Entiendo, por la relación que tenemos no debería importarme- le espeto, y en el momento que lo hice quise retractarme- quiero decir, solo somos amigos, no es necesario que desarrolles una relación con ella.

Veo en su rostro un gesto duro que jamás había hecho anteriormente, no estoy segura si mis palabras son las que han provocado ese efecto pero me desconcierta, quisiera poder habitar en su mente y saber qué es lo que pasa por ella, mira hacia al frente y no dice nada hasta, el ascensor ha llegado al piso quince y descendemos en absoluto silencio.

Es verdad lo que dices- por fin logra dedicarme unas palabras justo a la puerta del departamento- no nos haría bien involucrarnos tanto, en ese sentido.

Estaba claro, a él no le interesaba involucrarse más de la cuenta, lo entiendo, no sé porque no lo hace pero lo entiendo. En el fondo yo siento lo mismo, a pesar de las miles de sensaciones que él me brinda no puedo dejarme llevar por el desborde de sentimientos, mi razonamiento puede más que cualquier brote de emoción en mi corazón, no lo quiero, ni lo amo, solo me siento bien con él y me encanta esta relación sin ataduras que llevamos.

Le sonrió para reafirmar que comparto lo que él me acaba de decir.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dije finalmente con el rostro apacible y tranquila, sin embargo en su mirada podía ver que él no estaba de la misma manera, no logro descifrarte Terry y eso me asusta, pienso mientras veo que los señores de la mudanza se acercan con los muebles.

Rompimos el contacto de inmediato y nos pusimos manos a la obra, quería terminar con esto durante el día, si era posible antes de que llegara Antoniette a las cinco treinta, mi madre iría a retirarla.

Termino de poner la última foto de mi hija y yo encima del Rack que adorna mi nueva y decorada sala, no es tan amplia como la de mi anterior casa pero de seguro que su calidez me embarga y me hace sentir más en mi hogar que nunca antes, los colores verdes de las cortinas y de la alfombra, me llenan del significado de ese juego cromático, esperanza.

Miro nuevamente y tengo la convicción de que he hecho lo correcto, en mi vida me había sentido tan plena con una decisión y ahora es el momento, un nuevo comienzo junto a la persona que más amo mi hija.

Terry se queda luego de que terminamos para almorzar, Antoniette estaba por llegar; mi madre había ido a buscarla.

Señora Pony, debo decir que cocina exquisito, tiene manos de ángel- le dice Terry a la Señora Pony complementándolo con un guiño ella se ruboriza ante su comentario, increíble, este hombre tiene la habilidad de engatusar a todo el mundo, hasta la inexpresiva Señora Pony ha caído rendida ante su galantería.

Gracias- alcanza a decir y se va de vuelta a la cocina.

No coquetees con mi nana, Terry, mira como la haces sonrojar-

Él me mira divertido y con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Celosa?-

¿Cómo se te ocurre?- le digo aunque de verdad estaba sintiendo eso pero jamás me escucharía decírselo a viva voz.

Vamos, Candy- toma mi mano y comienza a acariciarme con el pulgar, su toque produce un millón de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, es increíble que solo manteniendo el contacto visual y tocándome así, sea capaz de despertar en mí todos los deseos posibles.

¿Para que mirar al lado, si aquí tengo a mi amiga?- me dice luego y yo sonrío, no necesito más palabras y me acerco lo suficiente como para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y atraparlo en un beso, él no se resistió y me devolvió el beso con la misma urgencia, no nos movimos de nuestros sitios pero nuestras bocas se mantenían unidas.

Yo también tengo a mi amigo, que no está nada de mal- le dije una vez que terminamos y juntábamos nuestras narices luego de nuestro arranque de pasión.

Siento la sonrisa sobre mi frente mientras depositaba un suave beso, justo en ese instante se abre la puerta y veo a mi madre entrar con Antoniette.

Nos separamos de inmediato, mi hija entro cual torbellino y se acercó para darme un beso y un abrazo.

Hola mami-

Hola, mi amor- le dije besándole la mejilla, me detuve para ver como Terry saludaba a mi madre pero de reojo se detenía para mirar mi interaccion con Antoniette, hay algo en su mirada que me inquieta, llámenlo sexto sentido pero estoy segura que algo hay detrás de su comportamiento.

Hola- le dijo Antoniette a Terry de repente.

Hola- respondió él.

¿Tú estabas acá anoche?- le pregunto mi niña.

Sí, hija, es amigo mío, se llama Terry-

Yo me llamo Antoniette-

Mucho gusto- respondio Terry, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Bueno, Candy yo me voy- dijo de repente.

Está bien-

Pero Terry, no te quedas a tomar té- dijo mi madre tratando de convencerlo.

No, Sra. White, muchas gracias pero tengo cosas que hacer-

Se despidieron y mi madre se fue a la cocina con Antoniette para que yo pudiese despedirme de Terry tranquila,

Me abraza y besa mi cabello junto a la puerta.

¿Crees poder arrancarte hoy?, necesito estar contigo-

No creo, lo siento-

¿Me estás evitando?- me dijo riendo.

No podría aunque quisiera- aquello sonó más romántico de lo que hubiese querido y el sonrojo se hizo evidente.

¿Y mañana?- me dijo pasando por alto lo dicho

Tengo la audiencia con Albert y firmaré el divorcio- trate de no sonar triste, pero era evidente que a pesar de todo el hecho de tener un fracaso matrimonial me seguía afectando de cierta forma.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

No, gracias- le dije pero en el fondo su propuesta no sonaba del todo disparatada.

Está bien, me llamas si necesitas después un amigo para pasar las penas-

Podría necesitarlo- le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos besamos una última vez y cerré la puerta detrás de él, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con la sonrisa picarona de mi madre.

Parece que va en serio con Terryto, me encanta-

Nada que ver madre, es solo un amigo-

Si tú lo dices pero no es lo que veo en tus ojos, hija-

Me siento delatada hay algo que ella ha visto y que yo no soy capaz de notar, o simplemente no quiero notarlo

No me permitiré sentir nada por él, porque él no se toma esto en serio-

¿Estás segura?-

Claro, eso era parte del acuerdo para enredarnos en esto-

Bueno, eres una mujer adulta pero déjame decirte Candy, es muy fácil enredar las cosas cuando se hace lo que tú estás haciendo-

Sí pero vengo saliendo de un matrimonio, mamá, que no se te olvide- le respondí con voz cancina, sentándome en el sofá.

Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo tienes la audiencia con el poco hombre?-

Mañana-

¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

No, madre, gracias, debo hacer esto sola-

Lo más seguro es que él irá con la noviecita-

No me interesa si va con el papa, con tal de que vaya y terminemos con esto de una buena vez-

Que así sea entonces-

Eran las diez de la noche y estaba sentada frente al televisor con una copa de vino en la mano, Antoniette ya estaba dormida y Pony también, miraba una vieja película, cuando escucho el teléfono sonar.

¿Aló?-

Hola Candy-

Terry- sonrío- ¿Qué sucede?

Nada, quería saber en que estabas-

Acabo de poner a mi hija a dormir y bueno ahora veo televisión antes de acostarme-

¿Estas nerviosa?-

¿Por?-

Mañana-

Ah, no, quiero salir luego de eso-

Ah, bien, me alegro-

¿Y tú que haces?-

También estoy viendo televisión y tomándome una copa, nada entretenido-

¿Y que entretenido se te ocurre?-

Lo único entretenido que se me pasa por la mente te incluye, la verdad es que llevo deseándolo hace dos días desde la última vez que hice algo entretenido-

Lamento que tenga que esperar, pero verá que vale la pena-

Lo sé, siempre ha valido la pena esperarte- sus palabras me llenan y sonrío como idiota contra el teléfono.

Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial- dice de repente

¿De verdad?-

Sí, ¿podrías tomarte el día miércoles libre?-

Haré lo posible-

Por favor, el jueves me tengo que ir a un viaje de negocios y no volveré hasta el lunes-

¿En serio?- wow esos son cuatro días, no puedo procesarlo correctamente ahora.

Sí, es algo delicado pero espero resolverlo antes del lunes, ya que ahí empiezo a trabajar y tú también por lo que recuerdo-

Si- le dije con mezcla de sentimientos quería volver a trabajar pero también me encantaba estar libre- me siento mejor ahora pero aún queda una semana, no seas aguafiestas.

Emite una carcajada- bueno entonces ¿quedamos el miércoles?

Claro, con el chantaje de que te vas no me queda más- dije riendo.

Me alegro que haya funcionado, buenas noches-

Buenas noches, Terry-

El día siguiente me arreglé temprano, quería lucir perfecta, si me iba a divorciar lo haría con todo el estilo posible, peine mi cabello para llevar mi larga cabellera rubia y rizada suelta, usé solo unos pinches para atrapar aquellos cabellos rebeldes.

Me pinté con sombra verde oscura que combinaba perfecta con mis ojos verde esmeraldas y me apliqué un labial rosa pálido. Mi vestimenta era sencilla pero no por eso menos elegante, elegí un traje de falda y bleizer en color plateado, entallado que combinado con una blusa blanca de satin sacaba a relucir mis pocas pero existentes curvas. Los zapatos de tacón negro terminaban mi traje y ya me encontraba lista para asistir a la audiencia que sería a eso de las diez de la mañana.

Entre en el edificio solo tres minutos antes de las diez, me caracterizaba por ser siempre puntual y la verdad es que en este caso, tenía muchas ganas de terminar con todo a la brevedad. La oficina dispuesta, según lo que me indico George era en el piso cuatro, el mármol blanco daba un ambiente frío e impersonal, exacto lo que sentía mi corazón.

Después de veinte años ponía punto final, no solo a la primera relación seria que había tenido sino a toda una vida con alguien a quien pensé amar con cada fibra de mí ser.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ví al final del pasillo la figura de tres hombres, los reconozco de inmediato son el abogado de Albert, Claude Demichels, mi abogado; Geroge Johnson y Albert, el hombre que ha sido mi todo por veinte años y que hoy se convertirá en nada.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al lado de mi abogado, quien me saluda con mucha confianza, el Sr. Johnson ha estado involucrado en mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y su mano derecha en todos los negocios familiares; mi padre siempre fue un hombre ambicioso y yo le admiraba por ello; pero no tenía mucha visión para los negocios, había tenido varias empresas pero ninguna había prosperado. Siempre había querido recuperar una en particular, yo tenía unos quince años cuando la remataron, era una agencia de turismo que ofrecía tours hacia la costa y parte de las afueras de la ciudad, mi padre estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que él mismo brindaba los tours, nunca lo vi más relajado en mi vida como en ese tiempo. Hasta que las cosas empezaron a ir mal y las ganancias no eran lo suficiente para costear el gasto. El Sr. Johnson estuvo a su lado y lo ayudo a tomar la mejor decisión; lamentablemente a pesar de los esfuerzos no fue posible recuperarla y luego de eso, mi padre se buscó un trabajo común y corriente y sus sueños de tener su propio emprendimiento se esfumaron.

Hola Candy- la voz de Albert me despierta y me saca del letargo en el que me encontraba recordado a mi amado padre.

Hola- saludo con un apretón de manos a su abogado y a él.

Entramos a un salón donde ambas partes tomamos asiento manera opuesta, mi abogado extrae una pila de documentos y comienza a leer las cláusulas, era el término de un contrato, como si termináramos un trabajo y ahora solo necesitábamos finiquitarlo para desvincularse definitivamente.

Estábamos de acuerdo en todos los puntos, en especial en dividir las propiedades y bienes conyugales por la mitad, nos habíamos casado en sociedad conyugal por lo tanto esto era parte del término de esta sociedad.

Al llegar al tema de las visitas y la pensión de Antoniette, llegamos al acuerdo de que Albert la vería dos fin de semana al mes y conversaríamos por lo de las vacaciones alternadas, sin embargo en este último punto Albert no estaba muy entusiasmado. De todas formas, eso sería algo que tendríamos que evaluar después.

La pensión se iba a fijar de acuerdo al salario mensual que tenía Albert, lo cual no era lo más importante, pero definitivamente era algo que ayudaba para la vida futura de mi hija.

Estampe mi firma en la línea donde aceptaba lo descrito anteriormente, al hacerlo sentí que me sacaba un peso de encima no puedo negar que me dolió pero de todas formas, era el paso necesario para seguir saliendo adelante.

Albert hizo lo propio y dimos por finalizada la reunión, me despedí de los hombres y salí rápidamente, quería llegar a mi casa a la brevedad.

Candy, espera- Albert me detiene antes de tomar el ascensor.

Sí, dime-

Se acerca y reconozco que está un poco nervioso, no entiendo el porqué.

Todo esto sucedió rápido, quisiera saber ¿Cómo estás?-

Estoy bien, no creía que te importara mi bienestar, tomando en consideración lo que ha pasado-

Fuiste mi mujer por veinte años- dice pasándose la mano por su frente- no traje a Stephanie hoy para no generar mayor stress.

Ni si quiera me había percatado de que no estaba.

Bueno, te lo agradezco- dije sinceramente- esto ya es demasiado difícil.

Sí, lo es- dice pensativo-

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, solo mirándonos, el ambiente se vuelve pesado y me incomoda de sobremanera.

Candy, sé que es irrisorio que te diga esto pero… ¿no crees que nos precipitamos un poco?-

Creo que esto lo hemos hecho en base a lo que estamos viviendo ahora, tú tienes tu novia-

Y tú tienes a ese tipo- espetó con brusquedad.

No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí, así son las cosas-

Verte con él, el sábado pasado- dijo con una expresión que podía definir como angustia- no sé, Candy, me gustaría pensar que pudimos hacer algo más.

Me parecía ilógico que dijera este tipo de cosas, siendo que él ya tenía a otra persona a su lado y yo, bueno yo tenía a Terry.

No te angusties, de verdad, no es necesario, hay que dar vuelta la página Albert- pongo su mano sobre su brazo para darle a entender que todo está bien; sin embargo él no pierde el tiempo y pone su mano sobre la mía. Su contacto me pone nerviosa, trato de apartarla pero no puedo hacerlo, él la ha tomado y la aprieta con fuerza.

Candy, no quiero que terminemos así-

Es un poco tarde- le respondo con fuego en los ojos.

Y si tomamos esto, como un comienzo-

Es increíble, que le ha dado ahora por decir estas cosas, me desconcierta.

No lo creo posible-

No seas tan negativa, ven a mi departamento esta tarde y así podremos conversar-

No creo que a tu novia le gustaría-

Si tú me lo pidieses ahora, yo tomaría las decisiones correctas pero necesito saber si estás dispuesta-

Albert, por favor- antes de terminar la frase tapa mi boca con su dedo y me mira directamente.

Piénsalo, te espero para poder hablar solamente, son veinte años Candy, veinte años-

Lo sé- respondo, claro que sabía que eran veinte años.

Se acerca y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, sin soltar mi mano, entra en el ascensor y me pregunta con un gesto si entrare ahí con él yo le respondo gestualmenteq que no y lo veo desaparecer.

Llego a mi departamento, la Sra. Pony ha salido a comprar y estoy completamente sola, las palabras de Albert se repiten una y mil veces. Voy a la pieza de mi hija, me siento en la cama y sacó un baúl donde hay una serie de fotos, vacaciones, cumpleaños, eventos familiares desde el nacimiento de Antoniette y desde nuestros años de noviazgo en la universidad.

Tiene razón, son veinte años, tantas cosas que hemos vivido juntos pero de todas formas no puedo evitar pensar en la manera en la que me ha traicionado.

¿Será posible dejar de lado eso por darse una segunda oportunidad?

Pienso en Terry, él no quiere nada serio, hay algo extraño que me desconcierta y que quisiera saber sobre él pero al mismo tiempo me siento tan viva a su lado.

Me miro en el espejo, he tomado un largo baño pensando en los pros y en contra de la decisión que he de tomar, me pongo algo cómodo un jeans y una camiseta de tirantes con un bleizer a tono.

¿Va a salir Señora?- me pregunta Pony a la salida.

Sí, hay algo importante que debo hacer-

¿La espero para cenar?-

Yo te llamo-

Asiente y me dice- Cuídese-

Gracias-

Salgo del departamento miro mi reloj de pulsera y ya son las cinco de la tarde, tengo la esperanza de que lo que voy a hacer es lo que realmente quiero, la vida se basa en tomar decisiones y esta es una de ellas.

Me acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre del departamento, exhalo profundo mientras veo que se abre dejando a su paso la visión que esperaba.

Parado frente al umbral, con una sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente desconcertado me recibe.

Hola- murmuro.

**Estimadas Lectoras:**

**Acá entrego un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, pido disculpas por el retraso pero esto de volver a la normalidad me mantiene ocupada.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews por el capitulo anterior,un abrazo y un beso gigante para todas.**

_**skarllet northnam, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Dulce Lu, Guest, LizCarter, Becky70, Mirna, Analiz, zucastillo, Guest, 2alypams, Olgaliz, gladys, Cerezza0977, kira anima, Flor, Darling Eveling, CONNY DE G, Claus Mart, flaissh, , Iris Adriana.**_

**A todas las lectoras anonimas muchas gracias tambien y nos leemos en el próximo, un abrazo de Terry apretadisimo!**

**Valerae!**


	13. Chapter 13

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DOCE

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo sexual, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura favor abstenerte de leer.**

Frente al umbral de la puerta me observaba anhelante, sé que ha quedado sorprendido con mi visita, yo de igual manera me encuentro sorprendida al estar en este lugar y al haber decidido por él.

No esperaba que vinieras-

Yo tampoco- respondí rápidamente- ¿puedo pasar?

Claro que sí- me invita a entrar y aunque no nos hemos tocado, me siento excitada, solo por el hecho de estar compartiendo con él, el mismo metro cuadrado.

Cierra la puerta lentamente y me doy la vuelta, nuevamente nos quedamos mirando sin hablar, la tetera comienza a sonar en la cocina y él se apura para apagarla.

¿Ibas a tomar once?- le pregunto mientras vuelve

Sí, me iba a tomar una taza de té, ¿Quieres?-

Sí, claro, gracias-

Lo veo dirigirse a la cocina y me tomo el tiempo para inspeccionar el lugar, el departamento es un fiel reflejo de lo que es él, una mezcla entre enigma y pasión.

Es espacioso, está decorado mayoritariamente con diferentes tonos de color azul, un poco de negro, todo muy ordenado y masculino, la sala la adorna un gran sofá en forma de media luna y de frente un set de televisor y un radio que ahora mismo toca una música relajada que reconozco como Bosa Nova. Sonrío no me había imaginado que escuchase este tipo de música y la verdad es que este descubrimiento de otra faceta de él me gusta de sobremanera.

En las paredes puedo ver distintos cuadros, no me es familiar ninguno como una gran obra de arte pero parecen entrelazados, son en su mayoría paisajes y figuras que parecen ser humanas. Da la impresión que cuentan una historia pero puede ser que me sienta tan fascinada por estar en su espacio que me esté imaginando cosas.

Aquí tienes- su voz en mi espalda me hace dar la vuelta para recibir su taza de té.

Gracias- murmuro sorbiendo de a poco, con cuidado de no quemarme.

Tomamos asiento en el sofá de la sala y bebemos el líquido en silencio, puedo notar que no ha despegado sus ojos de mí, estoy segura que está esperando que yo sea la primera en hablar.

¿Por qué me miras tanto?- le pregunto finalmente.

No puedo creer que estes acá-

Quería verte, necesitaba verte-

¿Por qué?- me pregunta y deja la taza que sostenía entre sus manos en la mesilla del salón, repite lo mismo con la mía.

Se acerca de a poco hasta que roza con su nariz la mía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que mi respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada respondiendo así a su proximidad.

Terry…- logre decir antes de que su boca apresara la mía y ambos nos perdiéramos en un beso hambriento, su lengua inquieta se movía con sutil impaciencia dentro de mi boca, y yo la recibía de igual manera.

Nos abrazamos y de un momento a otro éramos un manojo de caricias, besos y jadeos constantes.

Yo también te necesitaba- me decía entre besos- me alegra que estés aquí.

Sonreí para apartarme y ponerme en horcajadas sobre él, podía sentir su erección rozándome a pesar de que ambos llevábamos jeans.

Me dijiste que si necesitaba un paño de lágrimas, estabas disponible- dije en broma y lo siento sonreír sobre mi cuello.

Habría fracasado como amigo si no lo estuviese- nos seguimos besando, mientras nuestros cuerpos se mueven frenéticamente, hace gala de toda su expertice y me libera de mi top en un segundo, se queda mirando mis pechos cubiertos por el sujetador negro de encaje, puedo palpar su deseo que se hace evidente en sus ojos zafiros oscurecidos por este, se relame los labios y los muerde, me brinda una sonrisa y con sus manos toma mis senos, los masajea; arqueo mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando siento su boca en lugar de sus dedos.

Oh, Candy, eres exquisita- me dice mientras me libera del sujetador y succiona la punta de mis pechos, manteniendo mis pezones en perfecta erección.

No puedo más lo atraigo hacia mí para que continúe con sus deliciosas caricias, lo escucho gemir mientras continua besándome y aquello me prende aún más, soy consciente de que estoy apretando; casi tirando con fuerza de su cabello pero no me importa, siento ese calor indescriptible entre medio de mis piernas y sé que el movimiento que estoy realizando sobre su miembro duro me llevará al clímax. Me muevo cada vez más rápido, pero esta sensación no es suficiente, lo alejo para poder despojarlo de su polera blanca, lo hago sin mayor problemas y al verlo semi desnudo debajo de mí; totalmente excitado me hace sentir la persona más poderosa del universo.

Beso sus hombros y luego lo empujo pero el sillón se vuelve incomodo, no puedo tenerlo como realmente quiero y como siempre él me ha leído el pensamiento, de un golpe me toma en brazos manteniendo la posición y nos dirigimos al dormitorio.

Nos besamos con desenfreno durante todo el trayecto, llegamos a la habitación que albergaba una enorme cama, me depositó para ponerse él encima pero en un movimiento rápido le di a entender que yo quería tener el control esta vez.

Déjame a mí, Terry-

Soy todo tuyo- responde, acostándose por completo y observándome mientras me encargo de sus pantalones, se los saco con sumo cuidado, mientras dejo un regadero de besos por toda la amplitud de su cadera, jadea y me toma el pelo.

Lo tengo a mi merced, solo lo cubre su ropa interior que está que explota, con mi lengua lamo su erección a través del calzoncillo.

Oh, sí, nena- me dice mientras yo lo toco y lo lamo.

Lentamente lo despojo de la última prenda de ropa, tomo su miembro entre mis manos, todos mis instintos se revelan y lo llevo directo entre mis pechos, los masajeo con estos y puedo sentir la respiración agitada de Terry, lo miro a la cara y veo que abre y cierra los ojos.

Inspecciono con mi boca sobre su dureza y lo siento dar un respingo de placer.

Oh, Candy- suspira entrecortadamente- si sigues así…mmm….

Succiono una, dos, tres veces más pasando mis uñas por la extensión de su estómago perfecto y trabajado.

Emite un gruñido y me levanta de golpe-

Necesito poseerte ahora- me muerdo los labios y asiento, con increíble velocidad me despojo de mis pantalones y los zapatos de tacón.

Totalmente desnuda, vuelvo a mi posición y él me ayuda sosteniéndome de las caderas mientras yo me deslizo de a poco.

Ah- gimo al sentir su pene penetrándome por completo.

Toma mi cabeza y me besa desesperado una vez que nuestros se han acoplado, me muevo de a poco hacia delante y hacia atrás, todavía pegada a sus labios.

Los movimientos comienzan a aumentar de velocidad y me levanto para arquearme hacia atrás, danzando mientras aún estoy conectada con él.

Terry me toma de las caderas y me levanta una y otra vez, mientras yo me apoyo con las manos en sus rodillas, la sensación pasa de exquisita a enloquecedora, cuando Terry comienza a presionar mi clítoris con sus dedos.

Oh, Dios- gimo con más fuerza.

Dámelo, Candy, quiero sentirte ahora-

Sigo moviéndome, más fuerte, más rápido, más desenfrenadamente. No puedo soportarlo más y siento las paredes de mi sexo contraerse ante lo que es el inicio del orgasmo más delicioso que he sentido en mi vida, al mismo tiempo que me corro con fuerza, Terry me aprieta y siento que él también está a punto de terminar.

Candy- dice casi como si fuese una plegaria justo cuando alcanza la liberación total y lo siento verterse por completo dentro de mí.

Oh, Terry- digo cuando ya los espasmos se han apoderado de todo mí ser y me pierdo en un espiral de placer y me dejo caer sobre su pecho.

Terry me recibe y me acaricia la espalda, aun permanecemos unidos, ninguno de los dos hace el intento por separarse, me siento plena y totalmente agradecida de poder compartir estas cosas con él.

Me alegra que hayas venido- me dice besándome el pelo.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

Yo también-

No me importa que haya sido lo que te trajo hasta acá hoy- me dice de repente y yo no sé cómo interpretar sus palabras- tenerte así ahora, vale cualquier motivo.

Me besa con furia, mientras su mano aprieta mi trasero, ese gesto de posesividad me toma por sorpresa y me apego más a su cuerpo.

Sucumbí nuevamente a sus deliciosas caricias y me deje arrastrar nuevamente para terminar haciendo el amor por segunda vez.

Era de noche, me encontré acostada en una cama, sola y en completa oscuridad. Me des esperezo y recuerdo mi reciente encuentro con Terry, estoy en su departamento.

Hasta ahora noto que detrás de la cama había una ventana y que las sábanas son de color azul claro.

Me levanto, aún estoy desnuda y busco a tientas mi ropa interior que está tirada en alguna parte.

Choco con la cama un par de veces porque de verdad está muy oscuro y no logro ver nada, he tenido suerte encontrando mis bragas pero me es imposible hacerlo con el sostén, justo ahí recuerdo que este debe haberse quedado en la sala.

Necesito ponerme algo y lo único que se me ocurre es tomarle prestada una camisa, busco una en el closet y me la pongo de inmediato; camino hacia la puerta y el silencio es sepulcral,

¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido, Terry?- murmuro mientras me hago camino hasta la sala.

Una luz tenue bañaba el lugar y me doy cuenta que en la mesa del comedor había una vela y dos platos.

¿Terry?- dije en voz alta, de repente la puerta la cocina se abre y veo a Terry salir con una fuente con comida, olía deliciosa.

Hola, preciosa- me dijo, mientras dejaba el recipiente encima de la mesa y se daba la vuelta para atraparme en un beso.

Hola- sonreí y no pude evitar mi nerviosismo al verlo solo con un fino pantalón de dormir colgando de sus tentadoras caderas.

¿Sueles cocinar así?- le pregunto sobre la boca.

Es más cómodo, y no suelo cocinar mucho pero quise hacer algo por ti-

Gracias- sonreí.

Esa camisa luce mejor en ti-

¿En serio?- le digo provocativamente acoplándome más cerca de su cuerpo.

Sí, me encanta- me dice y me aprieta lo suficiente como para sentir su erección por encima del pantalón.

¿Ves?- dice sonriendo y yo le devuelvo el gesto besándolo con intensidad.

No hay nada que quisiera más que tumbar todo lo que hay en la mesa para poder poseerte una y otra vez ahí y en cada rincón de mi departamento-

He quedado sin palabras, me lo ha dicho con tal deseo que me deja excitada al mil por ciento.

Pero ahora disfrutemos de la comida- toma mi mano y me sienta

Se ve delicioso-

La lasaña es mi especialidad- dice vanagloriándose de sus dotes culinarios.

¿Vino?-

Blanco, por favor-

Salud- me dijo- por la amistad.

Sonreí- por la amistad.

Chocamos las copas y nos dispusimos a comer.

Está delicioso- lo halagué- me has sorprendido.

Gracias- con un gesto que pude describir como de vergüenza.

Siempre me sorprendes para bien- continué

Tuerce el gesto y lo veo tomar del vino un poco nervioso,

¿Puedo preguntar si te pasa algo?-

No pasa nada- contesta al instante y cortante, no sé si continuar con un interrogatorio y arruinar el momento que estamos teniendo.

¿Cómo estuvo la audiencia?-

Bien, liberador y la verdad no hubo estrés extra-

¿No apareció ricitos con Barbie?- sonreí ante sus ocurrencias.

No, fue solo y…- no sabía si comentarle lo que me había dicho Albert o no.

¿Y qué?- inquirió.

Tome aire y comencé- Albert me insinuó que quería retomar una relación conmigo.

¿De verdad?- pregunta sorprendido.

Sí-

Se hace un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

¿Lo pensaste?- me pregunta de golpe.

¿Qué cosa?-

En darle una nueva oportunidad-

No, claro que no-

No te criticaría Candy, fue tu marido por muchos años y es el padre de tu hija-

¿Estás hablando en serio?-

Podría entenderlo, no lo compartiría pero podría llegar a entenderte-

Lo que estamos haciendo se terminaría-

Lo sé- me dijo con total tranquilidad, bebiendo de su copa.

¿No te importa?- le pregunte, temiendo su respuesta.

Solo somos amigos, nada importante-

Su respuesta fue como si me enterraran un cuchillo frío y largo en el fondo de mi pecho, podía entender que lo que tuviésemos fuera una relación informal y sin ataduras, pero el hecho de que le importase tan poco, y ser consciente al escucharlo de su propia boca, después de lo que habíamos vivido hace unos instantes me hizo sentir mal, pésimo.

Bueno, tienes razón- dije guardando la compostura, me levante de inmediato agradeciendo la comida y fui a dejar el plato al fregadero, Terry permaneció sentado y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme nuevamente.

No quería hacerme la ofendida pero no podía seguir ahí por hoy ya había sido suficiente, tenía que analizar lo que me estaba pasando y cerca de él no iba a poder lograrlo.

Busque mi ropa y me vestí en silencio en el baño, no quería, no tenía intención de demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, lo único que quería era largarme de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la promesa de que nos veríamos luego.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a la sala, me encontré de frente con Terry, me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Te vas?-

Sí- respondí con naturalidad- no puedo quedarme, lo sabes.

Pensé que…- lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

No pasa nada, solo no puedo quedarme-

Quiero que te quedes- me dijo tomándome del brazo cuando me disponía a salir.

Mañana nos vemos- esboce una sonrisa y me liberé de su amarre.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta siento que él me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza, aspira el olor de mi cabello y me besa suavemente. Toca mi mejilla y yo me dejo caer ante sus avances, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Candy, quédate- me suplica y me besa una y otra vez- a veces soy un idiota y digo estupideces.

Si esa es su manera de pedir perdón, puede hacerlo mejor que eso.

Está bien- le digo tocando mi frente con la suya- pero no me puedo quedar, nos veremos mañana a primera hora.

Puedo ver la frustración en su cara, no voy claudicar, no puedo hacerlo, esto me está sobrepasando, los sentimientos están causando estragos y necesito aunque sea una noche de distancia para poner las cosas en orden.

Asiente y finalmente se aleja, le doy un beso en la mejilla y abro la puerta para salir del departamento.

Me quedo afuera, incapaz de moverme, respiro profundo, ha sido una tarde maravillosa con él, nuevamente me he sentido viva en sus brazos pero es solo sexo lo que compartimos, tengo que detenerme de a poco estoy mezclando las cosas, no puedo mantenerlo tan impersonal ahora, me afecta, Terry me afecta más de la cuenta pero de todas formas no es justo, para ninguno de los dos.

A su modo se había disculpado, de alguna manera había reculado de sus palabras, pero era ¿necesario que lo hiciese?, había aceptado los términos de nuestra relación desde un principio, sé lo que él quiere.

Resoplo y aún estoy en el mismo sitio, mi cabeza es un manojo de pensamientos; finalmente me voy y subo al ascensor, entré a mi departamento, todo estaba en silencio, Antoniette y Pony ya estaban dormidas.

Me lancé en la cama y me quede mirando el techo un momento, estoy armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, deberé detener esto antes de que se vuelva más peligroso.

Pero entonces la realidad me golpea, no quiero dejarlo, sin importar las consecuencias, estoy enredada en Terry, usaré el poco control que me queda para no llevar esto más lejos, puedo decir que aún no estoy enamorada de él, pero debo mantener las cosas tal como están.

Cierro mis ojos y antes de quedarme dormida, me levanto para darme una ducha rápida, al salir seco mi cabello frente al espejo de mi tocador, antes de acostarme noto que la luz del teléfono está encendida, he recibido un mensaje.

**Querida Amiga, mañana juntémonos a las 09:00 am en mi departamento?, ha sido increíble todo Candy, solo quiero que lo sepas y lo creas… Terry,**

Claro que lo sé, me digo internamente; decido olvidar el impasse y seguir con lo que teníamos planeado. Lentamente cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente desperté más tranquila, y relajada, como siempre llevé a mi hija al jardín y luego me devolví para prepararme para la salida con Terry.

No sabía exactamente dónde íbamos pero el día estaba espectacular por lo tanto me decidí por un vestido delgado y estampado en flores de color fucsia, acompañándolo por unas sandalias de medio tacón en color crema. Me dejé el cabello suelto y me aplique un poco de maquillaje acorde a mi vestimenta.

¿Señora Pony?- me dirigí a la cocina para despedirme de ella.

Señora- me dijo Pony- se ve hermosa, ¿va de paseo?

Sí, algo así- dije sonriendo- no me espere a almorzar.

Bueno, diviértase-

Gracias-

A las 09:00 en punto, me hallaba tocando el timbre del departamento de Terry, al abrir la puerta quedé en una pieza, se veía demasiado guapo, usaba pantalones blancos y una camisa arremangada del mismo color, mantenía los primeros tres botones abiertos y usaba unos zapatos de color café claro que completaba su atuendo, tenía el pelo mojado, podía notar que se había duchado hace poco.

Hola-

Hola- me respondió y se acercó para levantarme mientras me besaba, podía notar la urgencia de su boca sobre la mía- Candy, te ves hermosa.

Gracias- le dije sin aliento- tú no te quedas atrás.

Sonríe de medio lado y me toma la mano, para ingresar en el departamento.

Me encanta tu pelo suelto- toca mis rizos- recuerdo como caían ayer sobre mi cuerpo cuando me poseías por completo.

Dice con voz sugerente y de inmediato tiene el efecto deseado sobre mí, claro que recuerdo aquellos increíbles momentos a su lado.

¿Estás lista?-

Claro, ¿Dónde vamos?-

Quiero llevarte a la costa, me parece que hemos escogido el atuendo perfecto-

Sí- adoraba el mar y hace mucho tiempo que no iba, me encanto la salida incluso antes de salir de la casa.

Nos fuimos y bajamos en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, me doy cuenta que pasamos de largo el mercedes.

¿Terry? Ahí estaba tu auto-

El Mercedes es uno de mis dos autos- me explica con naturalidad.

Veo que saca la llave y saca la seguridad de un Alpha Romeo Spider, último modelo, de color negro, es maravilloso. Me abre la puerta y me invita a pasar.

Una vez que se sube pone en marcha el vehículo y salimos hacia el destino a toda velocidad.

El paisaje va cambiando de a poco y puedo sentir la brisa marina entrando en mis pulmones y debo admitir que aquello era suficiente para relajarme por completo, miro a Terry con una sonrisa de niña pequeña y él me sonríe también, sé que no es necesario decirle con palabras que hasta ahora me está gustando esta salida. Toma mi mano mientras conduce y se la lleva a los labios.

Me encanta el aire de mar- le digo abriendo la ventana por completo.

Espera, creo que puedo hacer algo por ello- me suelta la mano y aprieta una serie de botones, la capota del auto se abre y ahora me golpea por completo el viento, mi cabello se mece al compás de la brisa y sonrío como loca al sentirlo así.

¡Me encanta!- le digo en un grito, levanto los brazos y me siento como una adolescente que ha dado su primer beso, emocionada y excitada al mismo tiempo.

Terry continúa manejando y yo solo cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por la sensación de libertad que me brinda el viento sobre mi rostro.

Hemos llegado- me dice Terry de pronto.

Nos bajamos y miro el paisaje a mí alrededor, era hermoso.

Era una playa que se notaba no era muy concurrida, a lo lejos podía ver lo que parecía ser un restaurant o una serie de negocios, pero había que caminar por la orilla para llegar hasta allá.

Esta entrada es casi secreta- me dice Terry.

Note que el auto quedo justo en lo que parecía ser un sendero por donde habíamos llegado.

Cuando pequeño, venía para acá- continuo hablando mientras caminábamos por la arena blanca, me saque los zapatos para sentir la sensación de las pequeñas rocas masajeándome los pies.

No me has contado mucho sobre ti- le digo de repente.

No me gusta mucho hablar de mí-

¿Alguna razón en particular?-

Solo, no me agrada-

Está bien-

Lo único que necesitas saber es que me vuelves loco- dice tomándome entre sus brazos y delineando mis labios con su lengua para luego besarme como solo él lo sabe hacer.

Nos separamos ahogando la respiración, y juntamos nuestras frentes para continuar caminando.

Tú también me vuelves loca- le dije mientras caminábamos.

Lo sé- me dice con una media sonrisa.

Claro, señor engreído- le digo sarcásticamente- muy seguro de sí mismo.

Claro que lo estoy, Srta. Despeinada, no me desafíe-

Puedo apostar que si no nos tocamos en un buen rato, tú serás el primero en acercarte-

¿Estás segura?-

Claro que sí-

Bueno, entonces acepto-

Nos estrechamos de manos y seguimos caminando, hasta una roca donde yo me acosté un momento para tomar un poco de sol.

Terry se acercó a la orilla para sentarse con los pantalones arremingados y mojándose solo los pies con el agua.

Mirando hacia el horizonte se veía tan guapo, varonil y joven, no pude hacer más que admirarlo porque el sol golpeando su cabello y brindándole diversos matices de castaño me tenía hipnotizada.

Se da la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encuentran, con la vista me indica que lo acompañe a la orilla y yo no me hago de rogar, me bajo de la roca y me acerco donde estaba.

¿Ya te cansaste de mirar?-

Por favor- le dije ante su egocentrismo- el paisaje está mucho mejor.

¿De veras?- pregunta y se saca la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto nerviosa.

Dándote algo mejor que mirar- se saca los pantalones y queda solo en ropa interior.

La visión de su cuerpo perfecto a la luz del día, es más de lo que he podido desear, tiene la contextura ideal, sus piernas firmes y torneadas, ligeramente bronceadas y salpicadas en vellos varoniles, su trasero también firme y contorneado, creo que acabo de relamerle los labios al mirarlo. Su espalda ancha acompañada de sus hombros donde comienzan sus duros brazos, que son más musculosos que grandes, para finalizar con la perfección de su abdomen marcado y su pecho cubierto por ligeros vellos.

No sé si estoy con la boca abierta viéndolo pero estoy segura que mi expresión es de algo parecido.

Perderás la apuesta- me dice con una risa socarrona, sus ojos azules brillando de diversión.

No le digo nada pero no estoy dispuesta a perder, miro a todos lados y me doy cuenta que efectivamente estamos solos.

Tomo los tirantes de mi vestido y lentamente los bajo sin apartar la mirada de la suya, desafiándolo, lo bajo por completo y lo empujo con el pie.

Su expresión es por decirlo menos, excitante, mira mi cuerpo una y otra vez y sé que se está resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas de tocarme.

Me doy la vuelta y puedo sentir la presión de su vista sobre mi trasero, pero no es suficiente se mantiene en su sitio por lo que en un acto de completa locura, me encamino unos centímetros hacia la playa, el agua me toca los pies y me suelto el sostén para tirárselo a Terry.

Su cara es impagable, me mira sorprendido y su deseo está escrito en todas partes, puedo notar incluso que lo he afectado físicamente, por el bulto prominente en sus calzoncillos.

Le sonrío con mis pechos al descubierto y no me da ni tiempo para respirar porque se acerca a toda velocidad para tomarme en brazos e irse conmigo adentrándose en el mar.

No, Terry- digo riendo como histérica

Me abraza en medio del agua y me besa como loco, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome lo más posible.

Has perdido- le digo riendo

A la mierda la apuesta- me dice y me corre las braguitas a un lado y me penetra con una fuerte estocada.

Nunca he hecho esto en el mar-

Yo tampoco- me dice jadeante moviéndonos al ritmo de las olas podemos seguir un mismo movimiento excitante, cadencioso, pecaminoso.

Me aferro a sus hombros y clavo mis uñas en su piel desnuda, es sin duda una experiencia divina y continuamos compenetrándonos hasta alcanzar en una serie de espasmos incontrolables el orgasmo, Terry se apartó y me beso tiernamente luego de haber terminado y abrazados salimos del agua de vuelta a la arena.

No pudiste resistirte- le dije mientras me ponía el sostén de vuelta y nos acostábamos en la roca para secarnos.

Jamás podré resistirme a ti Candy, eres una especie de talón de Aquiles para mí-

Sus palabras me hacen sentir cosas en el estómago, no debería pero es inevitable.

Me acerque para darle un beso tierno en los labios y permanecimos recostados otro momento más.

Una vez que estábamos secos, nos paramos y nos dirigimos a almorzar a los restaurant que había visto a lo lejos.

Un pescado en finas hierbas con papas salteadas- ordene al mesero.

Quiero lo mismo y una botella de vino por favor-

¿Cómo lo has pasado?-

Muy bien, gracias-

Me alegro, quería hacer algo distinto, sé que no lo has pasado muy bien-

Gracias, de verdad ha estado todo excelente-

De nada, me alegra verte feliz, Candy-

Comemos y reímos contándonos anécdotas vividas en lugares como este, ambos pasamos gran parte de nuestra niñez viniendo a la costa.

Dimos una vuelta por los demás puestos que estaban en ese lugar y compre unos aretes como recuerdo de esta salida, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y decidimos que era hora de volver.

Nos subimos al auto cuando veo que de un cerro una persona baja en parapente, me quedo unos segundos observando aquello porque me llama mucho la atención.

Para la próxima, ¿te atreves?- me dice Terry

Puede ser- le respondo, teniendo claro que lo más probable es que tiemble como una hoja al momento de hacerlo.

Nos fuimos todo el camino escuchando música de los 80 y 90, las melodías románticas, eran clásicos a estas alturas de la vida.

No pensé que te gustase este tipo de música- le digo mientras empiezan a sonar los acordes de Always de Bon Jovi.

Me gusta todo tipo de música, pero ésta en particular y la Bosa Nova para relajarme-

En eso coincidimos me gusta este tipo de música-

Llegamos al complejo de apartamento y él me acompaña hasta la puerta de mi departamento, al despedirme me da un beso largo e intenso.

No te veré en unos días-

Si, lo sé-

Volvió a besarme con ansiedad pero nunca fue capaz de decirme nada más, sé que en el fondo estaba tratando de demostrarme cuanto me extrañaría durante estos días sin vernos.

¿Dónde irás?-

Necesito ir a Boston a ver un problema con una empresa que no está funcionando bien y quizás tenga que cerrarla-

Oh, qué pena-

Sí, pero bueno- dice casi como si no fuese importante, que clase de hombre de negocios es Terry que la pérdida de una empresa parece no ser tema de cuidado.

Nos besamos nuevamente y yo ingreso en el departamento.

Hola mami- Antoniette me recibe y me abraza con fuerza.

Hola mi amorcito-

Hola Sra. Pony-

Hola Sra. Candy, se le ve radiante-

Gracias- le dije con sonrojo.

Antoniette me empezó a cantar canciones que aprendió en el jardín y me mostró dibujos que había hecho para mí, nos sentamos un rato a armar rompecabezas y luego a la cama a dormir.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentos y trate de disfrutar al máximo lo que quedaba de vacaciones, el jueves fui a visitar a Annie con Paty y conversamos de todo un poco, un momento entre chicas siempre es necesario.

El viernes quedamos con Paty de llevar a los niños a un show de patinaje sobre hielo "Disney On Ice", hasta yo disfrute no solo porque reconocía a la mayoría de los personajes sino porque fue un show espectacular y muy bello.

Justo cuando me iba a la cama ese día reviso mi celular y veo un mensaje de Terry.

**Espero que estés bien, todo es más aburrido sin mi amiga favorita, ansió volver a verte… Terry,**

Decidí que mejor sería llamarlo, contesta al instante.

Hola, No lo estoy pasando mal, pero también deseo ver a mi mejor amigo ¿Cuándo vuelves?...-

Yo creo que volveré el Domingo pero en la noche, el lunes podríamos vernos ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?-

Salgo a las 19:00hrs…-

Perfecto, estamos en contacto entonces…-

Buenas noches Terry…-

Buenas noches Candy… sueña conmigo-

Me quedo dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El sábado y el domingo salí con Antoniette lo más que pude y compartimos cosas cotidianas en la casa como hacer panqueques o pintar con temperas.

Era ya domingo en la noche, mañana comenzaba mi rutina nuevamente y como era mi costumbre me acosté temprano para no amanecer con sueño.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos quedándome dormida cuando me suena el teléfono.

¿Aló?-

Candy-

Albert- Oh, lo había olvidado por completo, ni siquiera lo había llamado para decirle que no a su magnífica propuesta y no me había percatado que ni siquiera ha llamado a Antoniette.

Sí, quería saber que te había sucedido-

Albert, lo siento, pero ¿de verdad pensaste que se me pasaría por la mente volver contigo?-

Candy, yo sé que no es fácil-

Mira, no quiero discutir pero yo ya estoy rehaciendo mi vida y además tú ni siquiera te preocupas por tu hija, o sea de que estamos hablando-

No llegarás a ninguna parte con ese tipo-

No me interesa lo que pienses Albert, no es de tu incumbencia-

Esperare el día en que te des cuenta de lo que te digo y vuelvas arrepentida a mi lado-

Aguante las ganas de reír ante lo que me estaba diciendo. Sí, claro ¿eso es todo?-

Lo oigo exhalar pero no me contesta nada.

Bien, por favor no me llames para estas tonterías, preocúpate de tu hija mejor y vive la vida que escogiste en paz que yo haré lo propio, adiós-

Le corte antes de que me contestara, de verdad que era un atrevido después de todo y además osa amenazarme.

Vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para despertar nuevamente pero ahora por el sonido de un nuevo mensaje de texto en mi bandeja de entrada.

**Ya llegué, sé que es tarde y quizás veas mañana el mensaje pero quería decírtelo… Terry**

Sonrío como boba pero tengo demasiado sueño como para siquiera teclear algo ahora, me rindo, cierro los ojos y caigo en un profundo sueño ad portas de mi regreso de vacaciones.

El día comienza con la rutina diaria, me levanto, me ducho y me arreglo con mi típico traje de dos piezas, falda y blazer, esta vez de color vino tinto. Me maquillo y me tomo mi pelo rebelde en un moño para mantenerlo fijo durante la jornada laboral.

Arreglo a mi hija, tomamos desayuno y a las 8 en punto la estoy dejando en la puerta de su Kinder.

Llego a mi oficina y desde el portero hasta la persona que hace el aseo me reciben con una sonrisa, camino agradecida por sus muestras de cariño y subo el ascensor hasta mi piso.

Como siempre llego antes de muchos de mis compañeros, pero noto de inmediato la presencia de mi fiel asistente María quien por lo visto a mantenido la costumbre de llegar temprano.

Sra. Candy- me abraza y yo le devuelvo el gesto con una sonrisa.

Buenos días, María-

Se le echó mucho de menos por acá-

Gracias-

Entro a mi oficina y todo está exactamente como lo había dejado, me siento en mi ambiente una vez más y eso me encanta.

Alguna noticia de la campaña con la Multinacional-

Bueno, hoy le presentarán al gerente de GG Retail SA, el que vendrá a trabajar con usted en todo lo relacionado con el Marketing-

Sí- le dije pensativa- recuerdo que me nombraste algo, bueno una mano más ayudará.

Claro-

Esta compañía es tan grande que tiene muchas filiales bajo su poder, necesitamos saber en cual de estas se quieren enfocar o si será una campaña global-

El Sr. Leagan agendó una cita con usted y el gerente a las 09:00 hrs.-

Excelente-

¿Le traigo un café?-

Sí, gracias, María, voy a revisar la correspondencia mientras tanto-

Reviso mi bandeja de entrada y casi muero, tengo más de mil mensajes sin revisar, claro es lo que sucede cuando te vas de vacaciones y después vuelves; inspiro profundo lo tomo más como un reto que un castigo y empiezo a revisar uno por uno.

Agradezco al cielo tener a María porque muchos de estos correos fueron contestados por ella ya que eran o de eventos o promociones.

Me concentro solo en los que vienen en directa relación con proveedores o potenciales clientes.

¿Puedo pasar?- con un ligero toquecito de la puerta, veo a mi jefe Neil parado en el umbral.

Claro- le digo y lo invito a pasar, levantándome de mi asiento, por supuesto el Sr. Leagan no pierde la oportunidad y se acerca más de la cuenta.

Candy, estas bellísima, yo sabía que las vacaciones te sentarían de maravilla-

Me dijo mostrándome aquella sonrisa casi amarilla por la nicotina y con ese aliento tan propio de él, yo también esbozo una sonrisa y me libero de inmediato de su amarre.

Sí, gracias, toma asiento por favor-

No, es rápido, solo quería decirte que recuerdes que este contrato es muy importante para la empresa-

¿Cuál era la intención de darme más stress del necesario en estos momentos?- pensé-

No es por ponerte nerviosa, pero el que viene ahora es el dueño de la compañía, es el heredero ya que su padre fue el fundador de la empresa pero lamentablemente falleció hace un año-

Seguía hablando pero la verdad hacía mi típica táctica de te escucho pero no te oigo, mientras le sonreía cada vez que él reía.

Bueno Candy, te veo en un rato-

Está bien-

Se despide y me quedo sentada, repitiendo el mantra que siempre hago antes de una reunión importante "no existe cosa imposible solo lo que tú no te atrevas a conseguir"

Reviso el reloj y ya son cinco minutos para las nueve, me miro en el espejo del baño privado que tengo en mi oficina, me retoco el maquillaje y me arreglo el traje, para ir a la sala de juntas.

Camino hacia allá sintiéndome totalmente segura de mi misma, entro en la sala y me encuentro a Neil de pie junto al que me imagino es el gerente de una de las multinacionales más importantes de todos los Estados Unidos.

Ahí llego mi monedita de oro- dice mi jefe y el hombre se da la vuelta.

Mi mente queda en blanco, no sé qué decir ni que pensar, lo miro y sé que él también está sorprendido.

Querida Candy, te presento a Terrence Graham Grandchester, gerente general de GG Retail SA-

Terry extiende su mano, mientras mi jefe termina de presentarnos.

Ella es Candice White, mi publicista estrella y la jefa del departamento-

Tomo la mano de Terry y Neil desaparece del plano, la electricidad es demasiado fuerte y soy consciente de que nos apretamos la mano más tiempo de lo debido.

Srta. White, será un placer trabajar con usted- me dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

**Estimadas Lectoras:**

**Acá un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**Un saludo y agradecimiento especial para las que dejaron un review por el capítulo anterior.**

_**LizCarter, Claus mart, zucastillo, Alesita77, skarlet northman, , Sami, Becky70, paula, Dulce Lu, Analiz, Iris Adriana, Cerezza0977, Wendy.1987**_

**A todas las lectoras anónimas también muchas gracias, un beso y las quiero un montón,**

**Nos leemos en el próximo **

**Valerae!**


	14. Chapter 14

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DOCE

La reunión comenzó y traté de mentalizarme en cualquier cosa menos en el hecho de que la persona con la que estaba manteniendo una relación era mi actual cliente.

No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, jamás he mezclado mi vida personal con el trabajo; ni siquiera había querido participar activamente en la campaña publicitaria de Albert cuando hizo la promoción de su clínica, y había delegado el trabajo a Annie quien también trabaja en esta empresa y es la segunda en el departamento.

Neil sigue comentando que es un honor para él que un grande de los negocios con tanto prestigio como es GG Retails, haya acudido a nuestra empresa que es una de las más importantes del rubro.

La verdad es que no es necesario que lo repita tanto Épica publicidad tiene méritos de sobra y muchos años en el mercado pero él insiste en decirle a cuanto cliente tenemos las maravillas de la empresa.

Observo a Terry de reojo mientras me entretengo, según yo, ordenando los papeles que llevaba en el maletín.

Ni siquiera se muestra interesado en la conversación unilateral que mantiene mi jefe sino que no aparta su vista de mí y me pone nerviosa.

Y bueno, como le digo Señor Grandchester, tenemos muchas ideas para esta campaña, queremos que usted de verdad sienta que va a cumplir con sus expectativas de marketing, sabemos que es importante para una compañía como la suya- decía Neil.

Claro…- contesto Terry, clavando su mirada sobre mí- me gustaría saber que tiene usted que decir Srta. White.

Bueno- carraspee un poco, lo odio por ponerme como colegiala en el peor momento- como el Sr. Leagan le había indicado, tenemos algunas ideas pero necesitamos saber exactamente sobre qué grupo de personas estamos trabajando.

Claro…- dijo y se reclino en su asiento, su sonrisa ladeada estampada en su hermoso rostro- bueno, lo que pasa es que como ustedes saben, el mercado ha fluctuado mucho y a pesar de que no tenemos malos ingresos ni mucho menos hay un sector etario al cual no estamos llegando y ese es el de los jóvenes, la moda cambia continuamente y es difícil mantenerse al corriente.

Tiene toda la razón- contesto Neil.

Es importante para GG Retails mantenerse en la vanguardia- prosiguió Terry- queremos una campaña alegre y jovial que llame la atención de ese grupo de personas, quiero y lo digo a título personal, que se sientan a gusto comprando en nuestras tiendas.

O sea que la campaña será enfocada a su cadena de tiendas por departamento- afirmo.

Sí, tenemos el producto pero nos falta el empuje para cautivar y en eso creo que usted puede ayudar, definitivamente- me dice sonriendo, se puede tocar la doble lectura de sus palabras y siento como las mejillas se me tiñen de un leve color rosa.

Bien, me parece bien, ¿Alguna idea?-

Sí, tengo algunas pero me gustaría compartir las suyas-

Seguro- contesté, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, lo siento y estoy segura que él lo siente también, es un fuego, electricidad, tormenta todo en uno, cada vez que lo tengo de frente. Es este deseo imperioso de saltar encima del para ser uno. Me paso la lengua por los labios, desafiándolo y por un segundo me olvido de donde estoy.

Bueno, me parece excelente que estén de acuerdo para comenzar a trabajar- la voz de Neil me saca de toda ensoñación y solo asiento con la cabeza.

Creo que haremos un gran equipo con la Srta. White- dice Terry.

Eso espero- afirmo.

Bueno, entonces manos a la obra, Sr. Grandchester si gusta puede instalarse en la oficina al lado de la Srta. White-

Gracias, la verdad es que no es mi intención ocupar espacio en su empresa- note que la idea le agrado pero dijo esto solo por cortesía.

Por favor, será por el tiempo que dure la campaña solamente-

Bueno, gracias-

Bien, mi monedita de oro- Neil mueve mi silla para que yo me levante y pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras habla, la cara de Terry vale un millón de dólares, puedo ver como se le mueve el ojo izquierdo, señal inequívoca de que el acercamiento de mi jefe no le ha gustado en lo más mínimo y lo más chistoso es que piense que a mí me puede provocar algo- Confío en que harás un excelente trabajo.

Claro que sí, Neil- digo y me corro de su toque, nunca me ha gustado esa forma tan "cariñosa" que tiene a veces de tratarme.

Sr. Grandchester- se acerca a Terry y le da la mano, este no deja de mirarlo y por la cara que puso Neil le apretó la mano más fuerte de lo debido.

Gracias, Sr. Leagan-

Neil sale de la sala de juntas dejándome sola con Terry, lo miro y él no dice ni una sola palabra, supongo que tendré que ser yo la que comience la conversación, la situación es por decirlo menos incomoda porque tengo el presentimiento que él sabía que yo trabajaba acá.

¿Y bien Sr. Grandchester, que le ha parecido la empresa?-

Candy, ¿porque no preguntas directamente?-

¿Sabías que yo trabajaba acá?- le pregunté con ojos llenos de reproche, ni siquiera yo sé bien porque.

Si y no-

¿Cómo es eso?-

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- yo solo asentí- bueno, ese día había venido a cerrar el trato con tu jefe, te vi salir del edificio así que asumí que trabajabas acá y bueno después al conocerte más supe que eras la jefa del área que trabajaría para mí.

¿Y no fuiste tan amable de decirlo?-

No se me ocurrió- dijo inocentemente- vamos, no es para tanto- se acercó peligrosamente para poner ambas manos sobre mis hombros mirándome de frente, claro que lo era, ahora que tengo este revoltijo de sentimientos tengo que además verlo todos los días.

Soy muy profesional- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

Lo sé- se acercó para besarme pero yo di vuelta la cara.

Hablo en serio Sr. Grandchester no mezclo negocios con placer, jamás lo he hecho en la oficina y no voy a empezar ahora-

¿Me está retando nuevamente Srta. White?- dijo altivamente.

Tómelo como quiera, aquí usted es mi cliente y yo solo le brindo un servicio, nada más-

¿Puede especificar que incluye ese servicio?- continuo sonriendo.

Le agradecería que no me hablara así-

Bueno, entonces deje de decir cosas que no puede cumplir-

¿Podría por favor madurar?-

Me encanta, verla así Srta. White y no se preocupe, no seré yo el que ruegue por un servicio suyo, será todo lo contrario-

¿Vamos a mi oficina?- le dije y él me miro sorprendido, rodé lo ojos- para mostrarle en lo que he estado trabajando- dije clarificándolo.

Por supuesto- salimos de la sala de juntas y nos dirigimos a mi oficina.

María-

Sí, Sra. Candy-

Esta es el Señor Terrence Grandchester, gerente de GG Retails, estará trabajando con nosotros en la campaña publicitaria-

Esta es María mi asistente, mi mano derecha- le indique a Terry.

Mucho gusto- Terry extendió su mano y María de solo verlo se sonrojo, el efecto Grand.

Igualmente, señor-

Bueno, el señor ocupará la oficina de al lado ¿podrías por favor enseñársela María?-

Señorita White, pensé que usted me daría un tour por la empresa, y me mostraría mi oficina-

No, tengo que ponerme al corriente todavía, y revisar algunas cosas, usted instalese tranquilo, cuando pueda viene a mi oficina- me di la vuelta y entre a mi despacho rápidamente.

Sé que estoy actuando como una loca, pero necesito procesar lo que acaba de pasar, Terry está trabajando acá, nuestra relación que es de amigos con derechos ahora será de convivencia diaria, y según lo que me dijo anteriormente no tiene intención de dejarla fuera de la oficina.

Respiro profundo y empiezo a leer nuevamente los correos pendientes, la idea que tengo para la campaña se ajustará perfecto para lo que Terry necesita, tengo confianza en lo que le presentaré.

Voy por mi tercer café, la mañana se ha pasado más rápido de lo que pensé pero no hay señales del Señor gerente por ninguna parte, no es que lo eche de menos pero me extraña que no haya vuelto.

Miro el reloj y ya son las 12 del mediodía, cierro los ojos y me quito los anteojos para leer para descansar un momento.

Adelante- digo al escuchar un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

Hola Candy-

Archie, amigo- me levanto para saludarlo.

¿Cómo estás?, ¿mucho trabajo?-

Sí, bastante- digo con una mueca de cansancio.

Acabo de encontrarme con Terry-

¿Sí?-

Wow, era multimillonario el hombre, no me lo parecía-

No, a mí tampoco, ósea podía notar que tenía dinero pero nunca tanto como lo que al parecer tiene- una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, elimino el pensamiento de inmediato.

Bueno, genial entonces, ¿supongo que Neil no sabe nada de su relación?-

Claro que no- contesté espantada- ¿Te imaginas?

Sé que pondría el grito en el cielo, ese hombre amargado, no puede ver a dos personas enamoradas-

¿y quién dijo que yo estaba enamorada?- le respondí a la defensiva, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

Calma, leona, no digo tú, ¿recuerdas cómo fue con Sarita y Sawyer de Recursos humanos?-

Aah, claro, fue terrible pero finalmente se casaron y ahora son muy felices- dije tratando de que olvidase el exabrupto.

Bueno, pero eso no aplica en tu caso, menos va a entender la relación que tienes con Terry-

Claro, no- dude- no tiene nada que ver, una cosa con la otra.

Archie sonrió y se acercó para despedirse.

Cuídate- me dio un beso y salió de la oficina.

Me repito mentalmente que Terry y yo no somos nada importante, y que solo disfrutamos de buenos momentos, en la cama, y en la ducha y en el sofá, y en la playa. Pero solo eso. Inspiro profundo y sigo trabajando, no tengo tiempo para seguir con especulaciones sobre mi vida amorosa que ni yo entiendo.

A las dos de la tarde ya María se ha ido a almorzar y yo para variar tengo pensando quedarme en la oficina, mi ensalada cesar será mi comida gracias a mi eficiente asistente.

Entro en el baño, para lavarme las manos y disponerme a almorzar cuando al salir veo a Terry parado en la puerta.

¿Almorzamos?- pregunta.

No, María me ha pedido almuerzo- le señale la bolsa de plástico.

Lo suponía, ¿puedo acompañarte?- saca una bolsa igual detrás de la espalda.

Claro- le dije con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no viniste antes?-

¿Me extrañaste?- me dijo riendo.

Si, un montón- le dije con sarcasmo.

Tuve que ir a la oficina a buscar unas cosas-

¿Por qué te vienes para acá?, no creo que sea necesario-

Me gusta supervisar de cerca lo que es en relación a la publicidad, recuerdas que te dije sobre mi maestría en marketing-

Sí, entiendo-

Además tengo mucha gente trabajando para mí-

¿Hace cuanto que eres parte de la empresa?-

Bueno es una empresa familiar, soy el heredero natural, aunque a mi padre no le hubiese molestado dejarme sin nada-

¿No tenías buena relación con él?-

Éramos muy distintos los dos, estilos de vida y formas de hacer las cosas-

Ósea que murió enemistado contigo-

No, se puede decir que terminamos en paz, la muerte de mi madre nos unió hace un par de años-

Oh, lo siento tanto- le dije tomando su mano ya que su semblante era de tristeza.

Ya ha pasado mucho- removió su mano y siguió comiendo

El ambiente se volvió un poco pesado, es difícil sacarle información, de verdad que a veces pienso que es todo un enigma y que nunca seré capaz de descifrarlo.

¿Quieres postre?- me dijo de repente con una sonrisa.

¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso?- le digo rodando los ojos.

No sé qué estará pensando tu mente de alcantarilla, pero yo me refería a esto-

Saca de la bolsa dos potes de helado pequeños, y me los muestra.

Oh, perdón- dije apenada- gracias.

Comemos el helado que da la casualidad es mi favorito almendras con chocolate.

Delicioso, muchas gracias- le dije al terminar.

¿De verdad te gusto?-

Claro es mi favorito, no sé cómo lo supiste-

Me lo imagine- respondió- me queda la última cucharada, ¿quieres?

Bueno- me acerco para con mi cuchara para sacar lo que queda de helado pero en un movimiento rápido, Terry me toma sentándome en sus piernas.

Suéltame- le digo forcejeando para liberarme pero en un susurro, no quiero que nadie entre o escuche, aunque la oficina está cerrada y María todavía está en su horario de colación.

¿Estas segura?- me dijo al oído, dando pequeños besos en mi lóbulo, sabe que aquello me hace perder la razón.

Sus manos están estratégicamente posicionadas sobre mis piernas y comienza de inmediato a moverlas a todo lo largo de mis extremidades, entrando por debajo de mi falda y acariciando con tentadora lentitud mis mulos.

Terry, por favor-

No he quedado satisfecho con el postre- me dice riendo- y conozco algo que sabe mucho mejor.

La fuerza de voluntad amenaza con salir de mi cuerpo pero mi sentido de ética puede más, no sé como pero logro pararme por fin y en movimientos erráticos arreglo mi vestimenta.

No puedo hacer esto aquí- le digo entrando al baño- por favor no insistas.

Puedo ver que se ha molestado porque no ha emitido palabra y aquello es muy raro.

Al salir, encuentro que se ha marchado y se ha llevado las bolsas con los restos de comida y no ha dejado nada de basura.

Encima de mi escritorio, encuentro una pequeña nota.

_**A eso de las cinco vendré para discutir lo de la campaña… nos vemos T.**_

Me siento en la silla de mi escritorio con la nota en la mano, ¿debería haber sucumbido a sus avances?

Creo que cometer un acto así en la empresa, eso es algo que en lo que no puedo tranzar, ni siquiera con él.

A las cinco en punto lo veo llegar a la puerta de la oficina nuevamente, sin embargo su semblante ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo Terry de siempre; frente a mi tengo al hombre de negocios, imparcial y serio.

Bien, acá tengo una idea básica de lo que me gustaría se tratara la campaña- me dice tomando asiento y mostrándome una pequeña presentación en su laptop.

Coincidimos en muchos aspectos, el principal es que debemos buscar un rostro publicitario atractivo y que pueda atraer la atención de las demás mujeres que son las que más consumen en este caso.

Yo también había pensado en un rostro- le digo- sobretodo uno desconocido, me parece la mejor idea, alguien nuevo y fresco que sea identificable, un modelo de la juventud actual.

Bien- responde- tendríamos que citar a un casting para conseguir a una potencial modelo.

Claro, yo me encargo-

Con relación al spot publicitario me gustaría grabarlo en varios escenarios, universidad, trabajo, colegio, discoteques, lugares que frecuenten y donde pueda quedar demostrado que pueden usar lo que vendemos-

Excelente, me gustaría entonces explotar cada uno de estos lugares, además de vacaciones y reuniones de amigos-

Sí, me parece bien-

Está bien, en relación a la frase publicitaria pensaba en algo simple como "me siento genial, me siento GG"-

Sí, me gusta- dice revisando los apuntes.

Comencemos con bosquejos de lo que será el anuncio ¿te parece?-

Claro-

Nos quedamos en la oficina trabajando él en su computador y yo en el mío, rara vez lo vi levantar la cabeza para mirarme y por supuesto no hizo insinuación alguna como la de un rato atrás.

Eran un poco más de las siete de la tarde, y aunque todo había resultado ser bastante productivo el cansancio me estaba atrapando, me saque los lentes de lectura y moví mi cuello para des estresarme, Terry parecía absorto en su trabajo, sin ninguna intención de terminar.

Bueno, son casi las siete y media- dije en voz alta- creo que me iré a casa

Terry levanto la mirada y asintió.

Sí, tienes razón, creo que me emocioné con el trabajo-

Así parece- le dije con una sonrisa sincera sin embargo no fue correspondida.

Parece que sigue molesto por lo que paso antes,

¿Te pasa algo?-

No, todo está bien- me dijo mientras guardaba su laptop.

Bien- respondí con tranquilidad mientras tomaba mi cartera y me iba al baño.

¿Te llevo a tu casa?- me pregunto desde la puerta.

No, gracias, traje mi auto-

Bueno, nos vemos entonces- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Durante el retorno a casa me fui pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no podía creer que hiciese un lio tan grande por algo que no tiene tanta significancia.

Aparque y tuve el deseo de pasar por su departamento, pero una vez más no le hice caso a los sentimientos sino a aquella voz en mi cabeza que trataba de convencerme que al ser lo de nosotros algo tan informal no debería pensar tanto ni tampoco buscarle solución tan rápidamente.

Si hay algo que quiero tomar como experiencia es que no hay que presionar demasiado a las personas, si alguien se molesta lo mejor es dar el espacio prudente para que no se susciten peleas por nimiedades como esta.

Al llegar a mi departamento me encuentro con la sorpresa del año, Albert estaba en la sala con Antoniette sentada en su regazo, mi madre salió de la cocina en compañía de Pony, al oír que cerré la puerta de entrada.

Mi hija corre a mis brazos y Albert se acerca para saludarme, yo solo miro a mi madre y ella me hace un gesto de "tranquilidad".

Hola, Candy-

Albert, ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien, ¿y tú?-

Bien, gracias-

Mami, mira lo que me trajo papá- Antoniette me trae una baby princesa Ariel, de su película favorita.

¡Que linda!- le dije tomando la muñeca.

Sí, mi papá me dijo que iremos a Disney para las vacaciones-

Excelente, mi amor-

Hola mamá, Sra. Pony- me di la vuelta para saludar a las demás.

Anto, anda con la abuela a la cocina por favor, yo voy a hablar con papi una cosa-

¿Sobre el viaje?- me pregunto ilusionada.

Puede ser- le respondí y le guiñe un ojo.

Uhhhu- respondió contenta y se perdió en la puerta de la cocina con mi madre y Pony.

No me opongo a que veas a la niña Albert, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de avisar-

No me dijiste que te habías mudado-

Sí, bueno creo que no tengo porque informarte de todo lo que hago-

Claro que sí, tengo derecho a saber de mi hija-

De acuerdo, pero si es tanto tu interés entonces, te recomiendo que no pases tanto sin saber de ella, todo esto se hubiese evitado si la llamaras seguido-

A ti te he visto y no me dijiste nada-

Sí, bueno lo siento, ahora lo sabes pero te repito para la próxima llama primero, no hay problema-

¿Te incomoda mi presencia?- me dijo acercándose más de la cuenta.

Claro que no- respondí tranquilamente- es solo que ya no puedes llegar así como así, por favor entiende.

Sí entiendo- dijo resignado- te traje esto.

Veo que levanta de la mesa un ramillete de rosas blancas y me lo entrega, no sé cómo definir el gesto y me quedo mirándolo perpleja.

Son blancas porque quiero que haya paz entre los dos, considéralo como una tregua- me sonríe.

No era necesario, Albert pero gracias- dejo las flores encima de la mesa nuevamente y el me mira sin comprender.

Voy a buscar a Antoniette- me doy la vuelta para ir a la cocina y siento como me toma del codo.

Candy, espera-

¿Qué pasa ahora?-

Mira, quisiera de verdad que habláramos-

¿Sobre la niña?-

Tú sabes de lo que hablo-

No, porque entre nosotros ya no hay más tema que la hija que compartimos en común, lo siento Albert-

He estado pensando en todo, Candy-

Créeme que yo también, no hay razón para seguir teniendo esta conversación infértil, no me interesa-

¿No crees que merezco al menos una oportunidad para hablar?-

Sinceramente, no- tome las flores de la mesa y se las tendí- si recibírtelas provocará un mal entendido prefiero que te las lleves.

Las tomo y en eso siento un leve golpeteo en la puerta, me acerco para abrir y mayúscula fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Terry del otro lado.

Terry- le dije con sorpresa.

Disculpa por venir sin avisar pero…- levanto la vista y se encontró con Albert sosteniendo el ramo de flores- lo siento, creo que interrumpo.

Parece que sí- le contesto Albert y yo le lancé una mirada asesina

No, claro que no- me apresure a contestar, ante el ataque de desubicación de Albert.

Será mejor que hablemos luego- me dice dando la vuelta, pero no podía dejar que se fuese así por lo que no me importo nada y salí detrás del.

Terry- lo alcance antes de que se subiera al ascensor y antes de que pudiese emitir sonido presione con fuerza mis labios contra los de él, lo embriague con un beso cargado de pasión porque así era como hace un rato quise hacerlo y no pude, porque a pesar de todo me mataron esas horas en las cuales no hablábamos como siempre y porque quiero poder saciar en parte mis ganas de él.

Me abraza con fuerza y me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad, puedo sentir su creciente hambre por mí y como siempre me creo la dueña del universo.

Bajare en un rato a tu departamento- le dije todavía pegada a su boca- hablaremos.

Después de lo que acaba de pasar, hablar no es lo que tengo en mente- me dice sonriendo- pero a eso había venido.

Lo sé- dije sonriendo y lo mire hasta que el ascensor cerró sus puertas para llevarlo a su piso.

De regreso al apartamento, Albert estaba en la sala solo.

Se enojó tu amiguito- me dijo despectivamente.

Eso no te importa- le dije- estaré en mi habitación.

Esto no ha terminado- me dijo antes de que me fuera.

Ese es tu problema, no el mío, estás con ella y sin embargo aquí estas buscando lo que tú mismo dejaste ir-

Se mantuvo en silencio y yo me fui a la recamara, donde me encerré hasta que mi madre entro para decirme que se había ido.

¿Hace cuánto que había llegado?-

Menos de una hora antes de que llegaras-

Le dije que para la próxima avisara-

Mínimo, hija-

¿Viste las flores?-

Sí, me impresiona Albert, no me digas que ahora te pide volver con él-

Algo así-

O sea dejó a la otra chica-

Claro que no, es hombre no quiere perder ni pan ni pedazo-

Ya no me digas más cosas que cuando lo vuelva a ver lo golpeare-

Justo llegó Terry cuando estaba hablando con él-

¿En serio? Y ¿Qué paso?-

Nada, Terry se fue porque pensó que estaba ocupada, y yo bueno le dije que ahora hablaría con él-

Pero no entiendo ¿también has tenido problemas con Terry?-

Le comente un poco a mi madre, sobre el comportamiento de Terry y como a veces cambiaba de ánimos tan repentinamente, además de contarle lo que había sucedido hoy.

Pero es que hija, dejar a un hombre ahí emocionado-

Pero si no es un animal- le dije molesta

Entiendo, es un tema sensible, tu padre no me hablaba por días…´-

Ay, mamá, no gracias- le dije interrumpiendo la conversación, no quería escuchar más.

Ella se largó a reír,

Espero que se arreglen-

Sí, ahora iré a conversar con él-

¿Quieres que me quede acá?-

¿Para qué?-

No me digas la mentira de que volverás esta noche, porque no te la crees ni tú- me dijo sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos, y pensé que podía tener razón, aunque mañana tenía que trabajar.

Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero llévate lo necesario para mañana, hija, tranquila-

Gracias, mama-

Tome las cosas necesarias y salí, al descender del ascensor en el piso de Terry, veo a una mujer de unos setenta años parada en frente de su departamento.

Hizo el ademán de tocar la puerta pero retiro la mano, para pasársela nerviosamente por el largo abrigo que llevaba puesto, tomó la cartera con fuerza, la vi inhalar y exhalar profundo para dar la vuelta y retirarse.

Nuestras miradas se toparon y no pude descifrar nada de su cara llena de arrugas, pero si note que agarraba con tanta fuerza la cartera ya que sus nudillos estaban emblanquecidos.

Pasó por al lado mío sin mirarme, pude notar que en su época tiene que haber sido una mujer muy bella, alta, esbelta, ojos marrones y aunque su pelo estaba cubierto de canas, podía distinguir un leve tono castaño claro.

Cuando entro en el ascensor mire de reojo hasta que la perdí de vista, ¿Quién será esa mujer? Y ¿Qué hacía en el departamento de Terry?

Fui hacia mi destino y toque la puerta levemente, espere unos segundos y volví a tocar.

Sin embargo la puerta no se abría, me dije que tocaría una sola vez más y me devolvería al departamento, toque con más fuerza y escuche como se acercaban hacia la puerta.

Terry abrió de golpe y dijo casi gritando.

¡Señora, le dije que me deje en paz!- sorprendido por verme en el umbral, note que cambio de inmediato su postura desafiante.

Candy, perdón- me dijo al instante.

Lo siento, creo que llegue en mal momento-

Nunca es mal momento contigo, pasa por favor-

Entre en el departamento, estaba iluminado solo por una tenue luz y de fondo podía escuchar música clásica que reconocí como Claro de Luna de Beethoven, en la mesa de la sala había un vaso de Whisky recién servido, el ambiente era sombrío y no podía entender que estaba sucediendo.

Me puse de frente a él y quise preguntarle tantas cosas pero no sabía exactamente como empezar, Terry me mira fijamente, su rostro esta contrariado y necesito que alguien se pronuncie porque la tensión ambiente que hay en estos momentos es demasiado poderosa.

Terry… ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto mientras lo veo sentarse en el sofá y tomar de un trago el vaso de licor,

Sin embargo, no tengo respuesta, se queda con la vista pegada hacia delante, no es capaz de mirarme a la cara, me siento a su lado porque de verdad es que estoy asustada con la situación y necesito que por lo menos me diga algo.

He visto a una mujer afuera del departamento- le dije con tranquilidad- ¿Me quieres contar quién es?

Nadie importante- me dice después de inhalar profundamente.

Debe serlo- insisto- para tenerte en esta situación.

No quiero hablar sobre eso-

¿Algún día querrás decirme?-

No me contesta, solo me mira fijamente y levanta su mano para acariciar mi rostro con la yema de los dedos.

Por favor, no quiero preguntas- su cara reflejaba tanto dolor, que me partió el corazón, no soy capaz de seguir presionándolo aunque me muera de ganas de saber qué es lo que pasa.

Hago lo único que se me ocurre hacer, y envuelvo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para reconfortarlo, él no me rechaza y responde a mi abrazo con fuerza mientras hunde su cabeza en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos así por lo que parece una eternidad, ninguno de los dos hablamos; utilizamos la comunicación no verbal y puedo sentir que él tiene un gran dolor escondido, solo me gustaría saber que es, me gustaría poder ayudarlo de alguna manera y es en ese entonces que la impotencia me golpea.

La música que ha venido sonando todo este rato se detiene y el silencio se hace partícipe de nuestra conversación.

Lentamente nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes un momento,

Gracias- me dice de repente- yo he sido un idiota hoy y sin embargo, acá estás conmigo.

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos, y yo termine de perderme en sus ojos, hace mucho que venía sospechando que sentía algo más por él pero ahora al verlo en este estado de vulneración me he dado cuenta que él significa tanto para mí, no puedo y no quiero perderlo.

Yo también quería estar contigo en la oficina- le confesé.

Él sonrió y se acercó para besarme con ternura, de a poco el beso fue cambiando de intensidad y lo que empezó inocentemente se fue convirtiendo en fuego puro.

El silencio desapareció para dar paso a una orquesta de gemidos y frases inaudibles, mientras nos íbamos despojando de nuestras ropas.

Sus manos que siempre me llevan a la gloria se movían por mi cuerpo como si lo estuviese descubriendo por primera vez, pasando lentamente por mi vientre y mis pechos, sin dejar de besarme.

Todas las prendas yacían tiradas en el suelo, yo ya estaba en horcajadas encima de él, besando sus hombros y toda la extensión de su cuello, el deseo que sentía por él se mezcló con la realización de mis sentimientos hace un momento y cuando rocé mi sexo con su virilidad erecta, mi excitación fue arrebatadora, sentirlo deslizarse dentro de mí con total delicadeza mientras succionaba la punta de mis pechos fue como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Los movimientos fueron acompasados, en una danza tranquila, diferente a lo que habíamos hecho antes, sentí deseos de llorar porque era como hacer el amor por primera vez.

Candy- me dijo entrecortadamente, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embistes y yo comenzaba a moverme con mayor desenfreno.

Oh, Terry- gemía, mientras sentía que poco a poco me encontraba más cerca del orgasmo.

Terry apretó mis nalgas y me acercó lo más que pudo a él, mientras me besaba con una mezcla de pasión y desesperación, el calor aumento, los espasmos se sentían cada vez más cerca y podía sentir las contracciones de su miembro de la misma manera.

Un embiste, otro y otro, hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio para perderme en un clímax poderoso, en el cual fui acompañada por él también.

Continuamos unidos, nuestras frentes sudorosas pegadas, mientras recuperábamos el aliento luego de nuestro pasional encuentro.

Ha sido increíble- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Sí, lo ha sido- le respondí pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

No permitiré que te vayas- me dijo posesivamente, apretándome,

No me iré- le respondí señalándole el bolso que ni siquiera había notado que traía.

Muy bien- dijo sonriendo y cargándome, aún unidos, hasta el dormitorio de donde estuvimos a punto de no salir jamás.

Lo único que puedo decir es que Terrence Grandchester me ha afectado más de la cuenta, estoy perdida, sé que esconde algo y esto me asusta de sobre manera no sé qué es lo que saldrá de nuestra relación, pero me arriesgaré a vivirlo porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Estimadas lectoras:

Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero como siempre que sea de su agrado y quiero agradecer, a todas las que dejaron su mensaje por el capitulo anterior de verdad que me encanta que lo hagan porque así me alientan para seguir escribiendo. Sé que me he demorado en escribir este capi, pero prometo compensarlas de alguna manera.

Ahora empieza lo más difícil de la historia, hasta yo estoy media tiritona hahahaha, pero bueno nos seguimos leyendo, un abrazo de Terry para todas.

Las quiero un monton!

Valerae! :D


	15. Chapter 15

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO TRECE

Este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, favor abstenerse de leer.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que viví aquella increíble noche con Terry en su departamento, y todo ha ido de maravilla.

El trabajo está cada vez más avanzado y a él le han gustado todas las ideas que tenía pensadas para el proyecto, hemos pactado mantener una relación estrictamente profesional dentro de la oficina, por lo que a pesar de que nos vemos todos los días solo hemos podido seguir con nuestro romance algunas noches y un momento el día sábado pasado, salimos a cenar pero tuvimos que dejarlo en eso solamente ya que Antoniette no se encontraba muy bien de salud.

Continuamos en nuestra relación sin nombre, sin ataduras, bueno al menos eso es lo que él piensa y yo también trato de convencerme de lo mismo pero no puedo dejar de lado mis sentimientos y aunque aún no puedo decir que estoy loca de amor si puedo decir que estoy muy cerca de desarrollar algo mucho más fuerte por él.

Esta semana debemos buscar a la modelo que será el rostro de nuestra campaña publicitaria, de hecho en eso me encuentro mandando la información a los periódicos y agencias de modelos para poder encontrar a la indicada.

¿Se puede?- Terry me interrumpe entrando la oficina, y con solo ver su sonrisa se me ha iluminado el día.

Claro ¿Qué pasa?-

Es Archie-

¿Annie?- pregunté

Sí, ha entrado en trabajo de parto.

Oh, por Dios, ¿Cómo supiste?- le dije nerviosa.

Estaba con él cuando lo llamaron, salió como alma en pena-

No es para menos, es su hijo que viene al mundo-

Claro- dijo riendo.

Le mandare un whatsapp y a la hora de almuerzo iré a ver qué pasa al hospital-

¿Voy contigo?-

Claro- le sonreí.

¿En que estas ahora?- mandando la solicitud para que publiquen el anuncio por lo de la modelo.

¿Mandaste a las escuelas de teatro?-

No, no se me había ocurrido-

Sí, es que uno nunca sabe y puede ser que ahí encontremos a alguien que sea acorde al perfil-

Sí, mandare la solicitud-

Nos vemos entonces- pero antes de salir de la oficina, se acerca para darme un sutil beso en los labios.

No pude resistirme, se ve exquisita con ese peinado Srta. White- me dice sonriendo.

Pero si lo llevo como todos los días-

No me eche a perder la excusa- sonríe y yo también lo hago.

Ya, anda-

Sale de la oficina y quedo con la sonrisa de idiota pegada en la cara,

Mando el mensaje a Archie y le digo que tenga paciencia cuando me contesta que Annie aún no está dilatada lo suficiente pero las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes.

Recuerdo cuando tuve el parto de Antoniette, el cual fue inducido porque tuve el mismo problema, lo bueno es que solo fueron unas horas, recuerdo que tenerla en mi regazo después del esfuerzo que supone tenerla, fue la mejor recompensa, aunque ahí es cuando te das cuenta que ante ti tienes una vida, alguien a quien tendrás que guiar y enseñar todo.

Es maravilloso, soy agradecida siempre por haberme dado la gracia de ser madre, ha sido la mayor bendición y jamás podría arrepentirme de nada, tenerla ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

A las dos de la tarde en punto, me dispongo a salir de la oficina hacia el hospital en compañía de Terry.

Al llegar nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Annie ya había dado a luz y que como casi nunca sucede, el doctor se había equivocado porque en vez de traer al mundo a Jonhatan, fue la pequeña Johanna la que se unió a la familia.

Ambos abrazamos a Archie para felicitarlo, basta decir que estaba más que emocionado y que se le caía la baba con su niñita.

No sé cómo pudo pasar, se hacía ecografías mensuales- nos contaba.

Bueno, puede pasar- le dije- quiero conocerla.

Claro, vengan por acá-

Yo te espero aquí- me dijo Terry- necesito hacer una llamada.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, nuevamente me llamo la atención su actitud, pero lo deje pasar porque quería ver a la pequeña Johanna.

Llegamos al ventanal enorme donde estaba lleno de bebés,

Es aquella de la esquina derecha- me dijo Archie señalándole a la enfermera para que la mostrara.

Es hermosa, Archie-

Si, lo es- dijo orgulloso- se parece a mí Annie.

Sonreí, y le pregunte de inmediato por ella, también quería verla pero Archie me explico que estaba durmiendo.

Bueno, mañana vendré a esta hora a verla-

Yo creo que ya estaremos en casa, el doctor dijo que si no había problema hoy podía darle el alta mañana-

Excelente, avísame entonces supongo que te tomaras un par de días libres-

Claro, quiero ser parte de esto el mayor tiempo posible-

Bueno- le di un abrazo, lo felicite nuevamente y me despedí para ir a encontrarme con Terry quien todavía estaba en la sala de espera.

Es preciosa, tan pequeñita- le dije pero él solo sonrío levemente.

¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto

Sí-

Nos compramos unos sándwiches en un negocio cerca del hospital ya que no teníamos tiempo de ir a algún lugar a comer, y luego volvimos a la oficina para seguir trabajando en lo del anuncio.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando recibí un mensaje de Albert, diciéndome que había salido con Antoniette al parque después de clases.

Desde aquel día en que apareció de improvisto en el departamento su presencia se volvió recurrente y salía mucho más con la niña, me pareció genial sobre todo porque no había vuelto a insinuar nada con referente a nuestra relación nuevamente sino que ocupaba todo el tiempo en desarrollar una relación con mi hija y eso era lo que más me importaba que ella tuviese una figura paterna, que más que mal siempre había estado con ella y que sería mucho más doloroso perderla de un día para otro.

¿Candy?- levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con mi jefe.

Sí, Neil, dime-

¿Quería saber cómo vas con lo de la campaña?-

Bien, de hecho ahora estamos buscando a una modelo para la campaña-

Bueno, yo tengo a alguien que podría serlo-

Disculpa, pero sabes que no me gusta eso del lobby-

No, claro que no, no te la recomendaría si no supiera que es la indicada y muy profesional-

¿De quién se trata?-

De mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermana Eliza-

Rodé los ojos,

Mira, por lo menos dale la oportunidad, déjala que venga al casting-

¿Ha hecho promoción antes?-

Claro, estudia teatro y ha sido rostro de marcas de ropa-

Bueno, no pierdo nada con probarla, no hay problema-

Bien-

Pero la última palabra la tiene Terr…- me di cuenta de que lo llamaría por el nombre y además abreviado en frente de mi jefe, quien me miro desconcertado- el Sr. Grandchester- rectifiqué.

Me alegro, que se estén llevando bien- me dijo con doble intención.

Es un excelente cliente, aporta ideas y es cooperador-

Bueno, mientras la empresa mantenga su prestigio-

No se preocupe, la campaña será excelente-

Está bien, ¿Cuándo será el casting?-

El próximo lunes-

Ok, nos vemos luego-

Adiós-

Apenas sale de la oficina, me reclino en mi asiento y suspiro, cada vez se me hace más difícil ocultar que mantengo una relación con Terry o que al menos tengo un grado de intimidad con él. De hecho creo que María se ha dado cuenta porque muchas veces me lanza sonrisas cómplices cuando lo ve salir de aquí, bueno la verdad es que ella no me preocupa porque es mi mano derecha y confió plenamente en que guardaría el secreto.

Además que al estar trabajando en el proyecto juntos, nos da cierta libertad; podemos tomarnos espacios de tiempo los dos en la oficina o no es raro almorzar de vez en cuando.

Solo tengo que ser más cuidadosa, eso es todo, vuelvo al trabajo y llamo a María para que me de un informe de lo que ha hecho el día de hoy.

Son las siete de la tarde y ya me dispongo a salir de la oficina,

¿Estas lista?- escucho a Terry desde la puerta.

Sí, pero hoy traje el auto-

Déjalo acá, quiero que vayamos a comer-

Terry, es miércoles y la verdad no tengo ganas de salir-

Vamos- se acerca y me abraza- ¿Quiere que le ruegue Srta. Despeinada?

Me dice al oído, y yo sonrío, no es necesario solo con tocarme ya se ha ganado mi sí para su invitación.

Me doy la vuelta y lo beso en los labios lentamente,

Eso quiere decir que sí-

Puede ser, o puede ser que me moría de ganas de hacerlo- respondí con una sonrisa.

De todas maneras, lo tomare como un sí-

Vuelve a besarme y salimos hacia un restaurant cerca del edificio donde vivimos.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sylvia y yo los atenderé- nos recibe una chica muy amable y nos señala una mesa para dos en un rincón del establecimiento.

Todo el lugar era elegante pero mantenía una sencillez que lo hacía muy atractivo, me gustaban sobre todo los candelabros que iluminaban tenuemente y que estaban colgados en varios puestos estratégicos, la música era proporcionada por un pianista en vivo, en fin el lugar era demasiado romántico.

Lindo lugar- le comento una vez que tomamos asiento.

Sí, nunca había venido-

Yo tampoco, la verdad es que no acostumbro a venir a lugares así pero quise hacer algo diferente y no sé, lindo por ti-

Me daba entre ternura y vergüenza ajena que Terry siendo un hombre tuviese tantos problemas de inteligencia emocional, ya llevábamos más de un mes en nuestra relación sin compromiso pero era claro que compartíamos muchas cosas aparte de la cama en ocasiones, sin embargo podía notar como él se retenía y no dejaba liberar todo lo que sentía cuando estaba conmigo. Estoy segura que tiene que ver con esa parte de su pasado que no quiere contar.

Ya decidieron que van a ordenar- Sylvia nos interrumpe y ni siquiera he mirado la carta, así que se me ocurre pedir lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza,

Un filete mignon con especias, por favor-

¿Y el caballero?-

Quiero el surtido de frutos del mar, con una ensalada-

¿Para beber?-

Yo quiero vino blanco- solicité

Para mí un vaso de agua solamente-

Enseguida-

La atención fue rápida y pronto nos encontrábamos comiendo, la cena estaba exquisita.

Neil quiere que veamos a una sobrina de él para lo del casting-

No me gusta eso de que alguien por ser amigo de… consiga algo-

A mí tampoco, pero es el jefe, la probaré por lo menos-

Sí, pero yo tengo la última palabra-

Claro, siempre es así contigo-

¿Es un reclamo Srta. White?-

Tómelo como quiera, Sr. Grandchester, a veces me gusta que tenga la última palabra-

A mí también me gustas tú y tu convicción-

Sonrío y seguimos conversando, riendo y lanzándonos insinuaciones, me encanta este juego que tenemos entre ambos, podemos ser serios pero al mismo tiempo siempre estamos coqueteando.

Al salir del restaurant, nos vamos directo a su apartamento, no me quedaba todos los días allí pero ya tenía una muda de ropa en caso de que lo hiciese.

Entramos besándonos, veníamos haciéndolo desde el ascensor.

Quiero tomarte aquí mismo- me dijo entre gemidos mientras me cargaba.

Hazlo- le dije delirando de placer.

Me puso en el piso y yo apoye mi cuerpo sobre la encimera que conectaba la cocina con el comedor.

De un tirón, bajó mis medias y mi falda, podía sentir el frío golpeándome las nalgas pero lejos de molestarme lo encontraba de lo más excitante,

Comenzó a masajear con sus dedos mi entrada mientras besaba mi cuello y mis orejas,

No puedo ser gentil, Candy, te quiero rudamente, quiero follarte con fuerza- me dijo suspirando- ¿me entiendes?

Sí, yo también- le dije sin poder reconocer mis propias palabras.

Escuché el sonido de su cremallera y luego como sus pantalones descendían por sus piernas, todo aquello me provocaba más ansías y deseo.

Siento su erección rozándome el trasero lentamente para luego llegar a mi vagina, donde entro con arremetedora fuerza.

Oh, Dios- dije en un respingo.

Sus embestidas eran duras, profundas y lascivas, no pude evitar mover mi trasero hacia atrás porque ansiaba tenerlo hundido en lo más profundo.

Seguía penetrándome con fuerza mientras me tocaba con maestría el clítoris para poder generar mi orgasmo, el cual no tardaría en llegar porque ya podía sentir esa sensación familiar en la zona baja de mi cuerpo.

Candy, eres deliciosa- me dijo mientras seguía moviéndose- Dime que te gusta.

Me encanta- le dije respirando con dificultad.

No puedo más- dijo cuando estaba próximo a su clímax luego de pasar varios minutos embistiéndome salvajemente.

Dios, Terry yo tampoco- le dije mientras me liberaba, y a los segundos sentía como él se recargaba con fuerza sobre mí para terminar también.

Me encanta ser tu amigo- me dijo riendo y dándome la vuelta para besarme dulcemente,

A mí también me gusta-

Nos abrazamos y fuimos al dormitorio para ponernos ropa de dormir.

¿Te gustaría ver una película o algo?-

Claro-

Puso una película de acción pero a la mitad, el sueño me venció y me quede dormida recostada en su hombro.

Desperté a eso de las cinco de la mañana porque no podía dormir, sentía mucho calor, Terry me tenía abrazada en cucharitas.

Me di la vuelta y lo bese en los labios, él sonrío y aquello me encendió de nuevo, solo una sonrisa bastaba si era de él lo era todo.

¿Quiere ronda de madrugada, Srta. White?-

La única respuesta que recibió de mi fue el toque de mi mano sobre su miembro.

Como siempre estoy para servirle, como el gran amigo que soy-

Y volvimos a hacer el amor esta vez lenta y cadenciosamente, de cálido a caliente solo como Terry lo sabe hacer.

Al día siguiente fui a ver a Annie a su casa como había prometido en la hora de almuerzo, mi pobre amiga, se veía radiante a pesar de que se notaba no había dormido mucho y ya estaba con el suplicio que es para algunas mujeres amamantar, me quede todo el rato que tuve libre y luego volví al trabajo.

Me encontraba en la oficina cuando recibí el llamado de Albert.

Hola, Candy-

Hola, Albert ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien ¿y tú?-

Sí, todo muy bien-

Bien, Candy el fin de semana me gustaría llevarme a Antoniette-

¿Dónde?-

Iré donde mis padres en Chicago y quisiera ir con ella-

¿O sea te la llevaras mañana?-

Sí, después de clases-

Está bien, no hay problema-

Bueno, nos vemos entonces-

No volvería a trabajar mañana en la tarde, tenía que estar presente cuando él se llevara a mi hija, no puedo negar que tuve sentimientos encontrados cuando me dijo que se la llevaría durante todo el fin de semana, pero es que nunca había estado tantos días tan lejos de Antoniette, la primera vez había sido esos tres días que me vine al departamento de mamá pero no era lo mismo que se la llevara a otra ciudad.

Bueno, tengo que confiar en Albert, sé que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, quiere a nuestra hija con su vida y sería incapaz de hacer algo que le provocara dolor, me quedo con eso; con el pensamiento de que él no hará nada malo.

Hola, hermosa- la voz de Terry me saca de mis pensamientos y le sonrío.

Hola-

¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta de inmediato.

No, nada, solo que Albert se llevará a mi hija por el fin de semana y ya sabes, me sale lo aprehensiva-

Terry asiente y sonríe,

Tranquila, es su padre, no le pasará nada- dice para reconfortarme.

Sí, sé que hay padres que no valen ni un peso, pero gracias a Dios él está intentando no ser uno de esos-

Terry mira por la ventana mientras hablo, dándome la espalda y solo contesta con un simple claro.

De repente se da la vuelta y me dice.

¿Te gustaría ir a la playa durante el fin de semana?-

Claro, no me digas que tienes una casa allá-

Claro que sí- me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Sonrío, a veces olvido que es millonario.

Bueno, entonces tendremos nuestra escapada- se acerca y me da un beso rápido.

Ah y mañana no volveré en la tarde quiero estar allí cuando Albert se lleve a Antoniette-

Bien, entonces yo me iré a eso de las seis y media, te paso a buscar-

Está bien-

Supongo que hoy no dormiré contigo- me dijo casi con un puchero, es tan adorable cuando quiere.

No, quiero estar con mi hija-

Entonces haré esto cada vez que quiera-

¿Qué?- sonríe con malicia y me besa en repetidas ocasiones,

Basta- le digo tratando de soltarme.

Pero él no me escucha y me sigue besando,

Terry, para o nos pueden ver-

Se detiene y sonríe, sé que no le importa lo que piensen los demás pero de todas maneras se contiene por mí y eso se lo agradezco.

Me besa una última vez y nos despedimos,

Esa noche al llegar a casa, me encuentro con que Antoniette estaba enterada de su viaje con su padre, de hecho estaba con Pony organizando la maleta.

Mami, ¿tú no puedes ir?-

No, hija, es un paseo de papá e hija- le dije mientras ayudaba a empacar.

Te voy a extrañar mucho-

Sí, pero solo serán dos días, pronto nos volveremos a ver y además estarás con tus abuelitos-

Sí, hace tiempo que no los veo-

Aquella noche dormí con ella, y al día siguiente la fui a dejar al Kinder, y avisé que la iba a retirar un poco más temprano debido a su viaje.

Al llegar a la oficina, María me cuenta que el llamado a Casting ha sido todo un éxito y tenemos más de cien postulantes para el día lunes.

Me encanta, el proyecto va tomando forma, el primer mes es solo si se puede decir teórico pero el segundo mes tendremos que definir locaciones y grabar, toda la locura comienza; a pesar de ser la peor parte es la más emocionante.

María me voy- el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde.

Bien, Sra. Candy-

Cualquier cosa, anótala y lo discutimos el lunes-

Claro, el Sr. Grandchester preguntó por usted-

Sí, ¿Qué dijo?-

Que pasara a su oficina antes de irse-

Bueno, gracias-

Toco levemente la puerta de la oficina de Terry y me invita a pasar de inmediato,

Hola- le digo sonriendo

Hola, ¿Te vas?-

Sí-

Bueno, nos vemos entonces-

¿Para eso me llamaste?- le dije desilusionada

Terry sonrío.

Sí, ¿por qué?-

No, por nada- me doy media vuelta para salir pero antes de abrir la puerta, Terry me aprieta contra ella y me besa ferozmente, su lengua danzando frenéticamente contra la mía que trata de seguir su ritmo, lográndolo finalmente, mis brazos se fueron automáticamente alrededor de su cuello, jalando los cabellos de su nuca.

Un anticipo de lo que será este fin de semana- me dice cuando terminamos el beso.

Quede con ganas de ver la película- ambos reímos y salgo de su oficina.

Retiro a Antoniette del colegio y me voy a mi casa a esperar a Albert quien llega puntual a las cinco de la tarde.

Hija, te portas bien-

Sí, mami-

Miro a Albert y lo noto nervioso,

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto.

Stephanie me espera en el auto- me responde.

¿Cómo? ¿Irás con ella?-

No, mis padres no saben de ella todavía-

Pero saben que te separaste de mí-

Claro-

¿Todos estos días que has salido con mi hija has estado con ella?-

No, bueno solo una vez pero no estuvieron mucho rato-

¿Qué paso?-

Stephanie no está acostumbrada a los niños-

Albert, me entero que mi hija ha pasado algo…-

No te preocupes, jamás permitiría una cosa así de nadie-

Solo asiento y me trago las ganas de decirle algo más porque Antoniette está demasiado emocionada y no quiero que se vaya viéndome con mala cara.

Me despido de mi hija por última vez y entro al departamento, no alcanzo ni a procesar lo que pasa porque tengo que arreglarme rápidamente para mi escapada con Terry.

Me estoy terminando de secar el pelo cuando la Sra. Pony toca mi puerta para avisarme que Terry ha llegado y me espera en la sala.

Termino rápidamente, tomo mi bolso y salgo de la habitación para encontrarlo sentado en un sofá con un vaso de jugo en la mano.

Hola-

Hola, ¿Estás lista?-

Sí-

¿Ya se fue tu hija?-

Sí, ya vino Albert a buscarla y ya llamaré para preguntar cómo llegaron-

Se acerca y me abraza, toca mi cabello con ternura y siento su aliento en mi oído.

Tranquila, quiero que pasemos un fin de semana increíble-

Claro que sí- respondí dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Nos despedimos de la Sra. Pony y salimos del edificio con rumbo hasta la casa de playa de Terry.

Fui reconociendo el lugar de a poco, era la misma playa donde habíamos estado antes, de hecho no me había dado cuenta en ese momento pero aquel sendero no era la única entrada.

Para llegar a la playa también se podía bajar una enorme escalera en uno de los cerros que estaban enfrente del mar, justo en ese lugar es donde se encontraba la cabaña de Terry.

Era de un piso pero contaba con todo lo necesario, me pareció hermosa y acogedora. Al entrar se bajaban unos cuantos escalones y llegábamos a una enorme sala con diversas decoraciones, desde pequeñas estatuas de peces hasta rocas de distintos colores, al lado se encontraba una chimenea frente a unos impresionantes sofás de cuero en negro.

La casa tenía un ventanal gigante que daba con vista directa a un balcón hacia el mar.

Si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación-

Bueno, gracias-

Nos dirigimos a la única habitación de la casa, que era del porte de mi departamento y contaba con un baño gigante, jacuzzi y una cama tamaño XKing.

No pensé que era tan impresionante por dentro, pero debí habérmelo imaginado.

¿Hace cuanto que tienes esta casa?- le pregunte mientras desempacaba.

Mi familia la ha tenido hace muchos años, pero yo la empecé a usar más seguido y la fui restaurando-

Está hermosa- me llamó la atención que la parte que tenía más arreglos era precisamente el dormitorio y no pude evitar sentir un dejo de celos al imaginar que había llevado a otras mujeres ahí, sé que era absurdo pero de todas maneras no pude evitar sentirlo.

Camine hacia el jacuzzi y lo toqué, jamás he usado uno, a Albert le parecían demasiado excéntricos y yo le seguía la corriente pero siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber lo que se sentía al estar en uno.

¿Quieres comer algo?-

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y vi que ya eran las ocho y treinta,

Sí, me vendría bien cenar-

¿Quieres que salgamos a uno de los restaurants que están más allá?-

Tengo una mejor idea, yo quiero cocinar-

No- me dijo- de ninguna manera

¿Por qué?-

Porque hemos venido a relajarnos y no te pondré a trabajar-

¿Estás seguro que esa es la razón?- le pregunte con incredulidad.

Bueno y no quiero envenenarme-

Oye ¿qué te pasa?- entorne los ojos y puse mi mejor cara de ofendida.

Él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y se acercó para besarme suavemente,

Era broma, pero me gusto verte así-

Claro, te gusta hacerme enojar-

Es que me encantan las reconciliaciones- me dijo besándome la oreja.

Ya, muéstrame la cocina para poder empezar- le dije tratando de recuperar el aire.

Por acá, Srta. Chef-

Finalmente él me ayudo en la cocina, por lo que terminamos en un dos por tres, decidí hacer algo sencillo así que prepare risotto con bistec,

Nos sentamos en el comedor que se hallaba a un costado de la sala, solo iluminados por las velas, la luz de la chimenea y una pequeña luz en el medio de la sala.

Te ha quedado exquisito- me felicitó.

Gracias-

Pero de todas maneras, mañana iremos a comer fuera-

Está bien-

¿Nos quedaremos hasta el domingo?-

Sí, yo creo pero temprano-

Había notado que los días domingo siempre tenía algo que hacer, tenía el impulso de preguntar pero no sabía si estaría cruzando la línea con ello, por lo que finalmente decidía no hacerlo.

Yo lavo los platos- me dijo cuando terminamos.

¿Seguro?-

Sí, lo justo es justo- sonrió y lo vi perderse en el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Me levante y caminé hacia la sala, al lado de la chimenea había un estante con libros, casi todos revistas de publicidad, moda, negocios.

Una que otra novela policiaca o de terror, y algunas de romance clásico como William Shakespeare o Jane Austen, esos debieron pertenecer a su madre.

Me dirigí hacia la radio y mire la colección de discos que tenía, desde música clásica pasando por Bosa Nova, discos de U2, Queen, Pink Floyd, entre otros.

Puse uno de este último grupo, la canción _wish you were here, _comenzó a sonar y me transporté a mis primeros años de Universidad.

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la lenta melodía, cerré mis ojos y me abrace, mientras me balanceaba.

Cuando comenzó la letra, la cante despacio, todavía la recordaba.

Estaba absorta en mi pequeño mundo, cuando sentí los brazos de Terry abrazarme, su rostro se hizo camino por mis rizos para quedar a la altura de mi oído y lo escuche cantando igual que yo.

Me dio la vuelta y me siguió abrazando, mis brazos se fueron automáticamente hasta su cuello, y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música.

Cuando empezó la parte instrumental Terry me hizo dar un giro, y sin dejar de mirarnos seguimos bailando, hasta que todo quedo en silencio y comenzaron los acordes de la canción que venía después.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo nos mirábamos, nuestras manos aún enlazadas, no escuchaba la canción de fondo, no sentía nada más solo el toque de su mano sobre la mía.

Fue en ese instante en que lo miré fijamente, que termine de perderme en sus ojos zafiros, fue en ese segundo que supe que daría lo que fuese por estar con él, más allá de lo que teníamos, fue así de simple que me di cuenta que lo amaba y que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él también lo hiciese.

La realidad me golpeo con fuerza, el dolor en el pecho se hizo más fuerte, no porque estaba sintiendo esto sino porque estaba segura que si esto terminaba, jamás podría superarlo, él me había dado en un mes y medio más de lo que Albert me dio en veinte años.

Podía salir corriendo, olvidarme de esto solo por el miedo de no tener que sufrir nuevamente, tener este tipo de sentimientos por él no me iba a llevar a nada bueno, estaba infringiendo las normas implícitas que teníamos.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más porque al instante sentí los labios de Terry golpear los míos en un beso que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me acostó en la alfombra al lado de la chimenea, poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de nuestras ropas, nos comunicamos con caricias que daban a entender lo hambrientos que estábamos él uno del otro.

Yacíamos desnudos, su piel brillaba bajo el reflejo del fuego y yo sentía que podía terminar solo por la visión de tenerlo anhelante, ansioso, mientras tocaba con su habitual maestría cada espacio de mi cuerpo.

Me estás matando- me dijo rompiendo el silencio, mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas para hacerme el amor

¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte con un hilo de voz, pero no obtuve más respuesta que una estocada firme que me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Mírame- me dijo mientras me penetraba una y otra vez- me encanta hacerte mía.

Creo que iba a fallecer, escucharlo hablar así, yo ya me sentía suya en todo sentido, no quería serlo de nadie más.

Después de unos minutos, me levante para quedar sentados, aún unidos en esa posición y seguimos amándonos con fuerza.

Oh, Candy- me dijo con su frente pegada a la mía mientras me devoraba con un beso.

Podía sentir que llegábamos al tan esperado clímax y fue inevitable, no dar un grito de gozo acompañado de su nombre cuando sucedió porque por primera vez estaba siendo consciente de que el hombre que ahora encontraba la liberación dentro de mí, era el que yo amaba.

Luego de los espasmos provocados por nuestros orgasmos, ambos nos besamos tiernamente y nos recostamos en la alfombra, Terry se levantó al instante y yo sentí de inmediato el vacío que dejo a mi lado, al estar yo completamente desnuda.

Al cabo de unos segundos, regreso con unas mantas e improvisamos una pequeña cama al lado de la chimenea.

No me dijo nada, solo al recostarme me abrazo y quedamos de frente solo tocándonos, sintiéndonos, el leve roce de sus dedos despertaba todos mis deseos nuevamente pero además me llenaba de infinita ternura.

¿Dormiremos acá?- le pregunte.

¿No estas cómoda?-

Sí, está bien-

Y me dio un miedo atroz la situación, me había enamorado de él, sin embargo no podía descifrar su mirada, parecía perdida, estaba concentrada en mi estómago mientras sus dedos delineaban mi figura.

¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunte tocándole la mejilla.

Me miro por largos segundos sin decir una palabra pero por un instante su mirada transmitió algo más que el vacío que sentí hace un momento, podía decir que también había miedo en ella o quizás fue el anhelo de esperar que él sintiese lo mismo que yo.

Se hace tarde, vamos a dormir- me dio la vuelta y me abrazo por la espalda, esquivo mi pregunta, me pregunto si muchas veces ha llegado a estar en una relación así y se ha sentido de la misma manera, quizás por eso es que rehúye con tanta facilidad al acercamiento sentimental.

No quise seguir pensando, mi mente estaba cansada por el trabajo de hoy, el haber dejado a Antoniette y el inicio de nuestro fin de semana juntos, había texteado a Albert para preguntar por mi hija cuando había hecho la cena y gracias a Dios habían llegado sin novedad. Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos para caer en un profundo sueño, a pesar de todo me sentía feliz porque era increíble estar enamorada.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos aún acostados al lado de la chimenea, de esta ya no quedaba nada más que cenizas pero el sol entraba implacable por el ventanal que conectaba con el balcón, por lo que me desespérese rápidamente.

Estaba sola, Terry se había levantado antes, me senté y busque mi ropa que aún estaba regada por todas partes, me vestí y me fui directamente a la habitación.

¿Terry?- lo llame cuando entre pero no obtuve respuesta.

Me metí a la ducha y me bañe, me tome mi tiempo, dejé que el agua tranquilizara cada fibra de mi ser, al salir me sentí un poco más renovada pero aun no veía señal de Terry por ninguna parte. Luego de vestirme salí hacia la sala nuevamente, no estaban las mantas, estaba todo ordenado.

Escuche ruido desde la cocina y al entrar vi a Terry preparando el desayuno,

Hola, dormilona-

Hola- le dije sonriendo- pensé que habías salido.

No, estuve acá, preparando panqueques ¿Te gusta?-

Claro-

Bueno siéntate, ¿Te o Café?-

Café, por favor-

Me sentí en la pequeña mesa que estaba dentro de la cocina y lo observe mientras terminaba de servir la comida.

¿Cómo llego tu hija?-

Verdad, no te conté anoche, llegaron bien-

¿Más tranquila?-

Sí, un poco, esto está muy rico- le dije llenándome la boca con los panqueques.

Gracias, al estar solo he perfeccionado mi forma de cocinar-

La mención de su estado de soltería me trae de vuelta aquellos celos que sentí la noche anterior, mi curiosidad pudo más esta vez porque necesitaba hacerle la pregunta.

¿Cuántas mujeres han venido acá?-

¿Parejas tú dices?-

Sí, digo ¿has tenido alguna vez una pareja estable?-

Hesitó un momento y luego respondió con un rotundo no,

No te creo, ¿nunca has estado con alguien más de unas horas solamente?-

Levanto los platos y los llevó al fregadero, pero no contesto a mi pregunta.

¿Por qué siempre rehúyes el tema?-

No es eso, no tengo nada que contar es todo-

No me tragaba ninguna de sus palabras pero era necesario seguir con la discusión, tal vez si continuábamos terminaríamos enojados de verdad y no quería arruinar el fin de semana.

Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, tú eres la primera mujer que traigo acá-

Lo miré con cara de "no te creo ni una palabra".

No me mires así, es la verdad, siempre he venido acá solo; me gusta porque es relajante y puedo pensar tranquilo, antes venía mi madre con mi padre pero claramente yo no los acompañaba- esbozo una sonrisa triste al recordarlos.

Me acerque y pase mis brazos por su cuello,

Me alegra ser la primera- le dije sonriendo.

Me devolvió la sonrisa pero de todas maneras su semblante era serio, me dio un beso apasionado para luego abrazarme con fuerza.

Tengo planeado algo interesante para el día de hoy-

Ah, ¿sí?- le dije mirándolo de frente.

Asintió y volvió a besarme,

Vamos a recorrer la caleta, podemos almorzar por allá y luego te llevaré a una sorpresa-

Me causaba mucha curiosidad saber qué era lo que tenía en mente, por lo que después de recoger mi cartera y llamar a Antoniette para saber cómo estaba salimos con destino hacia la caleta.

¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- le pregunte mientras llegábamos a una serie de pequeños restaurantes que se encontraban cerca de la costa.

Esta es la Caleta Corazón, la razón por la que se llama así es porque el asentamiento de tierra forma un corazón por la costa-

¿De verdad?-

Sí, mira- me llevo hasta un mirador y ahí teníamos una vista privilegiada de toda la extensión de la costa.

Es verdad, que hermoso-

Sí-

¿La otra vez estuvimos más hacia allá?-

Sí, en esa ocasión vimos solo el principio de la caleta-

Seguimos caminando y me detuve en varias oportunidades a comprar diferentes souvenirs de todo tipo, para la casa, la oficina y amigos.

Almorzamos en uno de los restaurants que estaban en la caleta y después de eso Terry me llevo hasta su sorpresa.

Subimos un cerro alto, caminamos y caminamos.

Terry, ¿Dónde vamos?-

¿Estas cansada?-

Un poco, digamos que no estoy acostumbrada al ejercicio-

Espero seguir aportando para cambiar eso- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y tomándome la mano para que yo no me quedara atrás.

El contacto de su mano con la mía, nunca habíamos caminado así, era loco pero aquello me pareció más íntimo que todo lo que habíamos vivido antes.

Casi llegamos- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo le respondí de la misma forma, sin embargo aquella fue desapareciendo lentamente cuando vi el lugar donde me había llevado.

Estábamos en la cumbre del cerro y enfrente mío un grupo de gente que ofrecía un salto en parapente.

Me detuve de golpe, sé que se podía ver que estaba aterrada, y él maldito, se carcajeo al verme.

Vamos, Candy yo iré contigo-

Jamás he hecho una cosa así, con suerte me subo a los juegos mecánicos-

Te imagino en las sillas voladoras- me dijo riendo.

Ya no te rías más-

No me digas que eres una gallina-

Terry no seas infantil ¿Quieres?-

Bueno, vamos, es una experiencia única-

¿Tú lo has hecho?-

Sí, es increíble-

Aun me encontraba dubitativa, él se acercó y me beso la cien mientras decía,

Yo iré contigo, nada malo te pasará, jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo-

Como es posible que un momento este bromeando y al otro me esté llenando de ánimo para hacer algo que me aterroriza.

Como no contestaba, me beso suavemente y me miró fijamente.

Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien- me dijo resignado.

En el fondo quería hacerlo porque estando con él me sentía segura, apreté su mano con fuerza.

Sí, lo haré-

Excelente- me dijo emocionado mientras besaba mi cabeza y me abrazaba, así juntos nos dirigimos hacia el joven encargado.

Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Felipe están interesados en dar el paseo-

Sí-

¿Irán por separado o juntos?-

Juntos por favor- respondió Terry.

Bien, necesito hacerles un par de preguntas-

Claro-

Después de responder el set de preguntas que eran mayoritariamente sobre nuestro estado de salud y que este fuese acorde al ejercicio, Felipe nos enseñó el arnés y nos mostró cual era el punto de llegada, a lo lejos podía ver unos puntos que distinguí como personas.

Felipe nos instaló a ambos, nos indicó que debíamos usar bloqueador solar y anteojos de sol como medida de precaución debido a la radiación solar.

Bien que lo disfruten- nos dijo cuando ya estábamos listos.

Tenía la mano pegada en el cable del parapente, y Terry puso la suya sobre la mía,

Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien- me dijo para tranquilizarme y lo logró porque por un instante solo pude pensar en el apelativo cariñoso que había utilizado para referirse a mí.

Ya a la cuenta de tres-

Ok- respondí

Uno- comenzó Terry

Dos- lo seguí yo

Tres- dijimos los dos al unísono y comenzamos la carrera hacia la orilla, podía ver el final de tierra firme y cerré mis ojos, de un momento a otro ya no tenía mis pies sobre sólido más bien sobre nubes.

Pegué un grito y abrí los ojos,

Candy- me gritó Terry- ¿Estas bien?

Sí- respondí mientras me acostumbraba a la sensación de flotar, era de verdad sublime, podía ver toda la costa, incluso más allá, la sensación te hacía sentir que cada parte de tu cuerpo se iba a desprender, pero no era doloroso ni mucho menos sino liberador.

Comencé a reír como una histérica porque sentía esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago al mirar hacia abajo,

¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Terry mientras seguíamos bajando.

Me ha encantado, gracias-

Continuamos nuestro viaje y de a poco fui notando que la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra se iba achicando, y aunque me cueste creerlo, me dieron ganas de quedarme arriba sintiendo que volaba un rato más.

Ha sido maravilloso- le decía a Terry sintiéndome como una adolescente mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la caleta,

Gracias- me detuve un instante para rodearlo entre mis brazos y darle un beso cargado de pasión.

De nada, viste que no era tan malo-

No, no lo era-

¿Lo harías de nuevo?-

Por supuesto- respondí de inmediato.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Terry decidimos ordenar algo de comida para la cena,

¿Estás seguro que nos traerán algo de comer?-

Claro, ¿Aun no te das cuenta cierto?-

¿De qué?-

Yo soy dueño de todo este lugar, Candy-

Pero ¿Cómo?-

Mi padre compró este lugar hace mucho tiempo como te dije y bueno mucha gente ha llegado a vivir acá, a trabajar, tengo complejos de apartamento y todos los locales de comida son míos-

De verdad, no me había dado cuenta-

Eso me gusta de ti, eres sencilla y no te fijas en nada que tenga que ver con dinero-

No, la verdad es que claro vivo cómoda pero todo lo que he ganado ha sido por mi esfuerzo y no me gusta estar mirando lo que los demás tienen-

Terry me sonrío y me beso para luego pedir la comida que llegó a eso de las siete de la tarde.

Estaba delicioso- le dije terminando de comer el pescado.

Sí-

Voy al baño, necesito asearme-

Claro, yo lavaré los platos-

Bien-

Entré en el baño y me lavé rápidamente los dientes, la verdad es que la comida me había dejado un mal sabor de boca y era por eso que necesitaba retirarme a la brevedad. Iba a ducharme pero no alcancé ni entrar al baño porque Terry entró para lavarse los dientes también.

Iba a darme un baño- le dije mientras lo veía lavarse la boca.

Tengo una idea mejor- me dijo secándose con la toalla.

Ah ¿sí?- le respondí coqueta.

Me sacó la blusa, y me desabrochó el corpiño mirándome fijamente;

Me encanta tu cuerpo- me dijo mientras me tocaba los pechos.

No es nada fuera de la común- le respondí.

¿Estás loca?, es hermoso, para mí jamás será como cualquier otro-

Yo comencé también a desnudarlo, despojándolo de su camisa.

Para mi tu cuerpo es maravilloso- le dije mirándolo embobada.

Él sonrío y seguimos quitándonos todo, una vez que estábamos desnudos, Terry me tomo en brazos y me llevó hasta el jacuzzi que ya estaba encendido.

Me excito la manera en que lo miraste ayer cuando llegamos- me dijo uno vez adentro- tuve la impresión de que nunca habías usado uno.

Tienes razón-

Nos sentamos ambos, frente a frente, la corriente de agua me acariciaba los mulos y mi trasero y la sensación era exquisita, las manos de Terry comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de mi cuerpo y me besaba de a poco mientras sus dedos se hacían camino hacía la entrada de mi sexo.

Gemía dentro de su oído, respondiendo a su toque, como siempre me llevaba al límite de mis deseos,

Terry, te necesito- decía casi inaudiblemente.

Yo también- respondió para tomarme y ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, me penetró rápidamente y nos amamos frenéticamente como si fuese la última vez que lo hacíamos, pero no por eso la entrega fue menos gratificante sino todo lo contrario, lo apretaba contra mí mientras él saboreaba mis pechos y yo arqueaba la cabeza para poder darle más acceso.

No podía soportarlo más, nuevamente aquella sensación de que iba a explotar por dentro pero mezclada con el movimiento de las aguas lo hacía todo más intenso.

Terry- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y tuve unas ganas enormes de decirle lo que sentía por él pero la razón como siempre pudo más y solo repetí su nombre en incontables ocasiones mientras me convulsionaba sobre su miembro.

Candy- repitió mi nombre- Dios, Candy, me encanta- gimió al momento de eyacular en mi interior.

Como siempre permanecimos unidos después de haber terminado, recuperando el aliento y la movilidad en cada musculo de nuestros cuerpos.

Cada vez que estoy contigo- dijo tomándome la cara- es nuevo, es como volver a descubrirte…

Se quedó callado y no siguió con su dialogo, tuve la impresión de que quería decir más,

Entiendo lo que dices- le dije acariciando su nuca y besándolo.

Aquella noche nos acostamos en la cama luego de haber estado en el jacuzzi y volvimos a amarnos incontables veces más, no puedo describir la felicidad que sentía al estar con él, nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien que fuese mi par, mi compañero, mi amigo, como deseaba que él sintiese lo mismo que yo; aunque podía sentirlo no estaba segura pero mientras estuviese con él nada más importaba.

No sé qué hora era, pero habíamos dormido por mucho rato, Terry aún estaba acostado en la cama, me tenía abrazada, los rayos de sol inundaban la habitación, no era temprano.

Me removí como pude teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, y tome mi celular que estaba en el velador, abrí los ojos como plato cuando vi la hora.

Eran las dos de la tarde, jamás en muchos años había dormido tanto, y recordé que Terry había dicho que hoy nos iríamos temprano de vuelta.

Terry- lo llamé- Terry- repetí.

Él comenzó a moverse de a poco y me miró con sus impactantes ojos azules,

Hola- me atrajo hacia él para darme un beso en los labios- ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

Bien, pero sabes son las dos de la tarde-

¿Qué?- dijo impactado- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

Se levantó a toda velocidad de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara,

Desperté recién- le dije imitándolo pero no con la rapidez que él lo hacía.

Tenemos que irnos-

¿Pero ahora?-

Sí- respondió apurado mientras guardaba las cosas en su bolso.

Pero, ¿No comeremos nada?-

No- fue su escueta respuesta.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanto apuro?-

Te lo dije, tengo un compromiso-

Sí, lo sé, pero no puedes llamar y decir que llegarás más tarde-

No, no puedo-

Terry, cálmate- le pedí porque la verdad es que su actitud me estaba molestando demasiado.

Necesito irme Candy, entiende-

Explícame que pasa-

No tengo porque darte más explicaciones- me dijo hiriendo mis sentimientos.

Tienes razón- preparé mi bolso con la misma brusquedad, y termine de arreglarme en el baño, él solo me observaba y no decía ni una palabra más.

Al salir del baño, Terry aún estaba sentado en la cama, con el bolso a su lado.

Estoy lista- le dije

Candy, yo…-

No digas nada Terry, tengo claro que tienes razón-

No fue mi intención, hablarte así-

Pero lo hiciste-

Lo sé, es que a veces soy un arrebatado-

Sí, puede ser, pero no tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo, aunque entiendo que no somos nada-

No digas eso-

Es la verdad ¿o no?- lo increpé.

Yo no siento nada por ti, Terry- le dije mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo que me estaba mintiendo descaradamente- no hay motivo para haberme sentido mal, así que no te preocupes, todo esta bien.

Él me devolvió la mirada pero pude ver que mis palabras lo habían herido, ¿podía ser posible?

Vámonos, entonces-

Asentí y tome mi bolso para llevarlo al auto, él me siguió en silencio, nos montamos y partimos de regreso a la realidad.

El viaje fue triste, no conversamos como siempre y solo hablamos lo justo y necesario, al llegar al complejo de departamento, nos subimos al ascensor y ninguno de los dos decía una palabra.

Llegamos a su piso pero él no salió del elevador, me miró una vez más y se acercó, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó con fuerza, mientras las puertas se cerraban y avanzaba hasta el próximo destino.

Jamás creas que esto es nada para mí- me dijo una vez que llegamos a mi piso- no sé lo que creas tú pero tú me importas.

Tú también me importas- le dije saliendo del ascensor y él siguiéndome- no hablé en serio cuando dije que…

Ya pasó, fui un cretino, no quiero que este fin de semana termine así, déjame estar un momento más contigo-

¿Pero y tu compromiso?-

Dudó un momento y luego beso mi frente.

Me da igual, ahora lo que quiero es compartir contigo- me abrazo tiernamente

Sonreí y respondí a su abrazo, el departamento estaba solo, era el día libre de Pony así que pudimos estar solos,

Hicimos el amor luego de nuestra pequeña pelea, y Terry tenía razón las reconciliaciones eran las mejores.

Terry se quedó hasta que llegó Antoniette con Albert, e incluso lo vi acercándose a ella, es que mi hija de todas formas le habló, ella como siempre tan cariñosa y aunque al principio pude notar que estaba incomodo pronto se relajó, y al despedirnos se lo agradecí porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, él había hecho el esfuerzo por entenderse con ella.

El fin de semana terminó de la mejor manera, fue todo maravilloso, pero lamentablemente al otro día ya tenía que volver al trabajo y bueno la realidad como siempre llegaba a pasos agigantados, analizando los últimos tres días, no pude evitar pensar en que iba avanzando en la relación con Terry; sin embargo aún faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir y eso me tenía intrigada.

Estaba en mi escritorio, esperando la hora del casting para encontrar a la modelo, habíamos tenido una gran convocatoria y esperaba hallar a la persona indicada lo más pronto posible.

Sra. Candy- María se asoma por la puerta

Sí, dime-

El Sr. Grandchester y el Sr. Leagan la esperan en la sala de entrevistas-

Claro, voy enseguida-

Me arreglo un poco en el espejo y me dirijo hasta donde se realizarán las entrevistas.

Hola Candy, buen día- me saludó Neil.

Hola, Neil-

Srta. White- me dijo Terry.

Buen Día, Sr. Grandchester- le dije reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Han llegado muchas candidatas- me dice Neil- y quisiera si es posible que conozcan a mi sobrina, que por supuesto llegó primero.

Está bien, Neil, hágala pasar- le dijo Terry.

Está bien-

Neil sale por la puerta y comienza a llamar a su sobrina, mientras Terry toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa sin dejar de mirarme.

Bien- rompimos el contacto de inmediato- esta es Stephanie Hamilton Leagan, mi sobrina.

Frente a mí, con una sonrisa socarrona, se encontraba la mujer que había destrozado mi matrimonio y ahora lo que faltaba resultaba ser familia de mi jefe.

**Estimadas lectoras:**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y su buena onda había la historia y hacia mí,**

_**Gladys, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, skarllet northman, Alesita 77,guest, ana, Becky70, , LizCarter, neoyorquina, flaissh, Wendy.1987, Iris Adriana, Liz Garcia, Noemi, , cerezza0977, naty, Dulce Lu, Analiz.**_

**Voy a ser todo lo posible por hacer uno o dos capítulos semanales, **

**Un abrazo y un beso las quiere… **

**Valerae!**


	16. Chapter 16

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO QUINCE

(Esta historia es de mi autoría)

Este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, abstenerte de leer, gracias.

No podía creerlo, la mujer que estaba frente a mí era la misma que había encontrado aquella tarde junto a mi esposo enrollados semidesnudos en su consulta, la misma que más de una vez se había burlado de mí, y ahora resultaba ser la sobrina de mi jefe, la hija de su hermana Eliza Leagan.

Mi mirada estaba fija en la muchacha, aunque estaba consciente de que la incomodaba de sobremanera, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía intención de ceder espacio en este lugar que es tan importante para mí, ella sabía que Albert estaba casado y aunque claramente ella no es más culpable que él, no quiero ni imaginar la serie de problemas que su sola presencia va a traer acá.

Terry se acerca a mí, sé que intenta hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que yo sienta su presencia y brindarme su apoyo de alguna manera, desvió la mirada unos segundos y le dedico una sonrisa delicada con ella quiero transmitirle que a pesar de todo me encuentro tranquila.

Bien, está es mi sobrina- dijo Neil- es preciosa y muy talentosa, ¿Comenzamos?

Ella se veía serena, no parece haberse llevado una gran sorpresa y me doy cuenta que como siempre devora a Terry con la mirada, está más que claro, ella sabía que yo trabajaba acá y lo más probable sabía que Terry estaba trabajando en esta campaña.

Buenos días Sr. Grandchester- saluda a Terry y le extiende la mano,

Buenos días, Señorita- él acepta la mano pero apenas la roza, a pesar del intento de Stephanie por retenerla un segundo, rodo los ojos y pienso si podría hacer más evidente su interés.

Buenos días Srta. White- se dirige a mí

Buenos días, tome asiento- le contesto, no pienso hacer un escándalo, tengo que mantenerme tranquila, la entrevistaré y por razones más que obvias no le daremos el puesto.

Gracias-

Neil se quedó de pie, era claro que estaba muy interesado en que la dejáramos como la elegida, y quería en cierto modo para supervisar la entrevista.

Me acomodo un rizo por detrás de la oreja mientras ordeno la pila de hojas de vida que se me han entregado, busco pero no logro encontrar la suya.

¿Busca esto?- la escucho decir y levanto la cabeza para ver la hoja en la mesa.

Sí, gracias- tomo el documento entre mis manos y leo de que se trata, ha tenido experiencia con campañas desde los doce años y la verdad es bastante impresionante.

Aunque creo que le falta añadir un registro en habilidades, el de zorra profesional, he notado como no aparta la vista de Terry y además se muerde el labio cuando logra que él la mire.

Srta. Hamilton- hablé, y a la fuerza poso su mirada en la mía.

¿Por qué cree usted que sería idónea para este proyecto en específico?-

Bueno, es cosa de ver mi experiencia- dijo con altanería apoyándose en la silla- he trabajado desde mi adolescencia, siempre he sido la mejor en lo que me propongo y creo que puedo aportar lo que sea necesario a esta campaña.

¿Sabes un poco de lo que trata?- pregunto Terry.

Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa- me imagino que quieren modernizar su marca, he notado que siempre se enfocan en las señoras estiradas, pero olvidan que es la gente joven y fresca la que más compra en sus tiendas, y bueno es cosa de mirarme, puedo vender esa imagen sin ningún problema.

La muchachita no era tan ignorante como pensaba, me llamo la atención que había dado en el clavo con lo que estábamos buscando, podía dar fe que Neil no estaba enterado por lo que no fue él quien le brindo la información, aunque parezca increíble aquella deducción salió de su cabecita, me alegro que la supiese ocupar; sin embargo su arrogancia era por decirlo poco molesta, descartarla al parecer no sería tan difícil.

El objetivo de la campaña es verdad que está enfocado en la gente joven pero de todas formas, buscamos a alguien que pueda representar a todos los grupos etarios- comento Terry.

Por supuesto, yo creo que podría ser el modelo a seguir perfecto, todas querrían ser como yo ¿no le parece?- le dijo coqueteando descaradamente y las ganas de clavarle la pluma en los ojos no me faltaron.

Bueno, Srta. Hamilton, tenemos muchas más personas postulando para el cargo, muchas gracias por venir y cualquier cosa la llamamos- le dije poniendo punto final de una vez por todas a su verborrea sobre lo poco que se quiere.

Pero ¿Cómo?- dijo indignada- Tío, tú me dijiste que el puesto era mío, no necesitaba venir a competir con nadie más.

Terry me miro con cara de "si dice una palabra más la sacaré a patadas de acá" y yo no sabía si ponerme a reír, por lo insólito del reclamo.

Mira, mi niña, es que no por ser mi sobrina vas a ganarte el trabajo, tiene que ser en base a un casting-

No me parece- dijo como si fuese una chica de seis años- yo soy la persona más capacitada, nadie podrá igualarme ni en belleza, talento o experiencia.

Claro que no- respondió Neil- pero tiene que existir el proceso, lo siento.

No, tío, me niego- le dijo a Neil, parándose y poniéndose con la mano en las caderas a su lado.

Señorita- le interrumpió Terry- lamento informarle que no requerimos de sus servicios.

¿De qué habla?- dijo sin poder creerlo.

Lo siento, pero usted no se ajusta al perfil que andamos buscando- prosiguió Terry, yo solo mantenía silencio y trataba de tomar la conversación lo menos en cuenta posible.

Jamás alguien me había rechazado para un trabajo, ¿usted sabe que mi tío es el dueño de esta empresa?-

Claro que lo sé, pero yo soy el cliente, y a mí no me parece que es lo que andamos buscando, así que si me perdona- Terry se levantó y le señalo amablemente la puerta.

No pienso retirarme, es lo más injusto que me ha pasado, toda la culpa de esto la tiene esta vieja- dijo dirigiéndose a mi persona y por primera vez a lo largo de discusión levante la cabeza para enfrentarla.

Primero que todo, le rogaría que no se dirija hacia la Srta. White en esos términos- dijo Terry, visiblemente molesto- segundo, nada tiene que ver con ella ha sido usted la que no ha cumplido con lo que se esperaba, es todo.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa de no te creo una palabra-

No me venga con cuentos, es esta Señora que no puede dejar su vida personal de lado, y ahora quiere afectar mi trabajo-

Señorita Hamilton, no tiene que ver una cosa con la otra- le dije hablando por primera vez- yo jamás dejo que mi vida personal se interponga con lo que se refiere a mi trabajo.

Claro, entonces porque se acuesta con su cliente- dijo de manera acusatoria, y mi boca se cerro, apreté los labios con rabia y empuñe mi mano fuerte porque consiguió en parte lo que quería, ya que Neil nos miró con una expresión de sorpresa; a ambos.

Señorita Hamilton, lo que sucede en la vida privada de las personas que la entrevistan no es de su incumbencia, si hablamos sobre vida personal creo que saldría muy perjudicada- le dijo Terry, y pensé por un segundo que ella se amedrentaría por sus palabras, sin embargo no lo hizo.

No tengo nada que ocultar, mi familia sabe de mi relación con Albert-

Eso me sorprendió aún más y miré a Neil quien aún no salía del asombro por la primera información.

Si a su familia no le importa que usted se haya involucrado con un hombre casado, es su problema pero no venga a desprestigiar a una mujer excepcional que solo está haciendo su trabajo-

¿Es verdad que ustedes mantienen una relación?- pregunto Neil.

No es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de ello, además no me gusta que se metan en mi vida- dijo Terry, con tono autoritario.

Claro, pero lo que sucede en mi empresa si es de mi interés-

Tío, es verdad-

Stephanie, por favor- la calló Neil- esto ha dejado de ser algo que te influye, te pido que te vayas.

Pero, ¿Qué pasara con el trabajo?- dijo preocupada, como si hubiese alguna posibilidad que después de lo que había hecho se lo diéramos.

Ya te dijeron que te llaman- y Neil le abrió la puerta para que se fuera finalmente.

Ella levanto el rostro, enmarco una ceja, me dedico una sonrisa de burla y dio la media vuelta para irse.

Al cerrar la puerta Neil me miró directamente,

¿Es verdad lo que dijo mi sobrina?-

Sí, es verdad- respondí tranquilamente- Sin embargo, lo que yo haga con mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia Neil.

Te equivocas, bien sabes que es una de las cláusulas del contrato y de hecho es motivo de despido el involucrarte con un cliente- me dijo serio.

Neil, si algo llega a afectar a la Srta. White yo no continuaré con esta campaña-

Discúlpeme, Sr. Grandchester pero esto va más allá de su campaña, esto concierne asuntos internos de esta empresa, la Srta. White firmó este contrato y sabía que no podía hacer una cosa como esta-

Neil, yo no sabía que el Sr. Grandchester era nuestro cliente cuando me involucré con él-

No tengo como comprobar eso, los hechos son que él ahora es cliente de nuestra empresa y tu mantienes una relación con él y al parecer tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto-

Neil, llevo diez años trabajando en esta empresa, he tenido una conducta intachable, no creo que me merezca este trato-

En eso tienes razón, pero bien sabes que si dejo pasar tu actuar, lo tendré que hacer con todos-

Sr. Leagan, debe haber alguna manera de solucionar a esto sin llegar al extremo de dejar ir a quien usted considera la mejor publicista que ha tenido-

Mi sobrina será parte de la campaña-

De ninguna manera- dijo Terry al borde de la ira.

Es eso, o tendré que redactar el despido de la Srta. White-

¿Usted sabe que ella se involucró con el marido de la Srta. White?- le dijo Terry.

Bueno, pero al parecer Candy lo ha superado, por lo tanto ya no debería ser un inconveniente trabajar con ella-

El tono de voz que empleo para decir eso fue demasiado despectivo, ¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Algo que decir Candy?-

Miré a Terry, podía ver la contradicción en sus ojos, habíamos trabajado tanto por sacar adelante esta campaña, los dos habíamos puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible, me pareció el colmo tener que dejar las cosas así solo por una estúpida clausula en el contrato.

No tenía intención, ni estaba en mis planes trabajar con esa mujer, que además de todo ahora estaba dejando en tela de juicio mi calidad profesional, por el simple capricho de conseguir lo que quiere siempre.

No me molestaba perder mi trabajo, sabía que con mis capacidades podía conseguir uno en otro lugar, sin ningún problema pero dar un paso al costado sería dejarme vencer y no pensaba hacerlo, haría esa campaña y sería la mejor de la que se tenga memoria.

Está bien, su sobrina será el rostro, esperemos que haga un buen trabajo- dije finalmente

Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, espero eso sí que con respecto a la relación de ustedes…-

No creo que haya necesidad de agregar algo más Neil- dijo Terry con molestia- con la Srta. White somos adultos, mantendremos el bajo perfil como lo llevamos hasta ahora pero no le permitiré ni a usted ni a nadie que me separe de ella, ¿me ha entendido?

Neil solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que Terry se había acercado lo suficiente y el tono entre amenazador y tranquilo que había empleado, resulto ser incluso más escalofriante.

Nos dejó solos en la oficina, luego de unos minutos y yo solo pude recargarme en el asiento, liberando un fuerte suspiro.

Puse mis brazos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre ellos,

¿Es posible odiar a alguien?- le dije- porque de verdad, no entiendo que le he hecho a esa mujer.

No te preocupes- me dijo Terry tomando mi barbilla y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la del- es una pendeja, nunca pensé que cederías a trabajar con ella.

Lo hice solo porque no pensaba dejarme vencer- le dije con ojos llorosos- he trabajado mucho para esto.

Lo sé- me dijo besando mi frente- será increíble.

Eso espero- inhalé profundo con los ojos cerrados.

Claro que lo será, porque tu estarás detrás de eso- me dijo besando lentamente mis labios.

Me separe al instante porque sus palabras y beso, me atontaban más de lo necesario, Terry comprendió mi reacción y se separó.

¿Sabías de esa cláusula?-

No la recordaba, la razón por la que no me quería involucrar era más por ética que cualquier cosa-

Bueno, espero que esto no afecte lo que tenemos- lo miré fijamente y me levante para quedar a su altura.

Tome sus manos, y besé sus nudillos, como él muchas veces lo ha hecho para darme su apoyo.

Claro que no- le sonreí- me gusto cuando dijiste que nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

Es verdad- me abrazo fuerte y se quedó pegado en mi mirada.

Un millón de emociones flotaban por mi cabeza, por mi cuerpo completo, quería quedarme así para siempre y decirle mil veces cuanto lo amaba, podía sentir que él también mantenía una lucha interna, pero de un momento a otro la intensidad de su mirada azul brillante, variaba para no dejar ver más allá, era increíble como quería ocultar sus sentimientos.

Vamos a trabajar- dijo soltándome- tendremos que ver a un par de postulantes más pero solo para dar la excusa de que hemos hecho una selección-

Sí, claro-

Durante el día estuvimos viendo potenciales candidatas, y la verdad a ambos nos dolió admitir que la más idónea para el cargo era la simpática sobrina de mi jefe, ninguna de las otras chicas contaba con su experiencia, ni tampoco era tan atractiva como para ser considerada.

Eso era cierto la muchacha era bella, debía medir 1,70 de estatura con increíble pelo rubio y ojos color avellana, probablemente heredados por parte de su madre ya que eran similares a los de Neil, tenía las medidas perfectas y sabía desenvolverse.

Puedo incluso llegar a entender la fascinación de Albert, si yo tuviese cabeza entre mis piernas lo más probable es que también estaría loco por ella.

¿Nos vamos?- la voz de Terry en la puerta como siempre me saca de mi meditación.

Prefiero que no, no quiero que nos vean salir juntos-

Bien, comprendo, ¿Nos vemos más tarde?-

¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?-

¿Estás muy cansada?-

Sí, un poco- dije tocándome las sienes.

Terry entro en la oficina por completo y cerró con llave, se puso detrás de mí, y comenzó a masajearme lentamente,

¿Qué le parece una sesión de relajación?- me dijo besándome el oído.

¿Qué tiene en mente?- le dije con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las sensaciones que me provocaba ser tocada por él.

Muchas cosas, pero tendrá que venir conmigo si quiere averiguarlo- sus labios pasaban lentamente por mi cuello.

A veces puede ser muy persuasivo, Sr. Grandchester-

Solo quiero darle una mano amiga como siempre- su boca deslizándose por mi quijada, arquee mi cabeza para poder darle mayor acceso y de a poco sentía la sensación de calor en mi estómago bajo.

Creo que me vendría bien, una sesión con usted- le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Nos vemos en mi departamento entonces- dijo en mi oído, y sentí que su boca abandonaba mi piel, y el frío se apoderaba de mí.

Me guiño un ojo antes de salir de mi oficina, dejándome con ganas de más, siempre voy a tener ganas de Terry.

Salí de la oficina, con rumbo al complejo de departamento, decidí pasar primero por el mío a pesar del deseo que tenía por verlo, así que le mande un mensaje avisándole que llegaría más tarde y él me contesto un "está bien, te espero".

Al llegar a mi casa, me encuentro con que Antoniette aún no ha llegado ya que Albert se la llevó apenas llego del Kinder,

¿Dijo dónde iba?-

Sí, dijo que la llevaba al centro comercial porque la niña quería un juguete que había salido en la televisión-

Hice una mueca y me dispuse a llamarlo por teléfono.

¿Aló?-

¿Albert?, ¿Dónde estás?-

Hola Candy, yo también estoy bien, gracias-

No estoy para juegos, te llevaste a Antoniette, sin decirme nada-

Lo siento, lo olvidé-

¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan a la ligera?-

Bueno, no pensé que te molestaras tanto-

Claro que sí, tengo que saber dónde está mi hija y si está bien-

¿Insinúas que conmigo le pasará algo?-

No insinúo nada, solo te pido que me avises-

Candy, ten un poco de fe en mí, jamás permitiría que le pasara algo, de hecho estamos llegando-

Bien, te dejo entonces hablamos luego-

Ok-

No me gusta que se la lleve así sin avisar, pongo el teléfono entre mis labios y cierro mis ojos mientras inhalo y exhalo para calmarme.

A los minutos, Albert y mi hija llegan al departamento.

Hola mi amorcito-

Hola mami, mira- mi hija me muestra el juguete que le compro su padre, una Pony, Rarity,

Que linda- le dije sinceramente.

Hola Candy-

Hola- lo salude y mientras Antoniette se iba a la cocina con Pony aproveché de conversar con él.

Me entiendes que me preocupo- le dije

Sí, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, pero yo igual tengo derechos-

Por supuesto, no pienso desconocértelos, solo que no me gusta que te la lleves sin avisar-

Claro-

Se formó un silencio entre los dos, y note que él me miraba directamente, como otras veces de nuevo en ese modo que me hacía pensar que lo hacía con otra intención.

Te ves bien- me dijo de repente.

Estoy bien- le respondí con una sonrisa ligera.

Le empezó a sonar el celular y por la cara que puso, supe que era Stephanie quien lo llamaba, se apartó un poco para hablar con mayor tranquilidad y luego se despedía, muy apurado.

Me dieron ganas de decirle yo no te veo tan bien y además de contarle lo que su novia había ido a hacer a la empresa, pero preferí no comentar nada, lo más probable es que ella lo hiciese así que no era necesario.

Espere a que Antoniette se quedara dormida para bajar al departamento Terry, toque la puerta y esta se abrió casi por obra de magia.

Lo que vi me dejo impresionada, la sala de Terry estaba convertida en una especie de spa, en el centro de la sala había una mesa de masajes y estaba rodeada de velas aromáticas, además habían unos cuantos inciensos, la música de fondo era relajante, una mezcla de violines y guitarras. Baje las escaleras y busque con la mirada a Terry pero no lo encontraba, era casi imposible hacerlo de verdad porque la luz tenue solo lograba iluminar la sala.

¿Terry?- lo llamé pero no tuve respuesta, tocaba la mesa blanca de masajes y reía porque era tan impredecible.

Señorita, escuché que necesitaba un masaje con urgencia- me doy la vuelta y lo que vi me dejó sin habla, solo utilizando una pequeña toalla alrededor de sus caderas, se encontraba Terry, tuve que morderme el labio porque verlo ahí de pie con tan poca ropa y su pelo alborotado, me produjo quedar al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

Me puse a reír, porque la situación me puso nerviosa, a pesar de que mil veces lo había visto así pero ahora a la luz de las velas su piel tenía un brillo especial y sus ojos un azul profundo que me hechizaba.

No se ría- me dijo poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios- veo que necesita relajarse.

Claro- le dije siguiendo el juego- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

A ver, señorita, por favor, lo único que necesito- me dijo acercándose para depositar un beso húmedo en mis labios- es que se ponga cómoda.

¿Podría ayudarme?- pregunte juguetona.

Será un placer-

Me desabotona el abrigo con cuidado sin perder el contacto visual, y luego lo saca por encima de mis hombros, repite lo mismo con la blusa que llevo dejándome solo con mi sujetador y mis pantalones.

Me deshago de mis zapatos, y Terry comienza a acariciar seductoramente mi cuellos y mis hombros, bajando hasta llegar a mi cintura, sus dedos se divierten en mi estómago buscando el botón de mi pantalón, con mucha delicadeza lo desabotona y baja el cierre para poder liberarme de mi prenda.

Mantén los ojos cerrados- me dijo una vez que me saco los pantalones- solo siente.

Me he quedado en ropa interior frente a él, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados puedo sentir su presencia, siento como me rodea y su mirada me examina.

De pronto su palma se encuentra en mi espalda y delicadamente la empieza a masajear lentamente, subiendo por mis omoplatos hasta llegar a mi derriere, toca toda la extensión de mi espalda solo con su mano y la piel se me eriza de inmediato.

Su otra mano comienza a sobar mi cuello con la misma delicadeza, puedo sentir su aliento en mi oído, no dice nada solo es su respiración pero aquello hace la sensación mucho más exquisita. Su mano desciende hasta tocar mis pechos por sobre el sujetador y doy un respingo, en un movimiento rápido me libera y quedo con mi torso totalmente expuesto.

Toma un seno con su mano y lo masajea con delicadeza, sus dedos aprietan mi pezón y al hacerlo su boca se apodera de mi cuello, mantengo los ojos cerrados y me dejo llevar por el mar de sensaciones que me hace sentir Terry.

Lentamente ambas manos se encuentran en mis caderas, y de a poco me despoja de mi última prenda, a medida que la baja él también lo hace y a su paso deja un camino de besos por la extensión de mis piernas, y al volver a la posición vuelve a besarlas.

Ahora acuéstese- me indica.

Totalmente desnuda me acuesto en la angosta mesa cubierta de una sábana blanca, mi trasero ahora se encuentra expuesto y mis pechos están pegados a la tela. Lo escucho moverse, mi cabeza esta ladeada pero no logro ver más allá del suelo y hacia mi izquierda.

De pronto siento como un líquido espeso cae en mi espalda, seguido de sus manos que se mueven de manera magistral, es relajante y erótico a la vez, sentir como pasa el aceite por mis piernas, muslos y vuelve a la extensión de mi espalda.

No puedo evitar gemir al sentir sus dedos acariciar mi trasero lentamente, suavemente.

¿Relajada?- me pregunta.

mmm- solo logro articular.

Lo escucho esbozar una sonrisa y sigue repitiendo su tratamiento una y otra vez, al cabo de unos minutos me pide que dé la vuelta y lo hago.

Ahora me encuentro de frente todo mi cuerpo expuesto para que él haga lo que quiera, veo como se llena las manos de aceite y deja caer algunas gotitas encima de mis pechos y mi vientre.

Miro su cara y veo solo lujuria en ella, sus ojos azules están oscurecidos, se lame en muchas oportunidades los labios mientras me toca, pasa sus manos por la extensión de mis pechos y atrapa mis pezones para presionarlos con relativa fuerza y luego soltarlos, todo aquello me va excitando más y más, luego comienza a bajar por mi vientre, tocando aquellas líneas dejadas por mi embarazo que aunque me avergüenzan, parecen no importarle, sus dedos se abren paso por la tenue línea de vello que cubre mi monte de venus, y de a poco se adentran en mí, para brindarme una nueva clase de masaje que debo decir disfruto mucho más.

Masajea con delicadeza mi clítoris, no aparta sus ojos de mi cuerpo y sin aviso se adentra sobre mis pechos para saborearlos a su antojo, mis manos se van de inmediato sobre su cabello y aprieto los ojos mientras lo jaló con fuerza porque su masaje me está llevando cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Ninguno de los dos hablamos, la música se entremezcla con el sonido de mis gemidos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas,

Terry, por favor- le suplico porque sus manos agiles, siguen causando estragos, haciendo incluso que levante mis caderas para brindarles mayor acceso pero de todas maneras lo que necesito es sentirlo a él dentro de mí.

Terry levanta la cabeza y antes de decir algo se detiene y me sienta en la mesa para quedar frente a él, se deshace de la toalla que cubría su ya erecta virilidad y de una sola estocada me penetra hasta el fondo, una, otra, y otra vez me sigue llenando y me besa salvajemente para luego apretar mis nalgas, acercándome lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Seguimos moviéndonos en esa posición, atraigo su cabeza a mis pechos, me encanta sentir su lengua jugueteando con cada rincón de mi cuerpo, amo a este hombre con mi vida, necesito sentirlo si es posible así siempre.

Terry levanta su cabeza y quedamos de frente nuevamente, toco su mejilla delicadamente y él besa mi mano mientras lo hago, y continua embistiéndome, es este lenguaje no verbal que me llena de amor por él.

Terry- dije cuando el orgasmo toco a la puerta de mis deseos y al rato él también encontró la liberación.

Mi Candy- dijo extasiado y la sonrisa en mi rostro podría haberme partido el rostro.

Luego de nuestro encuentro en la sala de masajes, pasamos a la cama, estábamos acostados disfrutando de ese tiempo juntos y conversando sobre lo que había sucedido hoy.

Nunca terminas de sorprenderme, ¿de dónde sacaste esa mesa de masajes?-

Se me ocurrió cuando venía para acá- me dijo mientras me mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo.

Debo decir que me ha encantado- sonreí.

Me alegro, ¿Te relajaste?-

Sí- dije en un bostezo- ahora quiero descansar.

No te dejaré- me dijo lanzándome a la cama y besándome toda la cara.

Terry, para- le dije riendo

Con usted, jamás señorita White- dijo seductor y besándome lentamente, nuevamente caí en las redes de la pasión.

Es jueves, hoy es el día en el que le avisaremos a la Stephanie que ella será el rostro de nuestra campaña publicitaria, estoy en mi oficina, contestando algunos correos y buscando locaciones para la filmación del spot, me he contactado con un director que ha trabajado antes con nosotros y es, a mi parecer, uno de los mejores, Tom Stevenson.

El Sr. Stevenson cuenta con un amplio record de experiencia, desde películas hasta comerciales, por lo tanto es el indicado para este trabajo.

¿María?- la llamo a través del teléfono.

Sí, dígame-

Por favor, llama al Sr. Tom Stevenson, quiero saber su disponibilidad para tenerlo a él como director del comercial-

Claro, de inmediato-

Gracias-

Al colgar el teléfono siento que tocan a la puerta,

Adelante-

Candy, buenos días-

Neil, ¿como esta?-

Bien, Stephanie ha llegado, donde hablaras con ella- el jefe de la empresa notificando que llego la actriz del comercial, como se notan las influencias, pensé.

En la misma sala del otro día- le dije sin mirar,

Más él no se movió, y en vez de irse se acercó hasta mi asiento, pude sentir su presencia al lado de mi escritorio y me levante rápidamente.

Sí, ¿alguna otra cosa?- me miró fijamente y pude notar un gesto lascivo en su mirada, era verdad siempre me había mirado de esa manera pero ahora era más intenso.

Si me disculpa- proseguí, saliendo de su alcance pero fue interceptada por él de todas formas.

Neil- le dije tratando de mantener la calma, mirándolo desafiante directamente a los ojos.

Nunca pensé que fueses así- me dijo tirando su aliento sobre mi cara.

No sé de qué hablas y te agradecería que lo discutiéramos en otra oportunidad- le dije removiéndome para escapar de su agarre.

Debes ser buena en la cama- me dijo al oído- Grandchester es afortunado de verdad.

¿Perdón?- le dije horrorizada- Señor, lo que está haciendo se califica como acoso sexual.

Lo siento- dijo fingiendo inocencia y brindándome una sonrisa tenebrosa salió de la oficina.

Tome aire y me recargue en mi escritorio, ahora es cuando entendí a aquellas personas que sufrían este tipo de situaciones, uno no sabe cómo reaccionar, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, llorar, golpearlo, eran mil cosas las que pasaban por mi cabeza pero no lograba ejecutar ninguna.

Me dirigí al baño y me lave la cara, aun afectada por lo que acaba de pasar, tendría que dejarlo así o era mejor denunciar, no sabía que hacer,

¿Candy?- Terry entra en la oficina- ya llegó Miss Simpatía

Se acerca al baño y me ve mirándome al espejo.

¿Qué paso?- me pregunto de inmediato, le basto un segundo para darse cuenta que algo había sucedido.

Nada- mentí.

¿Estás nerviosa?-

Lo miré sin comprender.

¿Por lo de la niña esta?- dice molesto.

Aah, claro, sí- le respondo

No lo estés, se hará como nosotros digamos y a pesar de todo saldrá genial, ya verás- me abraza fuerte y tengo el impulso de llorar entre sus brazos y contarle lo que acaba de pasar pero no lo hago y después de besarnos rápidamente nos vamos camino a la sala donde nos espera Stephanie.

Buenos días, Sr. Grandchester- lo saluda.

Buenos- responde Terry, sin acercarse.

Buenos días, Señora- me saluda

Buenos días, Stephanie, bueno supongo que sabes que el motivo de esta reunión es para decirte que finalmente has sido seleccionada para el trabajo-

Claro que sí- dijo sonriendo

Está bien, ahora necesitamos fijar la locación y bueno acá esta tu contrato de trabajo- le extiendo el documento.

Básicamente es un contrato por tres comerciales, que serán grabados dentro de las próximas tres semanas- le explico Terry

Te necesitamos durante esas semanas, bajo un estricto horario de trabajo y estamos evaluando la posibilidad de viajar a algún lugar a grabar pero eso está en evaluación- complemente

¿Alguna duda?- pregunto Terry.

Sí, ¿cuánto es el pago?-

En el anexo de contrato puedes ver lo referente a tu sueldo- indico Terry.

Su cara se ilumino al ver la cifra,

Bueno, te necesitamos el lunes a las 08:00 hr, en los estudios de televisión NCD, ahí filmaremos la primera parte del comercial-

Está bien, ahí estaré-

Neil entraba en la oficina para preguntar como había resultado todo, evite por todos los medios el contacto con él, lo bueno es que ya no lo vería tan seguido porque desde la próxima semana nos empezábamos a mover de lugar de grabación y detalles para terminar la campaña.

Arregle mis cosas y me excuse para retirarme, la sola presencia de ese tipo me descomponía y no podía soportar la sonrisa socarrona que mantenía cada vez que me veía.

Me voy rápidamente a mi oficina y me siento en mi escritorio, prendo el laptop para seguir trabajando.

¿Te pasa algo?- escucho a Terry entrar detrás de mi

Nada, es solo que necesitaba hacer algo urgente-

Candy- me dijo acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas delante de mí tomo mis manos entre las suyas- si quieres hablar, cualquier cosa, estoy acá, puedes confiar en mí.

Lo sé- como me gustaría que tú también lo hicieses pensé disfrazando lo que sentía con una sonrisa- gracias pero es nada.

Bueno- besa mis nudillos- tengo una propuesta.

¿De qué tipo?- le dije jugando.

A pesar de que me gustaría de ese tipo- ambos sonreímos- Me gustaría que saliéramos el domingo-

¿Dónde?-

Estaba pensando ir al campo, ¿Sabes andar en caballo?-

Claro, pero no creo que pueda-

¿Por qué?-

No me gusta dejar sola a la niña el fin de semana-

Terry me miro un rato, no se veía enojado ni mucho menos pero si podía palpar una pequeña lucha interna por lo que acababa de decir.

Vamos con ella- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

¿Estás seguro?-

Claro que sí- respondió auto convenciéndose, no entendía porque era tan difícil eso para él.

Pero ella me ha pedido ir a un parque de diversiones- le dije sonriendo.

Está bien- me dijo- donde ella quiera iremos.

Sonreí y toque su mejilla con adoración, contemplando sus ojos azules,

Solo quiero estar contigo y entiendo que ella es parte de ti también- apretó mi mano sobre su rostro para darme seguridad.

Gracias- le dije visiblemente emocionada, compartir con él y con mi hija era como un sueño y ahora podré realizarlo,

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayores complicaciones, gracias a la buena gestión de María conseguí como director al Sr. Stevenson, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía pero recordaba haber trabajado conmigo alguna vez y eso ayudo para conseguir su disponibilidad.

El proyecto marchaba viento en popa, la relación con Terry cada vez era más cercana, esperaba con ansías el día domingo cuando saldríamos con Antoniette, ella también se emociono mucho cuando supo que finalmente iríamos al parque de diversiones que tanto quería visitar.

El sábado estuvimos en la casa durante el día, Terry se había encargado personalmente de hablar con el director de la escuela que serviría de escenario para una parte del comercial y luego de mandarme un mensaje avisando que todo estaba en regla, quedamos de vernos al día siguiente para nuestra salida.

Durante la tarde estuve donde mi madre, estuvimos preparando panqueques y disfrutando de un agradable momento,

¿Cómo van las cosas con Terry?- me pregunto mi madre,

Bien, en verdad, mañana saldremos con Antoniette-

¿De verdad?- me dijo sorprendida.

Sí-

¿Van en serio?-

No, tú sabes lo que somos mama-

Hija- me dijo tomando mi mentón- es claro que yo lo sé, pero tu estas segura.

No sé porque me dices eso-

Yo te tuve en mi vientre Candy, aunque hallan pasado muchos años de eso- lo mire fingiendo enojo y ella se río- pero te conozco.

Es verdad- admití- estoy sintiendo cosas por él- era un alivio decírselo a alguien.

Lo sé y creo que él también lo esta sintiendo-

No creo- le dije de inmediato- debe estar acostumbrado a esto, mujeres enamorándose de él.

Ella sonreía y no me decía nada,

Es verdad, tu misma me dijiste que él era un mujeriego-

Puede ser que haya exagerado un poco-

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

Que no es tan así como te dije-

A ver mamá explícate porque te juro que…-

Ya, cálmate, si te hubiese dicho que era una persona tranquila, ¿te hubieses fijado en él?-

O sea que no es como me decías-

La verdad, es que nunca he visto un "desfile de mujeres salir de su casa", siempre ha sido reservado-

¿Pero lo has visto acompañado?-

No, que recuerde, no-

Pero, mamá y yo siempre sacándole en cara eso cuando lo conocí-

Bueno, yo no lo he visto pero no creo, él se ve muy serio para ser un mujeriego empedernido-

No puedo creerlo- dije tomándome la cabeza.

Él debe haberse reído mucho cuando lo molestabas con eso-

Nunca lo desmintió así que a pesar de que tú nunca lo has visto, puede ser verdad-

¿Vas a preguntarle?-

No sé, si eso es relevante en verdad pero sí para disculparme en caso que corresponda-

Por eso te digo, Candy, Terry siente algo más por ti, un hombre no hace lo que está haciendo por ti solo por una amiga-

Me quedé pensativa si era verdad lo que decía mi madre, podía darle un significado mayor a todo lo que me ha pasado con él y ahora que quiere involucrarse más allá, conocer a Antoniette. ¿Podría ser posible?

Al día siguiente nos juntamos en el departamento de Terry para dirigirnos al parque de diversiones, las palabras de mi mama daban vuelta en mi cabeza, lo hicieron durante toda la noche; no quería pensar mas de la cuenta, lo importante era vivir el momento, vivir lo que me estaba siendo entregado al poder compartir con él.

Hola- Terry me saluda y me da un beso rápido en los labios percatándose de que Antoniette se encuentra aferrada a mis piernas.

Hola- le respondo.

Hola Antoniette- la saluda y se pone a su altura.

Hola-

Amor, él es Terry ¿Te acuerdas?-

Ella asiente y se acerca para dar un beso en la mejilla de Terry,

Bueno ¿vamos?-

¿Sabes dónde vamos Antoniette?- le dice para romper el hielo con la niña y su carita se ilumina al instante.

Al parque de diversiones- le dice animada.

Así es- contesta Terry, y me impresiona su ánimo para hablar con ella.

Nos subimos al auto de Terry y luego de instalar la silla de auto, salimos con destino hacia el parque de diversiones que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

El lugar era increíble, gigante, había todo tipo de atracciones desde montañas rusas hasta juegos de agua, jamás he sido una fanática de la adrenalina pero se veía divertido y me dieron ganas de subir.

¿Lista para despeinarte?- me dice Terry al oído mientras caminamos por las calles del parque.

¿Tú estás listo?- lo reto.

Claro-

Está bien, empecemos entonces con esa montaña rusa-

¿Cuál?-

Le señalo el juego, que era una montaña rusa en forma de dragón, el problema era que se encontraba en el área de los niños y podían subir adultos para acompañarlos, no era lo más emocionante del mundo pero no podíamos olvidar que habíamos ido ahí por mi niña.

Mami, yo quiero ese-

Sí, vamos allá-

Terry nos sonrío y sin reclamos se subió con nosotros a la montaña rusa, Antoniette era la más feliz y a pesar de no ser lo más fuerte del parque fue emocionante porque cuando subíamos, Terry comenzaba a gritar como niñita, haciendo reír a Antoniette y calmándola porque se había puesto un poco nerviosa con la altura.

Había un rincón que funcionaba como guardería y ahí pudimos dejar a la niña, era ideal porque estaba pensado para que los padres pudiesen dejar a los niños y pudieran disfrutar por una hora de las atracciones más fuertes.

¿Montaña rusa?- me dice

Está bien- asiento y nos dirigimos a una espectacular que ibas con los pies colgando.

¿Estás nerviosa?- me pregunto mientras subíamos.

Un poco- le dije moviendo los pies, tomo mi mano fuerte y al momento de bajar creo que lo deje sin circulación de la sangre porque me aferre con todas mis fuerzas.

Luego de eso nos subimos a un par de atracciones más, todas donde girábamos y otras donde subíamos una altura increíble para después caer estrepitosamente.

Me volví a sentir como una niña por esa hora, al recoger a Antoniette nos fuimos a un rincón del lugar que contaba con restaurants y almorzamos.

¿Cómo lo has pasado?- le pregunte a Terry mientras mirábamos a Antoniette que estaba en un trencito que daba vueltas.

Bien- me dijo sinceramente- todo está bien, contigo.

Lo besé ligeramente en los labios, y él me brindo una de esas sonrisas que hacen que te mueras por solo verlo.

Mi madre me dijo que no era tan cierto lo de tu reputación- le solté de golpe.

Terry comenzó a reírse,

¿Es verdad?- cuestione.

No soy un santo claramente, pero no tan diablo como pensabas al principio ¿eso importa?-

Claro que no, acepte tener algo contigo sabiendo que era malo, menos ahora- le sonreí.

Oye- me dijo como si lo hubiese insultado- pero todos tenemos nuestro pasado.

Sí, lo sé- le respondí.

Si tú conocieses el mío, tal vez no estarías acá conmigo-

¿Cómo?- le dije sorprendida, necesitando escuchar más pero no fue posible porque el juego de Antoniette se detuvo y ya no fue posible conversar igual.

El resto del día transcurrió normal pero sus palabras quedaron en mi mente, necesitaba hablar con él, quería saber de qué se trataba todo esto y no me iba a quedar tranquila así como así.

Al llegar al complejo de apartamento noto que Antoniette se quedó dormida en la silla de auto, sin que tuviese que pedirlo Terry la toma en brazos para llevarla.

Entramos al departamento, todo se mantenía en silencio puesto que Pony llegaba a eso de las diez de su día libre y eran recién las ocho pero mi niña venia exhausta.

¿La llevo a su habitación?- me pregunta Terry con susurros.

Claro, por aquí-

Deposita con gentileza a Antoniette sobre la cama mientras yo le saco sus zapatos para acostarla, mi hija abre los ojos y mira a Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gracias, Tío Terry- le dice antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Terry se queda mirándola, visiblemente emocionado, ¿Qué será lo que oculta?-

Salimos de la habitación y ya en la sala me dice que debe irse,

Espera, quisiera que hablemos-

Su rostro refleja contrariedad, y inspira profundo.

Está bien- me dice- te espero más tarde en el departamento.

Sí- me da un beso y se retira.

La Sra. Pony no se demora mucho en llegar y me apresuro a salir del departamento con rumbo hacia el de Terry.

Él me abre la puerta a la brevedad, había preparado comida y me estaba esperando para nuestra conversación.

Espérame aquí, necesito ir al baño-

Claro no te preocupes-

Me siento en el sofá, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, no había señal de que Terry se desocupara pronto por lo que me dispuse a abrir para ver de quien se trataba.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver en el umbral de la puerta a la misma mujer de la otra vez, vestida con la misma ropa, el mismo semblante inexpresivo, pero al notar mi presencia pude percibir su nervioso y si es posible su rabia por verme.

¿Se encontrará Terrence?- me pregunto.

Sí, pero está ocupado-

Ya veo- dijo con desgano y displicencia, la veo remover sus ropas para extraer un papel con garabatos y entregármelo- dígale que ha preguntado mucho por él, lo extraña mucho.

Tomo el papel entre mis manos y no entiendo de qué se trata, quien lo extraña tanto.

¿Disculpe quién es usted?-

La mujer me mira sin responderme nada, sus ojos se deslizan por la extensión de mi cuerpo y antes de retirarse me mira fijamente,

Dígale que Susana, quiere verlo- diciendo esto se da media vuelta y se retira.

La hoja de papel parece que me quemase y tengo el impulso de leer el contenido pero no quiero hacerlo,

¿Tocaron la puerta?- me pregunta Terry llegando a la sala.

Asiento dándole la espalda, y al darme vuelta mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le tiendo el papel con manos temblorosas y de la misma forma con un miedo terrible a lo que me pueda contestar le pregunto.

Dime Terry, ¿Quién es Susana?-

Su cara se desfigura por completo y sé que es descubierto en una parte importante su gran secreto.

**Estimadas lectoras:**

**Les mando un abrazo y les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, como siempre gracias a quienes me dejaron comentario, anteriormente:**

_**Norma angelica, skarllet northman, clauseri, gladys, Liz Garcia, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, 2alypams, sami, Dulce Lu, Cerezza0977, flaishh, la chinita, naty, Liz Carter, wendy,1987, analiz, Becky70, Ana, Mirna, lymly021, Sofia Saldaa, Goshy, Luz Rico.**_

**Las quiero mucho y espero nos leamos pronto y el capi sea de su agrado!**

**Valerae!**


	17. Chapter 17

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIESCISEIS

Silencio, la tan anhelada respuesta no llegaba, solo nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos; no sabía que más hacer, había arrojado la bola a su parte de la cancha y ahora era su turno para hablar, para decir todo aquello que tanto ocultaba y que moría por conocer.

Sin embargo, seguíamos en silencio, lo veo moverse y apartar la mirada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tomar el papel que le extendí antes, estoy segura de que sabe cuál es su procedencia, claramente lo sabe.

Toma asiento en el sofá, y pone sus manos sobre su cabeza en un gesto de derrotismo puro; puedo sentir su pesadumbre, la carga que lleva en sus hombros, sé por el movimiento errático de sus manos que no sabe cómo empezar, lo veo removerse y mirarme nuevamente para invitarme tácitamente a sentarme a su lado.

Le daré lo que me pide, no porque no esté aterrada por lo que me vaya a contar sino porque el hombre que está ahí sentado es el que yo amo y sería una muestra tan pobre de mi amor hacia él, salir huyendo sin escucharlo o quedarme de pie sin brindarle mi apoyo, sea lo que sea.

Me acerco a su lado y tomo asiento en el lado derecho del sofá, ambos mirando hacia el frente, Terry aún tiene las manos sobre su pelo y lo oigo resoplar un par de veces, mientras mira hacia la ventana.

Por favor, respóndeme, grito por dentro ante este silencio que ya me resulta doloroso, no quiero imaginar nada, desquito un poco mi frustración apretando con fuerza el papel de Susana.

Ahora aquel secreto tenía un nombre, pero necesitaba respuestas, con suavidad levanto mi mano para posarla sobre su rodilla.

Terry ni siquiera se inmuta con mi tacto, todo lo contrario se remueve y se aleja un poco más de mi lado, intento con todas mis fuerzas buscar las palabras correctas para alentarlo a contarme que sucede, los nervios me están matando.

Dame un momento- me solicita sin mirarme.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y respondo con un ligero _de acuerdo.-_

Toma aire y se sienta sobre el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados, luego se incorpora; yo no he apartado la mirada de su rostro por lo que cuando vuelve a su posición nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro, el ojo izquierdo le tiritaba señal inequívoca de que se encontraba igual o más nervioso que yo.

Candy lo que estoy a punto de decirte, jamás he podido hablarlo con nadie- comienza y lo escucho respirar agitadamente.

Confía en mí- le dije evitando hacer contacto físicamente con él, aunque mi piel me gritara desesperada que lo hiciese.

Claro- responde- de todas maneras quería conversarlo contigo.

Se acerca para tomar el papel que yo sostenía entre mis manos, lo observa y luego lo abre, me percato que tiene algo escrito; no es mucho y la verdad no parecía muy legible que digamos, no se podía distinguir las letras, pero estaban escritas en color rojo carmesí.

Terry se queda un momento pegado en la hoja,

Susana- dijo con aire cansino, arrugando el papel como bola para dejarlo caer al suelo- fue mi esposa, Candy.

Lo sospechaba, podía imaginarme que era algo así, sin embargo no pude evitar sentir como una parte de mi corazón se trizaba porque me di cuenta que me había mentido, tantas veces; tape mi boca con mi mano ante la revelación y trate con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme lo más serena posible.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala y la verdad después de lo que me contó ya no soporte la idea de tomar las cosas con calma, necesitaba escucharlo todo de una vez por todas.

Continua- lo anime devolviendo la mirada a su rostro.

Terry que no había dejado de mirarme, asintió.

Estuvimos casados cuatro años, pero nuestros padres eran amigos y desde que éramos pequeños tuvieron interés en que fuéramos pareja-

¿Por qué no me contaste de ella antes?- le pregunté, realmente afectada por su mentira.

No es un tema agradable-

¿Por qué?-

Nuevamente se estableció ese incomodo silencio pero ahora sí que mi paciencia había llegado a límites que no podía soportar.

Candy, yo no fui el mejor esposo con ella-

Necesito que hables, por favor- le dije casi a modo de súplica, necesitaba entender hasta que punto iba a llegar con la historia.

Te contaré la historia desde un principio-

Está bien-

Conocí a Susana de toda la vida, como te dije nuestros padres eran amigos desde la universidad por lo que siempre nos juntábamos, tengo que admitir que siempre me sentí atraído hacia ella porque bueno era hermosa, sin embargo su carácter dejaba mucho que desear y su actitud de niña consentida no fue desapareciendo como es de esperarse al pasar el proceso de maduración.

Susana se fue convirtiendo en una mujer un tanto manipuladora, igual de hermosa pero ambiciosa a más no poder.

Durante la secundaria fuimos amigos, y nos mantuvimos así todos esos años, yo tuve un par de novias y conocí lo que era relacionarme con mujeres y debo decir que tenía éxito con ellas pero siempre tuve que lidiar con que Susana se entrometiera en mis relaciones más de la cuenta, hasta que llegue a un punto en que dejé de juntarme con ella.

Esto afecto profundamente mi relación con mis padres, ella había contado como yo la había apartado y había botado al suelo una amistad de tanto tiempo por personas que recién venía conociendo, por supuesto mi padre Richard, quien además era padrino de Susana, se enojó bastante conmigo pero yo no di mi brazo a torcer, no iba a permitir que nadie me dijera con quien iba a relacionarme.

Cuando me fui a la universidad y por ende me fui de mi casa, olvidé por completo mi anterior relación de amistad con ella porque casi ni veía a su familia, en muy rara ocasión estaba presente cuando ellos iban de visita y prácticamente nunca me iba yo de visita a su casa.

Así pasaron mis años de estudiante, debo admitirlo- tomo aire para proseguir- era un loco, me emborrachaba, salía de fiesta, tenía una mujer distinta casi siempre y como me iba bien en clases, no tenía problema y continuaba con mi rutina nocturna como si nada.

Fue en ese entonces cuando ya estaba por terminar en la universidad que volví a ver a Susana, sin querer nos topamos en una fiesta entre facultades, ella estaba estudiando diseño.

Al principio no la reconocí, habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que la vi, estaba muy distinta de la niña que había sido mi amiga en el colegio, como te dije siempre fue hermosa pero ahora era una belleza, y me quedé totalmente prendado de ella.

Conversamos y me di cuenta que quería tener algo más que una amistad, después de aquella fiesta comenzamos a salir.

Obviamente todos en mi familia estaban felices porque después de tanto tiempo nosotros nos volvíamos a juntar y además como pareja.

Debo confesar que al principio fui muy feliz con ella, Susana me conocía como nadie y eso hacía que me sintiera cómodo con ella, como nunca lo sentí con ninguna otra mujer.

Nuestro noviazgo iba por los dos años, y yo ya egresado de la carrera de Ingeniería comencé a trabajar con mi padre en la empresa; todo iba viento en popa, sin embargo yo no dejaba mi vida bohemia- junto sus manos.

Salía de fiesta, y aunque a veces ella me acompañaba, yo disfrutaba mucho más de la compañía de mis queridos amigos de esa época- dijo con amargura.

Un día estábamos en el estudio con mi padre y él me conversaba de lo importante que era para él que yo como futuro heredero de su fortuna fuese un hombre de bien, de familia, como él lo había sido con mi madre, de una cosa estoy seguro y es de eso, mi padre amaba a Eleonor, mi madre, con todo su corazón, bueno hasta donde yo lo entiendo- sonrío intranquilo.

Mi padre me pregunto si tenía planeado casarme con Susana, jamás se me había pasado por la mente eso, estaba demasiado concentrado en ejercer mi carrera y en mis juntas con mis amigos que en amarrarme de por vida a una mujer. Pero mi padre no pensaba lo mismo y me explico que era conveniente para mi futuro como líder de la compañía que yo diese ese tipo de ejemplos de moral y buenas costumbres.

Pensé en sus palabras y encontré razón en ellas y decidí proponerle matrimonio a Susana, y fue en ese momento en que la vida de ambos se convirtió en un infierno.

Nuestros padres arrojaron la casa por la ventana, hicieron una celebración en todo lo alto para celebrar la unión de la familia Grandchester- Marlowe, y a pesar de que veía a todos tan contentos, sobre todo a Susana yo no sentía lo mismo- inspiro profundo y no quise apartar la mirada.

Para mí fue un mero trámite, algo que debía hacer, no quiero decir que me obligaron porque era un hombre ya y yo lo hice porque pensé que sería lo correcto pero nunca dimensioné en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Desde un comienzo le deje claro a Susana que mi vida nocturna no la iba a tranzar por nada ni por nadie, obviamente esto le molesto de sobre manera y fue ahí la primera vez en que la vi actuar de la manera más extraña posible, la discusión se tornó color de hormiga cuando ella arrojo un cuadro que había sobre una mesilla para golpearme.

Aquello me desesperó, jamás había imaginado que ella que se veía una mujer que a pesar de su personalidad extrovertida se veía como una persona tranquila pudiese tener un arranque de ira de esa magnitud. Recuerdo que no le dije nada, solo tome mis cosas y salí de la casa que compartíamos para ir a perderme a uno de los bares donde siempre me juntaba con mis amigos.

En aquel lugar y luego de haber bebido bastante conocí a una mujer- se aclaró la garganta para continuar- con la cual tuve una aventura.

Y a pesar de que se me removió la conciencia por haberle sido infiel a Susana, no dejé de hacerlo- se detuvo y me miró- le fui infiel durante todo nuestro matrimonio.

No había dejado de mirarlo, no quise interrumpirlo durante todo su relato y ahora ya tenía más información,

¿Ella terminó contigo?- le pregunte.

Terry solo negó con la cabeza y desesperado se pasó la mano por su cara.

¿Hay algo más?-

Él asintió sin más pero mantuvo el silencio,

Terry, dímelo por favor- le pedí suplicante, estaba confundida el hombre que ahora estaba sentado acá a mi lado no era ni la sombra del Terry que me había ayudado a salir de mi terrible separación y a quien yo amo tanto. Ese hombre que él me relata es tan distinto también que parece que fueran tres personas en uno.

Candy…- aprieta sus labios para continuar- yo fui un desgraciado, Susana y yo tuvimos una hija.

Y fue ahí que mi corazón se terminó de romper, porque yo podría soportar que él me ocultara que alguna vez estuvo casado, pero un hijo es algo distinto, quería golpearlo y salir corriendo para no volver a verlo nunca más pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a la orden entregada por mi cerebro y continuo ahí en la misma posición, anhelante de respuesta.

¿Una hija?- le pregunte visiblemente afectada- ¿Dónde está?

Terry meneó la cabeza y luego la agachó, puso sus manos en la nuca y movió ligeramente los pies.

Se quedó unos segundos que parecen eternos en esa posición y lentamente se reincorpora, busco su mirada con la mía y lo que veo me parte el alma, sus ojos están al borde de las lágrimas, su gesto es de una amargura profunda, me asusta verlo así, a él siempre tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, verlo quebrarse de este modo me hace pensar lo peor.

Busco sus manos para tocarlo pero nuevamente mi cerebro no envía las señales correctas porque soy incapaz de tocarlo o de siquiera hacer el intento, no sé cómo reaccionar, me siento engañada por enterarme de su ex esposa, de su pasado como infiel y ahora de que tuvo una hija de la que nunca me había hablado.

Llevábamos dos años de casados cuando ella me contó que estaba embarazada- el tono de su voz estaba lleno de sentimientos cuando continuo su relato- yo no sentí nada, ni emoción, ni miedo, ni nada, así como sentía por ella, por Susana, nada.

Porque a pesar de que todos pensaban que teníamos una vida de pareja excelente, eran pocas las oportunidades en las que teníamos intimidad, porque además de que yo andaba con distintas mujeres, Susana siguió con sus arranques de ira cada vez más fuertes, no la culpo porque la mayoría de las veces en las que me acusaba de serle infiel tenía razón pero la manera en que reaccionaba era cada vez más violenta.

Llegué al punto de solicitarle el divorcio, pensé que haciendo eso era lo mejor para los dos, yo no sentía nada por ella y aunque no sentía remordimiento por mi actuar, no quería seguir en la misma posición.

Obviamente ella se negó, no iba a permitir que yo ensuciara su nombre con un divorcio, sus padres al igual que los míos eran chapados a la antigua y ambas parejas creían en la promesa del matrimonio para toda la vida.

Pero como a mí no me importaba ya lo que pensasen, inicié los trámites del divorcio por mi cuenta, no era necesaria su autorización de todos modos. Lamentablemente, no conté con que Susana me daría la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada de mí y con eso se aseguró que yo no siguiera con los trámites del divorcio por lo menos hasta que el bebe naciera y fuera hijo legítimo.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía previsto que yo no iba a tener ni el más mínimo interés en el embarazo- su mirada estaba fija como si estuviese reviviendo lo que me estaba contando- continúe igual, quizás por un acto de rebeldía peor, porque habían ocasiones en que no llegaba a casa en dos o tres días.

Cuando nació Florencia- su voz volvió a quebrarse y tuvo que carraspear para continuar- yo no estuve presente, andaba en otra ciudad con mi amante de turno.

Saber esos detalles me dolían, no lo hallaba capaz de una bajeza tan grande.

Llegué cuando ellas ya estaban en la casa, mi padre a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba por su nieta no perdió la oportunidad para regañarme por mi actitud de poco hombre, y nos enfrascamos en una tensa discusión. Al rato después pude por fin conocer a mi hija.

Era tan pequeña, hermosa, una pelusa castaña bañaba su cabeza- cada una de sus palabras fueron dichas con un nivel de melancolía terrible- la tome entre mis brazos con mucho cuidado ayudado por Susana que se veía muy cansada y quien extrañamente no me hizo ningún reclamo, sin embargo noté que apenas yo tomé a la niña, ella se retiró hacia la otra habitación con cara de desgano.

Mi hija, era mi pequeño tesoro; por ella cambié mis hábitos y dejé de salir con tanta frecuencia, todos los días llegaba a verla y me pasaba horas observándola. Nunca me percaté de que Susana estaba al pendiente de todos mis movimientos y que comenzaba a nacer en ella un sentimiento que era tóxico, muchas veces la escuché decir palabras de odio en mi contra y las mezclaba con la niña.

Yo trataba de no tomar atención en esas cosas y solo concentrarme en mi hija.

Así fueron pasando los meses y Florencia ya tenía cinco meses, la actitud de Susana hacía ella era errática por no decir mala, no era una buena madre y yo aunque me consideraba un buen padre, seguía siendo un pésimo esposo.

Trataba de mantener mis aventuras fuera de la oficina, pero aquella tarde de Abril, una antigua amante fue a visitarme y aunque al principio estuve renuente a tener algo con ella, cedí y terminamos teniendo sexo en el lugar.

El problema fue que Susana, quien nunca iba a la oficina, decidió justo pasar por ahí en ese momento y me encontró con las manos en la masa.

Nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio porque sé que él recuerda que yo encontré a mi esposo de la misma forma con su amante.

Sigue- le dije aclarándome la garganta.

Susana no dijo nada, solo nos miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, yo me incorporé lo más rápido que pude y ni siquiera le pedí disculpas, esperaba que ella reaccionará de alguna manera pero no lo hizo, después de mirarme varias veces a mí y a mi amante, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Que no hiciese nada, me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo, podía ver el desconcierto en su mirada, como trataba de hallarle explicación a lo que acababa de ver, despaché con prepotencia a la mujer que me había visitado y me senté en mi silla. No tuve el impulso de salir detrás de ella, solo me quede ahí sin hacer nada- aquello lo había dicho con dolor, con remordimiento y eso me impactó porque no podía dimensionar lo que vendría después.

Durante el resto del día no pude dejar de pensar en todo, en el matrimonio, la llegada de Florencia, mi libertinaje, los arranques de ira de Susana, todo. Llegué a la conclusión de que deberíamos tomar caminos separados, aunque también pensé en salvar el matrimonio pero era irrisorio, nosotros no teníamos una relación de amor hubiese sido un error pensar que podríamos haber rescatado algo que nunca, por lo menos de mi parte, existió

La jornada de trabajo termino y yo salí con mucho apuro, quería llegar para poder conversar civilizadamente con ella, quería darle la instancia para que ella desquitara y me dijera todo lo que piensa de mí, quería pedirle perdón por haberme comportado como un maldito todo este tiempo y finalmente quería que conversáramos sobre lo que sería lo mejor, en este caso el divorcio.

Estacioné mi auto y me di cuenta que la única luz que había encendida era la de la habitación de Florencia- respiró profundo para continuar hablando.

Entré y comencé a subir por las escaleras lentamente, en varias ocasiones llamé a Susana pero no obtuve respuesta, me pareció extraño que la nana no estuviese en la casa, puesto que la teníamos contratada puertas adentro.

Al llegar por el pasillo a la puerta de la niña, noto que está ligeramente abierta, la empujo con suavidad y veo a Susana sentada en la silla mecedora cantando una canción de cuna.

Me acerco y noto que no tiene a la bebe entre sus brazos, está sentada y mira hacia la cuna desorientada.

¿Susana?- le pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta, sus ojos estaban perdidos sobre Florencia, y cantaba-

Me acerqué a su cuna- las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas y yo también siento el líquido caliente brotar de mis ojos porque puedo imaginar cual será el desenlace de su relato- y mi hija estaba con sus ojos cerrados, noté que su piel tenía un color distinto al de siempre y al acercarme para darle un beso de buenas noches- se remueve y nuevamente se quiebra para hablar, me muerdo el labio de los nervios- su cuerpo estaba helado, desesperado la tome entre mis brazos pero fue inútil, ella ya no estaba.

Dios mío- dije impactada- tapándome la boca con ambas manos y levantándome a toda velocidad del sofá.

Terry se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y podía escucharlo sollozar amargamente, no podía creer lo que me estaba contando, quería llorar de igual manera, como puede una persona acabar con la vida de su propia hija por el motivo que sea.

Recuerdo que ella seguía sentada cantando- Terry continuó pero apenas le entendía a momentos porque sus palabras se entremezclaban con sus lágrimas- yo no supe que hacer, llame a la ambulancia pensé que podría salvarse, aunque ya no había esperanza pero yo no podía…

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y no pude evitar acercarme para tocarlo pero él no me dejo hacerlo, puso su mano como barrera entre los dos.

Susana fue llevada a la policía, fue declarada inimputable porque había perdido la cabeza, yo no sentí odio hacia ella; sino hacía mí.

Yo fui en parte el culpable de esto, por no haber estado pendiente de ella, no me dí cuenta que estaba sufriendo una depresión post parto y que sumado a sus impulsos anteriores fuese capaz de hacer una atrocidad como esa.

No fue tu culpa- le dije suavemente, él levanto la cabeza y me miró sardónico.

Claro que sí, yo no debería haberme quedado en la oficina, según me contó la nana, Susana se encerró mucho rato en la habitación con la niña y después la mando a comprar muchas cosas, quería asegurarse de que no volviese de inmediato.

Según su relato mi hija seguía con vida cuando se fue, eso solo fue una hora antes de que yo llegase, si yo hubiese ido detrás de ella… no hubiese pasado esto…- dijo derrotado y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Jamás hubiese pensando que su secreto fuese algo tan espantoso, entiendo que él tuviese algún grado de responsabilidad pero no fue su culpa que la mujer estuviera loca.

Terry- me senté a su lado nuevamente sin intención de tocarlo, pero él ni levantaba la cabeza, ni respondió a mi llamado.

Ahora que sabes la clase de persona que soy, no sé qué haces aquí todavía-

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

Soy un hombre roto, Candy, no quiero arrastrarte a la mierda que es mi vida-

No quise contestar a eso porque sería empezar a discutir, a pesar de todo, de haber escuchado que me mintió cuando le pregunte tantas veces aspectos de su vida, de haber descubierto su pasado con las fiestas, las mujeres y quien sabe que cosas más; yo no tenía ganas de dejarlo así tan vulnerable, estaba segura que ya no era el hombre que había descrito yo misma lo estaba evidenciando porque conmigo era totalmente distinto.

¿Qué paso con Susana?- pregunté para desviar el tema.

Susana está en un hospital psiquiátrico al oeste de la ciudad-

¿La mujer que viene..?-

Es su madre-

Podía imaginarlo, pero de todas maneras me llamaba la atención su aspecto desmejorado, según el relato de Terry; la familia de Susana era de la misma clase social, sin embargo la mujer que he visto se ve que no se ha cambiado de ropa en un largo periodo de tiempo, además de que su aseo deja mucho que desear.

Luego de lo que pasó- Terry habló como siempre leyéndome el pensamiento- su padre también sufrió una crisis nerviosa, y comenzó a desperdiciar el dinero, finalmente; un año después, se suicidó, dejando a la madre de Susana con una torre de deudas.

Yo fui juzgado en mi familia, mi padre me condenó por que me sindicaba como el único responsable de la crisis de Susana, incluso me dijo que yo era el asesino tácito de mi hija- sonrío acongojado- como si yo hubiese puesto la almohada en sus manos.

Mi madre, trató de consolarme pero la perdida de Florencia también fue demasiado para ella y dos años después enfermó seriamente y murió.

Cuando la madre de Susana quedó en la ruina, yo me vi en la obligación de ayudarla, yo había sido culpable y quería recompensar en algo, lo que había pasado.

La ayudo, pero la señora se ha dado a la bebida y creo que en eso se gasta el dinero que le paso. Un día cuando vino a buscar lo que le daba, me dijo que Susana preguntaba por mí y que si podía que la fuera a ver.

Dude mucho de hacerlo, no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para poder enfrentarla después de lo que había hecho pero su madre me convencía diciendo que yo en parte le debía ayudarla, por lo mal que me porte con ella, claramente con esa aseveración toco una fibra delicada de mi ser y decidí finalmente ir a verla.

Hace un año fui por primera vez a ese lugar, debo admitir que al principio no me gustó para nada, era un lugar donde se respiraba la locura, la gente caminaba como perdida por el patio, algunos se movían incontrolablemente y otros entablaban conversación con ellos mismos.

Susana estaba recluida en un ala para mujeres que habían cometido delitos parecidos al que ella cometió, al llegar pude notar su mirada perdida, buscando alguna respuesta en mi rostro, pensé que no me había reconocido pero cuando sonrió me di cuenta que solo estaba impresionada por mi visita.

No sabía que decirle, porque cualquier cosa que preguntase no iba a tener una respuesta coherente de parte de ella, era aterrador verla en ese estado, su pelo lacio y rubio, se encontraba totalmente acolchonado y desordenado, sus ojos azules claros miraban a la nada, no tenían expresión alguna, su extrema delgadez evidenciaba la mala alimentación que estaba teniendo.

Pregunte a las enfermeras por su comportamiento y me dijeron que pasaba la mayor parte del día cantando canciones de cuna y tocándose el pelo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, jamás hablaba más allá de dos sílabas, pero sí la habían escuchado decir mi nombre y el de nuestra hija en alguna ocasión.

Después de aquella primera vez, no era mi intención seguir visitándola, el sentimiento de culpa al verla en ese estado me carcomía por dentro. Pero su madre, me comentó que ella había empezado a cambiar su actitud luego de mi visita y me instó a seguir haciéndolo.

Se levanta y se encamina hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda continua hablando.

Sé que me estaba engañando porque estoy seguro que ella nunca volverá a ser lo que fue, ni siquiera creo que eso sea lo que quiero porque quizás entonces será consciente de la atrocidad que hizo y puede ser peor; pero no podía quedarme indiferente, sobre todo cuando empezó a hacer esto.

Me pasa la hoja para que yo la vea, en ella veo algunos trazos que asimilaban letras, pero lo más claro era el trazo que parecía un dibujo de una niña.

Todos los domingos, me hice el ánimo de ir a verla, después de eso pasaba al cementerio a dejarle flores a mi hija-

Me estaba contestando a la pregunta que tantas veces me había hecho, yo solo asentí.

Muchas veces me pregunté, que hacías los días domingo- confesé.

Lo sé, no podía decírtelo antes, Candy, lo siento-

No me pidas disculpas por eso, entiendo que todo esto sea tan difícil-

Sin embargo, hace dos domingos que no he hecho la rutina de siempre- habla mirándome directamente a los ojos- los sábados he ido al cementerio pero no he querido volver a ver a Susana.

¿Por qué?- sabía en parte la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de él.

He preferido estar contigo- dijo sinceramente- conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no quería ver a Susana nuevamente porque estar con ella solo me hace sentir como la peor persona del mundo y yo no quiero ser eso para ti.

Su respuesta me conmueve, pero la confusión se ha hecho eco en mi mente, todo esto es demasiado para mí, he intentado acercarme pero él no me lo permite.

Yo jamás pensaría mal de ti, Terry, todo esto es…- suspiro largamente- nunca lo imaginé.

Candy, no quiero involucrarte más en todo esto-

Creo que es algo tarde para eso-

No, no lo es-

¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?-

Esto se salió de control y…-

¿Quieres que terminemos lo que tenemos?- le pregunto fuerte y claro.

Él solo me mira, sin responder, sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llanto, me sorprende porque nunca imagine que vería su mirada llena de vitalidad así, ¿Será este el verdadero Terry?

Será lo mejor para ti- me sentí indignada por su respuesta.

No me digas eso, no te dejaré ahora- respondí con convicción acercándome a él.

No tengo nada que ofrecerte- su mirada fría me calaba la piel, eso significaba que no sentía nada por mí, no era el momento de develar mis sentimientos pero no quería que pensara que no significaba nada para mí.

Eres un tonto, de verdad- le dije con una mezcla entre pena y rabia, él se quedó mirándome.

Me acerqué lo más que pude y levante la mano para tocarle el rostro, pensé que como había sucedido antes él me apartaría pero no lo hizo, aproveché para tomarle la cara con ambas manos y hacerlo mirarme a los ojos.

Jamás pienses que significas nada para mí- parafrasee lo que él me había dicho aquel día en que volvíamos de la playa.

Terry me miró y pude sentir como su coraza se iba cayendo poco a poco, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y me acercó a su cuerpo para envolverme en un abrazo, fuerte y lleno de emociones.

Ambos llorábamos, Terry se deshizo en sollozos incontrolables y yo solo lo abracé, quería darle la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante a través de nuestro contacto. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba, él era un hombre maravilloso y lo que había pasado en su vida lo había convertido en la persona que era hoy.

Lo apreté con más fuerza y toque su nuca delicadamente, mientras sentía como él se iba calmando poco a poco. Luego nos separamos y quedamos tocándonos con nuestras frentes unidas.

Tú me salvaste, déjame salvarte a ti- cerró los ojos con más fuerza al escucharme decir eso.

No creo que pueda-

Claro que sí-

Tome su mano y lo lleve hacia la habitación, lo acosté y delicadamente lo despojé de su ropa, tuve que hacerme cargo de él, cuidarlo, sé que nuestra conversación lo había dejado exhausto emocionalmente.

Fue demasiado para mí, cuando luego de deshacerme de mis ropas y acostarme a su lado, Terry se aferró a mi cuerpo como naufrago a los despojos de su embarcación perdida, le respondí el abrazo de la misma manera.

No me dejes, Candy- me dijo angustiado mientras notaba que se calmaba y el sueño se hacía presente.

Nunca- le respondí.

Y ambos sucumbimos al sueño, no sería fácil pero ya había decidido estar con él y juntos poder vencer lo que fuese, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, solo esperaba poder tener la fuerza para ayudarlo a salir adelante.

**Estimadas lectoras,** primero que todo disculpen por el atraso, pero es que he vuelto al trabajo y con ello la realidad me ha golpeado, no he tenido tiempo para nada, quiero dejarles claro que no pienso dejar la historia, eso nunca ha pasado por mi mente, menos ahora que está muy buena.

Un abrazo y un beso para todas, muchas gracias a las que dejaron mensaje en el capi anterior, sé que quizás es un poco corto el capi pero quise darle uno completo solo al secreto de Terry.

Disculpen si no las saludo individualmente pero voy saliendo a mi oficina, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto, haré todo lo posible porque sea lo más pronto!


	18. Chapter 18

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIESCISIETE

Las luces del nuevo día ingresan a través del gran ventanal que está al lado derecho de la cama, me revuelvo un poco incómoda, siento la cabeza pesada como si hubiese bebido pero la verdad es que no he tomado ni una gota de alcohol. Los parpados me pesan cuando comienzo a abrir los ojos, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior me atacan, me llenan de la profunda pena que sentí anoche pero no logro mantener mi mente en eso porque recuerdo que hoy es lunes, por lo tanto día de trabajo.

Me levanto a toda velocidad de la cama, Terry no estaba a mi lado, siento ruido en el baño y luego de un momento a otro lo veo salir de ahí, con el pelo revuelto producto de la ducha y una toalla sobre sus caderas, se ve sexy como siempre pero cansado.

Al entrar a la habitación me mira y agacha la cabeza, sin hablarme comienza a buscar en su armario un traje para hoy y yo me quedo como tonta mirándolo, esperando que él se pronuncie primero, cuando veo que no será así, me acerco hacia donde están mis cosas y extraigo una toalla para también bañarme.

Al pasar por su lado, lo miro de reojo y antes de entrar en la ducha le digo un simple Buenos Dias, él no contesta más me mira y me dice un escueto hola, para apartar nuevamente sus ojos y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me desconcierta, su actitud me deja en jaque y no sé qué más hacer por lo que ingreso en el baño y dejo el agua semi caliente me despeje en parte mis pensamientos, pero es imposible; recopilo la información obtenida anoche, es… fuerte.

Será difícil poder dejar atrás todo aquello que le paso en el pasado, anoche él me abrió su alma y yo ahora soy portadora de su más oscuro y oculto secreto.

Él sigue visitándola, de repente caigo en cuenta de que el fantasma de esa Susana, seguirá estando presente, su madre seguirá viniendo para exigirle más dinero y estoy segura de que él seguirá accediendo a eso, ahora entiendo porque se portaba tan reacio a tener una relación de otro tipo, más que solo encuentros esporádicos, pero ninguno de los dos previó que lo nuestro avanzara y llegara tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

Mis sentimientos por él no han disminuido en nada después de lo que me ha contado, por el contrario, me impresiona que a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado lo he visto sonreír a mi lado.

Termino de ducharme y salgo hacia el dormitorio nuevamente, Terry no estaba ahí por lo que me vestí, luego de mirar a la rápida el teléfono y asegurarme de que no estoy tan atrasada como pensaba.

Finalicé con mi arreglo y salí hacia la sala, Terry se encontraba en el sillón sentado y el laptop entre sus piernas.

¿Estas lista?- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

Sí- le respondí.

Bien, vamos entonces que se nos hará tarde-

Yo solo asentí sin decir nada más, podía llegar a entender su actitud, no debe haber sido fácil para él contarme su secreto y dejarme saber aquello que tanto ocultaba, se levanta del sofá y se encamina hacia la puerta, antes de que salga; me acerco a toda velocidad y me pongo a su lado.

Con la mano acaricio la extensión de su brazo para darle a entender que aún estoy ahí para él, esperanzada de que él pudiese cambiar la actitud fría hacia mí pero fue en vano.

Se removió incómodo y abrió la puerta para salir del departamento.

El silencio era abrumador, no existieron palabras durante el paseo en el ascensor y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, él solo se subió a su auto para decirme un nos vemos luego.

Inspiré profundo, le daré tiempo para que asimile lo que acaba de pasar y yo también necesito hacerlo.

El trabajo es lo que me mantiene activa durante el resto del día, hoy comenzamos con las grabaciones del spot publicitario, durante la mañana me encontré con Tom Stevenson quien aceptó ser el director, y quien es un profesional de primer nivel.

Por supuesto Stephanie también ha llegado a trabajar pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido con Terry la verdad es que su presencia no me molesta, ni siquiera la he notado más allá de que de que se trata de la protagonista de la campaña.

Terry no llegó al inicio de las grabaciones, debo reconocer que me pareció extraño, pero a través de un mensaje me indico que tuvo un problema en su empresa por lo que no podía atender lo que haríamos hoy.

Miro el reloj en mi muñeca ya son las 2:00pm, me encuentro sentada en una pequeña mesa que ha sido acomodada, dentro del set de grabación para poder atender asuntos de la oficina.

Estamos en un receso y debo aceptar que el trabajo de la novia de mi ex ha resultado ser excelente, se ha apropiado del papel y Tom está encantado con ella.

Estaremos durante dos días en este lugar, la secundaria de Ebony fue el lugar escogido para grabar esta parte del comercial y ha sido refrescante salir de la oficina por un rato.

Cambiar de ambiente no ha disipado mis pensamientos pero de todas maneras mantener la mente ocupada, me ha servido.

Miro el teléfono por décimo quinta vez y me trato de convencer que este silencio de Terry no me molesta ni me duele pero no puedo. Cierro los ojos e inspiro profundamente.

¿Estás bien?- la voz de Tom llega a mis oídos y se sienta a mi lado para conversar.

Sí, como no estarlo- le digo mientras guardo los restos de comida para botarlos.

Te conozco hace unos años, Candy-

Lo sé- dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Supe lo de Albert- me alivio que pensara que eso era lo malo en mi vida, Albert ya no era tema para mí.

Sí, han pasado casi dos meses de eso-

Claro pero me imagino que debe ser difícil, fueron cuantos años-

Veinte- respondí al instante.

¡Wow! Toda una vida-

Sí, pero él tiene otra persona en este momento-

Creo que de igual manera debe ser complicado-

Lo ha sido pero de verdad, estoy tranquila- le dije levantándome para terminar la conversación.

¿Cómo está tu hermano?- me dijo en un repentino cambio de tema.

Bien-

Mándale saludos- dijo para luego darse la vuelta

Sonreí, conocí a Tom hace unos diez años cuando recién comenzaba con su carrera como director, recuerdo que nos encontramos en una reunión de ex alumnos de la universidad y en esa ocasión tuve la oportunidad de invitar a mi hermano Stear y a Paty, nunca me había dado cuenta que Tom tenía esa inclinación sexual hasta que vi el brillo en sus ojos para con mi hermano y aunque sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con él, no oculta su admiración.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, fue todo muy productivo, terminamos a eso de las seis y decidí pasar un rato por la oficina para poder hablar con María y ponerme al corriente de lo sucedido allá, y ver si existía la posibilidad de ver a Terry.

Hola, Jefa-

Hola, María, ¿Alguna novedad?- le pregunto esperanzada por qué me dijese que él hubiese siquiera preguntando por mí.

Nada, le he informado de todo- me responde María

No puedo evitar poner una cara de decepción y sé que ella lo ha notado pero la verdad ya no me importa, trato de reincorporarme y me dirijo hasta mi oficina cabizbaja.

Son las siete de la tarde y me dispongo a retirarme hacia mi departamento, antes de salir mire mi teléfono una vez más y tuve el impulso de llamarlo pero no quise hacerlo, cuando él lo necesite lo hará.

Llegué a mi casa y disfrute mi tiempo libre con mi hija, preparamos unos ricos muffins de chocolate junto con Pony y pude desviar mi cabeza por un buen rato de Terry.

Solo hasta cuando llegue a mi cama, porque estando acostada no podía dormir lo único que hacía era pensar en él, en que estará haciendo, que lo había llevado a reaccionar así conmigo.

Su indiferencia me dolía de sobremanera, le iba a dar un par de días pero no sé si podría soportarlo, me había acostumbrado a estar con él siempre y ahora ni siquiera quería hablarme, trate de no agrandar la situación ya que solo había pasado un día desde que me confesó su gran secreto y él me había pedido que por favor no lo dejara, no tenía en mis planes hacerlo pero la duda de que él si quisiera terminar la relación conmigo me golpeaba a cada instante.

Me revuelvo por quinta vez en la cama, y escucho mi teléfono sonar, me siento de golpe y lo tomo de a poco, espero que sea él.

Sin embargo las esperanzas se caen de inmediato cuando leo el nombre de Albert en el visor, tengo el impulso de no contestar pero luego pensé que podía tratarse de algo relacionado con Antoniette por lo que acepte la llamada.

¿Aló?-

Hola, Candy ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien y tu Albert-

Bien-

¿Que se te ofrece?-

Quería hablar contigo porque hoy me enteré de que… bueno… Stephanie está trabajando contigo-

Sí, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte en verdad con curiosidad no sabía a qué iba todo esto.

Eres admirable, Candy-

Albert, no es para tanto-

Lo es, le has dado el trabajo a pesar de lo que ha pasado-

Sonreí, casi obligada pensé- Sí, pero lo ha hecho bien.

Eres tan buena, de verdad-

Me estaba cansando su llamada, no tenía sentido seguir manteniendo esa conversación y podía imaginar que seguiría después.

No sé cómo pude…- antes de que terminase su frase yo lo interrumpí.

No hay problema, sabes es tarde necesito dormir-

Claro- respondió reacio.

Que estés bien y buenas noches-

Buenas noches-

Lo escuche decir esto y corte de inmediato, no tenía intención de seguir escuchándolo, era tan gracioso que ahora empezará a decirme estás cosas, cuando ya no había nada que salvar porque mi corazón ya no le pertenecía más.

Me quede un momento mirando hacia el cielo de mi habitación y sentí como poco a poco el sueño me invadía, mañana sería un nuevo día, quizás que iba a suceder lo único que tenía claro era que debía ser fuerte porque si ya había decidido amar a Terry a pesar de todo, tendría que saber superar cualquier obstáculo.

Al día siguiente y luego de dejar a Antoniette en el Kinder, fui nuevamente a la secundaria para comenzar con el segundo día de grabación, aunque solo estaría ahí medio día porque tenía que afinar detalles para la locación del día siguiente que sería en la Universidad San Pablo, donde yo había estudiado.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando María me llamo,

Jefa-

Dime, María-

El Sr. Grandchester ha estado aquí, dijo que pasaría a la secundaria para supervisar el spot publicitario-

Bien, ¿Dijo a qué hora pasaría por acá?-

Sí, se fue hace quince minutos y dijo que se iba directo-

Bien, gracias María-

Me mantengo sentada en el lugar donde nuevamente habían habilitado un pequeño escritorio para mí, observo el trabajo de fotografías y como Stephanie modela uno de los diseños de la temporada mientras es dirigida por Tom, tomo atención a cada uno de los detalles, tratando de evitar pensar que Terry llegaría en cualquier minuto.

Reviso mi correo electrónico y me entretengo respondiendo correos de potenciales clientes, cuando siento su presencia y el olor de su perfume me embriaga como siempre.

Terry se encuentra de pie a mi lado y yo alzó la mirada para saludarlo.

Hola- me dice sin más.

Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- le contesto levantándome.

No me responde, solo hace un leve gesto con la cabeza y tampoco me pregunta como yo me encuentro.

¿Cómo están las cosas por acá?-

Todo bien- trato de actuar indiferente pero su camisa abierta en los botones superiores me pone nerviosa, se ve estupendo aunque puedo notar por lo que lo conozco que no ha dormido bien.

Qué bueno-

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, y aunque no fue incomodo, fue raro porque la atmosfera estaba plagada de preguntas sin respuestas.

Quisiera hablar contigo- le dije de pronto.

Yo preferiría que no- me respondió con sequedad.

¿Qué significa eso?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero no me contestó, me dejo así mientras lo veía alejarse para hablar con Tom y saludar a Stephanie, quienes habían terminado la toma con éxito, quede sin palabras.

De verdad esta era su manera de terminar las cosas conmigo, así, sin explicaciones, ¿sin nada?

No iba a quedarme tranquila hasta que tuviese la posibilidad de conversar con él como se debe, entiendo que nuestra relación haya empezado como una amistad con derechos pero para mí él significaba mucho más, y si para él ¿no significo nada?

La pregunta llegó de rebote a mi cabeza, pero la disipé al instante, estaba segura que para él era algo más lo que teníamos solo que tenía un miedo atroz a lo que viniese por delante.

Traté de conversar nuevamente con él, pero se fue como a la media hora de haber llegado, su actitud me frustró de sobre manera, era un hombre adulto y se estaba comportando como un chiquillo bobo.

Podía entender que tuviese que tomarse su tiempo para poder reaccionar después de todo lo que me había contado pero de ahí a que ni siquiera fuese capaz de darme la cara me pareció lo peor y las cosas no parecían mejorar porque en dos oportunidades durante aquella semana lo llamé y no me contestó, no quería parecer desesperada y aparecer en su apartamento, aunque muchas veces estando en el ascensor tenía la intención de pasar, había ido un día donde mi madre y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca me hizo anhelar poder llamar a su puerta para que me recibiera como siempre lo había hecho.

Le conté a mi madre lo que había sucedido porque necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema, quería que ella me pudiese aconsejar o al menos darme una palabra de aliento.

Puedo entenderlo- me decía mientras hablábamos- debe sentirse como lo peor del mundo.

Claro que sí, así se siente pero yo…-

¿Tú lo quieres?-

Asentí, Lo amo mamá-

Debes darle tiempo-

Lo sé, pero es difícil, estamos a Jueves, han pasado cuatro días y él parece no reaccionar-

Va a ser difícil, Candy pero yo ya te he dicho que él siente algo por ti, estoy segura-

Espero tener la paciencia-

La tendrás, por él yo sé que lo harás-

La conversación con mi madre, me tranquilizó en cierto punto pero de todas maneras me sentía enrabiada con él, quería reclamarle el hecho de que ni siquiera se había comunicado conmigo.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y yo seguí dándole el tiempo necesario, pero ya sentía que se me agotaba la paciencia, era domingo y ya había pasado una semana desde que habláramos y me contase todo lo que había ocurrido.

En relación a la campaña habíamos cerrado la primera semana con éxito en todo sentido, íbamos bien en los tiempos y todo estaba saliendo perfecto, a pesar de que Terry no había vuelto a aparecer.

No pude evitar pensar que aquel día, lo más probable fuese que haya ido a visitar a Susana, y también la tumba de su hija.

Yo me hallaba sola puesto que Albert me había pedido salir con Antoniette, bueno le correspondía de todas maneras, tome mi teléfono y lo llame en dos oportunidades sin éxito.

Al igual que aquella vez en que me cambie de domicilio, solo que ahora sabía a qué se debía su desaparición.

Ocupe mi día en hacer cosas en la casa, y visitar a Annie para ver a su maravillosa hija que era hermosa y estaba enorme con solo dos semanas de vida.

A pesar de todo, Annie también noto que algo raro me sucedía, era imposible parecía que tenía escrito en la cara que algo malo había sucedido, siempre he sido muy transparente y la gente puede descifrarme en un instante, como me gustaría que Terry fuese así, aunque fuese un segundo.

El lunes llegó y tuvimos que mover todo hacia el penúltimo centro de locación que sería en un mall de la ciudad, Tom estaba embobado con Stephanie, y la verdad es que yo tampoco me quejaba de su trabajo.

A pesar de que en algunos momentos tenía unos ciertos aires de diva, era colaboradora, podíamos trabajar de todas maneras claro que no me veía volviendo a ser parte de un equipo juntas, sería por esta vez y nunca más.

El día martes terminamos de grabar a eso de las cinco de la tarde por lo que volví a la oficina, donde me esperaba María, quien ya estaba arreglando todo para filmar el día jueves en la última locación, la playa.

Muchas memorias sacudieron mi mente, ese increíble fin de semana con Terry en ese lugar se hizo eco de manera permanente y no podía evitar pensar que me iba a perseguir durante los tres días que estuviésemos allá.

Eran las siete de la tarde y no podía retirarme aún de la oficina porque esperaba que me confirmaran el envió de los equipos pertinentes para el próximo día, había despachado a María y me hallaba prácticamente sola en la oficina.

De pronto el cierre de una puerta me hace sobresaltar, me levanto y me asomo para mirar de que se trataba, pero no vi a nadie por lo que me devolví hacia mi escritorio.

Después de unos dos minutos, siento que alguien abre la puerta de mi oficina.

Vi la luz encendida- me dijo desde la puerta.

Sí, espero una llamada- le respondí nerviosa.

Bien- me contesto y lo veo cerrar la puerta.

Espera, Terry- lo llamo

Candy-

Mira, hace una semana que no hablamos-

No hay nada más que hablar-

Dime las cosas a la cara- le dije enfrentándolo.

No hay nada más, Candy, esperaba que lo entendieras-

¿Entender qué?-

No puedo hacer esto, yo no soy bueno para ti-

Creo que eso debería ser mi decisión-

Yo ya he tomado una-

El corazón se me rompía en millones de pedazos, estaba terminando lo que teníamos así como así, después de que yo le había jurado que no iba a dejarlo.

Veo que mi opinión, no importa-

No me conoces, Candy-

Por lo que veo, parece que no, jamás pensé que fueses tan poco hombre, podrías haber hablado conmigo antes, he sido yo la que te estoy pidiendo explicaciones ahora-

Inspiró profundo y dio vuelta la cara.

Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme- le dije con dolor.

Mejor dejémoslo así, Candy-

Claro, entiendo que es lo más fácil para ti-

Sabíamos que esto no iba a ninguna parte- sus palabras cayeron como un balde agua fría.

Sabes lo más gracioso, a pesar de todo te agradezco lo que paso-

¿Por qué?- me dijo dándome el perfil pero aun sin mirarme.

Porque gracias a ti, volví a sentir cosas que creí muertas-

Me miró como si lo dicho fuese la más grande las revelaciones, creo que estaba claro que sentía algo por él más allá de lo físico, después de todo yo quería seguir con él, y eso solo era posible solo si había amor de por medio pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

Nos miramos fijamente, por unos segundos, podía sentir aquella carga de sensaciones que siempre había entre nosotros, esas ganas de devorar su boca para poder saciarme de él.

Sin embargo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuve que ir a contestarlo de inmediato, después de escuchar que el camión con el equipo iba en camino y anotar los datos necesarios, corte la llamada pero al levantar la vista, me di cuenta que Terry ya no estaba ahí, se había ido.

**Queridas amigas:**

**He tenido este capitulo varios días y no he podido subirlo antes y se que me van a odiar pero siento que Terry tiene demasiados problemas como para aceptar la ayuda y el amor de Candy así tan facilmente no creen?**

**Quiero agradecer sus mensajes y todo su cariño como siempre, yo estoy bien el terremoto fue fuerte y tuve que salir evacuada de mi trabajo ya que se encuentra cerca del mar y había alerta de Tsunami, pero como ustedes saben Chile esta acostumbrado a estas cosas, mi corazón sufrió un poquito más pero gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas, las quiero mucho y perdónenme por no actualizar más seguido.**

**Valerae... **


	19. Chapter 19

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Después de que Terry saliera de la oficina, me quede mirando la puerta como una loca por alrededor de diez minutos sin saber cómo procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Él había roto lo que fuese que teníamos, y yo sentía que la piel se me desprendía lentamente del dolor.

No estaba dispuesta a aceptar que aquello era nuestra despedida, más me sentía sumida en un mar de conflictos; por un lado quería ir corriendo y decirle que lo amaba a tal grado que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, pero por otro el maldito orgullo me lo impedía.

No quería rebajarme a rogarle que estuviese conmigo cuando era claro que eso no era lo que él quería por el momento y a pesar de mi escueta declaración él no había hecho el amago siquiera de brindarnos una oportunidad.

Lentamente, tome mis cosas y salí de ese lugar para llegar a mi departamento, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de llorar, quizás más de frustración que de pena, no lo hice y aunque estuve a punto de tocar el botón para bajarme en su piso tampoco fui capaz de hacerlo.

Llegue y estuve con Antoniette y pensaba en lo triste que debió ser para Terry ver a mi hija, lo más probable fuese que ella le recordó a su pequeña Florencia.

No me puedo ni imaginar la vida sin mi hija, todo eso fue tan terrible que de solo pensarlo siento como se me eriza la piel.

Pero ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Terry ha elegido por los dos, ¿Será posible que algún día deje de sentir esto?

Puede ser que solo se trate de una ilusión puesto que claro, él me ayudó a superar algo que yo pensé jamás podría.

Me recuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos, a quien engaño, de solo recordar su sonrisa mientras volábamos o mientras disfrutábamos de cosas simples como una comida, puedo entender que jamás me olvidaré de él.

Me he dado cuenta que lo más probable es que él definitivamente no siente lo mismo por mí, es por eso que prefiere alejarse y eso hace que el vacio y el dolor de mi corazón incremente.

Me enrollo en la ropa de cama, sin ni siquiera sacarme la ropa y sin querer las lágrimas empiezan a salir primero de a una y luego en un mar incontrolable, sin sollozos, solo en silencio descargo la sensaciones que me da este distanciamiento de su parte y ahora comprendo que lo que viví con Albert no fue nada, comparando al sufrimiento que me acoge en estos momentos.

¿Terry?

Esta oscuro y voy caminando por un pasillo hasta una puerta que es el único bosquejo de luz que se vislumbra, llamo constantemente a Terry, no sé porque; ni siquiera lo he visto, pero la mención de su nombre me da tranquilidad y por alguna extraña razón sé que esta en este lugar.

¿Terry?-

Lo llamo nuevamente mientras me acerco a aquella habitación, con mucho cuidado abro la puerta y me encuentro con el cuarto que aparenta ser de una bebe, pintado de rosa y con osos de peluches, una hermosa lámpara de Minnie es la que brinda iluminación y al fondo puedo ver la cuna, me acerco con cuidado, para poder examinar que había dentro pero me doy cuenta que no hay nada, solo unas mantas que aparentan ser un niño.

Tomo la manta morada entre mis manos y siento un ruido a mis espaldas, me invade el miedo y con mucho cuidado giro la cabeza para encontrarme a una mujer vestida de blanco, mirándome fijamente, no dice nada y en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa maléfica.

Quiero hablar para pedirle disculpas por la intromisión pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra se abalanza sobre mí con una almohada entre sus manos, a lo lejos escucho a Terry gritar ¡Nooo!

Me siento sobresaltada y llena de sudor, es la primera vez que tengo una pesadilla tan intensa, me siento agobiada, ni siquiera sé cómo luce la tal Susana pero aquella mujer que vi en mi sueño era muy perturbadora.

Me relajo como puedo y la alarma de mi teléfono comienza a zona, es hora de levantarme y recuerdo que hoy tendremos que ir a filmar en la playa, lo más probable es que tenga que quedarme allá por las tomas nocturnas que se deben hacer para la campaña.

Si ya no era suficiente, tener esta pena tan grande, puedes imaginar lo que será estar en aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos me trae.

Me levanto, y camino hacia al baño, al mirarme al espejo me doy cuenta que mi aspecto no es tan terrible como pensé que sería, un poco de maquillaje hará el trabajo y me dejará más que lista para enfrentar lo que se viene por delante.

Buenos Días Jefa- al llegar a la oficina me encuentro con María saludándome un tanto sorprendida ya que no esperaba que llegase por ahí, el día de hoy.

Hola María-

Pensé que hoy se iría directamente a la playa-

Tomé asiento e inspiré un segundo, María notó que no me sentía del todo cómoda y cerró la puerta, luego se acercó y se puso frente a mí.

Sé que debe ser difícil trabajar con la que es la mujer que se involucró con su marido- me dijo de repente y yo alcé la vista, tan equivocada estás María pero me alegré que no hubiese notado que era por algo más, o mejor dicho por alguien más.

Pero es usted una mujer fuerte, una auténtica guerrera, saldrá adelante y dará lo mejor en este proyecto, como siempre tiene mi apoyo incondicional-

Gracias, María, solo vine a respirar un poco acá antes de partir hacia la playa-

Tenemos listo el lugar donde se quedaran los miembros del staff-

Perfecto, ¿tuviste que acomodarlos en un hotel?-

No, el Sr. Grandchester tiene un conjunto de cabañas y él mismo las ofreció-

A la sola mención de su nombre, sentí como si miles de agujas pasaran por encima de mi pecho, no tenía intención de estar en un lugar que me recordaría a cada instante lo que pasé con él.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

Claro, dígame-

Necesito que me reserves una habitación en un hotel o en una posada-

Pero Srta. Candy, no es necesario, como le dije el Sr. Grandchester…- María intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer pero mi cara debe haber sido del terror, porque de inmediato ceso en su intento de convencerme.

Solo, hazlo, por favor María-

Claro, ¿Algo más?-

Nada por ahora, tengo que irme así que quedas a cargo- le dije tratando de sonreír.

Al pasar por su lado, me detuve un momento y me acerqué lo suficiente para poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad significa mucho para mí-

No agradezca, considero que es una excelente persona y jefe, se merece lo mejor sin lugar a dudas-

Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la oficina con destino a la playa.

Mientras iba manejando hacia mi destino, puse el reproductor para escuchar música pero como siempre pasa cuando rompes con alguien, te sientes identificada con cada canción que tocan, aunque no tenga nada que ver buscas la conexión, de alguna manera, tanto así que a veces sientes que la paranoia se apodera de tu cerebro.

Me río nuevamente, jamás en la vida me había pasado esto, otra vez Terry me hacía sentir como una niña enamorada, aunque fuese indirectamente.

Me atrapa la letra de la última canción, Without you, Lana del Rey,

_Ellos piensan que lo tengo todo pero tengo nada, sin ti…_

Aparto una solitaria lágrima que arriesga con salir, y noto que la entrada hacia la playa está cerca, me armo de valor y me mentalizo en hacer mi trabajo como lo sé hacer, excelente.

Llego a la playa donde estuvimos con Terry, todo el equipo estaba preparándose para grabar, y aunque tengo ganas de dejar fluir mi melancolía no lo permito, debo enfocarme en lo más importante, sacar adelante este trabajo.

A lo lejos diviso a Tom, quien me mira como desconcertado, me acerco y miró mi reloj de mano, son las diez de la mañana, ahora entiendo su cara.

Me cuesta trabajo caminar por la arena, ya que claro por santa distracción he olvidado ponerme algo más cómodo y voy usando unos tacones, que aunque no son tan altos, no son lo apropiado

Candy ¿Qué te ha sucedido?-

Disculpa, tuve que pasar a la oficina-

Claro, llevamos una hora esperándote, no has contestado mis llamadas-

Pero ¿Cómo?- registro mi bolso en busca de mi teléfono y me doy cuenta que está apagado- Tom, lo siento olvidé encenderlo.

Pero bueno, no importa- Tom me dedica una sonrisa amable- comencemos de una vez y cámbiate esos zapatos, me aguante las ganas de reír al ver cómo te demorabas un siglo en llegar acá.

Rodé mis ojos y no pude evitar sonreír- Lo sé no debo haberme visto muy glamorosa, ¿Dónde está Stephanie?-

Poniéndose el traje de baño y en maquillaje-

Bien- me pongo mis anteojos de sol, porque a pesar de ser temprano de todas maneras los rayos del astro golpean con fuerza.

Srta. Candy hemos acomodado un lugar para usted, similar al que hemos tenido antes-

Veo al asistente que se acerca para señalarme donde tendría que estar mientras se realizaba el rodaje, lo mejor de todo es que contaba con un gran quitasol y una cantidad considerable de Evian, perfecto para un día de calor.

Tomo asiento y en un lapsus de diez minutos aproximadamente, Stephanie aparece en escena, al pasar por mi lado me saluda cordialmente y yo le devuelvo el saludo de la misma manera.

Es increíble pero jamás he sido una persona que se caracterice por odiar a nadie, y con ella no ha sido la excepción, aún desconozco sus verdaderas intenciones con Albert pero ese ya es problema de él.

En lo que a mí respecta, ella ha hecho un buen trabajo, a pesar de haberse ganado el puesto casi por imposición, ha sido bastante profesional, no ha puesto problema y ha llegado a la hora, está claro que esta oportunidad le abrirá las puertas en el mundo actoral y del modelaje, es por esta razón que se lo ha tomado en serio.

¡Acción!- Tom indica el comienzo de las grabaciones, poso mí vista en el laptop y en lo que se viene por delante; el proceso de post producción y finalmente, el lanzamiento del spot, pronosticado para dos semanas más.

Alzo la vista y aprovecho el instante para contemplar en panorámica la playa en su totalidad, cuando de repente aparece Terry como una visión, descendiendo desde los escalones que dan hasta su cabaña en la altura del cerro.

Usando una camisa blanca y pantalones del mismo color, debo decir que se ve divino y agradezco al hecho de que estoy usando lentes oscuros porque de esta manera creo que paso desapercibida, creo.

Aunque me parece que no sería necesario verme los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que siento, puesto que todo mi cuerpo grita su nombre con su sola presencia.

Lo noto acercase y finjo estar mirando hacia otro lado, de a poco siento su olor y su presencia se hace cada vez más palpable, de repente me siento ridícula de la actitud que estoy tomando; no tengo porque sentirme apenada ni tan nerviosa, es él quien ha roto conmigo yo debo estar tranquila y demostrar la mayor serenidad posible.

Hola- me saluda cuando ya está a solo pasos de mí.

Hola- respondo fingiendo indiferencia, lo miro hacia arriba ya que no he hecho ni el amague de levantarme para saludarlo.

¿Cómo va todo?-

Bien- respondo al instante- ya están grabando la segunda toma.

Sí- prosigue, pero su mirada esta clavada en mí y ni siquiera ha mirado hacia el frente.

Enfoco mi mirada en el laptop, pero él no se retira continua parado en frente de mí, no sé qué se trae entre manos pero no pienso ceder un centímetro a sus encantos.

¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto porque me está empezando a impacientar.

Te ves bien- su comentario era típico de hombre, que creía que me vería llorando como loca cuando lo viese, como no.

Tú también te ves bien- tuve que morderme la lengua, no se veía para nada bien.

Terry esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica, y concentró su vista hacia el océano, se generó un silencio incomodo entre ambos, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de continuar la comunicación a pesar de que yo, por mi parte, moría de ganas de saber cómo estaba en realidad, lucía cansado y trasnochado y quería creer que estaba así por la situación de los dos.

Candy, querida, nos vamos a tomar un receso de quince minutos- Tom se acercó hacia nosotros y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

Terry miraba a Tom como si quisiese incinerarlo vivo, y cuando Tom extendió su mano para saludarlo, él la apretó con fuerza.

Sr. Grandchester, muchas gracias por su cordial invitación a quedarnos en sus cabañas esta noche-

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- respondió con frialdad- se trata de mi negocio.

Claro, y se está haciendo con el profesionalismo que se merece-

Me alegro-

Yo presenciaba la conversación y trataba de no hacer contacto visual con Terry.

¿Las grabaciones nocturnas serán hoy y mañana?- pregunto Terry

Sí, necesito una toma en una fogata, pero yo creo que si trabajábamos bien lo terminaremos hoy, sin problemas-

¿Usted también se queda Srta. White?- me pregunto directamente.

Sí, he reservado una habitación en el hostal del pueblo-

Su mirada es de total desconcierto y sé que tiene la intención de preguntarme porque he decidido no quedarme en sus cabañas pero claramente no lo hace. Me causa gracia ver que su ojo tintinea en señal de que está nervioso y, me atrevo a decir, enojado por lo que acaba de escuchar pero a pesar de esto no hace el amague de preguntar.

Todo lo contrario, asiente y se despide con cara de desagrado mirando como quedamos solos Tom y yo.

Hay Candy, ese jefecito está pero como quiere- me dice Tom y yo sonrío si Terry lo escuchara ahora no hubiese montado esa escenita de celos.

Tom, no hables así de los clientes-

Hay por favor, no me escuchó ya se fue-

De todas maneras-

En todo caso, no es del club, así que debo olvidarlo-

Solté una carcajada, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Nosotros tenemos una especie de radar, linda-

Quizás él lo disimula- le dije con diversión.

Claro que no- me dijo Tom poniéndose delante de mí- a no ser que sea una pequeña rubia, con pecas y ojos verdes, no tengo posibilidad.

Abrí los ojos como plato y traté de tranquilizarme, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?

Ay, Tom, no juegues-

A ese hombre lo traes loco- me dijo sonriendo- ¿no lo notas?

No- respondí muy rápido.

Tom me miró sonriendo y me dijo,

Ay mujer, ya veo cuál es tu problema, pero no te preocupes no diré nada más-

Tom, de verdad creo que estás confundido-

Candy, no somos unos niños, es normal los dos son guapos y deben ser extremadamente ardientes en la cama, no hay problema-

¡Tom!- le llamé la atención pero él se moría de la risa, y la verdad era tan contagiosa que termine riéndome con él.

Ahora necesito detalles y si quieres mi ayuda para sacarle celos, me ofrezco encantado-

No haría algo tan infantil-

Tu no pero yo sí, los hombres a veces son tan básicos, yo exudo homosexualidad y este esta tan cegado por ti que no se da cuenta-

No es tan así, Tom, es muy complicado-

No me digas que no quiere estar contigo-

Algo así-

No puedo creerlo, tú eres hermosa, inteligente y tienes un hermano estupendo-

Ya, cállate- le dije carcajeándome.

Cambia la cara entonces, ya verás como todo se soluciona-

Claro, ya pasaron los quince minutos- le dije mostrándole mi reloj de pulsera.

Toda la razón, a trabajar-

La tarde continuo tranquila, el trabajo fue provechoso y luego de almuerzo tuve la oportunidad de hablar con mi hija, y mi madre para contarles que me quedaría aquí lo que durara la grabación del spot.

De Terry no vi ni las luces, no se apareció dónde estábamos grabando y solo me mando un escueto mensaje donde me pedía que le avisara la hora en que terminarían el trabajo hoy y por supuesto yo, respondí de la misma forma.

A eso de las nueve de la noche ya la temperatura había bajado y estábamos grabando una escena en un pub que se encontraba en el pueblo de la playa, podía ver que todos estaban bastante cansados y Tom también.

Creo que ha sido mucho trabajo por hoy- le dije acercándome.

Sí, quería hacer todas las escenas de noche pero veo que será imposible-

No te sobre esfuerces- puse mi mano sobre su hombro- mañana lo terminamos, es como estaba presupuestado de todas maneras.

Lo sé- me sonrío y se dirigió a todo el equipo, podía ver que todos estaban bastante agradecidos por que ya necesitaban unas horas de descanso real.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces- me despedía de Tom a las afueras del pub.

Claro, yo me quedo en ese hostal- le señale la casa de madera, bastante hermosa, de tres pisos que era el "Hostal del Mar", lugar donde María había reservado para mí.

Está bien, nos vemos- Tom me dio un beso en la cara y se retiró hacia el lugar donde estaban las cabañas.

Una ráfaga de aire frio me golpeó los hombros y tuve que abrazarme para aplacar el hielo que sentí, con tanto trabajo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerme un chaleco o algo para taparme.

Iba a emprender mi camino hacia el hostal, cuando siento un peso sobre mis hombros desnudos, y una presencia en mi espalda, lentamente me doy la vuelta y veo a Terry quien me había puesto una chaqueta para aplacar el frio.

Su mirada no expresaba nada, pero no podía sino agradecer su acción.

Gracias, pero ya me iba- trate de sacarme la chaqueta pero él me lo impidió.

Déjatela, por favor, está muy helado- apretó mis hombros sobre la prenda.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, quería con todas mis fuerzas perderme en el mar de sus ojos, y el frío de la noche había desaparecido solo por tener el contacto, aunque fuese mínimo, de su ser cerca del mío, antes de que la vulnerabilidad hablara por mí, volví a mi actitud esquiva.

De nuevo, gracias, te la devuelvo mañana- comencé a moverme hacia el hostal y podía sentir la mirada profunda de Terry golpeándome la espalda, sus acciones me desconcertaba, ¿de dónde había salido?, no lo había visto en todo el día, sin embargo ahí estaba para ofrecerme su ayuda cuando menos me lo esperaba.

Entré al hostal y subí hasta mi habitación, al momento de cerrar la puerta, respiré profundo y me abracé con la chaqueta de cuero que tenía impregnado el olor de Terry.

Todo había sido extraño, él se estaba convirtiendo en una persona taciturna y extraña, tanto así que no podía reconocer al dulce Terry del cual me había enamorado bajo la careta de ese hombre sombrío con problemas, que ahora se presentaba delante de mí para atormentarme con sus cambios constantes de ánimo y con aquellas miradas, que no podía definir del todo.

Él había decidido dejarme, no veía ninguna intención de su parte ni siquiera de hablar sobre el tema pero de todas maneras parecía pendiente de cada acción que hacía y ahora se apareció de la nada.

Me asomé por la ventana que tenía vista hacia la calle y lo vi, sentado en la vereda, justo donde lo dejé luego de nuestro encuentro, me dolía verlo así, creo que lo más probable es que se siente culpable por el daño que piensa me ha hecho, bueno que en realidad de verdad me está haciendo, pero más me duele verlo en esta posición, derrotado.

Las lágrimas nuevamente inundan mis ojos y sin querer, vuelvo a sollozar por él, quise salir nuevamente para poder hablar, pero cuando había hecho la resolución Terry se puso de pie y camino hacia su auto que estaba estacionado cerca, se montó y se fue, dejándome con las ganas de volver a estar aunque fuese cerca de él.

Me quité la chaqueta y la abracé mientras me acostaba, dormí en esa posición, como si fuese a Terry quien mis brazos envolvían, de alguna manera busqué consuelo en este pedazo de él y el olor de su perfume me calmo de cierta forma, porque no volví a derramar una lagrima más durante la noche.

La mañana del viernes llegó y me levante despacio, miré el reloj y era temprano aún, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo para poder arreglarme y estar lista para lo que sería, el último día de grabaciones del spot publicitario, pensar en eso me llena de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estoy feliz porque siento que hemos hecho un buen trabajo pero por otro lado el costo emocional que he tenido por este trabajo, ha sido demasiado grande.

En dos semanas más se termina todo esto, y mi vínculo profesional con Terry también. Eso quiere decir que después de eso ya nada más nos unirá, hemos roto la relación que teníamos y solo quedaba esto, luego ya no quedara nada.

Se me aprieta el corazón de solo pensarlo, si él creía que no era capaz de sobrellevar estar con él por su pasado, ni siquiera se compara al dolor que supone haber tenido algo hermoso, por primera vez en mi vida, y perderlo sin saber que podría haber sucedido después.

Arreglo mi cabello, y mi ropa, vuelvo a mirar mi reloj nuevamente, son las 11 de la mañana, al ser el último día de trabajo hemos dejado todo para la tarde noche, la última escena es una fogata con amigos y Stephanie por supuesto modelando diversas prenda de ropa, mientras cantan y comparten.

Antes de salir de la habitación escucho mi teléfono, veo el visor y noto que se trata de Tom,

Hola, Tom-

Hola, Candy-

¿Qué sucede?-

Solo que hay un pequeño cambio de planes-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Bueno tu jefecito nos ha dicho que solo necesita la toma de la fogata y no quiere más tomas de Stephanie en traje de baño en la playa-

Ya…-

Lo que quiere decir que no tenemos nada hasta el atardecer que será la grabación de la escena de la fogata-

Bueno, gracias por avisar-

Hay no te enojes, ya tenemos las tomas que necesitamos-

Si, está bien, ha sido mucho trabajo-

Claro, ¿te parece si almorzamos?-

Si, por supuesto-

Bien, nos encontramos en el restaurant "Brisa Marina" a las 13:00-

No sé dónde queda-

Vamos Candy, no es New York, es una calle de locales y tu estas en ella, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

Está bien- sonrío y cuelgo.

Entro al baño y al salir noto que el teléfono tintinea, me ha entrado un mensaje,

"_Candy, le he dicho a los chicos de la producción que solo necesitamos la toma de esta noche en la fogata para terminar, creo que han trabajo lo suficiente, espero estés de acuerdo, Terry."_

Bueno, al menos me envió un mensaje, entiendo que él es el jefe, pero me sentí un poco pasada a llevar cuando Tom me contó, habíamos planificado este trabajo juntos, le respondí que no había problema y que entendía perfecto.

A la una de la tarde en punto llegué al restaurant para almorzar con Tom, por supuesto él ya estaba esperándome.

Hola, Candy- me saludó cuando llegué a su lado y se levantó para darme un abrazo.

Hola, Tom, gracias-

Toma asiento-

Claro-

Ordenamos y esperamos que llegara la comida, el ambiente era bastante ameno, el restaurant tenía diversos objetos del mar adornándolo, no era grande la verdad pero lo suficiente como para recibir a todos los turistas que venían a este lugar.

Nunca había venido para acá, es bastante bello-

Sí, lo es-

¿Habías venido antes?- pregunto Tom.

Miré hacia un lado y mi incapacidad de mentir, me delataba una vez más.

Alguna vez-

Entiendo- dijo Tom- Candy, quiero ofrecerte algo.

Lo miré sin entender.

La verdad es que siempre te he considerado una excelente profesional, nos conocemos hace años-

Sí-

Firmé un contrato para trabajar en el extranjero, es para una reconocida cadena de televisión en El Reino Unido-

Tom, te felicito- le dije con sincero reconocimiento.

Gracias, me tengo que mudar a Londres dentro de un mes-

Eso es en muy poco tiempo-

Sí, Candy ellos necesitan una nueva publicista en jefe-

Puedo ver dónde va la conversación pero lo dejo seguir hablando.

Quisiera saber si te interesa el puesto, de más está decir que el dinero que ganarás es mucho más del que ganas acá, además de que se te proveerá de todo lo necesario, ellos conocen tu trabajo y estarían encantados de reunirse contigo-

Pero Tom, esto es muy repentino, tendría que pensarlo mejor-

Bueno yo tengo que irme en un mes pero tú, yo creo que sería después, supongo que entienden que tienes tu vida acá y debes arreglar todo para poder irte-

Me dejas sin palabras, Tom, es una buena oportunidad-

Claro que lo es, tú eres una profesional de primer nivel, te mereces algo así por todos los años de trabajo-

Gracias por considerarme Tom, de verdad, pero no sé si pueda, tengo que ver por mi hija también, su padre jamás permitirá que me la lleve tan lejos-

Bueno Albert puede visitarla de todas formas, no sería ni la primera ni la última niña que vive alejada de uno de sus padres-

No es la idea, pero de todas maneras, lo pensaré-

Bien-

En ese momento llegó el mozo con el pedido y chocamos nuestras copas de vino para comenzar a comer.

Mira quien aparece de repente- me dice Tom mientras toma un sorbo de vino.

Con disimulo me doy la vuelta y veo a Terry sentado unas mesas más atrás de nosotros, viéndonos.

No puedo creerlo- aparto la mirada, para volverla hacia Tom.

Ese hombre, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

Nada, como se te ocurre y por favor no te rías-

Trato de no hacerlo pero toda la situación es bastante chistosa, él esta celoso de mí y nos mira como si quisiera convertirnos en el próximo capítulo de Venganza por amor o algo así-

No es chistoso, Tom-

Si, lo es, disfruta la vida querida, que un hombre así te cele, es para darse con una piedra en el pecho-

Tú no lo conoces-

No me digas que es loco, narcisista, o algo así-

No, no es eso-

¿Entonces?-

Es una historia larga-

Tengo tiempo-

No te la voy a contar estando él acá-

Bueno- Tom miró la comida- si quieres pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos.

Está bien-

El mozo se demoró en llevar la cuenta por lo que nos demoramos alrededor de diez minutos en pagar, cuando salíamos Tom saludo con la cabeza a Terry quien increíblemente le respondió el saludo casi imperceptiblemente, yo hice lo propio pero a mí ni siquiera me lo devolvió solo se quedó mirándome mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Ahora necesito que me cuentes todo, y para esto…- Tom sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno mientras caminábamos hacia la playa.

Durante nuestra caminata le conté todo lo que había pasado con Albert y luego con Terry, como él había llegado a mi vida para ayudarme a salir de la desilusión amorosa que había sido mi matrimonio para ahora convertirse en mi peor pesadilla.

Candy, solo te daré un consejo-

Dime-

Se nota a la legua que él te quiere, pero es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta y bueno ha pasado por muchos problemas, algo como lo que le sucedió, debe pensar que no es merecedor de nada, menos de tu amor-

Yo sé-

Solo hazte respetar, él tiene su mierda y tú no tienes por qué impregnarte con ella, podrías ayudarlo si él lo quisiese pero hasta el momento no es asi, sé que es difícil no involucrarse, porque se nota que ya lo estas, pero piensa que tú tienes una hija y no puedes depender de lo que se le ocurra a un hombre-

Lo tengo más que claro-

Te creo, pero de todas maneras, si él volviese tiene que ser con todo, no con a medias, ¿me entiendes?-

Por supuesto-

Tom me abrazó y seguimos conversando por un rato más, no nos dimos cuenta y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que cada uno se fue a prepararse para lo que sería el final de la grabación en la fogata.

La noche no estaba helada como el día anterior, todo lo contrario un aire cálido me llenaba y decidí vestirme con ropa ligera, mientras voy bajando las escaleras veo como las personas del equipo tienen ya hecha la fogata, mientras terminan de retocar a Stephanie.

Sra. Candy, esta será la ropa que Stephanie utilizará hoy-

Déjeme ver-

Reviso el atuendo y le doy el visto bueno, para dirigir mi atención hacia Tom, quien ya se encuentra concentrado en lo que será la grabación,

No nos demoramos más de dos horas en terminar todo, la escena salió bastante bonita, todos estábamos contentos con el trabajo realizado.

Busque por todas partes a Terry pero no pude encontrarlo, no se había aparecido para el cierre del spot, me pareció muy extraño pero de todas maneras, a mí me tocó la labor de agradecer a todos los miembros del equipo, y dar por finalizado el trabajo.

Candy, iremos todo el grupo a tomarnos unas copas al bar, a modo de celebración-

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, ya eran las doce de la noche.

Paso Tom, la verdad es que estoy cansada y mañana quiero irme a casa temprano para ver a mi hija-

Bueno, tú te lo pierdes-

No me perderé de mucho, no soy muy buena bebedora-

Está bien-

Salgo de la playa descalza para llegar a la acera, me pongo mis zapatillas y emprendo mi camino hacia el hostal.

La noche de verdad estaba hermosa por lo que durante el camino me entretuve mirando las estrellas y solo respirando el aire marino, dejando que llenara mis pulmones, aquello me tranquilizaba y me hacía sonreír, recuerdos de momentos maravillosos se agolpaban en mi mente y aunque aún me dolían, quería pensar que en algún momento ya no serían dolorosos, sino motivo de dulce añoranza.

Llegué a mi habitación y me saqué mi vestido para entrar en la ducha, luego de unos siete minutos debajo del agua caliente, salí para ponerme mi pijama, ya que el ambiente era cálido decidí ponerme mi polera de pabilo con un short, me cepille el pelo y lo ate en un moño, estilo tomate, alto.

Me estaba cepillando los dientes cuando escuché un leve golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación, me acerque pensando que tal vez se trataba de una persona del servicio de aseo.

Un momento- me puse mi bata y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

Me quedé sin palabras, frente de mí con una pinta entre desesperado y desordenado se encontraba Terry.

**Mis queridas lectoras: **

**Este capítulo me costó pero salió, quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus mensajes y buena onda, de verdad que esto de volver al trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada, hago lo mejor que puedo, perdón si no es suficiente pero daré lo mejor para actualizar lo más rápido posible,**

_**Maria1972, guest, paulayjoaqui, Becy70, Mirna, Alesita77, LizCarter, Sony, Sofia Gladys, zucastillo, paula, Wendy.1987, Sra. Grandchester, flaissh, Luisa, Keyla1302, Luz Rico, becky grandchester, 2alypams, Rose De Grandchester, Candicita, Liz García, la chinita, candice grandc, monce Nol, Dajimar, Ana…**_

**Es por ustedes que sigo acá y que jamás dejaré inconclusa mi historia, un abrazo para todas.**

**Las quiere… Valerae!**


	20. Chapter 20

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

¿Qué haces aquí?- instintivamente me cubro con la bata y él me brinda esa sonrisa de medio lado que me desarma.

¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunta, y puedo sentir un halito de alcohol saliendo de su boca.

No creo que sea necesario- menos si has estado bebiendo, pero aquello solo lo pienso.

Vengo a buscar mi chaqueta-

Bien- me dirijo hacia la silla donde tenía la chaqueta y se la entrego- Aquí tienes.

Me doy la vuelta para que se vaya de una vez pero el muy atrevido ha entrado del todo a la habitación, y está cerrando la puerta.

No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Terry-

Solo quiero conversar contigo-

Podemos hablarlo en otro momento, no a solas y dentro de mi habitación-

Su mirada traspaso mi ropa y pude notar que estaba pensando en lujuria, sus ojos ensombrecidos no solo atravesaban la tela pero también me producían sensaciones extrañas, podía sentir el deseo fluir desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último jirón de mi cabello.

No me gusta que me mires de aquel modo- le dije con un hilo de voz y el muy maldito esbozó una sonrisa, odio sentirme tan vulnerable a su lado.

Te miro como siempre lo he hecho- me responde intensificando su mirada.

Pero ahora no es correcto- respondo ya un tanto molesta, aunque aun sintiendo el efecto de sus ojos sobre mi piel.

Mi determinación hace que aparte la vista y comienza a enfocar su atención en otra parte de la habitación.

Ayer tú dijiste que mantuviéramos nuestra relación, solo en el plano laboral-

Sé lo que he dicho pero… olvidémonos de eso ahora-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, tenía la esperanza de que quisiese volver, y aunque por ningún motivo iba a dejar que fuese tan fácil, la idea de por sí ya me hacía feliz.

¿Quieres decir que olvide que ayer no querías nada conmigo?

Candy, lo nuestro era genial, jamás me había sentido así con alguien antes-

Para mí también lo era- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, siento que las pupilas rebasan sentimientos mientras sostengo mis verdes contra sus zafiros y lo veo acercarse.

Sus labios están a centímetros de los míos y necesito, imploro que me bese porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo ha hecho, quiero poder vivir un beso de su boca y no solo imaginarlo en sueños.

Candy…- susurra antes de juntar nuestros labios y comenzar una danza desesperada pero acompasada, como solo él lo sabe hacer y me siento en el cielo nuevamente; paso mis brazos a través de su cuello y me aferro a su cuerpo mientras devoro su boca y él devora la mía.

Sus manos comienzan a delinear cada espacio de mi cuerpo y siento como introduce una por debajo de mi vestido para comenzar a masajear mi pierna, sin dejar de besarme, sus dedos expertos aprietan mi muslo y de un golpe me levanta del piso para poder juntar nuestros cuerpos, puedo sentir su miembro endurecerse bajo la tela de sus pantalones, mientras me carga para llevarme hasta la cama.

Separamos nuestros labios y ahora que ya estamos en el lecho, ha comenzado a besarme el cuello, y no solo lo besa sino que también deja pequeñas mordiditas, que me excitan hasta mas no poder, de hecho cada vez que lo hace aprieto su pelo con mis manos, Terry continua bajando hasta llegar al borde de mis senos donde se detiene y me mira, ambos nos miramos, Dios; amo a este hombre más que a mi vida.

Me sonríe, tengo tantas ganas de decirle que lo he extrañado, estoy sucumbiendo a sus encantos a pesar de que me prometí no hacerlo tan fácil pero es que soy totalmente entregada cuando estoy con él.

Candy, te deseo tanto- me dijo con voz entrecortada.

Yo también, Terry-

Continuamos besándonos y poco a poco nuestras prendas yacían en el suelo, solo podía escuchar respiraciones agitadas, no existieron palabras, el lenguaje era una mezcla entre pasión y lujuria.

Podía sentir el sexo de Terry rozándome y pidiendo acceso para poder llenarme por completo, de una sola vez entra y puedo ver su cara de satisfacción cuando su erección está dentro de mí ser, acaricia mi rostro para apartar un par de rizos rebeldes que me impiden visualizar bien.

Siento que mi corazón se va a partir de felicidad, esta conexión con él, la he extrañado tanto, comienza a moverse y siento aquella sensación que me recorre el cuerpo, tengo que mover mis caderas a su ritmo porque se está haciendo insoportable la cantidad de placer que me está otorgando, lo veo apretar su mandíbula y en un movimiento rápido me levanta para quedar ambos sentados, aún unidos en medio de la cama, nos movemos con más rapidez y se mezcla el sabor de sus besos con el sudor que se produce por este nivel de desenfreno.

Oh, Terry- le digo sintiendo como estoy cada vez más cerca de encontrarme en el clímax.

Candy, Mierda- dice apretando mis nalgas, aquel movimiento hace que no pueda aguantarme más y exclamo con fuerza su nombre mientras hundo mis uñas en sus hombros.

Ambos nos dejamos llevar por el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido, este momento lo ha superado todo y siento deseos de llorar de la emoción, quisiese poder terminar la experiencia diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo pero no lo hago, me encuentro dubitativa.

Aún nos encontramos, en la misma posición y mirándonos ahora fijamente, Terry acaricia mi rostro, y me besa de vez en cuando.

¿Ves?- me dice luego de un rato- somos los mejores en esto.

Yo sonrío, de verdad que sí pero no es solo sexo, pienso

Eres el mejor sexo de mi vida, Candy, no quiero que dejemos nuestra relación de amistad por fantasmas del pasado, no es necesario involucrarnos más allá, volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes-

En blanco, mi mente ha quedado en blanco, no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, no y me rehúso a creerlo, no después de lo que ha pasado, eso es todo para él, sexo.

No significa nada más, y me da rabia no con él, pero conmigo por haber permitido que las cosas se salgan de control y ahora estar enamorada como una tonta de un hombre al que no le importo más que para unos minutos en la cama.

Me separo a toda velocidad de él, brindándole una sonrisa como respuesta a lo que acaba de decir, no voy a permitir que me vea destruida aunque sea así es como me siento ahora.

No puedo hacer esto, no ahora, no con lo que tengo acá adentro.

¿Qué sucede?-

Nada- le digo buscando mi ropa y poniéndomela rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que recojo la suya y la pongo en la cama- solo que estoy cansada, me daré una ducha antes de dormir.

No entiendo, Candy- se levanta desnudo de la cama y se pone de frente, para tomarme de los hombros.

No hay nada que entender- respondí evitando el contacto visual- tengo sueño, iré a ducharme para luego descansar, no es difícil de comprender.

Bueno, dormiré contigo-

¡No!- contesté irritada y la cara que Terry tenía era de total incomprensión- es mejor que te vayas.

¿Estas segura?- me pregunto mirándome sin poder dar crédito a lo que decía.

Sí, está bien, nos vemos luego- puse mi mejor cara de póker para hablar.

Yo no quisiera irme- por favor, Terry, no insistas, pensaba.

De verdad Terry, es lo mejor, entrare a la ducha y tú aprovecha para irte, por favor-

No quise seguir hablando con él, no lo soportaba, sabía que si mantenía la comunicación en algún momento iba a delatarme e iba a exteriorizar todo lo que tenía adentro, desde cuanto lo amo hasta cuanto me duele que quiera tomar la relación de ambos tan a la ligera.

Me refugio en la ducha, dejando que el agua me cubra por completo, y lloro, trato de no hacerlo muy fuerte porque no sé si Terry aún no se ha ido, pero al no escuchar la puerta presiento que sigue allí, ándate por favor, ruego en silencio.

No puedo ver la relación como lo que era en un principio, no ahora que siento esto por él, quiero ser parte de su vida de otra manera y poder ayudarlo a sobreponerse a lo que sea, al menos estar a su lado, ser su apoyo, pero de todas maneras me resigno a la idea de que no puedo perder mi tiempo con un hombre que desea las cosas así, en este tipo de relaciones siempre se llega a un punto de inflexión donde una de las partes no está de acuerdo con la otra, supongo que este es el momento en este caso.

Salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo en la toalla, me miro al espejo y tengo los ojos rojos, odio ser tan blanca porque a la más mínima expresión de llanto ya tengo este color que me delata.

Envuelvo mi cabello y salgo del baño, con miedo a encontrarme a Terry y apenas abro la puerta noto que mis miedos tienen fundamentos, él aún está aquí sentado en la cama esperándome.

Me calmo y paso por su lado hacia el otro extremo de la cama, sin siquiera mirarlo más de la cuenta y sin emitir palabra.

¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que sucede?-

Nada, Terry-

Antes nunca había pasado esto-

Bueno, las cosas han cambiado-

De nuevo se suscitó un silencio entre ambos, incomodo, las cosas en realidad estaban cambiando.

Candy…- su insistencia me estaba hartando y tuve que contestar de alguna manera.

¿Qué quieres Terry?, Ya te dije que quiero estar sola, descansar- respondí fríamente- ya conseguiste lo que querías, nos vemos luego.

Debería haber omitido lo último pero es que de verdad ya no sabía que más hacer, tenía tantas cosas dentro que necesitaba expresarlas de algún modo.

Miro a Terry y sé que tengo lágrimas en los ojos, no voy a ceder, no dejaré que me gane un sentimiento.

Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien- me mira como si lo hubiese golpeado con algo realmente grande y que le ha provocado mucho dolor.

Estoy bien- respondo bajando la mirada y buscando el secador, concentrándome en algo más.

Bueno- se pone de pie, toma la chaqueta y se dirige hacia la puerta; desde el umbral me mira una vez más, pasa su mano por su cabello, nervioso y después de un "buenas noches", desaparece de mi vista.

Apenas lo hace, me tiro a la cama a llorar, hasta quedar deshidratada, quiero llorar y llorar hasta que las lágrimas eliminen cualquier resto de Terry que pueda quedar en mí.

Me siento tan cobarde, no sé porque me quede callada y no fui capaz de decirle que me había enamorado de él y que la razón por la cual no podía volver a tener algo como lo que teníamos en un principio era porque para mí él ya no significaba un simple compañero de cama.

El cansancio que provocan mis fuertes sollozos me hacen caer en un profundo sueño,pero justo antes de perder la consciencia por completo, recuerdo que las cosas de hoy en adelante van a cambiar no estaba segura si serían a mi favor o en contra pero necesitaba que fuese así, y fue en ese instante que la propuesta de Tom llegó como una luz que invadió mi profunda oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y arregle mis cosas lo más pronto posible, al salir del baño veo que la luz de mi celular tintinea en señal de que he recibido un mensaje, sé de quién se trata; puedo sentirlo sin ni siquiera tomar el aparato.

Al revisar, veo su nombre sobre el mensaje no leído, siento el impulso de pulsar el botón para poder leer de que se trata pero algo más fuerte me hace pulsar el botón de borrar, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo lo hice y lamentablemente no puedo decir que me sentí del todo aliviada pero de todas maneras, aquello significaba el primer paso para cambiar las cosas de una manera u otra.

Sabía muy en el fondo que debía sacar a Terry de mi sistema, como fuese, me hacía daño, sé que estoy siendo injusta porque debería ser capaz de decirlo a la cara pero no puedo, su sola presencia me hace sentir vulnerable y no soporto sentirme así.

Salí de la playa, a la brevedad, sin dar tiempo a posibles encuentros con él, ni tampoco con nadie del equipo, mandé un mensaje a Tom explicándole en cortas palabras que me retiraba para poder descansar, él me llamó, creo que de cierta manera intuía lo que me pasaba y quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien.

No sucede nada, solo quise irme cuanto antes a casa, ya han sido dos días sin Antoniette- le dije mientras conducía.

No te creo, pero entiendo si no me quieres contar más, de todas maneras piensa en lo que hablamos el otro día, estaré esperando tu llamada o señales de humo-

Sonreía sobre el manos libres, dándole por última vez las gracias y prometiéndole que tendría en mente lo que me había propuesto, corte el llamado para seguir mi camino a casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, abrazo a mi hija con fuerza, me estaba esperando en la entrada al escuchar que yo abría la puerta con la llave y me recuerdo que ella es mi motor y la razón por la cual debo estar siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, por mucho que me cueste, entro por el pasillo hacia la cocina y veo a mi madre sentada tomando un café, al verme se para para también saludarme, debo admitir que casi me quiebro al estar entre sus brazos pero me contuve lo más que pude.

Sin embargo, sé que ella ha notado algo extraño en mi comportamiento por lo que evito a cada instante el contacto visual, mi madre puede leerme como un libro abierto, sin necesidad de preguntas, ella sabe lo que me pasa solo con mirarme.

La tarde del sábado estuve con mi hija armando rompecabezas, comiendo cabritas y viendo películas, disfruté al máximo a mi pequeña hermosa, la extrañaba mucho.

Mamá- me dijo mientras mirábamos la película _Intensamente_\- no quiero que mis emociones se vuelvan locas como las de esa niña.

Me pareció increíble que una niña de cinco años se cuestionara una cosa así pero de todas maneras, quise darle la mejor respuesta posible.

Es difícil controlar las emociones porque ellas nacen desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser, a veces hablan por lo que nosotros no podemos decir-

Me miró un momento y luego dijo- yo te amo ¿es eso una emoción?

Por supuesto que sí, el amor también es una emoción, y escucharte decir eso a mí me pone muy contenta, me llena de alegría como el personaje de la película, eso también es una emoción-

¿Sientes alguna emoción por papá?- su pregunta inocente continuaba llenándome de sorpresa.

Claro que sí, él ha sido parte de mi más grande emoción y de eso estaré eternamente agradecida-

¿Cuál es esa?- pregunta con sus ojitos brillantes de curiosidad.

Tú, mi amorcito, eres lo más maravilloso que tengo en la vida-

Me abraza con fuerza y luego se separa, para seguir viendo la película, pensaba que aquella sería la única ronda de películas; sin embargo no contaba con escuchar sus últimas palabras.

¿Y por el tío Terry, mamá?-

Escuchar a mi hermosa hija nombrarlo me dolió más de lo que debería, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de responder de la manera más tranquila posible.

Bueno, él es un amigo de la mamá y claro que su amistad me provoca buenos sentimientos y emociones-

Él te da alegría, mami- sonríe y vuelve su vista a su película- me cae bien- termina diciendo y las lágrimas amenazan con salir, ha logrado ganarse la simpatía de Antoniette, como no, cualquiera cae rendida a sus encantos.

Me siento en la terraza de mi departamento, ya son las diez de la noche, mi hija duerme plácidamente mientras yo me sirvo un trago, y me dispongo a pensar, la melancolía invade mi cuerpo y me hace falta este tiempo para mí, a modo de catarsis, para despertar.

No escucho que mi madre se acerca, había olvidado que se había quedado a dormir con nosotras.

¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?-

Nada, solo relajándome un poco- digo mientras meneo mi cuello.

Algo te complica, lo sé-

Sí, pero no quiero hablar de ello- hablo mientras doy un sorbo al whisky que a pesar de estar con hielo me queda al atravesar mi garganta.

Intuyo que es sobre Terry-

No contesto.

El otro día lo vi, parecía triste también- traté de no tomar atención a sus palabras- lo que sea que haya pasado lo ha afectado a los dos.

Puede ser- no quería hablar de Terry y del hecho de que no me amase como yo lo hacía- mamá, hay algo que quisiera comentarte.

Dime-

¿Recuerdas a Tom?-

¿Tu amigo que estaba enamorado de Stear?- sonreía ante el hecho de que mi madre lo recordara así.

Ese mismo, bueno él ha sido el director de la campaña para la empresa de Terry-

¿Todo bien con eso?-

Sí, genial, de hecho ya hemos terminado-

Que bien-

Bueno, como te comentaba Tom me ha dicho que una compañía de publicidad estaría interesada en contratarme como jefa del área-

Bueno, Candy, siempre he pensado que es bueno cambiar de ambiente y que mejor que un cambio de trabajo, sobre todo si es una buena oferta-

La verdad es excelente, pero tendría que mudarme-

¿Es en otro estado?, hija, sería complicado pero sé que Albert comprenderá-

La verdad es en otro país- la cara de mi madre es de perplejidad absoluta- es en Inglaterra, Londres para ser más precisa

Bueno y ¿que piensas hacer?-

La verdad es que en un comienzo, la idea no me atraía mucho, pero ahora…-

Será un cambio drástico-

Lo sé- miro hacia el horizonte hacia el mar de luces brillantes que envuelven la ciudad- pero tengo deseos de hacerlo, necesito un nuevo aire ¿Me entiende?

Claro que sí, hija-

De todas maneras, son solo ideas o deseos de hacerlo, no sé si podre, Albert no me permitirá que me lleve a Antoniette tan lejos-

Hija- mi madre toma mi mano y yo le devuelvo una mirada llena de sentimientos- quiero que sepas que te apoyo en lo que decidas, y que si tu quieres yo estoy dispuesta a irme contigo.

Mamá, ¿de verdad?-

Claro, estarás sola con la niña y no quiero que cualquiera se haga cargo de ella-

Pony, podría pedirle que se vaya tambien-

Bien sabes que ella tiene una nietecita enferma, por la cual trabaja, no creo que se vaya así tan fácilmente-

Lo había olvidado, no puedo dejarla sin trabajo-

Bueno, por eso no te preocupes, le podemos decir que puede venir una o dos veces a la semana a ver los departamentos y hace un poco de aseo y se le respetará el sueldo-

Tienes toda la razón, será un alivio para ella, me gusta esa opción-

Bueno, ¿ves? Todas las cosas se pueden hacer si se quiere-

Lo sé…-

Si quieres hacerlo, solo dímelo-

Te prometo que lo haré, mamá, gracias- nos abrazamos y me quedo pensando en las decisiones que tomaré en lo que quiero en la vida, irme lejos suena tan bien ahora, espero que las cosas resulten y pueda lograr alcanzar este nuevo desafío.


	21. Chapter 21

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO VEINTE

La semana comenzó tranquila en la oficina, Tom me llamo diciéndome que el trabajo de pos producción comenzaría recién el día de mañana, me volvió a consultar sobre la propuesta y aunque quería darle una respuesta afirmativa, aún quedaba conversarlo con Albert, por mucho que me molestara él es el padre de Antoniette y no puedo llegar y llevarla así como así, sin su consentimiento.

Por lo mismo, a primera hora del día iba a mandarle un mensaje para concertar una cita pero Albert me sorprendió llamándome primero,

Albert, iba a llamarte-

Candy, ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien ¿y tú?-

Bien, Candy necesito hablar contigo-

Me parece bien porque yo también quería hablarte-

A la hora de almuerzo podríamos vernos-

Claro-

¿Te paso a buscar?-

De ninguna manera, pensé- No te preocupes, juntémonos en Direlli's a las 14:15, ¿bueno?

Está bien, nos vemos-

Hasta luego, Albert-

Durante el resto de la mañana me mantuve expectante, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier minuto entraría Terry a la oficina, no podía imaginar de que manera pero me pediría explicaciones. Durante el fin de semana me mando cinco mensajes de texto que no me digné en responder, y me llamó por lo menos tres veces.

No tenía ganas de hablar con él, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, era infantil pero bueno él también lo hizo anteriormente y… ¡no! eso sonó más infantil que no contestarle las llamadas.

Sin embargo, durante toda la mañana no se apareció por la oficina, tuve tiempo de revisar de averiguar un poco sobre Londres, arrendamientos, localidades, escuelas todo lo que implicaba cambiarme para allá, debo admitir que siempre había querido vivir ahí, y de a poco la idea me parecía más y más atractiva y más aún cuando leí lo gigante que era la televisora donde podría trabajar, jamás había trabajado en algo así, claro toda publicista quisiera en algún momento poder incursionar en diferentes ámbitos y esta era una oportunidad dorada para lograrlo.

Miro el reloj de la oficina y ya son las 13:30, unos golpeteos en la puerta me hacen ponerme alerta, María no me ha dicho que alguien viene.

Pase- el corazón me late a mil por hora cuando escucho la puerta abrirse pero bastaron solo unos segundos para que volviera a su ritmo normal.

Neil- dije levantándome para saludarlo.

Hola, preciosa-

De inmediato note el tono como me hablo, y recordé lo que había sucedido hace unos días atrás, aquí en mi oficina.

¿Cómo estás?- me acerco lo suficiente como para estrechar su mano pero él me tomo por sorpresa y me arrastró para darme un beso en la mejilla, intente que el contacto fuese lo más rápido posible y me separé de él.

Estoy bien-

Toma asiento- dije mientras disimuladamente pasaba mi mano por la mejilla que él había besado, ya que un resto de humedad quedo en ella luego de su acercamiento.

Gracias, así que ya terminaron el trabajo con Grandchester-

Bueno, solo queda la pos producción, en dos semanas más podremos ver el resultado final-

Has pensado donde será el lanzamiento-12

Claro, he agendado el Salón de eventos del Waldorf, para poder presentarlo, se hará un coctel y un desfile de modas con la colección Otoño-Invierno-

Como siempre tan eficiente, me encanta que seas así, me imagino que debes ser igual de buena para todo-

Gracias por su interés- respondí incomoda- solo hago mi trabajo.

La verdad es que su sola presencia me incomodaba, antes Neil siempre había sido cargante, en extremo cariñoso pero nunca me había dicho o había intentado sobrepasarse conmigo, sino hasta ahora que supo de mi relación con Terry, y bueno de mi divorcio con Albert.

Su mirada lasciva me recorría completa y yo trataba de evitarla, me sentía mal, asqueada, cuando observe que se relamia los labios con los ojos pegados a mí, decidi terminar con el suplicio.

Neil, voy a salir a almorzar ¿tienes algo más que decirme?-

Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero me gustaría hacerlo en otro lugar, ¿aceptarías una invitación a cenar?-

Ni aunque murieras y volvieras a nacer- No me parece adecuado, Neil, pero gracias por la invitación.

Con Grandchester no tuviste problema-

No sabía que trabajaría con él cuando lo conocí-

Pero después siguieron juntos, los he visto aquí mismo devorándose- al decir esto pone su mirada en mi escote.

Bueno, eso se ha terminado- me pongo de pie y hago las señales de que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin.

Debo decir que estoy sorprendido y por lo mismo, mi oferta se mantiene-

Te he dicho que no- le respondí levantando la voz.

Neil, me mira incrédulo, creo que no se esperaba una respuesta tajante de mi parte.

Está bien, pero mi interés por ti es real, Candy, de verdad que quisiera que aceptaras-

Nuevamente gracias, y por tercera vez no acepto-

Sonríe y se levanta, se despide desde la puerta, siento que no será la última vez que tenga que ponerlo en su lugar y eso me agota, no tengo porque estar viviendo esto en mi trabajo, debería estar tranquila y no preocupada porque ese tipo, quien además es mi jefe, me haga insinuaciones así.

Respiro profundo y me preparo para mi almuerzo con Albert, a las dos en punto salgo de mi oficina hacia el restaurant, debo admitir que extraño la presencia de Terry pero no sé, tal vez entendió el mensaje y ha decidido no volver a hablarme.

Llego al restaurant y me encuentro a Albert ya sentado esperándome, me acerco y me siento de frente luego de saludarnos con un apretón de manos.

Que puntual-

Sí- me respondió con una sonrisa-

Bueno ¿hablas tu o yo?-

Prefiero que pidiéramos primero, estoy hambriento-

Sí, claro no hay problema-

Llamó al camarero y pedimos la comida, al momento en que nos dejo solos, Albert comenzó a hablar.

Candy, lo que tengo que decirte no es muy agradable-

Vamos, te escucho-

Necesito saber si sigues con ese tipo, con el tal Terry Grandchester-

Mira, Albert, lo siento pero no voy a discutir mi vida privada contigo…-

Bueno, si eso involucra a mi hija tiene que ver conmigo tambien-

No sé de qué hablas, que tiene que ver Antoniette-

Me contó que salieron el otro día, ella me cuenta todo, Candy-

Ah, claro pero de todas maneras no le veo lo malo-

Ese tipo es un desgraciado-

Albert, no hables así de él-

Sé por qué te lo digo-

Ah ¿sí?-

Sí, he sabido que él es un bohemio que tuvo una esposa a la cual engañaba con cualquier cosa que tuviese falda y que fue el responsable de la muerte de su hija-

Albert, no puedo creer que me digas esto-

Quiero que abras los ojos, te des cuenta que ese tipo es un malnacido y no lo quiero cerca de mi hija-

Comienzo a reír cuando terminó de hablar, y me miró con una cara de no entender que mierda pasaba.

¿De qué te ríes?-

Te has convertido en una vieja alcahueta, yo ya sabía todo esto, Albert-

Pero como y sigues con él-

A ver Albert, tú no puedes tirar la primera piedra en este caso ¿o no?, por si no te has dado cuenta tu también me engañaste y rompiste nuestro matrimonio, déjame recordarte que no tuviste el valor de decírmelo sino que tuve que pillarte con las manos en la masa-

Pero no es lo mismo- dijo revolviéndose el pelo

Claro que lo es, la diferencia es que yo no enloquecí como la esposa de Terry- mi defensa era acérrima, no iba a permitir que Albert desprestigiara a Terry, no importaba si ahora lo nuestro no había funcionado, yo estaba segura de que él era una buena persona.

Lo defiendes mucho, parece que realmente te importa-

Sí, me importa, pero no es tu problema, vuelvo a repetirlo, confía en mí jamás haría algo que dañara a Antoniette-

Albert se reclinó en su silla, justo en ese momento el almuerzo llegó y fue como si pusiesen paños fríos en la conversación., me pareció bien no quería seguir hablando del tema. Menos, cuando sabía que lo que estaba por decir sería motivo de discusión también.

Y tu ¿que querías decirme?-

Sí- limpié mi boca para responder- tengo algo muy importante que discutir contigo.

Dime, soy todo oídos-

Me han hablado de un trabajo, el cual me interesa mucho, es de directora creativa en una televisora, muy distinto a lo que he hecho-

Candy, te felicito siempre he pensado que eres la mejor en lo que haces, te mereces todo el reconocimiento del mundo-

Sus palabras me alagan y me llenan de emoción.

Gracias, Albert- le digo de corazón- el problema es que tendría que mudarme.

Al decir esto su cara cambia por completo, puedo notar que no le ha gustado para nada lo que le he dicho-

¿Dónde sería?-

Londres-

Cielos, Candy, me tomas por sorpresa-

Quería conversarlo contigo, sé que será difícil…-

Quiero que entiendas la magnitud de lo que me pides, básicamente es decirme que te llevas a mi hija a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí-

Entiendo, pero por favor comprende que para mí es una gran oportunidad-

Por supuesto que lo entiendo- lo noto un tanto alterado pero a la vez calmado, es difícil de descifrar su reacción- como profesional lo entiendo pero como padre…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras seguimos comiendo, al menos la conversación no nos ha afectado en el apetito, al terminar el postre la situación seguía igual, miraba a Albert y lo entendía, juro por Dios que sí pero de todas maneras quería que estuviese de acuerdo en esto, por ningún motivo iba a sacar a mi hija del país sin el consentimiento de su padre y de ninguna manera me iba a ir sin ella.

Albert da un fuerte respiro y cierra los ojos, ya cuando estamos a punto de pedir la cuenta.

Lo pensaré, Candy, lo lamento pero no puedo darte una respuesta positiva, ahora-

Eso me basta, por el momento, podía ver humo blanco saliendo en relación a este tema.

Gracias, Albert- apoyo mi mano sobre la de él y al instante de haberlo hecho, me arrepentí ya que a lo lejos pude divisar a Terry quien tenía la mirada fija en nosotros y en sus ojos podía ver algo que jamás había visto antes, ¿celos?

Aparté mi mano pero Albert tenía que rematar la situación con un comentario fuera de lugar.

Aun me pregunto cómo hubiesen sido las cosas de habernos dado una segunda oportunidad, Candy-

Eso ya no pasó, Albert, ya lo hemos hablado-

Con lo que me acabas de decir entiendo que quieres estar lo más lejos posible de mí-

¿Sería muy cruel reírme en su cara de su egocentrismo?, pensé.

No sería por ti, Albert, yo necesito un cambio de aire-

Me mira no muy convencido, creo que puede leer en mi rostro que me refiero a otra persona, Terry.

Como te dije lo voy a pensar-

Gracias, de nuevo-

Miro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Terry pero ya no estaba, le pido a Albert que llame al camarero.

Yo invito, Candy, no te preocupes-

Gracias-

Sigo perseguida como una loca, mirando de reojo, anticipándolo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento aparecerá en algún rincón para reclamarme pero luego de salir del restaurant y empezar a caminar hacia la oficina, me doy cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo.

Entro al edificio donde trabajo y saludo a María al llegar mi piso, ella me responde sonriendo, y este gesto me confunde puesto que me lo brinda casi como una sonrisa de complicidad, no entiendo mucho de que se trata hasta que entro a mi oficina y al cerrar la puerta veo que Terry se encuentra ya ahí.

Impresionante como siempre, abrumadora y arrebatadoramente varonil, con un traje negro con corbata a tono y camisa blanca, se había sacado el blazer, por lo que la tela de la camisa dejaba al descubierto su tonificado cuerpo, tuve unos deseos incontrolables de abalanzarme sobre él, pero me contuve, ya que su mirada era de un azul gélido, sabía que me había visto con Albert.

Ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo poniéndose erguido delante de mí- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

¿De que estas hablando?- le dije pasando por su lado, pero al hacerlo, Terry me tomo con fuerza el codo para girarme y quedar de frente, nuestros labios casi rozándose, anhelantes de probarse como tantas veces lo hicieron antes.

¿Has vuelto con él?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

No- respondí lo más imparcial posible.

¿Por qué me has apartado de tu lado?-

No puedo decirlo, no me atrevo, esquivo su mirada para que mis ojos no pudiesen gritar lo que yo por mi cobardía callaba.

Mírame, dime que ya no quieres estar contigo-

Uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para voltearme y mirarlo, mis labios temblorosos apenas pueden permanecer quietos para poder elucubrar palabras.

No quiero- le dije mintiéndome a mi misma, a él, al amor que le tenía pero prefería eso a morir como la heroína no correspondida-

¿Cómo me puedes decir eso cuando apenas puedes hablar mientras te tengo entre mis brazos?-

Arrebatadoramente, me roba un beso, su boca empuja sobre la mía y yo trato de resistirme pero su tacto por más rudo que sea es para mí el cielo en la tierra y no puedo, no quisiera dejar de besarlo jamás, con agilidad me toma para posicionarme sobre mi escritorio y con fuerza rasga las medias de lycra que llevaba puestas, esto es; erotismo, calor, pasión, lujuria, amor todo en un solo momento.

Siento como su mano masajea con delicadeza mi monte de venus, mientras continua besándome diligentemente, yo me aferro a su cuerpo como si fuese lo único que me salvara de una muerte segura, toco su espalda, mis uñas parecen atravesar la tela de su camisa y él gime de placer, cuando mi mano encuentra el cierre de su pantalón, y con varios movimientos logro liberar su virilidad.

De una fuerte estocada entró en mí para seguir embistiéndome con fuerza sobre el escritorio, todas las cosas se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo pero nada importaba, solo él, yo y el increíble e indescriptible momento que estábamos viviendo.

Oh, Terry- gemía en su oído, mientras me hacía llegar al clímax de mi orgasmo moviendo sus dedos sobre mi clítoris,

Candy, me gusta- me dijo antes de desplomarse por completo sobre mí, y derramar su simiente dentro.

Besé su cuello y acaricié su cabello mientras nuestros cuerpos se tranquilizaban luego de la explosión vivida segundos atrás.

Nos miramos fijamente, Terry me besó tiernamente y cerró los ojos sobre mi frente, aún permanecíamos unidos, y ya no podía contener lo que sentía adentro.

Dime que quieres terminar con esto- me dijo serio.

No quisiera-

¿Pero…?-

Me revolví para salir de él, recogí mi ropa interior del piso y me la puse, Terry se arreglaba la ropa lo más que podía, pero sentía su mirada fija golpeándome, quería respuestas.

Las cosas han cambiado-

¿Estas con él?-

¿Crees que si estuviese con él, hubiese pasado lo que acaba de pasar contigo?-

No respondió y tome aquello como un insulto pero no quería seguir discutiendo.

Necesito saber que estamos bien- se acercó para abrazarme pero yo me fui directo hacia el baño.

No podemos tener la misma relación de antes, Terry, eso es todo-

¿Y que fue esto entonces?

Solo nos dejamos llevar-

Estaba indignado, irritado, no sé porque le molestaba tanto, él mismo había dicho que lo nuestro era meramente sexual, no podía entender porque ahora se hacia el ofendido.

Trataré de no perder el control con usted Srta. White, aunque lo único que quisiera hacer con usted ahora es embestirla durante toda la tarde hasta que quede sin aliento-

No puedo evitar sentir nuevamente un calor entre mis piernas ante la magnitud de sus palabras y de solo pensar en estar haciendo el amor con él durante toda la tarde; pero mi parte objetiva, aquella que guardaba mi autoestima y la que me hacía recordar que a pesar de lo bien que me sentía con él, solo me traería dolor, hizo que mi deseo se apagara para dar paso a la razón.

Terry, necesito trabajar ahora-

Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca, me aprieta con fuerza para besarme una última vez y robarme por unos segundos el aliento, tal y como lo había prometido.

Nos vemos- dice antes de salir del despacho, yo solo asiento con mi cabeza.

No estoy segura de que quiero volver a verle, su cercanía cada vez es más difícil de sobrellevar, y al recordar lo sucedido siento sentimientos encontrados, por un lado bien porque me encanta estar con él y por otro lado mal porque sé que mis sentimientos no son recíprocos.

**Queridas Amigas!**

**Espero que les gusten estos dos capítulos, he tenido muchas cosas en mi vida este último tiempo, ustedes saben algo, pero bueno hoy se acaba este año y quería comenzar el próximo en este espacio, que amo y con ustedes a quienes adoro! Solo informarles que la historia sigue y tiene para rato... un abrazo para todas en este nuevo año nuevo, agradecer infinitamente por sus saludos y preocupación hacia mi persona, significan mucho para mí...**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Nos leemos muuuuy pronto!**

**Valerae!**


	22. Chapter 22

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

Las dos semanas de post producción pasaron muy rápido, apenas tuve tiempo para pensar entre tantas preparaciones, las flores, banquete, invitados, desfile de modas, las modelos, entre otros.

Por supuesto Stephanie sería una de las modelos principales, pero se había invitado a mujeres muy conocidas a nivel nacional e internacional a ser parte de la pasarela, muchas habían aceptado gustosas, nuevamente me di cuenta de la popularidad que Terry tenía entre las féminas ya que a la sola mención de su nombre eran capaces de abandonar proyectos muy importantes en cualquier parte del mundo por venir a este evento.

Por millonésima vez todos mis pensamientos convergían en Terry, desde nuestro apasionado encuentro en la oficina no habíamos mediado más que un par de palabras, he sido la cobarde más grande y lo he evitado, he ocupado mi oficina y mi departamento como trincheras no permitiendo su acceso, sé que me he comportado como una idiota pero no tengo el valor de enfrentarme a él, sí me he comportado como una cobarde también.

El teléfono me despierta de mi ensoñación y me apresuro a contestar,

¿Sí?-

Señorita Candy, el Sr. Stevenson en la línea-

Pásemelo-

Aló, ¿Candy?-

Hola Tom, ¿Cómo estás?-

Perfectamente ¿y tú?-

Ansiosa por el desfile y lanzamiento-

Claro, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras-

Tengo que confiar en que así sea, pero veo que tú no me has llamado por eso-

No, la verdad es que te llamaba por lo que habíamos conversado ¿haz evaluado la posibilidad?-

Sí, lo he hecho-

No me irás a decir que no-

La verdad Tom, quiero entrevistarme con estas personas y ver qué propuesta quieren entregarme-

¡Candy, genial!, quiero que entiendas que estás tomando la decisión correcta-

Ya no te emociones tanto aun no sé qué saldrá de esa reunión-

Ay, Candy, por favor una televisora importante está interesada en contratarte y es capaz de llevarte a otro continente solo porque están interesados en tu trabajo, créeme que harán lo que sea por tener tus servicios-

Si fuese así, hubiese recibido un llamado o un correo-

Pero el gerente me dijo que habían intentado comunicarse contigo a tu correo-

¿De verdad?-

Sí, de hecho cuando hablaron conmigo de inmediato comenzaron a preguntarme por ti-

Bueno, se deben haber pasado-

Claro, loca, bueno en fin me alegro que estés considerando esta oportunidad, sería algo importante para ti como profesional aparte así podrás olvidarte del señor "quiero comerte como postre a cualquier hora del día" Grandchester-

Me pongo a reír de sus ocurrencias- Sí, un cambio de aire no es mala idea.

Bueno, entonces te doy el número al cual puedes comunicarte-

Perfecto-

Luego de conversar un rato más con Tom, corto la llamada y al instante disco el número para comunicarme con la televisora.

UK Network, Buenas Tardes, Habla Adriana-

Buenas tardes Srta. Adriana, mi nombre es Candice White, me dijeron que podía encontrar al Sr. Michael Weber en este número-

Claro, ¿Para qué lo necesita?-

La verdad es que quisiera concertar una cita para un empleo-

¿Ha sido notificada de algún tipo?-

Sí, me han enviado correos electrónicos-

Espere un momento-

Gracias-

Espero en línea mientras me comunican con el Sr. Weber, supongo que tendrán algún lugar en los Estados Unidos donde dirigirme porque no voy a viajar a Londres solo por una entrevista, mientras el sonido de la música de espera sigue constante, pienso en todas las posibilidades que tendré si efectivamente me cambio de empleo, de ciudad, de país y cada vez la idea sonaba más atrayente.

Srta. White-

Sí, dígame-

La transfiero con el Sr. Weber, hasta luego-

Gracias-

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una segunda voz está vez mucho más grave y penetrante que la anterior me habló.

Srta. White, es un placer finalmente hablar con usted-

Muchas gracias por su interés Sr. Weber, disculpe si no he contestado los mensajes con anterioridad me temo que fue por problemas técnicos-

No se preocupe, bueno supongo que me llama porque le interesa la oferta-

Así es, me interesa, quisiera saber específicamente de que se trata-

No hay problema, yo me encuentro en Londres pero podría hacer llegar un abogado a su oficina para que le explique los pormenores del trabajo-

Esperaba conocerlo, para poder tener la seguridad de que hablaba con alguien serio y de confianza-

Lo lamento, pero no puedo viajar, entiendo que no quiera hacerlo de este modo-

Es un poco fuera de lo convencional-

Entiendo, pero quiero que sepa que nos sentiríamos muy honrados de que usted aceptase ser parte de nuestra empresa, tengo la convicción de que podría ser de gran aporte-

Nuevamente muchas gracias-

Además la necesitamos lo antes posible-

No puedo dar una respuesta sin saber a cabalidad de que se trata y si está dispuesto a aceptar mis condiciones-

Sea lo que sea que pida, se le concederá-

Bueno, entonces hablaré con su abogado, si gusta puede ser hoy a la hora de almuerzo-

Bien, él la llamara para poder definir los particulares-

Me parece bien-

Espero que se anime a trabajar con nosotros-

Ya lo veremos, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias-

Hasta pronto, Srta. White-

Adiós-

Solté el teléfono y me pregunté con qué clase de hombre estaba hablando, su voz sonaba grave pero no de una persona mayor, supongo que era el jefe de RRHH o algo así, pero la forma en la que hablo con tanta seguridad me hizo pensar que era mucho más importante.

Al cabo de unos minutos me llamo el abogado y yo hice lo propio llamando a George para que pudiese asistirme en la reunión, efectivamente no iba a ir sola a una reunión con un completo extraño, menos donde se definiría mi futuro.

A las dos en punto me dirigí al restaurant que habíamos acordado, el Sr. Carlson era un hombre bajo, rechoncho y con un bigote que cubría gran parte de su cara, parecía ser una persona amable y nos saludó a ambos con mucha cordialidad.

Discutimos durante el almuerzo sobre todos los particulares, desde que necesitaba asegurar la comodidad absoluta mía y de mi hija, el Sr. Carlson no parecía sorprendido de hecho accedía a cada cosa que pedía.

Srta. White, quiero decirle además que se necesitará de su estadía en Londres por un año, verá la empresa quiere expandirse a los Estados Unidos, y necesita su visión para poder entrar al mercado, y quisiera contar sus servicios desde ahora, en su eventualidad usted volvería-

Entiendo, eso me parece bien, el padre de mi hija vive acá y no me gustaría tenerlo muy alejado de ella-

Claro, entonces ¿qué me dice?-

Déjeme pensarlo un par de días, ahora con la propuesta y sabiendo de qué se trata me gustaría tomarme un tiempo para analizar, además usted comprenderá que aun mantengo una relación contractual con la agencia a la cual pertenezco, no es mi estilo cambiar de trabajo sin previo aviso-

No hay problema, podríamos volver a conversar la próxima semana, el próximo lunes le parece bien, y si se decide antes puede enviar un correo electrónico directamente al Sr. Weber-

Bueno, muchas gracias-

Bueno, de todas maneras acá tiene mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme-

Claro-

Sr. Johnson- le dio la mano a mi abogado y luego se despidió.

Bueno ¿qué le parece?-

El Sr. Johnson tenía la copia del contrato en la mano, había estado leyéndolo durante el encuentro.

Me parece que todo está en regla, lo único que debes pensar es si estas dispuesta a cambiar tu vida, aunque debo admitir que la oferta de que en un año más volverás acá me parece bastante tentadora-

Sí, no me esperaba eso-

Incluso eso aparece en el contrato, por lo tanto la oferta es seria, esta todo estipulado-

Gracias, Sr. Johnson-

Bueno, creo que puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que tomarás la mejor decisión-

Por supuesto, quiero hacer lo mejor para mí-

Me despedí con un abrazo y volví a la oficina para concentrarme en el trabajo que me esperaba y dejar todo preparado para el día siguiente, a pesar que sentía que dentro de mi cabeza se libraba una campaña campal para tomar decisiones que serían importantes tales como mi traslado por un año a otra ciudad, a otro país, a otro continente; como lo dije antes sonaba tentador alejarme de Terry definitivamente, pero antes sabía que debía enfrentarlo, conversar con él, decirle lo que sentía y desahogarme de una vez por todas, mi corazón lo necesitaba, mi alma clamaba por descanso, por más miedos que tuviese debía hacerlo.

Terry mi salvavidas, aquel que me saco de la miseria que había acarreado mi desilusión amorosa y el termino de mi matrimonio, Terry que me enseño lo que era amar con pasión, aquel desenfreno sin límites al arriesgarme a entregarme por completo como quizás nunca lo había hecho antes, como quizás jamás lo volveré hacer.

Miro la hora en el computador y me doy cuenta que son las siete de la noche y a pesar de estar pensando durante toda la tarde, fui capaz de terminar todo para mañana, el evento sería un éxito y espero poder suplir con satisfacción profesional el vacío que provocaba este nuevo fracaso a nivel personal.

Lentamente salí de la oficina y llegué a mi departamento, sentir el calor de mi hogar y el recibimiento lleno de amor y cariño por parte de mi hija me da la fuerza necesaria para esbozar una sonrisa sincera y sentirme feliz.

Luego de hacer dormir a Antonniette, me serví una copa de whisky y me senté en el balcón, observé la ciudad y hacia el cielo que se veía iluminado debido a la luz artificial proveniente de los edificios y recordé, recordé aquel cielo estrellado cuando pasé ese fin de semana increíble con Terry en su playa, las estrellas parecían brillar con más fuerza solo por el hecho de tenerlo a mi lado.

Terry- su nombre creció en mis labios como un susurro lleno de melancolía.

Casi como una invocación mi teléfono sonó y al ver la pantalla su nombre tintineaba como llamada entrante, dude en contestarle, pero sé que no puedo ocultarme por más tiempo y en algún momento tendré que dar la cara.

¿Aló? -contesto solo y solo escucho el sonido de su respiración.

Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás? - su voz suena trémula, triste, puede ser que solo este cansado.

Bien ¿y tú? –

Bien –

El silencio se hizo presente, sé que debo darle una explicación, pero como decirle que soy una cobarde que no se atreve a abrir su corazón por miedo a sufrir.

Solo quería saber cómo estabas, Candy yo…. Quisiera que habláramos, me duele distanciarme de ti, has sido una gran amiga –

Mi corazón se encoge con sus palabras, sé que soy solo eso Terry, siento el impulso de reprocharle esto a viva voz, pero no lo haré por teléfono.

Es verdad, necesitamos hablar, Terry –

¿Estás en tu departamento? –

Sí, ¿Y tú? –

Estoy en tu puerta –

¿Dónde? – pregunto con sorpresa y siento un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

No puede ser está aquí, me arreglo el pelo lo más que puedo, limpio mis ojos porque dentro de mi ensoñación derrame algunas lágrimas, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y me acerco hacia la puerta, despacio la abro.

Al otro lado lo veo, maravilloso como siempre con una camisa color azul claro que contrasta maravillosamente con sus zafiros profundos, me basto solo un segundo para sentir como la sangre abandonaba mis piernas y apenas podía sostenerme en pie, el efecto Terry.

¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta todavía con el celular en la mano mientras un mechón de su pelo castaño, que ahora se encuentra desordenado, cae sobre su frente.

Mi hija y la nana están durmiendo, la verdad es que tendría que ser por poco rato –

¿Vamos a mi departamento? – me pregunta inocentemente o al menos eso pienso, sé que no hay nada inocente en él, pero a pesar de que me impulso a decirle que no, pienso que hoy le confesaré la verdad por lo que lo más probable es que no corra peligro.

Está bien, déjame avisarle a Pony –

Entro a la habitación de Pony, gracias a Dios aún no estaba dormida se encontraba tejiendo en su silla mecedora.

Señora, dígame, ¿Necesita algo? –

Pony, disculpe sabe que no me gusta importunarla a estas horas, su horario de trabajo ya ha terminado –

No se preocupe, ¿Qué sucede? –

Voy a salir un momento, podría por favor estar al pendiente de Antoniette, yo no me demoro es solo un momento –

Sí, no se preocupe – una sonrisa cómplice se dibuja en su rostro, sé que ella se ha dado cuenta el motivo por el cual saldré, lamentablemente no me siento tan animada y solo contesto con un leve asentimiento.

Muchas gracias,

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala donde Terry me esperaba,

Vamos –

Asintió y extendió su mano invitándome a pasar primero, abrí la puerta y salí del departamento en silencio, ninguno de los dos hacía el intento de hablar, la verdad es que prefería hacerlo dentro de la seguridad que las cuatro paredes del departamento de Terry podrían brindarme. Bajamos por el ascensor de la misma manera, sin palabras.

Terry abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar, el departamento estaba igual que la última vez, pulcro pero lúgubre, me di la vuelta para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar los labios de Terry se habían apoderado de mi boca, mi mente luchaba contra mi cuerpo cuando sentí el contacto de su lengua rozando la mía y me sentí caer nuevamente en las garras de todas las sensaciones placenteras que podía brindarme solo con el contacto de nuestras bocas en unísono, apretó con fuerza mi cabeza al sentir que yo me resistía a su ataque y cuando ya mis defensas estaban por el suelo, sentí como con delicadeza tomaba la parte baja de mi espalda, y me atraía con posesión hacia él.

Un gemido rebelde se me escapó cuando soltó mis labios para besarme en el cuello, y fue ahí cuando mi racionalidad tuvo que entrar, no podía permitir que sucediera nuevamente, necesitaba hablar con él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Terry—susurré con poco aire

No hables—demandó aún con sus labios en mi cuello, el aliento rozándome la piel hizo que perdiera el control por un momento –he extrañado tanto estar así contigo.

Yo también, Terry—me sentía sin fuerzas pero debía detenerlo, cuando sentí su mano tratando de colarse por la parte superior de mi pantalón, supe que era el momento—pero debo hablar contigo, primero.

A regañadientes me suelta, exhalando profundo sé que se encuentra excitado, pude sentir su deseo cuando estábamos abrazados, yo también lo estoy pero siento que debo llamar a la cordura antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me separo para sentarme en el sofá, pero él vuelve a abrazarme y exhala con fuerza mi pelo,

No me pidas que me detenga, Candy, no sabes cuantas noches he soñado con tenerte acá conmigo de nuevo—parece casi una súplica, sus manos acarician con delicadeza el contorno de mis brazos y su cabeza descansa sobre la hendidura de mi cuello, nuevamente siento su aliento sobre mi piel y la piel de gallina se hace presente una vez más.

No puedo—dijo reuniendo fuerzas—ya no es lo mismo

¿Ya no me deseas?—pregunta con un hilo de voz

Terry, es imposible no desearte—aprieto mis ojos y puedo sentir que las lágrimas quieren hacerse paso, sé fuerte Candy—pero las cosas han cambiado

Siento que me suelta y con fuerza me da la vuelta, esto es inesperado puedo ver por el tintineo de su ojo derecho que está enojado o al menos impaciente por saber.

Entonces, dime que te pasa, trato de entender pero me supera, tu indiferencia me mata—pasa las manos por su pelo—el otro día en tu oficina, pensé que habíamos arreglado las cosas pero luego de eso me ignoraste por completo y necesito saber porque

No es fácil para mí decirte—no puedo siquiera mirarle a los ojos

¡Pero habla entonces!—contesta exasperado y yo solo puedo levantar mi rostro y ver el suyo atormentado

Lo mejor será que terminemos, Terry—nuevamente dudo en decirlo a viva vez, ¿desde cuando te has convertido en una cobarde, Candy?

¿Por qué?, dame una buena razón para que terminemos esto—me quedo en silencio y Terry se acerca para tomarme por los hombros— ¡habla!

¡TE AMO!—lo he dicho—me he enamorado de ti, a pesar de las condiciones que nos habíamos impuesto, no he podido evitarlo y he terminado enamorándote de ti como una estúpida.

Silencio, silencio, silencio…

Ya no puedo evitarlo las lágrimas corren por mis ojos, me doy la vuelta ya no quiero mirarlo, espero alguna respuesta pero Terry permanece en silencio ahora mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo.

Entiendo que yo me he equivocado—hablo después de un momento, esperando la tan ansiada respuesta pero nada aún—será mejor que me vaya

Vuelvo a mirarlo una vez más, parece abatido como si una aplanadora lo hubiese atropellado, nunca pensé que amarlo fuese tan malo, bueno él me lo advirtió, yo sabía dónde me estaba metiendo y pensé que podría salir intacta. Al pasar por su lado para salir de su departamento, siento que me toma el brazo, por favor Terry.

Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte—me dijo mirándome a los ojos y con la yema de los dedos secándome las lágrimas—nunca pensé que fueses a sentir algo más por mí, no después de todo lo que sabes de mi pasado, yo lo siento

Sonreí con sarcasmo—fue exactamente tu fuerza para superar tus problemas una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ti—lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo que sería la última vez que nos veríamos así a solas—lástima que tu no hayas visto nada en mí para sentir lo mismo

Yo no puedo, Candy yo no soy un buen tipo…—pongo un dedo sobre sus labios

No es necesario más explicaciones, fue bueno mientras duró—pongo mi mano sobre su mejilla—nos vemos mañana

Y así sin más salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, llegué a mi departamento y miré la hora eran la 1 am en Londres las 7am, redacté el correo aceptando el ofrecimiento ya no tengo nada que hacer acá.

Queridas lectoras! uffff ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, nunca me he olvidado de ustedes, quiero agradecer todos los mensajes que me han llegado y pedir disculpas por no contestarlos todos, prometo empezar nuevamente a actualizar seguido ya tengo un par de capítulos más escritos de esta historia.

Espero sea de su agrado, un abrazo a todas

Valerae!


	23. Chapter 23

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO VENTIDOS

Me levanto temprano y me preparo para lo que será un día ajetreado, la culminación de meses de trabajo, el último que haré para la compañía que me vio crecer, el final del único vínculo que me queda con Terry.

Miro mi reflejo una vez más y mis ojos están rodeados de una sombra negra, lo sé, anoche luego de aquel correo a Londres me permití derramar lo que yo quiero crean serían las ultimas lagrimas por Terry.

Anoche miraba mi teléfono, con la esperanza de que me devolviese la llamada, con la esperanza de que me dijera que correspondía a lo que yo sentía por él, pero por supuesto no recibí nada, en el fondo de mi ser esperaba que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas pero me di cuenta que lo mejor sería dar vuelta la página. Aceptar el trabajo en Londres es definitivamente dar un paso en esa dirección necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que no tendría problemas con Albert, sabía que podía resolver cualquier inconveniente que conllevara el cambio de domicilio hacia otro continente pero jamás podría soportar estar cerca de Terry sin poder desear tener algo más con él. No podía y definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

Salgo de mi habitación y me encamino a la cocina, a lo lejos escucho a Pony que habla con mi hija sobre el desayuno, agradezco que ella la haya levantado y arreglado para el colegio la verdad que me había pasado de mi hora de despertar.

Hola mi nena- le dijo a Antoniette cuando entro a la cocina

Mami, ¿te quedaste dormida?-

Un poquito- le digo con una sonrisa para luego posar mis ojos en Pony, trato de decirle con los ojos lo agradecida que estoy con ella y me responde con una sonrisa acercándose para depositar un beso en mi cabeza.

Tengo casi 40 años pero de verdad que el gesto de Pony me quebró, ella es tan importante para mi hija y para mí, que sentir su apoyo me hace infinitamente feliz, contengo las ganas de llorar y solo le dedico un suave _muchas gracias._

Voy a dejar a Antoniette y aprovecho para informar que voy a retirar a la niña pronto ya que me mudaré a otro país, lo bueno es que ella está recién en Kinder no va a hacer difícil que se adapta y menos si tiene que repetir el curso. Agradezco por eso, además el hecho de que aunque no me llevare a Pony mi madre sí ser irá conmigo, como solo será por un año me gustaría mantener casi todo igual.

Llego a la oficina, María estaba atendiendo el teléfono y la veo ocupadísima, bueno a adentrarse con todo a la locura del lanzamiento.

Hola María, ¿Cómo están las cosas?-

Bien, pero de temprano han estado llamando porque los del coctel dicen si pueden cambiar el menú a última hora-

¿Y eso?-

Dicen que conseguir mariscos en esta época fue casi imposible y que no alcanzan a llenar el pedido con lo que tienen-

¿Pero vienen a avisar ahora?-

María solo se encoge de hombros-

Pásame el número, ya veré como lo soluciono-

Mientras tanto necesito que te vayas a ver los arreglos florales y la demás decoración para el evento, sobre todo aquellos carteles gigantes con las fotos de la playa, necesito que todo eso esté a más tardar a las 4 de la tarde ahí-

Sí, no hay problema-

Si tienes cualquier problema solo dime, sobre el desfile en sí me preocupo yo, sé que Terrence trabaja con varios diseñadores y varias marcas por lo que tiene una gerencia de producción que se encarga en este caso-

Me dijeron que la pasarela aún no estaba instalada-

Necesito que eso esté temprano listo, voy a llamar a la gente de la tienda a ver para que hora necesitan usar eso, bien manos a la obra entonces-

Sí, jefa-

A las 12 del día ya había logrado que instalaran la pasarela para que las modelos pudiesen ensayar a las 12.30 ya había conseguido cambiar los mariscos por salmón ahumado y pollo. En definitiva, estaba trabajando lo más rápido que podía para tener todo perfecto a la hora del evento.

La lista de invitados se hallaba confirmada en total 200, entre ellos celebridades y compradores, la idea era presentar la colección a las grandes marcas de moda para que la cadena de tiendas de Terry tuviese reconocimiento a nivel nacional e internacional, más incluso del que ya contaba.

Tomo mi tiempo dentro de todo el trabajo que tengo para redactar mi carta de renuncia, la dejaré el día de hoy en Recursos Humanos, informando que luego de este trabajo me retiro de la empresa, luego de redactarla me dirijo a la oficina de Neil, quiero informarle por supuesto de mi decisión, a pesar de lo desagradables que han sido nuestros últimos encuentros, ha sido mi jefe por mucho tiempo y por respeto a eso, debo dar mi notificación y la cara ante mi retiro.

Querida Candy- me dice con aquella sonrisa libidinosa que odio por sobre todas las cosas.

Hola Neil-

Cuando se acerca a darme un beso, estiro la mano para poner distancia de inmediato.

Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante-

Toma asiento por favor- indica luego de soltar mi mano

Bueno como sabrás hoy es el lanzamiento de la colección y el spot publicitario de la tienda del Sr. Grandchester-

_Sr. Grandchester a_hora-

Evito la ironía en sus palabras y continúo con lo importante.

Vengo a presentarte mi renuncia, a partir de esta noche no deseo trabajar más en esta compañía-

Hubiese querido sacarle una foto porque su cara en ese momento valía millones

No entiendo, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu renuncia?-

Estoy en busca de nuevos horizontes- no pienso comentarle sobre mi cambio de vida.

Pero, Candy, me tomas por sorpresa, nunca lo imagine-

Bueno, yo tampoco Épica ha sido para mí muy importante, todo mi crecimiento profesional se lo debo a esta compañía, pero así como siento que llegue a un punto álgido acá siento que puedo hacer lo mismo en otro lugar-

Te entiendo, pero lamento informarte que necesitas avisarme con anticipación por lo menos un mes antes-

Bueno, en este caso estoy dispuesta a renunciar también a cualquier bonificación especial por haberme retirado antes-

No quiero en ningún caso molestias, Candy es solo que no puedes renunciar así de la noche a la mañana-

Entiendo, pero supongo que tendrás algún tipo de consideración por todos los años de servicio que tuve acá-

Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, por supuesto- su mirada se posó en mis piernas desnudas

Solo llegaremos a un acuerdo de tipo legal, y quiero recibir lo que me merezco, lo justo por mis años acá-

No es para que te pongas así, a la defensiva pero entiéndeme tu eres importante para esta compañía y pretendes irte así como así-

Lo sé y lo lamento por eso preferí decírtelo a la cara a que te llegase el aviso de recursos humanos que entregué mi renuncia-

Bien- se veía molesto lo pude notar, pero no podía hacer nada la decisión estaba más que tomada

Bueno, Neil te dejo debo seguir trabajando para hoy en la noche-

Espero que este evento cumpla con los estándares-

Como siempre, y quizás mucho más- respondí desafiante- con tu permiso

El tiempo siguió avanzando eran las dos de la tarde, hoy definitivamente no almorzaría, tenía mucho que hacer y solo ahora que relajaba el cuello un poco, pensé que Terry no había llamado en todo el día ni siquiera para preguntar cómo estaban las cosas, ante la posibilidad de desviar mi mente a algo no tan importante no me permito darle dos vueltas al asunto y ya me encuentro realizando una llamada a María, mi eficiente asistenta está cumpliendo con su trabajo a la perfección y le permito tomarse un descanso para que coma algo.

Voy al hotel ahora, así que no te preocupes yo me encargo-

Muchas gracias, nos vemos en un rato-

Sí-

Arreglo mis cosas y me dirijo al hotel ahí me encuentro con Miguel Monardi quien es jefe de producción de la tienda y encargado de la coreografía y el diseño del desfile.

Señora Candy, debo felicitarla, todo está muy bien organizado y espero que sea un evento maravilloso-

Lo mismo digo Sr. Monardi-

Por favor dígame Miguel-

Entonces usted puede decirme Candy también, eso espero Miguel, muchas gracias-

Se nota que usted pone el corazón en lo que hace-

Trato de dar mi 100 por ciento en todo lo que hago-

Se nota- me sonríe y su sonrisa me incomoda un poco pero se la devuelvo, está por decirme algo más pero una voz nos interrumpe.

Buenas tardes- siento su respiración acariciarme la nuca aunque ni siquiera se encuentra cerca de mi cabeza, me embriaga su aroma y con toda la calma del mundo me doy la vuelta para saludarlo, claro que no me esperaba verlo así de guapo, con un traje de color azul rey y corbata a juego, su pelo peinado hacia un lado y sus ojos azules que combinaban perfecto con su vestimenta, dios griego acá en frente de mí, alguna vez fuiste mío o al menos eso pensé.

Buenas tardes Terry, lo saluda Miguel-

Buenas tardes- le digo luego de que separa la mano del Sr. Monardi.

Buenas tardes, Candy, ¿Cómo está todo?-

Bien, perfecto- contesto demasiado rápido para mi gusto y cierro la boca de golpe.

Así veo, todo parece ir de maravilla-

Solo asiento, me sostiene la mirada más de lo debido y yo nerviosamente miro a Miguel, no puedo soportar más el silencio incómodo y me excuso con que tengo que ir a ver el tema de las flores.

Me alejo de ahí lo más rápido que puedo y tomo el teléfono entre mis manos para llamar a la floristería, luego de dejar dicho que requiero los cien arreglos con narcisos y lirios antes de las cinco de la tarde pongo el teléfono entre mis labios y cuento hasta diez, Dios dame la fuerza para terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible.

Candy- oh no, es tu cliente, Candy, antes de cualquier cosa.

Sí, dígame- levanta una ceja, pre metidamente he dejado de tratarlo con tanta naturalidad para volver a establecer una relación entre cliente y proveedora de servicio

Quisiera que habláramos-

¿Sobre qué? El asunto de las flores está solucionado-

Sabes que no es de eso que quiero que hablemos-

No hay nada más que podamos discutir hoy-

Hay algo que me gustaría decirte-

Dios, no quiero escucharlo más pero sé lo obstinado que es.

Está bien, dime-

Lo lamento, lamento lo que sucedió ayer, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte-

Ay no, lo último que necesito es su compasión ¿qué le pasa?

No te preocupes, Terrence, no hay problema-

No me trates así- me dice con los ojos acongojados

¿Cómo?- le pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

Como si recién nos estuviésemos conociendo-

Bueno, usted contrato los servicios de la empresa a la cual yo trabajo, no tenemos relación más que laboral-

Me queda mirando como si no pudiese entender el porqué de mi comportamiento, me duele Terry me duele tenerte acá y saber que me enamoré sola como una estúpida.

Ahora si me disculpas, necesito seguir trabajando-

Cuando estoy por retirarme me toma del brazo y me gira para que pueda verlo, parece atormentado, tampoco quería eso, tampoco quiero verlo tener una lucha interna porque las cosas no funcionaron, de verdad que no era mi intención. Me reflejo en sus ojos azules que tanto amo, como quisiera, amor mío, que tú estuvieses conmigo para siempre y que fuésemos uno como alguna vez pensé que lo seriamos.

Déjalo así Terry, yo estoy bien- y me suelto con rudeza de su agarre para salir de ahí hacia otro lugar del hotel, no me permito llorar, ya no más, pronto me iría de aquí para empezar una nueva vida.

Me dirijo a un lugar apartado y reviso a ver si tengo la respuesta de Londres y efectivamente ahí está, una bienvenida cálida además de la copia del contrato, me citan con el abogado el día jueves a llenar el papeleo, tengo la carta de invitación y mi visa de trabajo por un año. Todo listo para embarcarme en el viaje, requieren que esté allá el próximo lunes, tengo exactamente 6 días para mover mi vida de acá a Londres.

Estoy emocionada, llamo a mi madre y le cuento, ella se irá conmigo y yo así lo quiero, sé que Stear la extrañará pero también sé que a ella le hará bien el cambio de aire.

Pasan las horas y me dirijo al salón de belleza para poder arreglar mi cabello, me decido por un peinado alto que combina perfecto con el sencillo juego de aretes y colgante de brillantes que compré para la ocasión, mi vestido es de color blanco en strapless , mis labios de color rojo intenso y el maquillaje negro de mis ojos resalta el verde de ellos, para terminar uso unas sandalias de tacón blancas.

Me miro por última vez en el espejo y me siento orgullosa porque pude estar lista en menos de una hora. Vuelvo al hotel casi las 7 de la tarde y la presentación comienza a las 8, me reúno con María y revisamos que todo esté en orden.

Todo está saliendo a la perfección, Candy, los invitados ya están por llegar-

Sí-

¿Estas nerviosa?-

No es la primera vez que hacemos esto-

Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-

Aquello terminó, y bueno ya no hay nada más que hacer al respecto-

Para él no creo que haya terminado-

Te equivocas María para él término antes de que comenzara-

Candy, los hombres por naturaleza son inseguros, usted sabe esto-

Sí, lo sé pero ya me resigné-

Si queda algo por lo que luchar, lucha-

Sonrío con melancolía,

Gracias María-

Déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa, jefa-

No importa como yo me vea-

Bueno yo pienso que se ve hermosa y al parecer no soy la única- mira por encima de mi hombro y sonríe, me doy la vuelta y veo a Terry mirándome de pies a cabeza mientras se acerca hacia mí, conozco esa mirada, la he visto muchas veces puedo sentir la excitación creciendo en mí, al sentirlo cada vez más cerca. Lo deseo con la misma intensidad que lo amo, me relamo los labios y soy incapaz de moverme y salir de su vista.

Hola Candy-

Hola- respondo aún embobada porque él también se ve maravilloso con ese traje en color gris, y la corbata plateada, sus ojos azules brillan y yo siento que me derrito frente a él.

Te ves hermosa- me dice con sinceridad

Gracias- me hace sentir como una niña pequeña, y me sonrojo ante sus palabras.

El lugar y todo está maravilloso Candy, es un trabajo espectacular- me dice señalando el salón enorme que se encuentra completamente adornado con pequeños cristales, la temática es la luz y la nueva colección es reflejo de aquello.

Muchas gracias, hay mucha gente trabajando para esto-

Nos miramos nuevamente por un largo rato sin decirnos nada, yo estaba incomoda no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Candy, me gustaría que habláramos más tarde-

No creo que sea prudente-

Por favor, ayer- bufó pasándose la mano por el pelo- no supe que decir

No tienes que decir nada, Terry, todo está bien-

No es que yo quisiera explicar-

No hay nada…-

¡Si lo hay!- me corta y me sorprendo nunca había reaccionado de esa manera.

Perdón- se disculpa- pero es que a veces eres tan obstinada, solo quiero que hablemos como personas adultas.

Bueno, encontraré un momento para hablar contigo cuando ya se haya calmado un poco todo-

Supongo que gracias-

Ahora si me disculpas los invitados van a llegar y necesito que tu estés listo para recibir y atender a la prensa-

Y así comenzó la fiesta, a eso de las nueve de la noche la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado y se daba la bienvenida oficial al evento, Tom fue el encargado junto con Terry de presentar el spot publicitario, y justo al terminar Stephanie entró en acción iniciando el desfile de modas para la presentación de la colección.

Todo salió de maravillas, a los inversionistas les encantó el enfoque nuevo y el concepto de la nueva tendencia, Terry estaba feliz.

A eso de las once de la noche, ya me hallaba bebiendo una copa de champagne con María para celebrar el éxito de nuestro último trabajo juntas, y se lo hice saber en ese momento.

Es una lástima que se vaya, pero me alegra que busque nuevos horizontes-

Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, María eres muy capaz si esta fuese mi empresa no dudaría en promoverte-

Ella se sonroja y agradece- de todas maneras no tengo los estudios necesarios.

Sé que si te lo propones lo podrías hacer, piénsalo, será un sacrificio pero te aseguro que tendrá su recompensa-

Lo haré, jefa- me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo mientras chocamos nuestras copas.

De repente se acerca un hombre a nosotras,

¿Srta. Candy?-

Sí…-

Buenas noches, me mandaron a preguntarle si es posible reunirse en el salón Lime del segundo piso en 10 minutos-

¿Quién lo ha mandado?-

Lamentablemente no puedo contestarle a su pregunta pero me dijo que usted sabría-

Pienso rápidamente que se trata de Terry, pero me asalta la duda de porque no vino él personalmente a hablar conmigo, miro hacia donde él se encuentra, durante toda la jornada lo he visto animado y conversando, en muchas oportunidades me mira y me sonríe pero no ha hecho el amago siquiera de acercarse a hablarme, quizás no quiere sospechas y por eso envío un mensajero.

Está bien, dígale a quien lo ha enviado que ahí estaré-

Gracias, señorita-

María me mira interrogante, ella ha escuchado y de todas maneras le ha parecido raro pero no dice nada y yo me excuso con ella, me dirijo al baño y me arreglo un poco para subir al segundo piso.

El salón Lime está en total obscuridad, las sillas están apiladas y cubiertas por lo que parecen ser sabanas, es un lugar espacioso y bonito pero con este aspecto la verdad es que da un poco de miedo. Me adentro y trato de buscar un interruptor con el celular, cuando finalmente lo hago y prendo las luces, una mano varonil se posa sobre la mía apagándolas de inmediato, doy un respingo ya que no se me hace conocida.

¿Terry?- pregunto un poco asustada cuando logro separarme y me alejo unos cuantos pasos para poder poner la luz del celular, cuando lo hago mi aliento se pierde y no puedo respirar.

Ahora me las cobraras todas estrellita- Neil me mira con cara de lujuria y me siento acorralada, a merced de un lobo.

Queridas lectoras:

Acá un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, un abrazo gigante y muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, nos leemos prontito lo prometoo!

Valerae! :D


	24. Chapter 24

PERDIDO ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAPITULO VEINTITRES

¿Neil?- la garganta se me reseca, he caído como una estúpida en una telaraña.

Sé que esperabas a tu adorado Terry, pero no tendrás que conformarte conmigo- a pesar de que lo estoy apuntando con el teléfono puedo ver su sonrisa malévola, acechándome.

Bueno y ¿porque no podíamos hablar abajo?-

Yo creo que estas bien grandecita para saber a lo que te he traído-

¿De verdad piensas que será tan fácil?-

He cerrado la puerta y nadie podrá escucharte-

Se acerca y yo trato de mantener la calma lo más que puedo, pienso que podría arrojarle una silla o algo así, de pronto en un movimiento muy rápido siento que se abalanza sobre mi tomándome de los hombros y en un forcejeo comienza a dejar besos sobre mi cara, muevo todo mi cuerpo para zafarme pero a pesar de que es delgado y no muy alto me supera solo por el hecho de ser hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así.

Suéltame- le digo mientras continuo forcejeando.

Porque no te calmas, te va a gustar- pasa su lengua por mi rostro y siento unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar; esto es, sin lugar a dudas, lo más asqueroso que me ha tocado vivir en toda mi vida.

Me sentía perdida, trataba de zafarme y no lo conseguía, traté de poner mi mente en blanco, pero perdí la poca concentración que tenía cuando sentí que metía su mano a través del vestido para tocarme los senos, Dios mío la vulnerabilidad que sentí fue inexplicable, sientes que no puedes hacer nada y al mismo lo quieres hacer todo como golpearlo en las bolas hasta dejarlo incapacitado para poder concebir.

Cuando sentí su dureza rozarme, no pude soportarlo más, me acerqué lo que más pude a su brazo que estaba desnudo ya que se había arremangado la camisa y como pude lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas, no sé cómo no perdí un diente porque juro que hasta pude sentir el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y así fue como pude liberarme de su amarre y corrí buscando la salida, pero para mí mala suerte la mala visibilidad sumado a que el lugar estaba tan ocupado no me dejó avanzar mucho y sentí como Neal me dio una certera patada en mi espalda haciéndome caer de rodillas.

No debiste hacer eso, Candy-

Un dolor profundo me atravesó el cuerpo, casi no podía respirar, estaba totalmente a su merced después de eso, sin ninguna compasión se arrodilló al lado mío y me golpeó el rostro, sentí como el líquido caliente comenzó a brotar de mi boca y comencé a toser a causa de su puño.

No quería hacer las cosas así- dijo enojado y pateando las cosas- ahora tendré que hacerte desaparecer, ¿te das cuenta? Nadie puede saber esto.

Ni siquiera me atreví a hablar, no podía hacerlo me dolía el rostro y mi espalda demasiado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el dolor, se arrodilló a mi lado nuevamente, no podía verlo pero podía sentir su respiración, podía imaginarme su cara porque apenas se puso ahí comenzó a bajarme el cierre del vestido, trate de moverme pero no conseguí hacer mucho porque la espalda me estaba matando, mis senos estaban expuestos y gruesas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

¿Candy?- escucho que alguien llama afuera del salón

No puede ser- dijo Neal entre dientes-

¿Candy? ¿Estás ahí?- oh por dios es Terry.

Te….- traté de decir su nombre pero Neal me abrazó con fuerza tapándome la boca.

Silencio- me dijo despacio.

¿Candy?- volvió a preguntar, _no te vayas _pensaba mientras las lágrimas salían con más frecuencia, después de unos segundos no se escuchó nada más y daba por perdida mi posibilidad de que me ayudara, de que me sacara de este infierno.

Al parecer tu amante se fue, maldito …- no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque un estrepitoso ruido lo hizo caer, y al entrar la luz del pasillo veo que Terry había tumbado la puerta y había entrado al salón y sin mediar aviso se abalanzó contra Neal para comenzar a golpearlo como si su vida dependiese de eso, no sé cuánto duró pueden haber sido minutos o segundos pero lo que sé es que Neal yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo, cuando Terry se acercó a mí para ayudarme.

Candy, ¿qué mierda te hizo este hijo de perra?-

No podía hablar y solo atine a acercarme lo suficiente para que me abrazara-

Ayúdame- pude articular antes de caer en sus brazos.

Siento que me levanta como si fuese una pluma y veo en la puerta a María que había llegado con alguien de seguridad al salón.

Terry se había sacado la chaqueta y me la había puesto para cubrir mi desnudez, agradecí al cielo que la mayoría de los invitados estaban abajo y ni cuenta se habían dado de lo que me había pasado.

Tengo que llevarte al hospital- me dijo cuando ya íbamos llegando a la entrada, yo solo asiento y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas, el golpe me ha afectado, estoy sangrando todavía.

Con delicadeza me puso en la parte de atrás de su auto y me llevó al hospital más cercano.

Buenas noches, por favor es urgente- dice Terry cuando entramos al lobby

La mujer que hacia el ingreso me miró y me hizo pasar de inmediato a la consulta del doctor.

Buenas noches- me dice un doctor de mediana edad con cara de buenos amigos.

Trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero me siento sucia y mal, sentada en la camilla solo agacho la cabeza mientras el doctor conversa con Terry, escucho que le pide salir de la habitación pero él le suplica quedarse, toma mi mano y yo correspondo a su contacto, me siento vulnerable por primera vez en mi vida.

Bien, linda- me dice el doctor- vamos a revisarte

Levanta mi cabeza y la espalda se me tensa completa y me duele de sobremanera, emito un quejido y puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Terry aprieta sus labios y me acaricia con suavidad la mano, está molesto puedo sentirlo.

Necesito preguntarte, Srta. White si este hombre hizo algo más que solo lo que podemos ver-

Me pongo nerviosa pero logro emitir sonido casi en un murmullo- no doctor, gracias a Dios esto es todo lo que me hizo.

Siento como la mano de Terry se relaja, su cuerpo completo lo hace.

Luego de examinarme, llegó una enfermera a revisarme las heridas, y curarlas. Me duele pero trato de no pensar en ello ya va a pasar me repito mentalmente, Terry continua tomándome la mano y se lo agradezco tanto, puedo sentir su calor y su apoyo ante ese contacto, sin eso me sentiría mucho peor.

Una vez que me han curado, me dan la indicación de guardar reposo por tres días, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es llegar a mi casa, descansar y comenzar a planificar mi salida del país, me quiero ir lejos fuera del recuerdo de lo que pasó hoy, de mi fallido matrimonio, de mi desilusión con Terry, porque a pesar de que está aquí ahora no debo pensar que las cosas han cambiado, mi cabeza me duele, en fin solo quiero dormir. El doctor se retira dejándome a solas con Terry mientras yo me trato de levantar como puedo para poder irme.

No te muevas- me dice con delicadeza mientras me abraza ya que estuve a punto de caerme- yo te llevaré al auto, no te preocupes.

No quiero…-

No digas nada, déjame cuidarte por favor- veo en sus ojos que me suplica por aceptar su ayuda me levanta y siento de nuevo el dolor en mi espalda, aún no hace efecto el calmante que me dio la enfermera pero si ha bajado un poco la intensidad.

Me aprieta contra su pecho y en silencio me dirige hasta el auto, en el camino le pasan las indicaciones y con destreza y sin soltarme las toma para seguir hacia el estacionamiento.

Voy a bajarte ahora para que subas- con cuidado me deja en el suelo y abre la puerta, de la misma forma me sube, no tengo palabras para agradecerle como se ha portado conmigo, cierro mis ojos una vez que me hallo en la comodidad del asiento siento muchos deseos de llorar, pero no lo hago, Terry se sube y se pone en marcha hacia el edificio, al llegar le digo que no es necesario que me tome en brazos de nuevo que necesito que me ayude pero puedo caminar, se veía renuente al principio pero creo que mi cara lo convenció y solo me abrazo ayudándome a caminar, la verdad es que el dolor se había ido casi por completo y ahora era solo una molestia.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, agradezco al cielo que sea tarde porque por nada del mundo quisiera que Antoniette me viera así.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte adentro-

No, gracias por todo Terry de verdad pero de aquí puedo sola-

No quiero dejarte-

Estaré bien, me siento mejor, en serio-

Terry levanta su mano y me acaricia la mejilla con mucha suavidad, con sus dedos repasa donde el desgraciado ese me golpeo y puedo ver que de nuevo se tensa, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos, hermosos, aquellos que amo tanto y que ahora me miran como si fuese un milagro lo que ven.

Sentí ganas de matar a ese desgraciado por atreverse a hacerte daño- me dice en un susurro- jamás había sentido algo así.

Gracias, por ayudarme- no puedo más mi vista se queda en sus labios por más tiempo de lo normal, y él hace lo mismo, Dios como quiero besarle.

No fue nada- me dice después de un rato- sé que no es el momento pero supongo que lo denunciarás, bueno ya se lo llevaron por esto.

Mi cabeza no puede pensar en una cosa así, pero creo que tiene razón.

Mañana hablaré con George, hoy renuncie a la empresa por lo que veré si lo puedo denunciar además por acoso laboral-

¿Renunciaste?- parece sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

Me quedo mirándolo, pensando si decirle la verdad o salirme por la tangente, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de contarle mis planes, menos a él.

Quiero buscar nuevos horizontes- le contesto cansada- Terry, me quiero ir a acostar, de nuevo gracias por todo

Candy… yo…-

¿Tú que?- le digo mientras sostengo la manija de la puerta que ya se hallaba entre abierta y antes de poder hablar, Terry me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza fuerte, tan fuerte que siento que mi adolorida espalda volverá a molestarme pero no me importa, aspiro con fuerza el olor de su perfume y me embriago con él, y ya no puedo soportarlo más con fuerza aprieto su pelo y mis lágrimas hacen su aparición, no pude contenerme, lloro, lloro con tanta rabia, impotencia y pena que siento que voy a explotar, Terry solo me abraza y me trata de calmar besando mi cabello.

Pensé que ese maldito te había hecho algo más, tuve miedo- me confiesa aun abrazado conmigo- no quiero verte sufrir nunca, Candy, eres una mujer increíble.

Como quisiera en estos momentos recibir una palabra de amor de parte del, pero sé que aquello no es posible, me quiere sí, no hay duda, pero como se quiere a una amiga, alguien con quien confiar, aunque no quiero me suelto de su agarre y siento sus dedos secando mis lágrimas, le agradezco una vez más por todo y sin más entro en mi departamento.

Lo que aconteció luego fue que Pony casi sufre un infarto al verme, me ayudó y por fin pude ver mi rostro en el espejo del baño, el moretón en mi cara era visible pero espero que en un par de días ya habrá desaparecido, no quiero que nada se interponga en mis planes. Por fin pude descansar y dormir luego de darme un baño, volví a llorar mientras el agua me recorría el cuerpo pero me prometí que aquella sería la última vez que lo haría por Neal, gracias al cielo no pasó a mayores, quiero olvidarlo solo eso.

Al día siguiente amanezco adolorida de nuevo por lo que me tomo el analgésico que amablemente Pony me había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, hago el intento de levantarme luego de una hora y me doy ánimo para hacerlo, lo consigo con dificultad al principio, miro el reloj y veo que es casi la hora de que Antoniette entre al colegio, no puedo llevarla pero no quiero que me vea todo el día así, saco fuerzas de flaqueza para vestirme cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre y mi madre entra rápidamente.

Por Dios, Candy ¿Qué paso?-

¿Mamá? ¿Cómo…?-

Terry se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que tu no estabas bien, no quiso explicarme más pero ¿qué paso hija?-

Brevemente le conté lo sucedido mientras su rostro reflejaba horror y preocupación, me abrazó y me dijo que no me preocupara por la niña que ella la llevaba al colegio, le agradecí y volví a recostarme para descansar un poco más.

Dormí como dos horas hasta que el timbre del teléfono me despertó, note que era Albert y contesté de inmediato, pero aun adormilada.

¿Alo?-

Candy, Soy Albert-

Hola, si, dime-

Oye, Stephanie está histérica dice que mandaste a su tío a la cárcel con calumnias por algo que pasó ayer, ¿Lo hiciste para vengarte de mí, cierto?-

Oh por Dios, lo último que me hacía falta era escuchar a Albert decir una idiotez como esta de verdad que, no sabía si reír o tirar el teléfono a una pared.

Albert, primero eres un imbécil, no tienes idea de lo que me ha pasado, que a tu niñita de kínder esa que tienes de novia no le parezca algo, no es problema que averigüe primero que fue lo que hizo su adorado tío, no tengo tiempo para esto-

Candy, no sé qué haya sido pero…-

A ver- le dije ya perdiendo la paciencia- no me digas nada más, no tienes derecho a reclamarme cuando no tienes idea de nada

Mira, yo solo te digo que ella está aquí gritando, toda su familia lo está-

¿Tú crees que me importa? ¿Porque no te vas un poquito a la mierda?-

Tire el teléfono a la cama y ni siquiera me sentí ofendida por él, hace rato que Albert se comportaba como un perfecto imbécil, llamé a George, le comenté todo el asunto y al cabo de unos minutos me llamó y me informó que Neal pasó la noche en un calabozo pero que salió bajo fianza esta mañana, me dijo que había puesto cargos en su contra por abuso sexual e intento de violación, me dijo que yo no me preocupara por nada que todo lo iba a manejar él, le expliqué que quería irme a Londres la próxima semana y me comentó que había forma de seguir con el proceso, ya que toma tiempo conseguir alguna resolución en estos casos, así que podía continuar con mis planes.

Luego de eso, me vestí y hablé con Pony, estuve en el departamento todo el día, en la tarde llegó Antoniette y me preguntó porque tenía un moretón en la cara, solo atine a decirle que me había golpeado con la mesa en la oficina, mi niña me abrazó y me hizo cariño en la herida, me sentí tan bendecida por tenerla conmigo.

Mi madre llegó a quedarse con nosotras y yo le comenté todos los planes que tenía para la próxima semana.

¿O sea que planeas irte el lunes?-

Esperaba que tú te fueras conmigo-

Hija, yo tengo que dejar mis cosas listas acá antes de irme, yo creo que podría alcanzarte allá en unas dos semanas más-

Bueno sí mientras me acomodo allá-

Por lo que me dijiste tienen todo listo-

Así es, incluso se encargaron de la escuela de Antoniette, no tengo que preocuparme por nada-

¿Qué harás con Terry?-

Nada, ¿Qué tendría que hacer con él?-

Hija, tú lo amas-

Sí, pero lamentablemente no es reciproco-

Candy, por Dios, nunca tan ciega el chico estaba sumamente preocupado por ti, me llamó desesperado-

Bueno el día de hoy ni siquiera me llamó-

No puedo creer lo obstinados que son, no tengo idea de cuál sea su problema pero se nota a leguas que te ama-

No puedo hacer nada si él no me da una luz de que es cierto lo que dices-

Pero, Candy, si él te pidiera quedarte…-

No lo haría, madre, necesito el cambio de ambiente-

¿Él no sabe que te vas?-

No, y por favor rogaría que no le dijeras nada-

Vi que mi mama movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me despedía para irme a acostar, esa noche estuve más tranquila, me quedaban exactamente cuatro días para irme, tenía muchas esperanzas con mi viaje, me concentré en quedarme dormida, podía ver a Terry, sé que quizás en algún momento su recuerdo ya no dolería, no puede dolerme él ha sido tan importante para mí y me ha dado tanto, poco a poco el sueño se hace presente y caigo profundamente dormida.

Los siguientes tres días los pasé ocupada empacando, no quería comunicarme con Albert para pedirle la firma para poder sacar a mi hija del país pero necesitaba hacerlo, para mi fortuna fue él quien se comunicó primero conmigo, deshaciéndose en disculpas y diciendo que hasta la misma idiota de la Stephanie quería pedirme disculpas, no respondí a eso, no me interesaba sólo le dije que necesitaba la firma y como una forma de limpiar su conciencia, accedió de inmediato así que ese mismo día fuimos donde el notario a finiquitar todo, su cara de espanto cuando me vio, valió un millón de dólares.

Y eso que ahora ha mermado un poco- le dije por el circulo negro alrededor de mi ojo.

Candy, de verdad lo siento-

No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a tu nueva faceta de idiota-

Solo agachó la cabeza y me pidió pasar estos últimos días con Antoniette, no tuve corazón para negarle algo así, por lo que dejé listo para que fuera a buscarla al colegio y de ahí se la llevará a su casa, eso sí le pedí por favor que mientras la niña estuviese ahí tratara de ser lo menos efusivo con la mujer esa que tiene, me respondió que por supuesto que si era necesario Stephanie se podía ir con su familia, le agradecí y nos despedimos.

Era sábado en la noche, tenía mis cosas listas, me hallaba sentada en la terraza con una copa en mi mano, pensando en… Terry, luego del incidente solo me había mandado mensajes preguntándome como estaba y muy cordial me había deseado que me recuperara pronto, lo extrañaba en una noche como ésta el sentimiento se hacía más fuerte y sin quererlo derramé un par de lágrimas más por él. Con resignación me fui a mi cama.

Al otro día llegó Albert con Antoniette, nos despedimos y él le prometió ir a visitarla lo más pronto posible. Me dio mucha tristeza verlos separarse, no quisiera hacerlo pero sé que él apoya mi decisión, además siento que me lo merezco de verdad.

Finalmente llegó el día lunes, nuevamente mi madre me pedía que hablara con Terry antes de irme que aún estaba a tiempo pero yo no me sentí con ganas de hacerlo, no quiero sonar cobarde pero es claro como son las cosas entre los dos para que seguir prolongando el sufrimiento al no recibir lo que me gustaría de él.

Eché un último vistazo a mi departamento prácticamente vacío, dejando atrás todo para emprender un nuevo desafío me sentía feliz. Indiscutiblemente me sentiría más feliz si él estuviese conmigo.

Entre en el ascensor con mi madre y Antoniette, tuve el impulso de tocar el número de su piso y lo mire por un rato,

Yo puedo irme con la niña- me dijo mi madre al ver mi indecisión- te esperamos allá

No respondí y me limite a digitar el numero del estacionamiento, durante todo el camino estuve en silencio en mi mente podía recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos con él, no pude evitar emocionarme hasta sentir que me escocían los ojos, pero me mantuve firme y no deje salir mi dolor.

Última llamada vuelo British Airways 260 con destino a Londres por puerta número 3-

El altavoz indicaba que debíamos abordar, Antoniette se despidió de mi madre con un fuerte abrazo y mi pequeña lloraba sobre su pecho,

Ay mi niña no llore, en unas semanas nos veremos- mi nena le sonrió y se soltó lentamente.

Candy- mi madre me abrazó con fuerza – que tengan buen viaje.

Gracias mamá, nos vemos-

Sí- sonrío ampliamente.

Tome a Antoniette de la mano, antes de entrar a la puerta mire hacia atrás, esperando no sé qué cosa o quizás solo despidiéndome en silencio de él.

Adiós- dije en un susurro

Me encamine hacia el avión y tomamos asiento para comenzar con esta nueva etapa,

Favor ajustarse los cinturones de seguridad, el avión va a despegar-

Ajuste a mi hija y luego a mí, ella iba sentada hacia la ventana, el avión comenzó a girar y pasamos por el frente de uno de los ventanales del aeropuerto, pensé que quizás mi madre podría estar ahí para despedirse a lo lejos, pero no fue eso lo que vi, mi corazón latió desbocado al ver la figura de Terry pegada en el vidrio, no podía verlo bien pero no había duda era él yo no lo confundiría jamás ¿o quizás sí?

Mire nuevamente cada vez se hacía más pequeño y pensé que quizás mi mente jugaba conmigo,

No puede ser- dije para mis adentros.

Voy a olvidarte, voy a borrarte- aquello salió con dolor de mi boca mientras el avión tomaba vuelo hacia mi nuevo destino.

***** FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE****

**Buenas Tardes queridos lectores! ¿Pensaban que las había olvidado? pues no, quiero nuevamente pedir disculpas por tanto tiempo que me ausente, pero bueno solo quiero decirles que esta historia sigue y con más fuerza, verán esta es la primera parte... no me odien... publicaré una sorpresa como final de esta historia para luego abrir una nueva llamada REENCUENTRO ENTRE TUS ALAS, espero que les guste la idea. De antemano muchas gracias y nos leemos... Valerae.**


	25. Chapter 25

EPILOGO

Estoy en Texas, tuve que viajar de improvisto justo un día después del ataque a Candy, hubiese deseado estar cerca de ella pero afortunadamente tengo planeado regresar a más tardar el lunes.

Ya no sé qué hacer, haberla visto en el estado que estaba ayer me abrió los ojos de cierta manera, no sé cómo pude ser tan ciego, es verdad extraño su cuerpo y la manera que tenemos de hacer el amor más que nada en este mundo pero al verla en ese nivel de vulnerabilidad me destrozó el alma si antes tenía la sospecha de que mi corazón de piedra, aquel que pensaba tenía como un mero adorno había despertado con ella, ahora no tengo duda, lo sé fui un idiota porque mi alma bailaba cuando ella me declaro que sentía amor por mi.

Pero no pude hacer nada, mis malditas dudas me lo impidieron, Candy es una mujer tan hermosa que se merece lo mejor y no quiero, no me gustaría arrastrarla a mi mundo, aquel donde aún tengo que convivir con el fantasma de mi ex mujer y su madre, y con aquella culpa que me carcome y que no sé cómo sacarla de mí.

Durante estos días he pensado en cómo me acercaré a ella, como hacerle entender que en todo este tiempo yo me he enamorado de ella, porque esa es la verdad yo la amo… creo que la amo desde el momento en que chocamos por su torpeza, jamás una mujer me había hecho sentir lo que ella, jamás me he abierto así con nadie, pero tengo un miedo atroz porque siempre arruino lo que amo.

He tenido pesadillas nuevamente en las cuales veía a Susana haciéndole daño a ella y a su hija, había dejado de tenerlas pero ya hace varias semanas que no voy al psiquiátrico a verla y creo que la culpa nuevamente se hace presente en mi subconsciente. Luego de pensarlo decido pasar el domingo y terminar antes el pendiente acá, quizás con un poco de suerte pueda verla esa misma noche.

Sr. Grandchester que gusto verlo por acá- una enfermera me da la bienvenida y me lleva hacia la sala donde está Susana.

Ella ha estado más taciturna de lo normal desde la última vez que vino- me comenta la mujer mientras veo a la que fuese mi ex mujer sentada en el suelo supongo que jugando con unas bolitas de madera, se ve perdida, me duele tanto verla así y más me duele porque yo soy el causante de todo esto.

Susana, querida- la enfermera se acerca a ella ya que ni siquiera se inmuta cuando mencionan su nombre- alguien ha venido a visitarte

Ella levanta la mirada y me observa por largos minutos, me estudia de abajo hacia arriba creo que tratando de recordar quien soy, yo la observo también, al cabo de unos minutos que parecen eternos se acerca a mí y sin decir nada me abraza. Me quedo paralizado es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que vengo que reacciona de esa manera. Le devuelvo el abrazo como si se tratara de un niño indefenso que necesita protección y así nos quedamos durante largo rato.

Susana, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto porque siento que poco a poco se va soltando de mi agarre y se desvanece en mis brazos,

Susana- trato de llamarla pero es imposible hacerlo está totalmente perdida.

La enfermera corre a socorrerla, Susana empieza a convulsionar violentamente, yo no sé qué hacer y solo corro para pedir ayuda, de inmediato entra un doctor y le pone algo en el brazo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa la veo morderse la lengua hasta que un hilo de sangre correo por su boca, se hace necesario que tres personas la tomen para que no se lastime más.

No puedo entender que es lo que pasa, nunca le había pasado algo así al menos no en mi presencia, cuando logran estabilizarla la sacan hacia su habitación.

Pido de inmediato audiencia con el doctor encargado y me dirijo con él hacia su oficina,

Doctor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desde cuándo Susana es epiléptica?-

Su problema neuronal es demasiado grande y desarrollo la enfermedad, además de las que usted ya conoce-

Dios, como es posible-

Sr. Grandchester la situación de Susana es de extrema gravedad, no se alimenta lo suficientemente bien y su cabeza ya no responde-

¿Qué me quiere decir, Doctor?-

Yo sé que usted es el único se puede decir familiar que tiene-

Bueno, su madre está viva pero la verdad no podemos contar con ella puesto que la mujer se ha dado a la bebida-

Entiendo es solo que esté preparado para lo peor en cualquier momento-

Entiendo, doctor, ahora si me disculpa iré a ver que se encuentra bien para poder retirarme-

, disculpe el atrevimiento pero lo he visto venir acá durante los últimos años y estar con Susana, puedo sentir que usted siente una gran culpa por todo lo que paso y yo solo quiero decirle que busque ayuda, necesita superar esto-

Doctor- sus palabras me habían dejado helado y no sabía cómo responderle.

No quiero involucrarme en su vida pero como profesional de la salud es importante que se lo diga-

No se preocupe, no me molesta, muchas gracias-

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a la habitación de Susana estaba dormida tan plácidamente, tanto que casi no se notaba la verdad que ocultaba detrás, la recordé como antes tan hermosa, siempre lo fue, llena de vida, altiva, seria y a veces cariñosa, nunca había podido amarla como ella quería, nunca había sentido algo fuerte por ella más que una fuerte atracción, ni siquiera cuando llego Florencia había podido amarla por haberme bendecido con un bebe, supongo que muy dentro de mi sabía que algo estaba muy mal con ella y de un momento para otro lo iba a descubrir, cuantas veces me he recriminado por no escuchar a mi consciencia, cuantas veces no me he culpado por haber estado con esa mujer en mi oficina, cuantas veces no me he odiado por no haber visto las señales y haber tomado a mi hija lejos.

Salgo del hospital y voy directo al cementerio, quizás no había pasado a ver a Susana en varios domingos pero la visita a mi hija la hacía siempre, mi angelito, aún recuerdo la alegría que sentí cuando pude sentirte entre mis brazos, ha sido lo más grande que jamás haya sentido.

Te extraño- le digo mientras las lágrimas salen a raudales de mis ojos- estuviste por un momento tan corto conmigo y sin embargo me llenaste la vida, daría todo lo que tengo por haberte visto crecer mi niña.

Saco del auto un juguete, una muñeca, cambio la anterior y dejo está en su lugar, siempre le llevaba un regalo además de las flores para adornar su casa terrenal.

¿Sabes? Candy tiene una hija también y me recuerda a ti- le dije mientras me sentaba a un lado, le había contado de Candy, le había hablado sobre mi amor hacia ella, para mi era importante que mi hija lo supiera.

Luego de estar largos minutos ahí, me levanto lanzándole un último beso y me voy a mi auto, pienso en buscar a Candy hoy pero emocionalmente no me siento bien, llego al departamento con la convicción de que mañana si lo haré a primera hora.

Cuando despierto me siento con energía para hacer lo que quiero, me levanto y tomo una ducha al salir veo que mi celular tintinea anunciando que he recibido un mensaje, al ver el remitente veo que es de Erika, la madre de Candy.

_**Terry, Candy se va a Londres el día de hoy, ella no quería que tú supieras pero yo sé que te interesa, yo sé que para ti ella es importante, el vuelo sale a las 11:30am puerta numero 3 BA 260, lo dejo en ti.**_

Palidezco, siento que todo me da vuelta, Candy se va y no quiso que yo supiera, no puedo permitirlo, tengo que llegar no pienso perder al amor de mi vida.

Miro la hora y ya son las 10:30, Erika me mando el mensaje hace más de dos horas pero como diablos no me di cuenta antes.

Maldigo por lo bajo y me visto lo más rápido que puedo ni siquiera me peino y salgo como rayo del edificio a toda velocidad en uno de mis autos más veloces,

Dios, por favor no permitas que se vaya- digo en voz baja quiero llegar, quiero decirle, gritarle que la amo que voy a luchar por ella, que soy capaz de cualquier cosa pero que por favor me dé la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

Son las once de la mañana cuando finalmente llego al aeropuerto me acerco a toda velocidad a la puerta número 3, miro desesperado pero no hay indicios de ella por ningún lado, siento ganas de gritar su nombre.

Terry- una voz familiar me despierta y veo a Erika a unos pasos de mí- ya abordó Terry.

No puede ser- le digo casi al borde las lágrimas.

Lo siento, querido-

Erika, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se va?-

Por un año-

No puedo, voy a buscarla-

Pero, ¿Por qué?- una pequeña sonrisa se ocultaba

Porque la amo Erika, y soy un idiota-

Ella sonríe ampliamente y me abraza,

Lo sabía, Terry pero Candy piensa lo contrario-

Lo sé yo me encargue de hacerle pensar eso- agaché mi cabeza ante tanta estupidez

No es tarde, yo viajo en dos semanas, viaja conmigo-

No puedo esperar tanto- le dije impaciente acercándome al ventanal mientras ella me hablaba en la distancia

Terry, escúchame hace las cosas bien ahora, lucha por ella pero hazlo bien-

Me pierdo mirando hacia el avión que daba la vuelta para despegar y me apoyo en el ventanal, siento que nuestras miradas se cruzan a través de los cristales y lo único que anhelo es poder verla nuevamente.

Sin ti he estado perdido, sin ti mi vida no tenía sentido, ahora has llegado, mi ángel, ha salvarme y yo solo quiero volver a encontrarme entre tus alas- susurro mientras veo que el avión despega llevándose lo que más amo en la vida.


End file.
